Two Tails
by Youkai-of-anime
Summary: While out training on one of her only days off, Sakura is struck with a strange arrow to her heart. Strange things start to happen but not only to her. May be descriptive in some chapters. Takes place some time after chap.315 in the manga and whatever ep.
1. Prologue: The Change

Summary: While out training on one of her only days off, Sakura is struck with a strange arrow to her heart. Strange things start to occur but not only with her. Mainly Gaa/Saku, slight Sasu/Saku, Sasu/Naru, Hin/Nej, Ino/Shika/Tem triangle (end couple is a surprise). There may be others.

Regular disclaimers apply throughout the story

Author's note: I arose from the grave again if anybody cares. Please, R & R, enjoy!

P.S: Sorry for spelling and grammar errors, I don't have spell check.

* * *

Author's note 2: Grammar and spelling errors fixed and the chapter has been changed a bit. As you can see I'M BACK! Yeah, since I lost my groove for this story, I figured it would be in my, and your, best interest to start from the beginning. I'm revising chapters in the attempt to remind myself what I was doing and where I was going, that way, I could continue with the story and maybe finally finish it. I made a promise and I plan to keep it!

* * *

"Blah" talking

_Blah_ thoughts

_Blah_ other voice in head

* * *

_Ugh...someone get the name of that jutsu that hit me_ Sakura thought with a groan as she absentmindedly crushed the alarm clock that woke her with one lazy hand. Her hair was a complete mess and she could barely manage to lift herself to her feet and stay on them, the cold floor biting into her skin. _Note to self; sleep with socks on._ Sakura took several deep breaths and fought the sudden surge of dizziness. Not giving the occurance so much as a second though, she trudged her way to her bathroom, her normal attire of red Chinese shirt, khaki skirt and black shorts in hand with some clean underwear.

Today was her much needed day of rest and relaxation. Tsunade had... insisted on her having a break, saying something along the lines of her working herself sick. She even made Naruto 'escort' her home early and make sure that she rest today. That's why the said nin was snoring loudly on her couch, snot bubble and all. Sakura had to chuckle as she adjusted the temperature of the shower knobs, setting it to almost scalding. This woke her up, but she still felt dizzy.

Stepping out a full and even five minutes later, brush in hand, she proceeded to brush her wet hair before she finished dressing. Clad in only her white cotton bra and panties, (she never did get into the Victoria's secret fad like her dear friends Ino and Tenten,) _and secretly Hinata_ Sakura added to herself with a giggle, finishing her hair by putting on her forehead protector as a head band like she usually did and dawning her usual attire. _Surely nobody would mind if I decided to train a little, besides, I have to catch up for skipping two days ago_ Sakura thought, nodding to herself before sneaking out of the house with ease and leaving a note for Naruto for when he wakes, telling him to make himself at home. She'd be back in time to go with him to meet up with Gaara and his siblings that evening.

Locking the door behind herself, she made her way to the nearest exit, the eastern gate, before beginning a vigorous run around Kohona and ending at a secluded spot in the forest. This was **her** training spot for when she was going to train on her own. Doing a quick scan of her surroundings she smiled to herself, slipping on her gloves and began her stretches.

...3 hours later

Sakura was sweating, sore, hot, and extremely pleased with herself. Not only had she done a number on the surrounding area, but she managed to save all the animals that got in the way of her attacks or from falling objects and managed to hold back at the last minute giving the trees minimal damage. But the boulders...they didn't fare to well...if there were any left...nope, none were left, just rubble. Sakura was very proud of herself, a small fox perched on her shoulder with a raccoon nibbling on a piece of Sakura's lunch. But out of the corner of her eye she could see a strange cat. From what Sakura analyzed, the ears were a bit large and it had something like a small horn on its forehead, tail split in two. One eye was blue, and one almost white, staring at her from under a bush.

Sakura knew from the way it held itself and from what she's learned from Kiba and his sister, the feline didn't have much longer to live if the festering wounds on its legs and stomach weren't treated soon and even then it was a slim to none chance. Sakura was trying to lure it out with her patience. But the thing just stared at her, their eyes locked in a stare down of sorts.

Sakura's patience was weakening from her worry. The small creature was in obvious pain and she, being the medic that she was, wanted to help it. Thinking back on past experiences, she remembered how Kiba had made a cat come to him because Hinata wanted it, _I swear she has her team wrapped around her finger. Even Neji does whatever she wants, no matter how bad _Sakura cringed. The memory of Neji holding boxes and bags stacked high in his arms last Christmas, all of which were Hinata's gift purchases. Sakura had felt sorry for him but he didn't complain and turned down her offer of aid. Miraculously, he hadn't dropped anything and hadn't crashed. _He was probably trying to impress her...but that's beside the point, what did Kiba do…?_

Finally, thought coming to mind with a sudden memory, she concentrated her chakra into her hand, not to much, but enough for the creature to sense it. Holding out her hand to it she kept her face neutral as an aura of warmth enveloped her, this coaxed the creature too slowly, almost excruciatingly slowly, approach her, holding its nose out to her and smelling her hand cautiously.

Sakura waited patiently, unmoving save for her breathing. She barely even blinked. Not till the creature began nuzzling her hand and let itself be pulled onto her lap did she relax, barely disturbing the raccoon and fox as they fed off of the lunch that she'd given them. Sakura quickly, but gently maneuvered the feline onto its back.

Sakura could barely hold in the cringe and felt tears sting the back of her eyes, barely noticing two extremely large and extremely familiar chakras heading her way. The feline's whole stomach was a mass of burnt and rotting flesh infected and crusted with dried blood and puss. Fleas and ticks could be found all over the small animal and she reeked of death. Sakura could barely hold back a sob as she went medic mode and went to work, starting by wrapping her chakra around the cat, cleaning it of all the dirt, blood, puss, dead skin and fur, and the fleas and ticks. Then she sent some chakra to the cat's brain and blocked the pain receptors so the animal wouldn't suffer before she started to actually heal it.

The two chakras were now nearly on top of her but she still didn't realize as she finished her task. The cat thanked her with a series of licks, nuzzles and meows, rubbing herself against Sakura making her laugh out. She watched the cat's antics for a little while as it played with the fox and raccoon.

The two chakras where only a few yards behind her now, but she still didn't sense them. It was almost as if she couldn't sense it, like something was blocking her senses, as if Sakura were drugged. Nothing triggered any of her senses. Her vision began to blur as the cat stared into her eyes, white eye starting to glow as its form began to distort all too clearly before Sakura's eyes. She was deaf to all that was around her so she couldn't hear a familiar yet alarmed voice call for her to get away. She couldn't even move her body but that didn't matter. The cat before her was no longer a cat of any type but an arrow of the darkest metals glistening in the fading sunlight.

Sakura couldn't even think, she was so dazed, her body was frozen and there was nothing that Sakura could do but watch in horror as the arrow launched itself at her before a cocoon of sand wrapped itself around her.

* * *

Naruto woke with a start at the sound of the door closing..._where am I,_ Naruto thought in his hazy mental state, accidentally rolling off of the couch from which he'd been sleeping. Taking a good look around his surroundings, he realized that he was not in his bedroom but in a rather simple white and beige _clean_ living room. Clean white furniture, clean beige carpet, sleek plasma screen TV, clean glass coffee table and corner table. _Oh yeah! This is Sakura's house...that means that..._ "Tsunade-obaachan is gonna' kill me!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly fixed himself up and made a mad dash to the door, just barely noticing the note left by Sakura on the white washed wooden table by the door.

Lifting the note into his field of vision, Naruto read:

_Hey Naruto_

_Sorry I left before you could wake. I went out to get some much needed training done. I should be back by the sunset so we can go see Gaara when he arrives. Make yourself home till I get back, just don't destroy anything or else._

_Yours truly,_

_Sakura_

Naruto growled _I swear she'll work herself to death!_ Naruto thought in irritation, putting on his shoes and tossing the note aside before marching out in search of his workaholic best friend.

A soon as Naruto was a few steps away from Sakura's home, a large and ominous growl was emitted from within him. Naruto laughed sheepishly as he thought of his last non ramen meal last night. As much as Naruto loved Sakura's cooking, Naruto believed that he couldn't function without his ramen. A trip to Ichiraku's was in order. Sakura could wait a little longer, it's not like she'd be in danger any time soon. Naruto started to jog, already tasting his precious ramen.

"Yo"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto greeted. Giving his former sensei his patented grin, the blonde took up the stool to the right of Kakashi.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, what'll ya' like?" Ichiraku greeted warmly.

"I'm feeling for...pork and miso ramen." Naruto ordered, swinging his long legs back and forth merrily. Sakura's break momentarily forgotten.

Naruto had unknowingly spent a full hour talking to Kakashi, catching up on old times as it were. They hadn't realized the passage of time until Shikamaru joined in the conversation.

"Oh Crap!" Naruto exclaimed, palm striking his forehead as he remembered his much forgotten task. "Tsunade-obaachan is gonna' kill me!"

"What's up?" Kakashi questioned, humor evident in his eyes.

"I was supposed to be making sure that Sakura-chan was resting today. But she left while I was sleeping." Naruto whined.

"How troublesome, that woman is going to work herself to death." Shikamaru sighed.

"Exactly!" Naruto agreed whole heartedly.

"How is Sakura anyway?" Kakashi was truly curious about his little kunoichi, having seen less and less of her since the beginning of the whole Sasuke incident. _Maybe I should teach her a few new jutsu, she should like that. _Kakashi thought absently as Naruto began to fill him in.

"She's on a power trip, I swear! It's always, _'I have to get stronger, I have to get stronger. No more me getting in the way.' _Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of hers." Naruto began, arms crossed in his thinking pose. "Geez, the girl's the best medic nin second only to obaachan, she's got super human strength, she's hot as hell, smart as hell, but nooooooo, it's never enough for that girl. It's no wonder she hasn't got a boyfriend!" Naruto finished as Hinata and Neji joined them.

"Plus she takes on more tasks then she can handle without a single complain." Neji added, pulling aside the curtain for Hinata to enter, a testament to how time has changed his feeling for the Hyuuga heir.

"She never takes a day off, never goes out to have fun, she's a workaholic!" Naruto froze at the voice. "I see that she's evaded even you, Naruto-kun" Naruto looked behind him as the sickening feeling of dread took root in the pit of his stomach.

"Obaachan,…" Naruto smiled nervously before receiving a sharp whack on his head. "Itai," Naruto cringed as he rubbed the bump atop his head, just noticing a group of people behind her. "Gaara? Kankuro? Temari? What are you guys doin' here so soon?" Naruto laughed hopping off his chair and giving them a friend's greeting, a bear hug to Temari, a regular hug between guys (no idea what to call it, I'm a girl) to Kankuro, and a hand shake to the hesitant Gaara.

"So she got away I presume?" Tsunade smiled half-heartedly, worried for the condition of her student.

"...yeah, I was sound asleep when she left her house," Naruto sighed in defeat

"Do you know where she trains?" Tsunade inquired, sporting a similar expression to the younger blond.

"Yea-no...when she trains with someone it's in and entirely different area then when she trains alone." Naruto explained. "Do you have any idea?"

"All I know is that she runs the whole perimeter of Kohona a couple times before actually training and then her training ranges from two to five hours, depending on the amount of time she's given and how healthy she is. She was catching a cold, so she should be done soon." Tsunade informed.

"So I'll just head in the general direction of the forest. Then, when I catch her, I'm locking her up in her room." Naruto promised himself.

"I'll help." Hinata whispered, much to Neji's discomfort.

"Me too I guess, the girl's even got Ino worried." Shikamaru offered, knowing that if he didn't do anything, Ino would tan his hide.

"I'll help as well." Neji smiled kindly.

"Perfect!" Tsunade smiled, "While Naruto goes to fetch Sakura, you guys set the place up so that she can't get out."

"Can we help too?" Temari asked, volunteering both her brothers as well, much to their dismay. "Gaara can go with you and get Sakura."

"Great!" Naruto laughed before grabbing Gaara's arm and running for the forest. They'd wasted a whole other hour, but now there would be no distractions.

Another hour later and the two were very irritated. They'd searched the whole western and southern part of the forest.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Naruto cried in exasperation, tugging at his gold hair. That was before Gaara felt Sakura's familiar healing chakra. This disturbed him a little.

_Why is she healing?_ Gaara asked himself as he launched himself in the direction he felt her. _She's east of here. _Naruto could only follow, demanding to know what was up. Gaara just ignored him as he picked up his pace. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Sakura was in trouble. Not necessarily in danger, but that didn't stop Gaara from feeling this way. This almost scared him more, _Why do I feel this way?_

_Two tail is here!_ A voice echoed in his head.

Gaara visibly paled. He knew that voice all to well; Shukaku. The voice was weak, barely louder than a whisper, but it was still him.

Naruto noticed the sudden change in Gaara's complexion and instantly became worried. He was about to say something but then he also felt Sakura's healing power. Something wasn't right and he was worried. A few moments later it dimmed before it stopped, _she must be finished._ That didn't stop the feeling of urgency from coursing through his veins as he slowly started to surpass Gaara in speed.

They could just barely see her now, pink hair sticking out like a beacon in the night. They could hear her tired laughter and for an instant they were relieved, until all her laughter ceased and everything in the forest went silent.

Gaara was the first to see the cat as it began to alter its shape to that of a deadly arrow, but Naruto was the first to speak. Calling out her name as loud as he possibly could, Naruto felt raw terror claw at his heart as he and Gaara tried to grasp her attention. Naruto called and called, his voice going hoarse as he struggled to maintain both his pace and his breathing.

_MOVE WOMAN_ was all that Gaara could think as he and Naruto watched in horror as one of the most renown kunoichi just sat and stared at black arrow. She didn't even move to acknowledge them. _Is she that frightened?_ Gaara managed to ponder as sheer panic began to sink in. Without thinking, he summoned his sand to form a cocoon around the terrified woman, but it didn't work. He could only watch in dismay as the arrow fazed threw the impenetrable sand, before the heart wrenching sound of Sakura's scream pierced through the silence of the forest.

_This can't be happening!_ Naruto thought as tears cascaded down his face unhindered. Landing next to the collapsing cocoon of sand, Naruto found Sakura laying there, eyes wide and unseeing, mouth agape with the arrow pierced through her heart. It was as if the world came shattering around him as one of his dearest and closest friends lay in silent agony on the ground before him. Her shallow and erratic breaths were the only indication that she was alive.

"SAKURA!" Naruto cried at the top of his lungs, his body shaking with sorrow as he carefully pulled Sakura into his arms. He looked at the arrow that protruded from her back and breast with confusion. His mind refusing to compute any solid thoughts as he gently shook her, trying to get some form of response from the young woman in his arms.

Gaara just stared blankly at the scene playing out before him, his hand clenching at the fabric over his heart. Tears stung the back of his eyes and his lips silently called her name, his voice frozen within his throat.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? _She can't...she can't die. I won't let her._

Gaara took one shaky step forward, his vision tunneling. Gaara took another, surer step, the sound of Naruto's sad cries and howls echoing and merging with the background.

"Sakura," Gaara finally said, as if he was speaking for the first time. The sound of her name leaving his lips snapped him out of his reverie, as if her name alone could bring him strength.

Gaining control over his resolve, Gaara took another step forward, noting how Naruto stilled. "Naruto," Gaara called, taking another step forward.

Naruto turned, his eyes glowing red as a sinister aura began to leak from his body. Black tears streamed down his face as he tightened his hold of Sakura, his need to save and protect evident.

"Naruto," Gaara called again, fearing for Sakura's safety.

Naruto whined his response, nuzzling Sakura's cheek like a kit would its mother. "Imotoue," Naruto's demonic voice whimpered, his eyes, more than his voice, begging for help. He clutched Sakura's pain ridden form to his chest as he silently pleaded for this nightmare to end.

Gaara felt his heart clench as he looked at the beauty that was Sakura. He needed to be strong and get Sakura to help, but seeing Sakura's prone form clutched in Naruto's arms, silently screaming with eyes staring unblinkingly at some unseen horror almost made him break. He didn't know what to do. What could he do?

A barely audible moan broke Gaara out of his stupor, jarring both him and Naruto into action. Naruto, with the aura of the Kyubi caressing his form, lifted Sakura into the cradle of his arms as Gaara summoned his sand. The sand lifted the three into the air before spiraling around their bodies, forming a tornado of sand that traveled through the skies at near impossible speeds.

Sakura's home came into view moments later, the sand becoming a wave before shattering the windows and depositing the three nin into the once pristine living room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded.

"Sakura," was all Gaara could choke out before Tsunade managed to yank the young woman out of Naruto's arms.

Naruto howled and made an attempted to take Sakura back, his energy building up for an attack, but Gaara would have none of it.

"She's going to help her!" Gaara snapped, his voice thick with emotion as he grappled against Naruto.

Naruto whimpered again, calling out for his little sister in high pitched barks and yips.

"She's getting help. She's going to be…fine." Gaara felt his breath come out in gasps as his fear came back in droves. "She's going to be fine." Gaara repeated, but whether or not it was for Naruto's benefit, or his own, was a mystery.

Both their hearts stopped when Sakura's screams of agony dwarfed all sound.

* * *

_It hurts!_ Was all Sakura could think as she screamed her agony. She could vaguely feel her tears as they cascaded down her face. So great was her pain that all she wished for was an end. That was the last thought she was capable of thinking of as all her nails felt as if they were being ripped out and replaced with razors, cutting through her calloused fingers.

It felt as if her skin was being torn off and like all her bones were breaking only to heal before doing it again. Her spinal chord felt as if it was being stretched and pulled out from her tail bone: Skin and muscles, tissues and nerves, ligaments and sinews all being stretched and snapped as they covered her lengthened spine. Pricks soon followed as if needles were being drawn out of her nerve endings.

Her screams only got louder as she grasped whatever she could get a hold of, someone's hand, but she could barely tell whose it was, she just gripped tightly, shattering the bones of that hand in her monstrous grip. But it wouldn't give her any relief; the pain only grew as it traveled to her head. No more tears would come no matter how hard she screamed; now blood fell in the place of her tears. Her eyes stung, as if a hundred needles were being stabbed into them repeatedly from the back of her eyes. Her ears felt as if they were being pulled and stretched to the top of her head before going through the same feeling of the needles coming out of her nerve endings in her ears.

Then the pain subsided.

Sakura panted hoarsely as she felt herself being collected into a strong pair of arms, most likely the owner of the hand she shattered. She could barely cough out an apology as she wrapped herself around him, feeling the body stiffen beneath her. Sakura filled her nostrils with his intoxicating scent. The scent calmed her, almost lulling her into a dreamless sleep. She would have, if her pain hadn't returned a hundred fold.

Sakura tried to let go of the body beneath her, fearing that she would severely harm him in her fit of pain like his hand, but his hold on her tightened before all sense of feeling was drowned out by her suffering.

It was now attacking her insides, her organs. Her heartbeat was erratic, her breathing was short and labored. Clenching her entire body for the inevitable on slot of pain, but then she remembered the one holding her. She would not be the cause of a friend's pain, no matter what.

"L-let me...let me go." She begged, trying to open her eyes but to no avail. "I'll shatter you." she coughed, tasting some of her blood come out of her panting mouth.

"No." The voice would have been smooth, velvety, calming, but the pain he was trying to fight was evident in her pain ridden ears. His arms tightened around her.

"Shh, it's okay Sakura." this was another voice, calming and motherly. Sakura just barely noticed a needle injecting something into her bloodstream.

The effects were almost instant, numbing her to most of the pain. It still hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to what she felt mere moments ago. She breathed in deeply, finally opening her eyes.

Ino was kneeling a few feet in front of her, kept a safe distance by Shikamaru as she struggled against him so that she could hold her dear friend. Her mouth was moving, her lips reciting a prayer as she slowly reached for her. The smooth skin of her fingers grazing against Sakura's arm in an attempt to give some form of comfort.

The others were kept at bay by a demonic Naruto, Sakura's eyes widening as two of the Kyubi's tails jerked around behind him. His yips and barks daring anyone to approach her as his eyes darted back and forth between her, Ino, and the crowding nin present. The few glimpses Sakura caught of Naruto's face made her heart clench when she saw the black tears cascade down his cheeks.

Kakashi knelt as close as Naruto would allow. He fought with his own body, the need to move and come to her aid barely being held at bay. Kakashi's eyes barely blinked, his sharingan glowing as silent tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. Sakura vaguely heard Kakashi's breath as he mouthed words of fear, sorrow and disdain.

Hinata was in the corner wrapped in Neji's arms as she cried, both having their Byakugan activated. Their faces were white as sheets as their eyes scanned her. It was as if they saw something within her, their eyes sharing the same emotions as Kakashi.

Kiba and Shino sat in front of Hinata, their bodies serving as living shields. The two maintained non-threatening stances as they watched both Naruto and Sakura. But there was no fear in their eyes, only sorrow; sorrow that touched Sakura's heart because it meant that they cared for her well being, even though they weren't as close as she would have liked.

Akamaru was on his back in front of the four nin, his eyes glued to Naruto's pacing form. He was telling Naruto through his body language that he, like the nin behind him, were no threat to Sakura's well being. He was the only one that did not show fear to the evening's events. Sakura smiled at that, sensing rather than knowing that Akamaru knew that she was going to be okay.

Chouji was the only other not looking at Sakura, his eyes glued to the pacing Naruto. His hands were enlarged and at the ready, reading the Kyubi-possessed nin in case he acted against his teammates that were within his ring.

Gai and Tenten held Lee against the farthest wall, a waterfall of tears falling from the males' eyes. This make Sakura laugh, her breath coming out in short gasps as her breath fought to even itself out. Upon seeing this, Lee's tears dried up and he smiled at her after relaxing against his sensei's and Tenten's hold.

Temari and Kankuro were huddled together off to the side, worry evident in their eyes. Their bodies as close as Naruto would allow. Kunai were clasped in their hands ready to attack should the need arise. Sakura cocked her head to the side at that, her head bumping against something solid, but she thought nothing much of it.

Tsunade was to her immediate left, one hand stroking her shoulder in a soothing fashion while the other held a needle. She looked so much older, even though she still maintained her twenty year old body. Her eyes were hollow, as if she had clocked out and her movements were done automatically and her face was expressionless, like a statue. Sakura reached up to caress her cheek, happy to see some of the light return into her sensei's eyes.

_Who's holding me then?_ Sakura thought hazily, as her eyes fell on Naruto again with a smile. He was on his belly, slowly crawling over to her, thinking that it made him less threatening. He then placed his head on her lap and fell asleep with a parting_ imotoue_, his demonic aura seeping back into his skin. Sakura finally looked behind her.

It was Gaara.

His face was set in a cringe, but other than that, he wouldn't let anything show. On further analysis, Sakura spied the shattered hand that he was trying to hide.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was still haggard, the double edged affect of the morphine not really working, almost as if she were immune to the side affects, but for that, she was thankful. Summoning her chakra to her hands and ignoring the sudden jolt of pain, Sakura snatched Gaara's injured hand and started to reset the bones of his hand and heal them. His hand was almost perfect before the pain became too great and Sakura had to stop. Again, Sakura looked around; Eyes searching for Tsunade's when she realized something off about everyone in the room.

"What are you all staring at?" Sakura coughed a little loudly, startling Naruto into the land of the awake.

Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly, somehow knowing that he should not be sleeping. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on the lap his head rested on. His eyes followed the shapely legs upward, lifting his head in the process before something long and black caught his eye. It took him a moment, his expression going from tired, to blank, to curious, to shocked in a span of seconds.

"...You have...you have...YOU HAVE A TAIL!" Naruto burst out. "AND CAT EARS!" Naruto continued in shock, his mind fighting to remember everything that had happened. "Are you okay!" Naruto demanded, his hands tugging at her shoulder as he searched for the arrow that was supposed to be there. Sakura didn't even flinch, not even when Naruto's hand accidentally grazed against her breast. Sakura's mind was a complete blank as she suddenly stood up from her spot between Gaara's legs, forcing Naruto to tumble backward, before she ran to the nearest bathroom.

Turning on the light that was strangely unnecessary, she looked at her image reflected off the cool, smooth surface of the mirror. Atop her head where cat ears that twitched on her command, her right ear having a pink stripe, the same shade as the rest of her hair. Her tail was also black, just barely reaching the back of her calves with a pink stripe around the end. It swished side to side involuntarily.

Bringing her hand to the surface and seeing for the first time her claws gracing her fingers. Most of her calluses were gone, making her skin smooth. Stepping out of the bathroom, she made a hasty trek to her room, tearing away her clothes all the while before she stood in front of her full body mirror, clad in only her underwear. Her skin was almost flawless. Almost all of her scars were gone. This was too much, far too much.

Looking at her hand and curling it into a fist, she slammed it into the mirror, the shards flying every which-way, watching in rapt fascination as they cut her flesh, adding to the throbbing pain she felt before all the glass that imbedded itself in her skin was pushed out and her wounds healed leaving nary a trace of injury.

Everyone could only watch as they saw a part of Sakura break. But it was Kakashi who actually entered her room and pulled her into an embrace as she burst into tears.

"What happened to me? What am I?" Sakura cried out in a new agony, an agony of the heart. "Why did this happen?" was the last thing that Sakura said before succumbing to the oblivion that was sleep, enveloped in the smell of the forest before the rain. _Is this what a father's embrace feels like? _Sakura thought as she felt her consciousness slip away.

* * *

The only sound that was left in that house was that of whimpers and tears. It was grating on Gaara's nerves as he watched Sakura be laid onto her bed and tucked in by her sensei. His hand still hurt, but he could only feel ashamed of himself for allowing his pain to show. It was nothing in comparison to what Sakura suffered. Gaara refused to complain. Moving out of the way, he trudged to the couch and dropped himself upon it, jumping when Tsunade grabbed his hand and finished healing it. Her eyes were blank and her movements were stiff, almost mechanic.

Everyone's movements where as such, Gaara observed, watching as Ino walked to the kitchen. A series of sounds could be heard as she began to cook dinner for everyone in an attempt to get her mind off of things. Everyone else was moving about the house in a trance like state, tidying up the house or the like. _Trying to let everything set in,_ Gaara thought as he kept glancing in the direction of Sakura's room.

_Two tail did this,_

_What are you still doing here? _Gaara was too far beyond tired to hold a mental conversation, or pay attention to his surroundings. If he did, he would've noticed the frightful look that crossed the faces of his siblings. They noticed the look that Gaara had, and they knew whom Gaara was speaking to.

"Naruto, do you know anything of a Two tail?"

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Author's Note: If you're rereading the fic then you'll notice a couple scenes have been completely altered in their revision. What do you think, better? Worse? If nobody likes the knew revision let me know and I'll change it back if enough people hate it.

Now onwards to chapter 2!


	2. Calm Before the Storm part 1

Regular disclaimers apply.

Author's note: This one may come across as pointless, but it's significants will make itself known in the near future, but so you wouldn't have to actually read the words because they're mainly korean and one japanese, I gave you links so you could watch the videos and heard the actual songs, I hope that makes things easier.

Author's note 2: This chapter has been edited and such, though not much else was done to this chapter. Grammatical errors were fixed though, if that counts for anything. Strangely enough, I don't really like this chapter. It's only purpose was to get from point A to point B in the plotline...that's probably why it took me so long to fix it even though it's a short chapter...oh well. R & R!

* * *

"Naruto, do you know anything of the Two Tail?" Gaara questioned.

"No. I only know that there are demons like the Kyubi and Shukaku. I have the nine tail, you have the one tail-"

"And Sakura is the two tail now." Gaara cut in.

"WHAT!" half of the homes occupants exclaimed, shock written on all there faces.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade demanded, attempting to grab his shoulders, activating his protective sand in the process. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, and yes, I'm sure...Shukaku told me." Gaara informed with eyes down cast and unseeing.

"That's not possible...!" Naruto gasped, legs giving out beneath him and forcing him to fall onto his rear.

A sinister laughing was then heard coming from Gaara's general location, but not from his lips. Sand slowly eased the cork from Gaara's gourd before the golden grains slithered out from the available opening. It writhed this way and that, shifting around as it formed a miniature head of Shukaku. With an expression of animosity, Shukaku let his presence he known.

"_She's supposed to be dead!" _The creature growled vehemently, an unknown emotion shining in his eyes.

"You mean that cat we saw?" Naruto questioned, his fear of the demon minimal. He'd defeated the demonic tanuki before; he could do it again if the need arose.

"What cat?" Tsunade demanded, Naruto's words snapping her out of her fear induced stupor.

"When we went looking for Sakura, she-" Naruto began, only to be cut off.

"I think it would be best if I began first." Sakura interrupted, leaning against the door in pain, clad in a long T-shirt that could be later recognized as Naruto's. The pain killers were wearing off, causing Sakura to arise from her slumber and making her wince in pain.

Ino, snapping out of her daze, ran to her friend's side and helped her walk to the couch beside Gaara. She dared Shukaku with her eyes alone to do anything to the ailing kunoichi, her expression promising retribution if he did.

"Thank you..." Sakura wheezed, her eyes smiling where her lips could not.

"What happened?" Kakashi prodded gently, not wanting to force her, but at the same time wanting answers.

"I just finished my training when I saw this cat creature hiding under a bush. She was so injured that if I waited any longer she would've died. It was a miracle the creature even lasted that long. I healed it, she hadn't even put up a fight when I was healing her so I thought she understood what I was doing and thought nothing of it. I didn't even notice that I couldn't move until she started to stare at me with her white eye glowing. My body wouldn't obey the commands I gave it. The cat then turned into an arrow, went through Gaara's sand cocoon that surrounded me, and pierced my heart. I began hearing a woman's voice after the initial pain of the arrow."

"What did she say?" someone urged, but Sakura couldn't tell who.

"She told me that she was sorry about the inconvenience and the pain that would ensue. She then explained to me what was going on. She told me that...that she was dying and was desperate to ensure her survival, saying that I was her human counterpart. What's that mean?"

_"It means __**Kitten**__, that you are not the dead cat's container. You __**are**__ her. __**EVERY**__ demon has a counterpart in the human form, graced with the same looks, the same talents, the same power; the only difference is that the human is only a fraction of the demons power." _Shukaku hissed, head moving closer to the unflinching Sakura, before grinning with malicious glee. _"Just you wait. Mating season is just around the corner and with a female demon around"_ he paused to laugh. _"I'd be watching my back if __**I**__ were you, you'll never know who's lurking around the next corner."_

Sakura just stared, too tired and too cranky to take in the possibility of a threat as she huffed indignantly. She bore her teeth as if to say _bring it_, but the look was wiped from her face instantly when the mild throbbing pain took over again.

Curling into a protective ball, she howled her pain as her gums began to bleed. Her teeth felt as if they were being rearranged violently. Shukaku laughing at her all the while, a wicked sound, like the ominous sounds of thunder, but there was something else in his voice, something she hadn't expected to hear at all; pity.

Sakura glared at the sand created head, wishing with all her might that it would spontaneously combust. But, as previously proven, she wasn't lucky. She was very unlucky. But that didn't stop her from wishing, her irritation keeping her from showing this creature any more of her emotions. Sakura refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry out again, keeping her eyes open and trying almost desperately to uncurl and sit up properly.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto were by her side almost instantly as Gaara just watched from a corner, gaining more control over Shukaku.

Shukaku was no longer pleased, feeling an insistent tug on his current solid form. Turning, completely ignoring the suppressed groans of Sakura, he glared daggers into Gaara whom merely looked at him indifferently. But in his eyes he saw something; something very _interesting...I may enjoy watching how this turns out. _He finally relented, knowing that he would have his fun later in crushing his counterpart.

Shukaku finally gone, Gaara joined everyone else in surrounding Sakura, placing his hand on her back while not completely sure what to do. But something told him that this was enough. He felt her muscles quiver and tense under her smooth skin, breaking into a sweat that drenched through her clothes.

Her chakra levels were fluxuating, on a constant rise, before soon matching that of Naruto's and that of himself. Gaara didn't have to be a medic nin to know this could kill her, and that worried him. He had to do something but didn't know what, but he owed her that much. Sakura was one of the reasons he was alive today.

Strengthening his resolve, he slipped behind her, placing his legs on either side of her and holding her to him, much to everyone's surprise. Even the sand acted weird as it formed a cocoon around them, enveloping her with his scent. Gaara took that information and filed it away for another time, since it was not him in control of the deadly grains.

Sakura could only sigh in gratification as the small gesture soothed her, the combination of darkness and heady scent lulling her to sleep; A painless, dreamless sleep, and for that she was grateful. She twisted and turned till she was comfortable with her head tucked under his chin, purring all the while, thoroughly enjoying his scent. What a unique and sultry scent it was; A wondrous combination of roses, chocolate, blood and a hint of his sand. His sand smelt faintly of earth and gore. The smell was strangely intoxicating.

Once completely positive she was sound asleep and unable to be disturbed, he coaxed his sand back to his gourd. Hearing everyone's collective sigh of relief, he turned to them with his eyes begging for what more to do. He couldn't help but growl when Temari and Ino began giggling uncontrollably.

_Troublesome_, Shikamaru thought as he stared at them, slowly pulling Ino away so that she was out of Tsunade's way_. _

Naruto looked at the two blonds with his head cocked to the side, not comprehending what was so funny to them. He scooted closer to Gaara and Sakura, effectively distancing himself from the giggling duo. He turned his attention back to two of his best friends, eyes searching.

On hind sight the position the two were in could be interpreted as a bit risqué, and Gaara tried to place Sakura more comfortably on the couch. Though for all he tried, Sakura was being a little clingy and was far from willing to give up her human bed, claws digging into the fabric of his shirt when he tried to pry her way. An indignant growl slipped passed her lips before she tightened her hold and resumed her purring.

It was almost too much to take for all present to watch the scene. All the girls were a mass of giggles and most of the guys a collection of chuckles and smirks. All of them needed the chance to laugh, no matter how small, to alleviate the pain and sorrow they had all witnessed.

Gaara understood this need, but wished it wasn't at his own expense.

"Looks like you're stuck with her for now," Tsunade smiled, placing a comforting hand on Gaara's available shoulder. She was tempted to join in on the laughter, Sakura's form painting an image that was odd in this setting.

Sakura just screamed 'pet and cuddle me', the large t-shirt making her look smaller than she really was. But Tsunade finally breathed easy, thanking every god that she could recall that Sakura's pain had ended, if only temporarily. Tsunade had a feeling she would've suffered a breakdown if Sakura was in pain any longer. Tsunade couldn't help it. She'd practically raised her from a girl to a strong young woman and almost saw Sakura as a daughter she'd never have.

"I think she took this better than most." Tsunade said seriously. "But I doubt the rest of Konoha will accept this. It's one thing to have a demon sealed within someone, bound and never to be seen again, but something entirely different for there to be an actual demon. I'm also worried about what she'll do when she sees how everyone reacts to her change. She may have already accepted this, but I doubt the rest of the village will. Another issue is what'll happen if this...mating season were to happen. I personally don't like what Shukaku had implied."

"Whadaya mean?" Naruto asked, not really understanding the said implications.

"I think that he meant that the demons in both you and Gaara would take over and...pursue Sakura." Tsunade explained. "Gaara, do you know when such a time is?"

"The last month of winter, it's pinnacle being on the night of the full moon before it begins to die down again. But that's just when it happens for all. But a very similar affect would occur if she were to go into heat, only at a smaller scale. But personally, I think that the mating season has more of a threat because not only will Naruto and I be drawn to her, but so will every demon and nonhuman in the country." Gaara informed, switching to Kage mode.

"What do you mean? You and Naruto are the only demons present, are you not?" Tsunade pressed, not liking Gaara's choice of words.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" Gaara inquired cryptically. "There are far more dangerous creatures lurking within the shadow than just the nine tailed beasts, I can assure you that."

"Some even reside in our village," Naruto added, his eyes shining with hidden knowledge.

"Like what?"

"The greatest dangers lie within demons and their offspring, all other threats are near impossible to come by…" Gaara decided to leave it at that, not wishing to scare the home's occupants more than he already was.

"Oh my god," Tsunade's legs gave out as she collapsed to a seated position on the ground. "Is there anyway to avoid this?" Terrifying scenarios formulated in her head of what could happen when the time came.

"I'm sure there are, but I only know of one. However, this one Shukaku seems rather pleased about." Gaara sighed, already feeling a migraine forming due to Shukaku's dying laughter.

"Well?" Tsunade urged, not bothering to hide the urgency in her voice. "What is it?"

"She could choose a life mate. This would mean that she and her chosen demon lover would always be bound and if she were to go into heat her scent would be masked so no other male could pursue her." Gaara explained, barely suppressing the blush that was trying to crawl its way up to his face.

"Just say period, heat sounds as if I'm some animal." Sakura mumbled, slowly waking up from her nap.

"Sorry." Gaara shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

"Ah..." Sakura smiled sheepishly, setting her feet on the floor and stretching out her limbs. Everyone could hear her muscles pop and see a nice portion of thigh much to most of the guys' delight. Her tail swished side to side and her ears twitched while she yawned, newly developed fangs making themselves known in the dying light. Her stomach growled a few moments later causing her to blush and giggle. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Oh! And dinner's ready!" Ino announced to everyone, pulling Temari and Tenten by the sleeves to the kitchen with Hinata trailing close behind.

Kakashi smiled, ruffling her hair as if nothing happened. "Why don't you go get dressed and then we can eat."

"Okay." she complied, walking to her room in swift strides and not even bothering to turn on the light. Once in the safety of her room she pulled on a pair of black biker shorts, cutting out a hole for her tail before putting them on. Her stomach gave another growl before she jogged out of her room, already smelling the food.

Everyone was seated around the long dining table, almost at the point of being cramped, but there was enough space for everybody to eat without hitting somebody.

Sakura smiled at the sight, deciding that she would never forget it. Pulling up her seat next to the head of the table with Kakashi to her left and Tsunade to her right the seating continued as such; To the right of Tsunade was Shikamaru, then Ino, followed by Chouji and then Lee. At the end were Neji and Hinata. At the other end sat Naruto and Kiba. Akamaru was at the corner with a rather large steak just for him sitting in front of him. Across from Kakashi was Gai. Gaara sat across from Sakura. To his right was Kankuro and Temari, then Tenten, followed by Shino.

It looked so festive. But looks aside and with a cry of "Itadakimasu!" from all, they began to devour their food. And devour she did. Not only did Sakura devour her food, but she also ate seconds, thirds, and was about to go for her fourth. That is if Naruto hadn't gotten a hold of the last serving of the delicious curry.

"Hey! I was going to eat that," Sakura whined, pulling his plate towards her.

"It'll ruin your figure," came Naruto's witty reply, pulling the plate back.

"But I'm still hungry," she growled, pulling again.

"You'll get fat," he retorted, pulling back to his side of the table.

Growing irritated, Gaara reached across the table, taking the plate from them both. He then promptly ate it, earning an indignant "Meany!" from them both. He just looked at them, fighting the urge to comment on their childlike behavior. Everyone had to laugh at this.

"Sakura, I must ask you, how are you able to handle the change so well?" Tsunade questioned, everyone around the table silenced, they also wanted to know.

"It's simple really. Naruto and Gaara had to live with demons all there lives. It would be wrong of me to accept them completely, demon and all, and turn around and wish that this never happened to me. It would allmost be like I'm rejecting part of them." Sakura explained, strangely unfazed by the question.

"Sakura..." Gaara gasped, touched by her logic, but he went unheard due to Naruto jumping from his seat and giving her a bear hug, exclaiming his happiness the only way he knew how.

"Besides, in a way I actually agreed to this, through the whole ordeal, I never asked for it to be taken back, only for the pain to end." Sakura continued, picking up all the dishes and taking them to the sink to be washed later and following everybody back to the living room.

"Sakura, for the time being I want you to always travel with someone, even if it's a trip next door, is that understood?" Tsunade commanded.

"Why?" Sakura asked, not understanding at all.

"It's more for your safety than anything. The rest of Konoha won't be as accepting of you. They may even try to hurt you. I don't want to risk the safety of my number one student." Tsunade allowed for a little praise to be put in her explanation. "It's just until things get better." Tsunade finished with a smile. "Well, I've got work to do, so if you'll excuse me. Sakura, if you need anything, no matter how big or small, let me know?"

"Okay. Bye," Sakura agreed, smiling as Tsunade patted her head before leaving.

"Would you like for me to stay the night?" Hinata murmured, barely above a whisper.

"That'd be great Hinata-chan," Sakura beamed, causing most to look at her curiously. "She just asked to stay the night is all... ehehe..." Sakura blushed slightly embarrassed while explaining.

"I didn't even hear her," Naruto gasped. "You must have really good hearing." the rest of the nin looked at him as if he said the stupidest thing. Sakura's ears twitching as she grinned.

"I'll stay too," Ino offered.

"Yeah, it'll be like a sleepover or something," Tenten added before looking over to Temari. "How about you, Temari?"

"This'll be my first sleepover, of course I'm staying," Temari grinned ear to ear.

"This'll be my first sleepover too," Hinata admitted.

"Can I stay?" Naruto asked, earning another set of stares, but Sakura decided to take pity on him and nodded her head.

"Then I'm staying too. Who knows what he'll do." Neji informed, but Sakura knew otherwise. Neji just didn't want to risk the possibility of Hinata and Naruto being alone together. She also knew that Naruto had a thing for Sasuke, though he was still in the denial stages. All that was left was for Hinata to get over her crush. Sakura had plans for them, but they're going to have to be pushed back.

"Why don't you all stay?" Sakura asked, eyes almost pleading, getting a collection of agreements.

"It would be for the best. Tomorrow and on is going to be very hard for you." Kakashi informed, hiding almost successfully his sorrow. He already had a good idea about how Konoha's reaction would be, and quite frankly, he wished for it not to happen at all. But there was nothing he could do for her. Not to his knowledge anyway. But that wouldn't stop him from trying. He's already promised that he would give Sakura the same alone time as he did with Sasuke and Naruto. He would teach her some new jutsu and maybe that would make things more bearable for her.

"I'll be right back then. I need to go get some extra cloths for Hinata and myself," Neji told them, walking briskly toward the exit.

"Thank you, Neji-kun." Neji was happy nobody saw him blush as he continued his trek, smiling back at her when he got to the door before he ran out toward the Hyuuga estate.

"I'll go get our things," Temari piped up before Gaara and Kankuro could say anything. Hopping out of the broken window and pulling out her fan, she glided towards the Godaime's estate, where the sand siblings were staying.

"I'll get everybody else's. And if I were to fail, I would make you new clothes by dawn with my own hands!" Gai insisted with his nice guy pose, making Lee cheer.

"Suits me fine," Ino began before turning to Sakura. "Do you still sing?"

"Yea-WHAT? Oh, no, no no." Sakura replied, shaking her head in the negative.

"Do you still have your karaoke machine?" Ino continued, wicked grin settling over her lips.

"Why?" answering with a question, Sakura didn't like where the conversation was going.

"You used to love to sing. But you stopped for some reason, why?"

"It wasn't becoming of a Shinobi. Besides, I was terrible. So what do you guys want for dessert."

"Hey! Even I know that's a lie!" Naruto exclaimed, ignoring the change of subject.

"Yeah, I even still have the CD I made you make. I brought it since I figured it would keep you occupied and all," Ino's grin only grew as Naruto exclaimed a 'found it'. "Let's do some Karaoke. And I'm not giving you a choice." Ino's eyes darted over the room's remaining occupants, shining with unspoken threats.

_The girl is fearless, I'll give her that much. _Kankuro thought with a grin, watching as Ino stared Gaara down.

"Has anyone ever told you your evil?" Sakura just had to know if her sediments were shared.

"Every damn day," Ino answered from her spot by the TV as she hooked up the machine. "When everyone gets back, your singing." she left no room for an argument as Neji hopped back in through the shattered window with a backpack. Temari was not to far behind, just barely catching the end of Ino's statement.

"Sounds like fun." Temari grinned, several wicked thoughts of her own coming to mind.

"Doesn't it? All we need is for Gai-sensei to return." Ino agreed. Shikamaru was very afraid at the moment, watching the two scary blonde women plotted and schemed in a corner.

"I HAVE RETURNED!"

"Perfect timing, Sakura, could you please sing Evolution?" Ino requested, smiling sweetly. "For old times sake."

"What do I get out of this?" Sakura had every intension of staying put on the arm chair until her ears picked up a promising offer.

"I've got some free admissions to a hot spring resort."

"...Okay, let me just hear the song to remember," was all that Sakura had left to say as she put on headphones and listened, bobbing her head to the unheard music.

"This had better be good. I don't want my ears to bleed." Shikamaru voiced, much to almost everyone's agreement.

"After she sings, you won't have the same notion. When we were little and whenever Sakura was down or nervous she'd sing, but she stopped doing it suddenly. I have a feeling it had something to do with her parents." Ino explained, confident that Sakura wouldn't here them over the music. She then signalled for everyone to stop talking when Sakura got ready to sing.

At first her voice and movements were shaky. But, gradually, that passed. Her voice became clear and lovely; the emotion of the song being heard through the happy notes. Her movements matching the lyrics, but at the same time she remained stationary, as if too afraid to let go and let the music take over. The song came to an end before she could fully shake off her nervousness. Her singing was marvelous either way, but her fear took a little away from it.

"Still think she can't sing?" The collection of open mouths answered her question. "Moto!" Ino demanded.

"...fine." Sakura just sighed, not entirely against it right now. It felt so good to sing again and she was having fun, even if she wasn't entirely pleased with her previous performance. Her body was still shaking a little from her nerves, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. "But not by myself!" Sakura decided. "You two are dancing with me!" Sakura pointed at both Ino and Hinata.

"Wha-?" Hinata choked on a glass of water.

"You heard me. If I'm going down, you going down with me, and don't think you two are off the hook Temari, Tenten!"

"Fine." Ino was unfazed, pulling Hinata up with her and dragging her and Sakura to Sakura's room so they could change into something 'more appropriate' as Ino put it. Sakura's anime tears did not go unnoticed.

"I didn't think you'd agree!" she whined before the door was slammed behind her.

"This I have to see." Shikamaru stated, eager to see what Ino had planned.

"Don't hope for the worst just yet." Neji defended, he too was eager to see this, but for a different reason.

A commotion seemed to be coming from Sakura's room with a series of 'I'm not wearing that now!' and such.

"At least Sakura's more relaxed now. You gotta' give Ino points for that." Kakashi grinned. "Ino is just better than us when it comes to such things. Without anyone knowing what's really going on she can make you feel better."

"Must be a girl thing." Shikamaru concluded.

* * *

Ino had just closed the door before ordering the two girls to sit on the bed. She then yanked open the closet door and pulled out whatever article of clothing interested her. This ranged from skirts, hip huggers, halter tops, tank tops, vests, belts and an assortment of jewelry.

"I'm going to need your claws for a minute Saku-chan." Ino told Sakura, pulling out a marker and drawing all types of lines on the clothes. "Cut where the lines are."

"...okay." Sakura surveyed the chosen clothes, seeing that none of them where her favorites. She began to run her claws over the fabric, finding a strange pleasure in using them. Filing this tidbit of information away to analyze later, she finished the task at hand. "What next?"

"We're wearing them, what else did you expect?" Ino wanted to laugh at Sakura's blush of discomfort.

"I'm not wearing that now!" Sakura retaliated with her ears flattening against her head, blush evident on her cheeks.

This time Ino did laugh, seeing that Hinata wanted to say something along those lines too but was to shy to say it. "Once you put it on, you'll see it's not so bad." Ino comforted, watching as they reluctantly made their selections before stripping down to their undergarments. Once she had made sure neither of the two kunoichi would need her help, Ino selected what was left and dressed.

Ino's outfit was a black jean mini, never been worn much to her disbelief, along with a black jean vest. Her hair remained in her high ponytail. Knee high boots and an assortment of chains, bracelets and a black chord around her neck finished her look.

Hinata had shredded hip hugging jeans with tares around the thighs and several chains wrapped around her waist. A white undershirt was tied up at the back to show her flat stomach. She also had several bracelets and a chord around her neck as well, but the chord was brown with a bird hanging from it. Her long hair was in a low ponytail. Ankle high boots gracing her feet, though secretly she thought they were unnecessary.

Sakura also had shredded pants but they were made of leather, shredded similarly to that of Hinata's. She wore another black jean vest and a collar around her neck. The bracelets and chains were a reoccurring theme for them. Her boots rose to mid-calf.

"Now for the make up." Ino pulled out the little used makeup kit out from Sakura's vanity and pulled Hinata in front of both her and the mirror. She then applied liquid eyeliner to Hinata's top lid and a faint pink lip-gloss. Then it was time for Sakura. For her, Ino used the eyeliner to give her the Egyptian cat-eye look with the same faint lip-gloss. Sakura's tail twitched at the strange feeling, not used to the feel of makeup. Ino did the same for herself as Hinata.

"Now we're done." Ino giggled, already leading them out of the room, but was forced to stop.

Both girls had dug their heels into the carpet, defiant looks painted onto their faces. They both refused to get out.

"Temari! Tenten! Help me get them out," Ino ordered, poking her head out of the room.

Not knowing what else to do, the girls listened. This made everyone rather curious. But the squeal that the girls made brought that curiosity to its pique. They didn't have to wait long as Ino stepped out, dragging out Hinata with Tenten pushing her in front of the TV. Everyone couldn't help but stare, making Hinata feel like a deer stuck in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Looking both ways, she tried to find a means of escape. But Sakura soon followed, putting up a better fight by holding onto the doorframe. But it wasn't enough; she was pulled out anyway, gouging out some of the wood as she was pulled away to the living room.

"I'll only make you sing two songs, I promise," Ino lied, having no intension of doing so and knowing all the ways around the promise without breaking it. "First 'My Name' then 'Moto', but if you want and if we can get someone to do the rap, 'Girl's on top'."

"...fine."

If one were to gauge the performance as it started, one would say that Ino danced the best. Nervousness was nonexistent for the blond. But Hinata and Sakura caught up, Sakura's singing never faltering. My name had a simple enough dance for the girls to gain confidence in their movements before the choreography was completely destroyed, pulling themselves together around the middle of the song.

Moto, however, was an entirely different matter all together. The dance was more complicated, but they nailed it perfectly. Their confidence had boosted to a point of being unwavering. They matched their movements perfectly to the beat.

"If you do one more I could do the rap for the Girl's on top." Kiba offered.

"...I don't know..."

"A hundred bucks says yes." Kiba bribed.

"No, a hundred bucks and expensive perfume says yes for one person." Sakura stated.

"Done!" Temari announced "Gaara would be glad to pay it." Temari finished, completely ignoring her little brother's death glare.

"Fine, Spark then Girl's on top, then somebody else can sing." Sakura then marched to the machine and changed it to the right song.

Needless to say, the kunoichi were almost flawless.

* * *

Author's note: part 2 will be up in 1-5 days and then, the real story. Hope you liked.

Author's Note 2: Yeah, the songs are as follows:

Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki

My Name by BoA

Moto by BoA

Spark by BoA

Girls on top by BoA

Onward to chapter 3, but before that, CLICK THE BUTTON! Review, I know you want to. It's so hard to deny. CLICK the damn BUTTON!


	3. Calm Before the Storm part 2

Author's Note: It's come to my attension that the links I put up didn't work so if you want to hear the song and watch the video, go to (ignore the link, it won't work) and type in the artist and the song. exp: Ayumi Hamasaki-Evolution. Hope you enjoy the songs and now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

regular disclaimers apply.

* * *

Gaara just stared in awe as Sakura sang and danced. He truly hadn't expected this; he thought at first that at best they'd be okay. But boy was he wrong. He didn't even really pay attention when others went up and sang a few songs, too lost in his own thoughts to care. Was this amazing talent that of the two tail, or was it truly Sakura's talent. From Ino's behavior, he had an educated guess that it was her talent. _But it must have had a little help..._ but for some reason Gaara highly doubted it. Giving Sakura a once over, he decided by her figure that she was a dancer. But he could also tell that she was trying to hide it. Gaara truly wondered why though, she had a great body, but she insisted on hiding it. _Maybe that Hinata girl has something to do with it. _Gaara thought, remembering his brother's crude reference on how the best women come in curves, before earning a rather hard smack upside the head, but he wasn't going to lie, the girl had a body that would even turn a priest to sin. 

From what Gaara had learned, Sakura had always been a shy girl, and often felt inferior. He could tell by the way she carried herself, having only seen her carry herself with confidence once and even then it was shadowed by doubt. Could it be that Sakura not only accepted her change, but is it also that she doesn't believe in herself enough to save herself from it and change herself back? Could Sakura be wearing a mask right now, and if so, has she ever showed them her true self? Has she ever shown anyone her true self?

_Who cares about the bitch?_

_Shut up. I don't wish to hear you._

_Since when did you grow a back bone? Talking to me as if I could be easily dismissed. I'll have you pay for your insolence._

Suddenly a ringing began echoing in his ears, first mild and throbbing before growing in pitch, causing his ears to bleed and for his teeth to grind against each other in his pain. But Gaara refused to cry out, refused to let it show, his pride getting in the way. He refused to be shown up by Sakura. He refused to be viewed as weak. As Kazekage he could not! But as luck would have it, it was Sakura that noticed him. Hopping over the coffee table, before discreetly sending some of her healing chakra into him while raking her claws oh so gently down his back, causing him to relax and unconsciously arch into her touch.

"Was it Shukaku?" Sakura whispered, avoiding catching attention. "I though he was gone."

"So did I, but apparently I'm his human counterpart, so only part of him was removed. The part that remained was already fused with me. He'd been staying quiet while summoning the part that was taken away." Gaara informed, feigning that he was watching his sister and Tenten sing, keeping his voice low.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura questioned, kneading the tense muscles on his back without thinking.

"It'll be the same as how it was. I never started to sleep anyway, and keeping him at bay shouldn't be any different than before." Gaara rolled his shoulder in slight relief as the tension is his muscles began to dissipate. "You don't know how easy you have it. You are the two tails. You don't have to worry about your demon being released and destroying everything or voices in your head."

"You're wrong." Sakura smiled sadly, ears slightly drooped. "I do have another voice in my head, but I made her. The best way to describe her is like a combination of Naruto, Sasuke and the old you. She contradicts everything I say, but at the same time, she's everything I wish I could be..." Sakura took a deep breath before stretching her arms, ending Gaara's message. "Good night." Sakura announced, smiling to everyone, "Girls sleep in my room and the guys out here, Akamaru can sleep with either of us."

"Good idea, tomorrow's going to be a long day, so we all best be off to bed." Kakashi smiled under his mask, turning off the karaoke machine while Sakura got several futons and comforters and leaving most in the living room and carrying the rest to her room.

"Hey! Let's play a game of truth or dare before going to sleep." Ino requested as the door closed, leaving the guys to just stare at the door, then each other, then the futons, then back at the door...to hell with it, they hastily, but undetected, snuck up to the door and listened in. "Hey, instead of truth or dare, why not just plain old truth." they heard Ino offer instead, all the guys nodded in agreement (minus Gaara, he was 'sleeping' but in reality he was using his third eye to spy on them, remember, he's also a guy.)

"Alright." Sakura answered, already changed into her pajamas of a baby blue midriff spaghetti strap and matching plaid pants and braiding Hinata's hair, her wearing similar pajamas but with shorts instead and they were a solid white and her tank grey with the Joe Boxer smiley face on the front.

"I'll ask first. Hinata. Who do you like more, Shino, Kiba, or Akamaru?" Ino asked, hair done in braided pigtails and in a white nightie.

"...um..." Hinata shifted nervously, looking at each expectant face as she did so. "...do I have to answer?"

"Yes, you have to answer." Tenten smiled, hair in the usual buns but with netting around them, dwarfed in her giant t-shirt with snoopy on the front.

"...I don't really know. Shino's the best for when I want advice. But Kiba makes me laugh and theylook out for me, and who can not like Akamaru, he's so kawaii."

"That'll work." Ino decided. "Your turn Temari."

"Yosh! Sakura, if you were to chose between your first love and Gaara, who'd you...pick...?" A sudden wave of tension filled the room at the question.

"In the past I would've said Sasuke without a moment's hesitation. But now, all I want to do is punch a hole in his gut. Gaara on the other hand, I don't know him enough to make any final decisions, but from what I've seen while with him, he's always honest and keeps it real, nor does he come across as someone who'd turn his back on those close to him for the sake of passed vendettas. I still want to say Sasuke, he was my first love but was more like a brother to me than anything, but I'd only be lying to myself. So when I truly think about it, Gaara would be my choice. I trust him more than I think I ever trusted Sasuke..." Sakura ended it with a sigh, letting her inner turmoil show for the briefest moment before hiding it behind her mask of false happiness. "Tenten, your turn!" Sakura smiled.

"...Ino," Tenten began.

"Yeah, what?" Ino asked.

"Do you have a crush on Shikamaru?" Tenten really had to know.

"Even I can answer that one." Sakura giggled. "Yeah she does, but she's in denial and can't get passed the whole 'women are troublesome' without wanting to wring his neck." Sakura laughed again, giving a little Shikamaru impersonation for kicks.

"I do not!" Ino howled.

"Sure you don't. Any who, your turn Hinata." Temari laughed, somewhat strained, but a laugh just the same.

"Um...Tenten, tell us a funny incident for both Lee and Neji." Hinata requested.

"That's easy, first was when Lee had a sip of Gai-sensei's sake. He was so drunk, not only did he destroy the restaurant, it took both Gai-sensei and Neji to restrain him and Lee was going on and on about 'SAKURA!" Tenten laughed, mimicking Lee all the way down to his voice. "Then there was a time when Neji first tried the curry of life, it was so spicy I swear fire was going to spew from his nostrils. He couldn't even move it was so hot. I've learned two things about them. 1. Lee has no alcohol tolerance, and 2. Neji can't handle spicy." The girls laughed at this, loving her amazingly accurate imitations. "Your turn Sakura."

"Hinata, if Neji were to ask you out, what would you say? And don't give me the "we're cousins" crap because I'll have you know my grandparents are cousins (really, they are) and so are my aunt and uncle." Sakura deadpanned, finally realizing the guys were at the door, also heard someone hold there breath. _These strong senses sure have their perks._

"...I don't know, I've never been asked out..." Hinata paused to think, actually giving it a lot of thought. "...I don't see why not, yes." Hinata finally answered, nodding to herself.

Sakura noticed a sudden spike in one of the scents, assuming this was Neji; she filed this away to further her knowledge about her new body. Neji smelled very much like ozone, as if he spends most of his time in the air. But also like the forest, he smelled very similar to Kakashi, but at the same time, very different. If she were to give it a title, he smelt of the sky.

"Temari. Has there ever been a time when Gaara was a complete pushover?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, sure...I think...I don't know..." Temari began to think about it. "He secretly has a soft spot for kids but that's about it."

"Hot!" Ino and Tenten stated in unison. Gaara blushed at this, his third eye hidden on the shelf under the TV.

"Isn't it? What girl in her right mind wouldn't think so?" Temari agreed. "Anyway, Sakura what is one of the perks of your current change?" Temari had been curious for a while now.

"Let's see, I can smell you guys. In fact if you wanted I could tell you everyone's individual and personal scent." Sakura informed.

"Tell us!" Ino pleaded.

"Sure. I'll even title them." Sakura smiled.

"Then wait, I wonna write them down then." Ino quickly stood and went to Sakura's desk to get a notepad and pen.

"Ready?" she nodded. "Alright, I'll start with Kakashi-sensei. He smells like the forest before it rains, I've decided to call his scent a Rainforest. Naruto smells like a wonderful blend of spices. I think I'll call his just that, True Spice. Gai-sensei smells very much like a combination of earth and sweat, but it's a pleasant combination, thankfully nobody here stinks. I'll just call it Male. Lee smells very similar but there's also a bit of wildflower somewhere in his scent I'll call his Rockland. Neji smells like ozone and forest, very much like Kakashi-sensei but at the same time very different, if I were to give it a label I'd say he smelt of the sky. So that's what I'll call his scent: Sky. You, Tenten, have a mixture of Lee's scent and a more dominant smell of lavender and sweet pea. Very suiting for you. I think I'll call it Sharp Petals because of your apparent love for sharp objects and how sharp your scent is. Chouji smells both sweet and spicy and warm. He smells like a home I think. I rather like it; I'll just call his Home. Shikamaru smells like night flowers, earth and something else, I can't tell what though; it's what makes his scent masculine. His smell's title is Shadowbecausehis smell lingers but moves like a shadow. Yours, Ino is very similar to his but yours has a hint of jasmine in it instead of the smell that I can't place. Easily forgotten for a moment but when it is, it's remembered instantly, almost like how when you dream, you tend to forget when you wake but as time progresses you always seem to remember. That's why I'm calling your scent Dream. Kiba smells like a combination of Naruto and Lee, but he has something that makes the scent entirely his. Almost like an animal or a...demon... Kiba get in here now!" Sakura commanded, yanking the door open, side stepping everyone that fell and pulling Kiba up. "Have you come into contact with a strange looking dog at any point in time?"

"Not that I re...member." Akamaru made a few barks and strangely, Sakura understood it.

_"Just two days ago we saw him, he followed us home. That's where he is now, he had a broken leg." _Akamaru barked.

"Have any changes been happening. To either of you?"

"No, not really. I've just been getting slight pains and more energy." Kiba informed, removing Sakura's hands from his collar gently.

"Your demon counterpart must be dying, you're just lucky that it's transferring its power to you slowly." Gaara informed, walking toward them, readjusting the gourd on his back.

"Are there anymore dying demons out there?" Sakura threw her arms in the air, half asking.

"I want to know the same thing." Gaara agreed, starting to revert back to the distant Gaara.

Kiba had remained silent; to shocked to even move until Shino and Hinata led him toward the desk's chair to sit, Akamaru close at his heals. "What'll 'kaasan and neechan say..." Sakura heard him murmur, causing her to freeze where she stood.

"What will they say?" Finally the reality of it sunk in. It doesn't matter if she accepted it, what mattered was if her parents did. The very thought brought her to her knees. She already knew what'd happen, they'd disown her before she could put two words together in her defense. She highly doubted Kiba would have any trouble; they never even had a problem with Naruto even before they met him. But her parents wouldn't, they hate everything that's different or not average. Tears stung the back of her eyes. "Oh shit..."

"What is it?" Ino asked, wrapping her arm around Sakura's shoulders, lifting her to her feet and leading her to her bed.

"I'm as good as disowned." Sakura choked out.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"Kiba, you don't really have to worry, just explain everything to your family, they'd understand. But my parents loathe demons, hell my entire family line was comprised of demon slayers for god sakes." Her voice was getting higher in volume as she spoke, shocking everyone into silence. Not knowing what to tell her. "They'd sooner kill me before accepting me."

"But there your parents." Naruto interjected.

"...That doesn't mean anything." Both Gaara and Sakura stated at about the same time. But Sakura had more to say.

"Look, Naruto, my parents don't care about anything once they learn about someone coming into contact with demons. Even to this day, they wish you dead Naruto; they were one of the few avid supporters against the soon official alliance with Gaara and Suna. They don't even trust me anymore because the two of you are very dear to me. If they find out that I'm a demon, and they will, then I'm the next wall trophy!"

"No need to get all worked up. Just go to sleep and we'll worry about this in the morning." Kakashi decided, tucking the reluctant Sakura into bed and tweaking one of her ears. The other girls got comfortable before Kakashi turned off the light and led everyone else out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi then sighed, not in the least doubting what Sakura said, having been one of the few that confronted her parents on their views. Sakura didn't deserve this and he was almost ashamed of himself for not realizing how well she hid herself behind a mask. He had to wonder, what else is hurting her right now that she's not letting anyone in on. Little did he know that several of the other nin were thinking along the same lines.

"What else do you think she's not telling us." Naruto pondered aloud.

"How should I know, it's not like she has a diary that I could just open up-" Shikamaru was cut off by a suddenly excited blonde.

"Shikamaru you're a genius!" Naruto exclaimed, hopping in front of Gaara. "Gaara, do you think you could use your sand and look for Sakura's diary?"

"...No." Gaara said simply before seating himself on the armchair with every intension of meditating.

"Why not?" Naruto whined, getting a little loud.

"Yeah! It's not like we're going to do anything wrong, we just want to read it so we can find out what we can help with." Kankuro stated in Naruto's defense.

Gaara couldn't help but agree with them, but that didn't mean that he was going to let them know that. But he eventually complied, summoning some sand and sending it into Sakura's room. Silently, so as not to wake any of the girls, his sand searched all the shelves and drawers, but he found nothing. His sand was slipping under the bed and was about to turn back until it found a loose floorboard at the foot of the bed, hurriedly the sand slipped inside, finding a row of several books of different sizes, six in all. Not bothering to check through them to find out which was which he slipped each one out and under the crack under the door, carrying them to the living room and to his lap, doing a once over of the room, he barely found one hidden inside a stuffed animal. Slipping that one out, the sand returned.

"Did she document her whole life or something?" Kiba gasped looking at each book, noticing the dates on the cover. (going to use our date system, k?) "1996-97, 1997-99, 1999-2000, 2000-02, 2002-03, 2003-05, 2005-06, and 2006-" Kiba read, just noticing Naruto open the 1996 one. "Hey, that's not current."

"So, what better way than to start from the beginning?" Naruto grinned, winning everyone over with that explanation. "It looks like she rewrote the entries in the back, it's like she's begging for us to read them." Naruto finished.

"Gaara, would you do the honors of reading them aloud?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara just looked at them, then the outstretched hand with the silly pink book, then the more current black book. Gaara wasn't so sure he should, having a feeling that it was going to come back and bite him in the ass, with or without the sand to save him. But, against better judgment, he took the book and opened it to the first pages rewrite, not wanting to bother with the childish scribble. "March 28th, my birthday. Dear diary," that got a few suppressed giggles. "Mom finally took me on an outing for the first time, she said we were going to a party, but as it turned out it was a get together with the rest of her side of the family. They were very mean. They said that I was strange and that my pink hair was unnatural. Also said that I was to well behaved, that my forehead was too large, and that I would grow to be ugly if something wasn't done. I didn't really understand everything else that they said. Something about me not being human. But I didn't care, there were so many sweets there and mom said that I could have some. That was the first time I ever had chocolate. But I met one of the coolest people there. She was my second cousin Lulu. She was so pretty. She wore a black dress with fur lining and a lot of belts (I decided to borrow her from final fantasy 10). Her black hair was so long and shiny. I can't wait till my hair gets that long. Her eyes were a pretty red. But mom didn't like her, calling her the Uchiha rape child." This earned a collection of gasps. "But I still liked her. She was so nice and cool. She gave me my first doll. I was sad when she left though, nobody would play with me, saying I was too ugly and to weird to play with. So I just played by the fountain until we went home. Today wasn't a bad day, but it wasn't good either. I hope I get to see Lulu again." With a flip of a page Gaara continued, having everyone's rapt fascination along with that of Hinata, who had snuck out to join them and was now between Neji and Kiba. "March 29. Today is my first day at the academy. I was so happy! I've always wanted to be a ninja. But lately I've been hearing a voice in my head. And I've been forgetting a lot of things that I get in trouble for. But this is the first thing that I get to do of my own choice. This is also the first time I met Naruto that my parents keep talking about. They always said he'd be trouble. I don't know why though, he's funny. I also met Sasuke too. He's okay, but looks aren't everything. I wonder what he's hiding. Akamaru was so cute! His owner Kiba was cool too. I wonder why all the girls are afraid of Shino, they're just bugs. They're pretty cool, but the dragonfly is still my favorite bug. I guess butterflies are cool to, but whenever I see one, I guess I fall asleep and get into trouble. Today's lessons were easy! But when I told mom about my day, she wasn't all that happy though. I wonder why?" Gaara noticed two more arrivals in the form of Ino and Temari. He figured Tenten wouldn't be all that far behind. "April 1st, Sorry I hadn't wrote for a few days. But today I wanted to write. I got the highest grade in my class. Even dad was proud of me. He smiled at me! This is the first time I've seen him for a whole year. He came back last night, but mom told me to go upstairs and she'll bring my dinner. I guess I fell asleep before I could eat since there was nothing there. But I was able to work with Sasuke and Naruto. It was so much fun and Sasuke was so smart. I kinda felt bad for him though, everything that came out of his mouth was about how great his brother was. It was almost as if Sasuke wasn't even worth noticing, so I gave him some of my lunch. But poor Naruto, he didn't have anything, so I shared with him too. Naruto was all blushy after that. I wonder why?"

"I remember that! That was the first time someone was so nice to me. I've had a crush on her ever since then." Naruto smiled fondly at the memory. Tenten decided to make herself known then.

"Oh yeah, that's when a lot of the girls became very vocal about their dislike of Sakura." Ino elaborated.

"Oh yeah..." this time Naruto wasn't smiling, suddenly feeling guilty.

The rest of the night went on like that, Gaara read threw every volume of Sakura's life and everyone learned about how Sakura's family somewhat neglected her until she became the Godaime's student. On how she could never bring herself to hate anyone unless they truly deserved it, even Gaara. They even learned on how at the beginning, she tricked herself into believing that she was madly in love with Sasuke to please her parents and how it later developed into a more maternal thing on how she only realized this till after he left. I showed how little she thought of herself, on how she let those close to her rule her life, even without her knowing. It informed them on how she envied Gaara, whom was able to lose the demon and no longer hear the voice within himself. And they also learned about her other personality and of the possibility that there may be more. But Gaara did omit a few parts, but only the more blunt ones pertaining to Naruto's and Sasuke's possible homosexuality (Bisexuality for Naruto). This left them all drained emotionally. They really had thought that she was the normal one of the group. They couldn't see the pain that she suffered because they were so focused on Naruto and Sasuke, and that's how Sakura wanted it. But that still didn't help them feel any better about themselves.

Gaara couldn't help but be drawn to her. But he figured that it would be a passing faze. Looking in the general direction of the room as everyone drifted off to sleep, girls to tired to go back. But Gaara was curious, surely Sakura would've woken up by now. Hell, she would've woken up before he even got a hold of her diaries. Maybe Sakura was awake but didn't care. Gaara had to know, silently he stood, surveying the slumbering bunch, before stalking off in the direction of Sakura's room and slipping inside. Sure enough, she was awake, and sitting upon the window sill. the strap of her tank top sliding down her shoulder and giving him a teasingly small glimpse of cleavage. She was staring out at the moon, being highlighted beautifully by its silvery glow. Her ears were drooped and her tail lay on her lap.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, eyes never leaving the light of the night.

"I don't sleep." Gaara answered flatly, watching her as he approached slowly.

"Did you have fun reading my diaries?" Sakura continued, though still unmoving.

"I wouldn't call it fun. But it was enlightening." one would barely hear the sarcasm, but to her ears, she heard it clearly, one perked in his direction.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sakura turned her deep jade eyes to meet his dull ones.

Gaara just approached her and leaned against the window sill across from her. "You usually let others read your diaries?" It wasn't really a question, he just wanted to learn more about her but didn't know a way as to how to do it. She was a puzzle that he wanted to solve.

"No, but you all wanted to know and what better way then by reading them. Besides, it's almost as if each volume was done by different people that all carried the same name and memories of Hurano Sakura. How about you, you usually go around reading diaries?" Sakura smiled kindly.

"No, but this was a one time occasion. I've no intention of making this a hobby...Earlier; you were telling the others about what they smelt like...what do I smell like?" It was an honest question, but he didn't know if he overstepped his boundaries.

"Roses, chocolate, blood, your sand. These smells combine into something that is entirely your own. If a name were to be given to it, I'd say you smelled of sex. Passionate and Dark Sex. Almost taunting to the senses, both soothing, but when taken in too much, it becomes addicting. Almost like you. Your addicting, when someone sees the side of you that is kind, that is fun, they want to see more of it. At least I do." Sakura blushed as she turned away toward the moon.

"You realized all this in just a day and a night?" Gaara questioned softly, stepping forward, getting closer to her, grasping her chin softly and turning her face toward him.

"Yes." Sakura whispered, allowing herself to be pulled closer to him.

"Interesting." Gaara breathed into her ear, breathing in **her** scent, _She too is addicting_. Rubbing his face slightly against her, feeling a sudden heat rising from her body and mingling with his. "And my scent, reminds you of this?" His hand stroked up her arm and found its way to her shoulder, easing the strap down as he enjoyed the sultry warmth she radiated.

"Gaara." Sakura half moaned, half whimpered, but was far from displeased. She was right, when taken in, you can't help but want more. But with the combination of warmth, and the heady aroma, she was allured and aroused, but she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to take the initiative but she wanted this to continue. But their lips were just getting closer and closer till they were only a hairs breath away. Their lips were about to bridge the short gap.

But someone coughed and the moment was shattered. Hinata stood blushing, trying to hide behind the door and was clearly upset that she had interrupted them. All she wanted was to take a shower. And judging by how steamy things were getting and the look of irritation Gaara had. She interrupted big time.

"Gomen nasai!" Hinata apologized before hastily closing the door, face red as a cherry and walking jerkily back to her spot. Neji woke up the moment he heard her voice.

"What's up?" Neji asked, sitting up as Hinata sat down next to him.

"N-nothing." Hinata lied, Neji would've pressed for an answer, but when she yawned, he pulled the blushing girl down and wrapped his arm and coverlet around her and himself, feeling her eventually fall asleep. Neji soon followed to the world of dreams with a smile gracing his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moment shattered, Sakura cleared her throat and decided to start a conversation in order to lessen the awkward moment. "What exactly do you do since you don't sleep?"

"Normally read and meditate." Gaara answered, barely suppressing a sigh as he sat himself on her bed. Sakura soon followed, turning off her light and her TV on, flipping threw the channels.

"What do you normally read?"

"Medical books, philosophy, mystery on occasion." Gaara admitted, watching the television screen, TV never staying on one channel for very long.

"Have you read Alexial?" Sakura asked. (I made it up by the way)

"I have the original copy. It was a gift for when I took the title as Kazekage. It's one of my favoritelegendsactually."

"You're lucky. My dad threw out my copy. I never got to finish, but what I did read did have a hand in the truth, I'm still curious as to how much was true. I heard that very family existed, it's last location was here." Sakura informed, laying her head on her pillow and crossing her legs at her ankles behind Gaara.

"And it started in Suna. I remember, that's where my father first got the idea about..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Sakura sat up to put her hand on his back.

"It's nothing, it's in the passed. But, it's said somewhere that a descendant of that maiden would complete the combination and find the true love that had been denied her family line."

"I still think it kind of sad you know. How she believed she was loved before she was forced upon by him. Then having her daughters suffering the same fate until all the women were mixed with every creature but that of a demon's. No woman deserves that." Sakura yawned, pulling the covers around her body and giving Gaara the remote. "You can watch any of the movies you want, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." Sakura yawned again before absent mindedly kissing his cheek before falling asleep.

Gaara just stared ahead in shock and would have asked her about it too, if it wasn't for the soft purring that came from the sleeping form of Sakura. Taking Sakura's offer to heart he got up and searched threw her movie collection. A few movies caught his fancy and he randomly pick one to start himself off. It was Blade (love that movie!).

It was just a few rays before dawn when Sakura woke. Gaara was in the corner in meditation before opening an eye to watch her get up and do a few morning stretches, one more complicated then the last making him wonder if she had any bones at all and if she was just made of cartilage. 15 minutes had passed before she approached him.

"Mornin'" Sakura greeted. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care." came Gaara's hesitant reply.

"Pancakes it is then. Could you please help me?" Sakura requested opening her bedroom door before stretching again.

"Very well." Gaara had nothing better to do anyway, might as well humor her.

"Great!" Sakura smiled before leading him out of the room and to the kitchen, avoiding the still sleeping bunch. She then grabbed a very large mixing bowl and three boxes of pancake mix and getting to work while Gaara did what he did best at these times, sat out of the way and watched. Seating himself rather comfortably on the kitchen table. Watching as Sakura prepared a large batch for everyone and getting the grittle ready.

Sakura was already on her last batch when Hinata and thus Neji woke up, followed by Akamaru and Kiba. Gaara was already finishing his short stack when they entered the kitchen, noticing Hinata's face instantly flush from his spot on the table.

Gaara was already finishing his short stack when they entered the kitchen, noticing Hinata's face instantly flushed from his spot on the table.

"Ano...Sakura-chan...ano...sa" Hinata stammered, causing Sakura to look at her curiously before it clicked.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. No harm done." Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Hinata continued, twiddling her fingers as she did so.

"Of course I'm sure. Here." Sakura handed her a plate of pancakes before she continued serving the boys, giving Akamaru another steak.

"What's goin' on?" Kiba asked, curiosity getting the best of him. A collection of 'nothing's came from three different sources but didn't get the chance to ask more due to a few more people's waking up and demands of food.

"Where'd you go last night Gaara?" Naruto asked before shoving a large pancake into his mouth and chewing, not noticing Hinata blush.

"Should we be concerned?" Kakashi teased, adding one and a half to the blush count (Gaara just a slight coloration). "I'll take that as a yes." again no comment. "Lovely. Sakura, what are you going to do today?"

"Most likely more training, and possibly some grocery shopping. Then spend the day by myself, I suppose." Sakura answered.

"In other words, more work. You're gonna work yourself to death babe." Ino almost reprimanded, pointing her fork at Sakura.

"No I'm not!" Sakura huffed indignantly, tail swishing side to side in agitation.

"Who're you gonna train with today?" Naruto asked, apparently not giving Sakura the option of training alone.

"Myself, like I always do." Sakura grinned, almost challenging him to say something.

"But what if something like last time happens." Naruto demanded.

"Look Naruto, I only have one demon counterpart, and we're already fused. I'm not gonna live my life in fear of something that would most likely never happen." Sakura sighed, bracing herself for another retort.

"Why don't I train with you?" Gaara stated simply without really looking at anybody, trying to ignore everyone's shocked expressions.

"That'd be great!" Sakura agreed. Knowing fully well that Naruto wouldn't say against it.

"That doesn't sound to bad an idea. Maybe everyone's reactions wouldn't be so bad with a Kage with you." Kakashi stated, smiling under his mask. "Well I gotta go. Seeya!" then he poofed away.

"Does he always do that?" Temari asked them.

"Yup. All the time. He's also always late too." Sakura giggled, walking out of the kitchen. "I'm in the shower if you need me."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if I left ya' hangin', the romance and the smells will be continued. I promise...as long as you don't kill me.


	4. Drizzle

Author's note: things might pick up a little speed here, and can you all give me a hand on deciding what the second catagory should be?

Do I still need to put the disclaimer?

* * *

"Ready to go?" Sakura stammered, standing at the door waiting for Gaara, whom just stared at her blankly. Tugging at the hem of a jean minnie with her black spandex shorts underneath. Her black shirt with a tiger cub on the front said 'I am Tiger, hear me...' On the back you would've read 'meow' but it was covered by a jean vest. Her knee high boots making scuffmarks on the wooden floor beneath them. Her ears twitched every which way in nervousness and her tail wrapped around her leg.

"Stop being nervous!" Ino snapped. "You're making **me** nervous." Ino unconsciously wrapped one arm around Shikamaru's right arm, while Temari held the left. Sakura was really happy they weren't cats; their fur would be standing on end judging from the glares they were shooting each other behind Shikamaru's back. She really felt bad for him...at least she would have if she wasn't so nervous herself.

Growing impatient with everyone standing around Gaara grabbed Sakura's arm and opened the door, leading her out with a barely audible, 'let's go'.

Sakura 'eep'ed before turning around and burying herself in pillows with a carton of ice-cream became an ungranted wish. Hastening her steps to keep up with Gaara's long strides, she tried in vain to ignore the horrified stares sent her way. Sakura couldn't help but try to get closer to Gaara and the safety he offered. So far nothing was vocalized, and that was ...good, I guess.

Leaving the residential area and entering the shopping district, Gaara made his way to the Hokage's office, hastening his steps, momentarily leaving Sakura behind him to catch up.

"Gaara!" Sakura called, jogging to catch up. "Could you please wait a sec so I can get some groceries?" Sakura requested.

Gaara just looked at her without any expression, thinking about it, "On the way back." He grunted before turning on his heals and continuing on his way to see the Godaime.

"That works." Sakura sighed, not noticing the oncoming tomato that collided with a sickening squish on her back. It was definitely rotten. Gaara was by her side in an instant, unable to tell who threw it. "Ew!" Sakura made a face as she wiped the rotting substance from her vest, this time she did notice the rotting projectile vegetable and was ready to dodge it but Gaara's sand caught it and sent it flying twice the speed in the direction from which it was thrown, knocking the wind out of a young genin boy whom glared at Sakura.

"Get out of our village monster!" He bellowed before running away. Sakura just picked up the cork for Gaara's gourd and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, but Gaara could tell it was strained, but decided against saying anything, accepting the cork and putting it in place. They continued walking moments later, but Gaara's slower pace didn't go unnoticed and Sakura was grateful, now being able to keep up with Gaara easily. Unfortunately the rest of the trip to Tsunade's office didn't go uneventful.

They didn't even get a few feet ahead before the rotten food throwing tripled and Gaara was getting very irritated, currently very ready to going back to his old ways of killing random people. Sakura wasn't faring any better, she'd actually bitten her tongue a couple times so she wouldn't retaliate. Pulling a spoiled egg out of her hair, making her stink and cranky. The fur on her tail stood on end and its movements where jerky. Sakura was gonna snap any minute, but when a little kid pulled her tail, she bit her lip so hard that blood cascaded from her mouth to keep from crying out and traumatizing the poor child. Unfortunately the mother wasn't so kind, lifting the child up forcefully, with the kid's hands still latched onto her tail, causing on **_really_** hard tug. Sakura whimpered with tears beading at the corners of her eyes.

That's the state that Gaara saw her in, finally turning around after thwarting another attempted at throwing food at her, rocks slowly being added to the list. Sakura was holding onto her tail. "What happened?" Gaara asked her.

"Damn kid pulled my tail." Sakura hissed threw clenched teeth.

"This is getting ridiculous." Gaara growled under his breath.

"You're not gonna go on a killing spree are you?" Sakura nearly joked, trying to lighten their moods.

"Don't tempt me." It was a small attempt at humor, but it helped just the same. They two continuing on their brisk walk, keeping pace with each other, but not going to fast or else they'd risk loosing each other seeing as the crowd was getting thicker. Sakura was even tempted to grab his hand, but settled with being close enough to touch but not enough to be touching. Both could hear the wicked whispers of the towns' people as they passed.

"Gaara..." Sakura began nervously letting her small hand brush against his large one. Gaara tensed, but one look at her face, a look of anxiety, made up his mind as he grasped it and leaped up to the roof tops, pulling her along. "Thank you." Sakura's smile was genuine this time, and Gaara decided he liked that smile better. Just noticing their hands still clasped together, they reluctantly let go and continued on their way.

About a few yards later, Gaara slowed them down to a stop. "We're being followed." Gaara informed.

"There are seven of them I think. All are male," Sakura deduced, taking a deep breath. "And they stink." Gaara just barely cracked a grin at that, pulling the cork from his gourd and letting his sand sneak up on the unsuspecting nins before encasing them all and carrying them all to Gaara. All that could be seen of them were their heads, each with eyes bloodshot and glaring. "Are they drunk?" Sakura put a hand over her nose.

"Seems so." Gaara was quickly getting irritated again, commanding the sand to drop them off the roof and to the market. Not really caring if they broke something or not.

"You didn't have to drop them you know." Sakura stated, looking over the edge to see them all in a pile. Nose picking up the smell of metal that got stronger and stronger. Sakura just barely dodged the kunai that embedded itself in the roof that Sakura was previously standing. Turning, Sakura saw Gaara glaring daggers at a rather large group that landed on the same roof. "What's going on?" Sakura demanded, flattening her ears against her head.

"Get out of our village demon!" One called, throwing several shuriken at her only to be caught by Gaara's sand, making everyone notice his presence.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me Sakura! I've helped heal over half of you!" Sakura cried out.

"That doesn't matter. Every demon deserves to die, not matter how many so called good deeds they've done. Get them before they can get you!" This one seemed to be the leader. He was very tall and buffed to the extreme. Wearing a jounin uniform.

"Want to run that by me again?" Gaara stated placing himself between them and Sakura.

"I always knew that an alliance with sand would be a bad idea." The giant of a man snickered. "Like I said, once a demon, always a demon and you're the worst of them! Take your pet and leave!" The man barked.

"Pet...? Do I LOOK like a pet!" Sakura hissed vehemently, extremely offended.

"My sentiments exactly!" howled another voice, there, standing at the edge of the roof stood Kiba, his mother and sister. It was his mother that spoke. "I would highly recommend that you get off my roof and leave the little lady and Kazekage alone before you lose your lives." She added with a wicked grin, pointing to the sand spires of sand that hung over the unsuspecting group, waiting to be dropped and impale the agitating lot.

Most of them paled and Sakura could tell that quite a few of them soiled themselves, making her laugh as she held her nose. Gaara looked at her strangely. "Tell you later." Sakura giggled before turning to the Inuzuka family and bowing in thanks.

"Would you like to come in and get cleaned up?" Kiba's mother offered kindly.

"That'd be wonderful." Sakura sighed in relief, following them into the house, Gaara close behind.

"You can also meet the demon dog while your at it. I want to know just what he's saying, he speaks some weird language." Kiba informed, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure thing." Sakura agreed, entering the house that smelt of several spices and herbs.

"The shower is just down the hall and I'll have your clothes washed in a minute." Kiba's mother patted her head before shooing her off in the direction of the shower, and then her expression soured. "The nerve of some people!" she growled. "I don't know of any of those people that don't owe Sakura for one thing or another. Just wait till I get my hands on them." Kiba coughed to get his mother's attention, jerking his head in the direction of Gaara. "Sorry about that. Is there anything I can get for you Kazekage-sama?"

"No thank you." Gaara answered simply, glowering out the window. Thinking along the same lines as Kiba's mother.

"Kiba, go get Red Night please." Kiba's mother commanded softly, stepping into the kitchen to get a bowl and food.

"Sure thing 'kaa-san." Kiba ran down the hall and made a left before he was out of sight.

"Red Night?" Gaara questioned.

"The dog demon, we've seemed to agree on addressing him as such." Kiba's sister answered, watching Gaara closely. _Why can't I be younger?_ She thought bitterly, but checked him out just the same, liking what she saw a lot.

Kiba returned moments later with a rather large wolf looking dog at his side. It's fur was a black with a reddish tinge to it, white eyes calculating. It's height was about a foot taller than Akamaru (Akamaru is big enough for Kiba to ride mind you). A scar traced its way down its face starting just above his right eye and ending just below his lip. Though he walked with a limp, nothing could take away from the majesty he possessed. When his and Gaara's eyes met, Gaara understood instantly that the dog knew that death was at his door and was about to knock. But what shocked the hell out of everyone was when the demon bowed to Gaara.

'_My lord,'_ A deep voice echoed into his head in some strange language that translated itself as soon as it entered Gaara's mind before he rose and limped his way to the food offered him on a low table, eye's watching everything as he ate.

"All we know is that he's been transferring his powers to my son in a steady and constant rate. But the amount had increased when Kiba arrived a few moments ago. Kiba is now able to understand the simplest of sentences and phrases, but he's dying and from what I've learned, he has something he needs to say before he goes." Kiba's mother began, just barely noticing Sakura come out of the bathroom clad in her clothes minus the skirt and vest, both needed to be washed before she put them back on.

The demon stopped eating instantly and trotted toward Sakura, bowing then he spoke a message.

'_My lady, I have urgent news that you must relay to all the kages.' _He began urgently, seating himself before her. '_There seems to be a crusade to kill all the demons and I fear we're on the losing side. We're desperate, coming into contact with our counterparts being our only option. The Akastuki are stealing our powers and our souls. Using them against our loved ones and our homes. Not even the elders and the nine legendary lords know. I am the first of many that are migrating here. We are all sick and dying and this place was the first and best available choice for us due to your housing of Naruto and on occasion Gaara, whom house the Kyuubi and Shukaku. My death shall be slow and relatively painless so my transition to Kiba won't hurt or possibly kill him. But others won't be so lucky, please, I beg of you, Help us._'

Seeing the urgency in his eyes and in his voice she agreed.

"What'd he say?" Kiba asked only catching bits and pieces.

"There will be more dying demons coming. They're being driven here sick and dying. They're coming here for shelter to find their counterparts. Kiba, you are one of the first of many that will be turned into a demon. Not even they know why they are being hunted. All we know is that the Akastuki is hunting them, stealing their power and their souls." Sakura explained. "I have to go see Tsunade-sama." Sakura finished, looking at Gaara urgently.

"Let's go." Gaara nodded before the two left in a burst of speed.

"Let's get the basement ready." Kiba's mother ordered, already looking exhausted. "Kiba, go to the butcher shop and pick up a lot of meat." handing him a large sum of money, Kiba was off, Akamaru and Red Night close behind, _this is going to be a long year..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Completely ignoring everyone, the two demonic nins all but flew to Tsunade's office, barging in through the doors, nearly giving Shizune a heart attack and almost running over Tonton as they threw open the Tsunade's office door, waking the poor woman with a start.

"What happened?" She slurred sleepily before seeing who it was and sobering instantly. "What's going on!" Tsunade demanded, standing abruptly in worry.

"Big trouble!" Sakura panted, leaning against one of the couches there. "I just learned that the Akastuki are hunting demons, stealing their power and souls. They're being forced to flee and they're coming here. They're hoping to be able to stay here and look for their counterparts. Please, we have to help them. Who knows what the Akastsuki's planning. But if we don't help then there could be some transitions that were as hard as mine, some may not even survive. Please." Sakura said in a rush, it was amazing how Tsunade caught everything.

"Understood, do you know where they'll be coming from?" Tsunade asked. "And who told you this?" Tsunade got up and was pulling on her coat while she said this, the three were already out of the building by the time Sakura finished explaining everything. "The village won't like this, but it's to great a risk to not shelter them." Tsunade concluded, shocking the people that they'd passed because of how easily she and Sakura spoke. "Gaara-san, do you think you could help?"

"I'll try to get it through the council." In other words, that's a diplomatic response for yes in Gaara's case.

"Good." They were nearing the Inuzuka home, knocking on the door a little to hard, and leaving a dent in the wood.

"Godaime!" Kiba's sister gasped as she answered, moving aside to let them enter.

"Is the dog demon here?" Tsunade asked her.

"Yes, he just got back; he's with Kiba in the living room. This way." Kiba's sister led them to the said location to find Kiba and Akamaru rough housing. Upon noticing them, Red Night, bowed to Sakura and Gaara.

"Red Night, do you know where the demons will be coming from and when?" Sakura asked him eagerly.

'_They'll be coming in through the main gate, led by a snake demon; they should be arriving anywhere from tonight to tomorrow evening.'_

"What's the snake demon's name?"

'_The same as his counter part, Sasuke.'_

Sakura froze upon hearing his name. She trembled slightly as her mind went blank. "Sasuke..." Sakura whispered under her breath, almost going unheard by all but Gaara, whom felt the cold stab of jealousy upon his heart.

"Sakura..." Gaara attempted to get her attention so she could relay the information.

"Sorry..." she apologized, snapping out of her daze and looking into Gaara's eyes, they seemed colder to her, but she would have to press later. They could be hear anywhere from tonight to tomorrow evening through the main gate."

"That means I'll have to remove the guards so we can sneak them in without causing a panic. Sakura, Kiba, bring me the rest of team 7, 8 and 9."

"I'll get Temari and Kankuro, we shall help you." Gaara offered, already walking to the door, holding the door open for Sakura and Kiba and closing it behind himself.

"Get your mother please; I'll need both of you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time night fell, the four teams as well as their team leaders and their parents were at the gate waiting for the arrival of the demons. Neji and Hinata would house as much as they could without risk of getting caught, Sakura and Naruto would house at least one each, and Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino could each house two while Kiba's family took in the rest. Red Night sat by Kiba, increasing the flow of power that he was giving him. Akamaru was running around with Tonton, making the Kiba laugh and distracting him from the throbbing pain.

Tension and nervousness filled the air, making everyone a little jumpy and eager to go home. The slightest rustle of a bush put everyone on guard, not knowing what to expect. The girls were all in a little group that was often joined by several of the other nins. Talking about whatever came to mind, it kept them calm and occupied. Gaara was on a nearby roof, watching as everyone spoke, but more importantly, he was watching Sakura. She was acting weird and though her face and body hid it very well, her ears and tail laid it out for him like a book. Naruto was unable to sit still he was so anxious. It was until Temari turned on the radio that some of the tension lifted. Though only some, gratitude was written all over their faces, that is until Ino and Tenten began squealing when their 'favorite song' came on.

Pretty soon all the girls (Sakura and Hinata included) began singing along with it and dancing around

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

Chorus:  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

Chorus

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

Chorus

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

The song ended with them laughing their hearts out. Several of the parents just smiled at them, amazed at their energy. Gaara too smiled, amazed at how much that song went for all of them._ Maybe it's a kunochi thing. _Gaara didn't have time to ponder it however, several energy signatures where heading in their direction. Leaping off his spot on the roof, he and Sakura made their way to the front to meet them.

There, for all to see, walked, no, not walked, slithered Sasuke's demon counter part. His hair was a little longer, and his eyes were a deep red. His toned chest was bare to the elements and in the place of legs was a snake's tail. At his side were Neji's and Hinata's. The rest weren't seen. Neji too wore no top, for his large white hawk wings were injured and in his arms was Hinata, but her hair was still short and she was a...mermaid. The only thing that kept her bosom from prying eyes was a simple piece of cloth tied around her chest.

"Are you here to help us?" the demonic Sasuke inquired, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Why else would we be here!" Naruto challenged. For that, Sasuke smiled before waving his arm into the air, calling all the other demons out of hiding. There were about forty of them and a little over half of them could be recognized as people they knew.

"Hurry!" Sakura bided. "Not the whole village knows about this so you have to hurry. You're all going to split into groups. And no, Neji and Hinata's counterparts are not being separated. I'll be able to house one, so will Naruto. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino will take two each." They raised their hands upon being called. "The rest of you will be sheltered and the Hyuuga estate and Inuzuka household." She explained all business on the matter. "Please take the time to decide where you want to be and tomorrow night you'll all be able to meet the Godaime. Any questions."

"Are you single? I love a woman that can kick my ass!" a wolf demon called. He was one they didn't recognize.

"Single and loving it." was her swift reply. "But if you want I can kick your ass right now." Sakura purred.

"Hot damn! I'm stayin' with you tonight!" He called again, making Sakura roll her eyes and shake her head in the negative.

"Not on your life. I'd sooner eat dirt then put my innocence on the line." It was true, but it was also a joke.

"I'll stay with you; I'm gay anyway so we shouldn't have a problem." Sasuke smiled. Naruto stared in shock at the statement.

"Thanks." she gratefully accepted his offer. Watching as the wolf demon was filed in the group to go to Shikamaru's place. Him and an ocelot boy that smiled widely at Sakura. Ino got twin kitten girls. Both couldn't be any older than twelve each and were extremely adorable, it was almost heartbreaking to know that they were dying. Chouji got a cute little pig boy and another snake demon whom looked about fourteen with his snake tail was a vibrant green that reflected the light almost to well. Shino wound up with a rather attractive black widow and another beautiful butterfly. _Lucky bastard._ Sakura thought. The Hinata and Neji counterparts were to stay at the Hyuuga estates along with nine other demons. Kiba's family got the last fifteen.

"It's time for us to leave now." Sakura dismissed herself and Sasuke's counterpart and headed in the direction of her home, unaware of the eyes that watched her.

* * *

Author's note: Dun Dun DUN! I wonder who that could be. (sarcasm is obvious)


	5. Lightning

Gaara's jealousy only grew as he watched the two walk and slither away. He was not about to lose to Sasuke, no matter what form he's in. Gaara growled, being stuck monitoring the demons as they were given their rules that they had to follow.

_Hurts doesn't it?_ Shukaku taunted, finally making himself known after the short period of absence.

_Can it you sack of waste! _A sudden ringing began in his ears again (ch.3) making Gaara hiss as his ears bleed.

_Glad you see the light now._ Shukaku laughed. Even the demons began skirting around Gaara and his rising temper.

_What do you want!_ Gaara's eyes narrowed in the general direction of Sakura's home.

_Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to chat._ Shukaku cooed.

_What do you want? You never chat!_ The ringing got louder, making Gaara cringe and bare his teeth. One of the demons caught on to what was happening and was next to him sending waves of chakra into him to soothe him. When Gaara finally looked, both Hinata and Neji's counterparts were before him. Hinata's had been the one to heal him.

"Thanks..." Gaara grunted, not knowing what to call her.

"Hina's fine." she smiled gently. "Everyone's leaving now. Is there anything else I can do before I go?" _They even have the same voice. _Gaara thought as he waved them away. "Bye then. Tenchi, let's go." apparently Neji's counterpart was named Tenchi, whom seemed a little to obedient to Hinata for Gaara's liking. Where'd Mr. Rebel go? Gaara asked himself before charging to Sakura's house. Gaara didn't want them to be left alone for one minute (he didn't hear the gay comment).

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura's movements were fluid and graceful, not reflecting any of her inner turmoil, but her ears and tail did. And Sasuke said as much.

"What's wrong?" Sakura's front door was but a few yards way.

"Nothing." Sakura lied, not looking him in the eyes.

"Did I do something?" He persisted, slithering faster to keep up with her lengthened strides.

"No, not you." Sakura cursed herself for letting that much slip.

"Did...my counterpart...Sasuke, do something." Her silence answered for her. "Is there anything I can do?" he waited patiently as she fiddled with her keys and unlocked the door, slithering in without a moments hesitation.

"You can sleep on my bed." Sakura offered, avoiding the question all together.

"What did that idiot do now!" he demanded bringing himself to a halt in front of her.

"He left, it's nothing new, I'm used to it by now." Sakura answered, closing the door, not even bothering with locking it.

"Him leaving or people leaving?" Sasuke was so confused.

"People leaving." Sakura chuckled, this is definitely not Sasuke, he wore his emotions on his sleeve and wasn't ashamed of it. "Is their a preference to what you'd like to be called? Calling you Sasuke would be to awkward." Sakura admitted with a smile, this Sasuke already winning her over.

"Sasu-chan!" he said with a shift of voice, standing tall and with his arms outstretched. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "That's better, you look much prettier when you smile." he continued, reverting back to his normal voice.

"Thanks, I needed that." Sakura giggled, hearing Sasu-chan's stomach growl from the lack of food. "What do you eat by the way?"

"Anything not alive I hope. If I have to choke down another rat I'm killing myself!" Sasu-chan exclaimed _yup, definitely not Sasuke!_ Sakura thought fondly.

Sakura lead Sasu-chan to the kitchen and told him to sit. He just laid down on the table, tail in a loose coil with him laying on the end of it. Sakura began rummaging threw the kitchen when Gaara entered, face schooled to an emotionless mask and his breathing was even. Gaara made sure nothing of his earlier behavior showed, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"There you are! You hungry?" Sakura inquired with a smile. Gaara's eyes traveled from her to the demon snake that was laying on her kitchen table, then back to her and grunted a yes. Just barely catching Sasuke's eyes scanning over him with a predatory gleam.

_Is he...checking me out...?_ One part of Gaara was grossed out, another was appalled, and the last was nervous.

"Hey gorgeous." Sasu-chan purred seductively.

"No flirting at the table Sasu-chan!" Gaara arched an eyebrow at this (does he even have any?) "Is a fruit salad okay?" Sakura asked them both, mirth still evident in her eyes.

"Fine with me." Sasu-chan grinned.

_That's definitely **not** Sasuke!_ Gaara thought as he avoided getting to close to Sasu(-chan) to grab his offered bowl of mixed fruit. It's not that he was against homosexuality, 'to each his own' he always thought, he just wasn't comfortable with being so openly hit on.

"So tell me, what did that bastard of a counterpart do?" Sasu-chan persisted. He leaned closer to Sakura, whom was leaning against the counter next to Gaara. "And should I give you two the bedroom while I sleep on the couch?" He added teasingly, making the two turn different shades of pink, successfully lightening the mood that set about them when his first question was asked.

"I told him how I felt about him, and he left is all, he abandoned Naruto and I so he could join Orochimaru and get stronger. He believed that he would've remained weak if he stayed." Sakura explained, trying to play it off as nothing. But the two males in the house believed otherwise.

"Their's more isn't there." Sasu-chan pressed.

"Nope." Sakura ended with an extremely fake smile, but Sasu-chan let it slide, noticing Sakura's mood darken and a tinge of jealousy paint Gaara's eyes.

"Maybe I **should** give you guys the room..." the thought had actually crossed his mind. "Don't worry Saku-chan! When I merge with him I'll make sure he feels it." Sasu-chan looked positively evil with that smile. But Sakura was touched with the concern and gave him a genuine smile to show him that.

"Gaara, are you staying the night again?" Sakura questioned, changing the subject.

"May I?" Gaara looked her in the eyes, seeking permission for more then staying the night, what he really wanted was her company, he was even willing to share.

"Of course, you're always welcome to stay!" Sakura informed him before heading off to her room.

"I'd start with the wooing soon or else someone else will nab her." Sasu-chan taunted as he slithered off in the direction Sakura went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the night was laid back and in a way fun. The three of them stayed up the majority of the night watching random movies that came on HBO (yes! they have it!). They ranged from drama filled romances like Ever After (Sasu-chan's pick), suspense thrillers like the Ring (Gaara), to action adventures like Cutthroat Island (Sakura) and Disney classics like Bambi and Sleeping Beauty (again, Sasu-chan's pick). Sakura soon fell asleep after that. She and Sasu-chan were going to share the bed (Sasu-chan's gay remember?). Sasu-chan had the edge while Sakura was closest to the wall. Sasu-chan was not that far behind in falling asleep, leaving Gaara with the remote.

Gaara still suffered lapses of jealousy as he watched Sakura cuddle up to Sasu-chan, but the reassurance of Sasu(he refuses to add the chan) homosexuality calmed him, if only a little. How he wished he could join her in slumber, but his insomnia was there for a reason. Though Shukaku was being abnormally quiet, that didn't mean he wouldn't take the opportunity once presented. Now that he thought about it, does he even know how to sleep? Reprimanding himself, he cleared his head of all thoughts but one. _Does Sakura still have feelings for Sasuke?_ He couldn't ask her, it was an official taboo. But Gaara couldn't help but wonder. _What place do I have in her heart. She once called me her dear friend, but is that all? I...I want to be more then that? What is this feeling she gives me. I've never felt so much in my whole life. But then this girl comes along and I'm feeling so many different emotions. I can't help but act differently around her...is this what they call an infatuation? What a strange thing..._ While Gaara pondered this, he watched Sakura sleep, she looked so peaceful. So innocent, as if she'd never seen the horrors the world possessed.

"If you want her that much you better start making your moves on her soon. I think she's caught the interest of a few of the other demons and even a few of the nin that were there to great us." Sasu informed, readjusting himself around Sakura so she'd stay warm and he'd be more comfortable and falling back to sleep leaving Gaara to ponder what exact **moves** he was talking about.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura woke to a constant beeping. Reaching her hand out over the other body she crushed it in her bare hand. "I destroyed you the day before yesterday." Sakura murmured, returning to her sleeping on the good smelling, living pillow.

"That's why I got you another one." _Wait a second...that voice does not belong to the male occupants in this room._ Sakura analyzed, cracking one eye open to find the smiling Kakashi looking down on her.

Sakura just stared at him. "Go away." Sakura whined, pulling her pillow from its place and covering her head with it and was about to fall asleep, until sand decided to lift her from the bed and dump her in a tub of freezing water. "YOU'RE SOOOOOOOO A DEAD MAN GAARA!" Sakura howled in furry.

Sasu-chan took the opportunity to hide under her covers. He was out of sight just in time as Sakura walked out, soaking wet and furious, bloody murder written all over her face. Gaara was almost scared, but didn't let it show, challenging her to even try.

"You can kill him after you finish showering and get dressed. Tsunade needs all three of you so hurry." Kakashi informed, barely able to control himself from laughing.

"I'll kill you too." Sakura growled, pointing at Kakashi before marching to her drawers and getting her clothes for today and marching back to her bathroom.

"Smart move." Kakashi praised.

"I HEARD THAT!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three traveled by rooftop. Sakura carrying Sasu-chan on her back and a sour expression on her face. Kakashi split before Sakura got out of the shower. _The coward._

Gaara on the other hand was enjoying himself. Sakura kept throwing him death glares and accidentally but unsuccessfully dropping and throwing non dangerous things at him. She was actually rather cute when she was angry Gaara thought several times. But he was careful what buttons to push, he didn't want any part of himself to wind up like her alarm clock again, his hand still hurt at the mere memory. However he was grateful nobody was giving them any trouble. No one even noticed them. So arriving at the Godaime's office was fast and easy.

Upon entering the office via the window, Saku-chan slithered off her back and made his way to the front of Tsunade's desk followed by Sakura and Gaara.

"Good, Naruto should be here soon." Tsunade was all business which combined with the previous statement usually meant one thing.

"You found him didn't you?" Sakura sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Found who?" Naruto demanded as he too entered through the window, cute little squarl boy latched to his back. Naruto looked pretty frustrated and was about to do some serious damage to the child till it spotted Tsunade.

"Pretty Lady!" a high pitched voice squeaked before unlatching himself from Naruto and gliding onto Tsunade's generous bosom and snuggling against her. To put it mildly, Tsunade was beyond liquefied.

"Oh! You're so cute." she nearly squealed as she hugged the little child. But as cute as Sakura thought the sight was she wanted to know what was going on.

"Ahem." She interrupted. Ignoring the devious look Naruto had.

"Oh, right. I'm going to need you two," Tsunade pointed to Sakura and Naruto. "To take Sasuke's counterpart-"

"Sasu-chan!" He interrupted with a huff.

_That's not Sasuke._ Tsunade and Naruto thought before Tsunade continued. "I'll need you to take him to Suna, that's where Sasuke is staying, we've been informed by one of his...uh..." Tsunade looked at their faces and sighed in defeat. "..recent bedmates." Tsunade chose her words carefully. "This is where I need you Gaara. Do I have your permission to send them to your country and village?" Tsunade looked at him expectantly, petting the child absentmindedly.

"My permission is given." Gaara agreed.

"Perfect! They'll go with you when you leave tomorrow, Neji and Hinata will be joining you as well. You can decide if you want to lead or if you want to leave them to Neji (he's a jounin now by the way. I'm using both the anime and the manga, I'm up to chapter 309 in the manga and ep.187 in the anime)." Tsunade smiled before letting it falter as she reluctantly held out the little flying squirrel child out to Naruto.

"You can have him!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really, you won't mind?" Tsunade asked.

"Consider him a nonreturnable gift." Naruto looked at the child as if it would transform into something repulsive and eat him.

"Don't agree to it." Sasu exclaimed, his expression was very similar to Naruto's, but his was of absolute horror.

"But he's so cute." Tsunade cooed.

"Yeah...cute..." both males said in unison, making Sakura and Gaara feel kind of left out.

"Thanks Naruto! You're all dismissed" Tsunade's sentence fell on deaf ears. The teens already leaving to go inform the others of the current events.

"Sakura, why does everyone hate you?" Naruto asked her, not entirely understanding everyones' sudden change from respect to loath in one night span.

"...The town's had some pretty rough experiences with demons." Sakura hopped onto a farther roof a greater distance from him.

"Oh..." Naruto frowned, thinking about all the trouble the kyuubi had caused.

"You've got to understand that people fear what they don't understand. It's a natural human response to the unknown. Most humans even create stories and exaggerate instances to make what they don't know more frightening so that others would fear it as well. For instance, every priest is kind and pure with every intension of helping you and every pagan is considered a devil worshiper because of ignorance and stories told to them. But their are several wicked priests that turn out to be pedophiles and the only 'bad' pagan religion I know of is satanism. But that's only because I don't understand it and see the dark sides that are told to me by those who hate them. To this day, I have yet to meet a satanist and if I have then they're either dead or I passed by without even giving them a second glance. They're people to and their's no way to tell them apart unless they told you. However, given the information, what can you assume about Kohona's view about Sakura. Think, Sasuke, Sakura's first love left her, Sakura only gets more beautiful as she gets older. What do you think they think?"

"What, that she sold her soul or something?" Naruto deduced.

"That could be the reason for some. But for others it could be different. Yesterday we were approached by someone whom believed that all demons should die weather they're good or not. 'Get them before they can get you' he said. He probably befriended a demon of some sort before they betrayed him. That probably covers about half of Kohona. But the other half, they're probably just following those with reasons. There are leaders and there are followers. There are only a few individuals that don't follow the crowd. But those individuals make up the minority and are silenced by the majority of demon haters. It's a cruel fact of life." Gaara explained. "Nobody knows Sakura as well as you do, and even that isn't enough. So with the lack of knowledge and the appearance of Sakura as a demon, they have every reason to hate and fear her."

"That's stupid!" Naruto complained.

"What is?" Sakura asked them, already working a small sweat due to the extra weight of Sasu-chan.

"If you want I can carry Sasuke." Naruto offered.

"SASU-CHAN!" Sasu-chan bellowed, slithering of Sakura's back and wrapping himself around Naruto.

"Are you sure? You won't freak out if he starts hitting on you?" Sakura questioned him.

"Yeah I'm sure." Naruto lied, shifting a little when he felt Sasu-chan blow on his neck.

"Okay..." Sakura was a bit hesitant at first, having grown used to Sasu-chan on her back and making jokes about every little thing, but with a smile from Naruto she felt better. Sakura stretched, red halter top riding up and exposing the flat planes of her stomach and a scar just under he navel.

"Where'd that come from." Sasu-chan pondered out loud. "That doesn't look like a battle scar to me."

"Birth mark." Sakura covered her stomach quickly and continued running before anymore questions could be asked.

_Birth mark my ass_ Gaara hastened his steps, chasing Sakura and leaving Naruto and Sasu-chan alone. Suddenly Naruto didn't feel safe anymore, feeling a tung lick the rim of his ear and blow. Naruto didn't feel safe at all anymore.

She was already at the Hyuuga estate when Gaara finally caught up and Gaara was more then a little peeved when Sakura blatantly ignored him. Talking with Hinata's father and requesting to see Hinata and Neji.

"This way." Hiashi smiled warmly, he'd come to grow quite fond of Sakura and was always pleased to let her visit Hinata. He led them into the main house and down a hallway to the back of the house and outside to the main garden. There, in the lake, was Hina swimming in the pond and Hinata sitting on a rock with her feet in the water. Neji and Tenchi were watching from a nearby cherry tree, barely speaking, just watching.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura called with a large smile. Waving her over.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata greeted, climbing off the rock as Hina dragged herself out of the water and onto Hinata's back.

"Looks like we've all got ourselves a mission." Sakura hugged both girls before beginning to inform them of the upcoming mission, Neji and Tenchi listened in from up above. Gaara leaned against a wall, noting everything that Sakura said and did, and watched her unconscious movements. He watched as her tail went from jerky movements to calm and relatively motionless. Gaara could even consider himself one step closer to solving the puzzle that was Sakura. But, as luck would have it, Naruto had to interrupt his study time with his whining.

"Sakura! Get him off me!" Naruto begged, Sasu-chan lapping at a newly developed hickey.

Sakura just laughed at him. "I told you." She choked out between laughs.

The rest of the day was spent there before all seven of them (Hina and Tenchi are going with them) left for Sakura's home, where they'd stay the night and prepare.


	6. Rolling Thunder

Author's Note: Sorry if I took a little while! Some mild computer trouble. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

They'd had just entered Tsunade's office when they heard a screech come from direction of the desk.

"You too, huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Take him back!" Tsunade demanded holding out the squirrel child by the collar to the indifferent teen.

"I have a no return policy." Naruto stated, trying to avoid looking at the adorable child as it squirmed to get attention.

"Sandman! Sandman!" It squeaked, trying to grab Gaara's attention in particular. Tsunade suddenly got a great, but evil, idea.

"Congratulations Gaara! You get to play daddy!" Tsunade nearly tossed the child to Gaara whom caught him deftly by the collar, staring at the child blankly as if he had no idea what to do with it (he probably doesn't). "Here' your mission scroll and you may leave whenever you see fit."

Tsunade's smile was obviously forced, the corner of her mouth and eyebrow twitched. She looked at the child wearily. Her body tense and ready to bolt in any direction if necessary. Her teethe were clenched tight and in her hand was a pencil about ready to snap. If one actually looked, Ton ton could be spotted hiding behind her desk. Tsunade handed the scroll to Sakura almost to quickly, she obviously didn't want any part of her to be anywhere near the small child. She waved them out almost as quickly.

_What did this child do?_ Sakura thought, watching with slight amusement as the child found its way to his chest and promptly fell asleep. Gaara looked as if there was nothing off, he just kept walking. _Cute._ Little did she know that Gaara was thinking along the same lines. They barely heard Tsunade's cheers as they exited the office via the window.

"New rule, keep that thing away from me!" Naruto commanded, keeping a good distance away from Gaara and thus the child.

"You act a if he's going to hurt you." Sakura giggled reaching out and petting the child's unruly brown locks.

"You only say that because you don't know. He's the devil's child." Sasu-chan pointed at the child as he said this.

"Yeah I bet." Sakura didn't believe him in the least. "What's your name little guy?" Sakura asked him kindly.

"Akuji. (translates to evil in kanji)" He answered curiously and with a blush.

"It suits you." Naruto growled. Whether the kid heard it or not, he didn't show it, playing with the straps of Gaara's guard. Sakura however did, striking Naruto on his head making both him and Sasu-chan face plant the roof they were on.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh a little, carrying Hina on her back whom didn't have much longer to live. So Hinata, having the dosage of energy transferred to her triple over night, was getting a little tired and was thankful to the detraction.

Sakura was getting worried about the situation with Hina and Tenchi. Sakura had a hunch that Tenchi won't last long after Hina passes. But his death will be more abrupt and by his own hand. She's going to have to have a word with him before they leave. "Gaara, let's stop by and visit the demons to see if any of them belong in Suna." Sakura suggested.

Gaara grunted his reply, switching directions and heading for Kiba's home. Sakura smiled her thanks, even though he couldn't see it. She quickened her steps till she was in front of him and she was leading the way. Gaara soon did the same. Pretty soon a race was silently initiated between the two, leaving the Naruto and the others to catch up.

Only two people from the group in Kiba's basement belonged in Suna from what Gaara could recognize, a cat demon and a lizard demon. The twins from Ino's house. The wolf from two nights ago. The black widow and the butterfly (they had to pry them away from Shino,what can I say, they grew **very **attached to him). The snake boy that was with Chouji and a fox woman that was at the Hyuuga estates. Hinata had a slight suspicion that the Fox woman and her father got along a little to well. Not that she was complaining. Sakura never did get to speak with Tenchi.

* * *

They could only leave by nightfall though, that was the only draw back. But when Kankurou and Temari got the news, they were ecstatic. Akuji had clung to Gaara, so they ended up bringing him along. Sneaking them out was a lot easier then sneaking them in. But traveling was an entirely different story. While some were fast and agile there were those that weren't because of their lack of legs.

"Naruto, you're in charge of carrying Sasu-chan. Tenchi, you're going to have to carry Hina, but stay close to both Hinata and Neji. Hebi (the other snake child), you're going to be carried by Temari." Sakura explained from her perch on an old pine. They were a safe distance from Kohona so they decided to take a break and sort things out.

"Can I carry you!" The wolf, who's name was Kasei (translates to mars).

"No." Sakura glared at the wolf, about ready to tear out some of the more important organs.

"Is there anyone else who can't move fast and needs to be carried?" Sakura questioned the group. Thankfully nobody answered. "We shall travel under the cover of night to avoid any possible threats. Since not enough food is available, we'll hunt to eat and if the hunt is unsuccessful then we eat what we've brought. I want for minimal sound unless far away from civilization like the very forest we're in, but no getting carried away. If any trouble of any kind is found or felt, alert someone immediately. I want everyone to make this trip without much difficulty. Any questions and no I'm not available." Sakura shot Kasei death glare before he could say anything knowing that he would. Not a question was spoken. "Good, let's go then, we've lost a lot of the night already." Sakura commanded traveling to the head of the group where Gaara waited, giving him the okay to lead the way.

The pace at first was tough, but after about an hour, the travel became easy. Gaara and Sakura were at the front, Naruto, Kankurou and Temari were withing the group and Neji and Hinata were at the back. This way, they could protect all sides from possible attack.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight was just peaking over the horizon when Gaara commanded a halt by a lake near the edge of the forest.

"We're camping here tonight." Gaara announced without even looking to see if anyone heard. Placing the slumbering Akuji on the ground with his gourd, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in them.

Hina tiredly dragged herself into the lake, to tired to do much else. Hinata just watched, throbbing pain keeping her from doing much else. Her skin itched and was dry and there was a stinging at either side of her neck. Hinata wanted to get up so she could speak with Hina, but her aching body didn't seem to listen. Locking eyes with Hina, Hinata knew that she wouldn't last the night. Hina sent Hinata a look that spoke volumes about how sorry she was before Hinata's pain was increasing to the point of being unbearable, Sakura and Neji where at her side in moments and Tenchi was by Hina, silently weeping as he lifted his love from the water and carried her to Hinata's side.

By this time the forest was at a standstill. The only sounds heard were those of weeping. All the demons and nin circled Hinata and the dying Hina, completely powerless to do anything to save the life of Hina and numb the pain of Hinata.

Hina clasped the hand of Hinata before dragging herself over her and laying her entire body over Hinata. Slowly, Hina began to meld into Hinata, making her groan in the rising pain. Hinata panted, trying desperately to hold back her screams. But try as she might, it just hurt to much, it was only until two different hands held both of hers that her cries ceased. Both pumping their chakra into her body and blocking the pain receptors in the brain, it was risky, but both Sakura and Neji had beyond excellent chakra control.

No one knew how long it took, but, everyone felt a sad relief when Hinata's transformation had ended. There was no visible change in her save for the three slits on both sides of her neck that were her gills. But Hinata couldn't stop scratching. Tearing off her sweater and attacking her arms to end the maddening itch, Tenchi pulled her up and dropped her in the water.

Hinata never came up, but her pants and underwear did. Tenchi quickly grabbed her clothes, but his movements were like that of a zombie. He tossed them onto a nearby branch to dry when Hinata finally came up, long blue-gray tail taking the place of her legs, looking extremely relieved. She would have smiled if she wasn't so saddened by the loss of her friend. Even though she wasn't gone but a part of her, Hina still had physically died and left them, especially Tenchi. Whom looked about ready to kill himself, staring at Naruto's weapon pouch strangely. Hinata reluctantly pulled herself out of the water, but dropped herself back in, feeling her tail return to the shape of legs.

"Here." Sakura handed Hinata a skirt for Hinata to put on before getting out. Hinata accepted gratefully. Hinata was now able to leave the water without showing anything that needn't be shown.

Getting on her legs was a bit hard at first, they felt as if she'd never used them. But eventually Hinata managed to wobble her way to Tenchi.

"Are you okay?" surely not the best question to ask, but Hinata wanted to know if she could help.

"I'll only be okay when I die." Tenchi answered, but was very gentle when he spoke, smiling to her sadly, he walked stiffly into the forest. Neji soon followed. Making both Sakura and Hinata worry.

"Will they be okay." Hinata whimpered, feeling a sudden large wave of guilt and despair wash over her.

"Soon. I'll make sure of it." Sakura promised. "Go tell Gaara that's I'll be back then go to sleep. They'll be joining you soon." Sakura reassured before following the two young men into the forest.

* * *

The two lookalikes were at the edge of a cliff when Sakura found them. Both in deep conversation, Tenchi looking back and forth between Neji and the cliff.

"She'd been sick for two whole years. Two years she's fought this strange disease and for two years I've never left her side. I can't...I refuse to live without her. Hina was the only person who actually cared about me. She's the only one who saw past the cold and ruthless person that I am to the part of me capable of trust and compassion. She stood by me when no one would. Please, forgive me." Tenchi stepped even closer to the edge. One more step and he'd be gone.

"Don't bother apologizing. The sooner you die, the sooner I become more capable of protecting Hinata like I was meant to. If she were to pass, I'd do the same. I've lived my life around Hinata, whether I want to admit it or not (which is actually pretty true). I don't know any other way to live. Go ahead and jump. I personally don't care about anything else then getting stronger if it was for her sake." what Neji said was the unhindered truth and for this both smiled. True and genuine. "I'd suffer any pain for her." Neji finished, knowing that this act of cruelty was the best thing that Tenchi could ever ask for.

Taking a few steps away from the ledge, Tenchi then ran and dove off the cliff and ended his life with a sickening crash. Soon after a white eagle rose into the sky and then dove into Neji's chest, merging with him upon contact.

Neji collapsed to his knees as waves of excruciating pain washed over him. Sakura was beside him in seconds. She made an attempt to do the same for him as for Hinata, but he quickly batted her hand away. His eyes pleading an unspoken message. Luckily Sakura understood and waited, watching for any signs of possible fatality, pulling his head onto her lap.

It felt like every bone in his body was breaking and disintegrating before remaking and rearranging themselves. But the worst was in his shoulder blades. Feeling the skin break and stretch as his bones elongated before being covered in new muscles, tendons, joints and newly formed skin. A feeling of a million needles pricked from the inside on both of his new limbs, covering and overlapping with something cool and soft. His nails felt as they were being ripped out and replaced by long and thick curved razors. His eyes felt as if they were being stabbed from the back by daggers, making his eyes bleed. His cries alternated between his voice and the cry of a hawk, making his vocal chords burn with their realignment. His chakra levels fluctuated to very high levels, surpassing several of the demons and almost coming to her level, but not quite.

Some of the demons had arrived by now Gaara a mere few feet away from her. He wanted to demand answers, but didn't say a word, eyes locking with hers for the briefest moment, getting all the information he needed from her eyes. Neji soon passed out from the pain.

"I'll explain properly later." Sakura informed, lifting Neji bridal style and carrying back to camp. Gaara walked beside her silently, the demons not to far behind.

* * *

"What happened." Gaara asked her, keeping his voice low.

"Tenchi killed himself. He refused to live without Hina. So he ended his life, Neji then fused with him. Since the transfer was so abrupt, he felt almost all the pain I felt, but he was more fortunate." Sakura explained. Placing Neji down next to the worried Hinata once they arrived at the camp. She hastily pulled his limp form into her arms, wrapping them both within her sleeping bag, careful of his wings.

Gaara remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, not understanding the concept of ending ones own life because of the loss of a loved one. But Gaara put that aside to ponder another night, keeping his eyes on everyone as they settled in for bed in a close clump. Hinata and Neji off to the side sleeping against a tree. But Sakura was making her way to his side.

"What a strange emotion, love." Sakura began, sitting next to him with something in her hand and a bag at her side.

"What's that?" Gaara questioned. In her hands was a large medal ring bound with black leather. She was making a strange design with white and purple thread and beads. A few feathers lay on her lap.

"A dream catcher. I'm making it for Sasuke, last I saw him I learned he'd been suffering nightmares. I made one for Naruto not to long ago and he said it's helped him keep his nightmares at bay. I just figured that I'd make one for Sasuke for when he gets back. Would you like one?" It was an honest question, and she had every intension of coming through with it.

"I don't sleep." Gaara reminded her, looking away so she wouldn't see his scowl.

"They're not only for sleeping Gaara. You can use it in meditating too, you can also use it to protect your room and bed from your fears and possibly evil spirits." Sakura smiled at him, weaving the thread and the beads into an intricate flower pattern. Using the white thread to spiral around the leather bound ring. Then, she placed eagle feathers at the east west and south edges of the ring.

Gaara watched her hands move deftly and accurately over the dream catcher. It was beautiful to say the least, and Gaara couldn't help but feel jealous that Sasuke would be getting such a wonderful piece.

"I'll make you one. You're obviously not one without your demons." Sakura almost giggled, pulling out another ring and a red leather chord. "Want to learn to make one?"

The look on Gaara's face answered her. It was almost eager, like a child's. Sakura could've melted on the spot as she handed him a ring and let him pick what color leather, thread and what type of beads if any.

"Here's what you do, first you tie the leather in a knot, leaving a loop for it to hang on the wall. Then you twist the leather tightly around the ring till it's completely covered." This took a few moments to do so, both Gaara and Sakura unconsciously putting their chakra into it. "Then you tie the end in a knot, you can tie it around the first if you wish." Gaara did so, giving Sakura all his attention. "Now, here's what you do with the thread." Sakura brought her ring up to Gaara so he could watch as she tied the thread near the knot then pulling it to the edge of the ring about a centimeter away from the knot and pulled it over the ring and through the gap that the thread left, repeating this action several times till the whole edge of the ring was covered, and amethyst bead in every other gap. She then did the same but on the thread itself till she completed the design, leaving a gap in its center with a garnet dragonfly hanging in the center. Gaara mimicked her movements but instead of just amethyst he, used an assortment of precious stones that seemed to spiral withing the design. At the center, however was a black obsidian rose. (If you want, you can use this information to make your own dream catcher)

The dream catcher that Sakura was made with an orange tread. Black thread spiraled around the red leather bound ring. It symbolized the fire that Gaara's chakra tended to take the shape of and the passion and various lusts that she'd seen within his eyes. Sakura couldn't help but blush as she added the hawk feathers on the east, west and south edges. Handing it to him as if she were giving him something truly miraculous and special. But that's exactly how Gaara saw it as he received it.

Gaara's was bound with black leather and was twined with a vibrant magenta. The beads spiraling throughout the flower making it look deeper and more three dimensional then it really was. Three swan feathers hung from the bottom and eagle feathers framed it from the east and west. Gaara shifted a little closer to her, enveloping her in his scent as he placed the one he made on her lap. Finally looking her in the eyes, a slight blush tainting his cheeks, he felt as if his breath was taken away.

The light of the rising sun basked her lovely form in a wide range of reds, pinks, and oranges. Highlighting her exotic features with its radiant glow. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was deep, her cat ears slightly drooped and her tail wrapped around her leg loosely. Her tung darted out to lick her lips to moisten them, Her lips never been touched by man. Gaara couldn't help but wonder if her lips tasted as good as they looked. Leaning his head forward, he was about to find out.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't hurt me!


	7. Strong Gusts

* * *

Sakura allowed herself to be drawn in by his scent. She allowed herself to be drawn to him, feeling his dream catcher be placed on her lap. Her eyes locked with his, their lips barely centimeters apart. But she didn't know if she should take the risk. Her body was on auto drive but her mind was going in every which direction. Their lips were about a hair's breath apart. Her hand found its way to his chest, bracing herself against him. His hand gently pulling her chin towards himself. So close...

"Sakura-chan! Get him off me!" Naruto demanded, Gaara looked about ready to kill him. Naruto just looked at them, not catching on to what was happening just moments ago.

"Did we interrupt something?" Sasu-chan questioned, latched onto his back and with his hand down Naruto's shirt.

"No." Sakura smiled, but her eyes said otherwise. She was really looking forward to that kiss, but was interrupted again. But half of her was thankful though. Sakura needed to think. She needed to get her thoughts and her priorities straightened out.

"Did we interrupt another would be kiss?" Sasu-chan blurted out, Naruto did a double take upon hearing these words. He never got an answer. Sakura had leaped up the tree onto the highest branch, while Gaara merely scowled and took a meditative position and shut everything out. His dream catcher resting on his lap.

* * *

Sakura wanted to be ashamed of herself. She wanted to hate herself for her behavior with Gaara. _Haven't I suffered enough! I should know better that. I should know the outcome if this were to continue! Do I really want to be abandoned again?_ Standing, Sakura took several deep breaths to calm her muddled mind. Her ears twitched this way and that and her tail moved in its normal graceful arcs. Her clawed hand braced against the wood of the tree, watching the sun rise over the horizon. It was a truly miraculous sight. _Everyone that I love leaves in one way or another. I don't want to hurt anymore, so I won't fall in love. _Sakura decided, but she didn't even realize it was to late. Dream catcher in one hand, she stared at it fondly. It was much to late. She was falling in love with Gaara of the Desert.

Sakura looked down to the slumbering group of demons. Naruto had finally settled down and fallen asleep, Sasu-chan wrapped around him with a smile. Hinata and Neji slept almost blissfully by a nearby tree. Gaara was meditating below her, his read hair sticking out almost as much as her own pink locks. Sakura spent a few more minutes watching them, a strange feeling of pride washing over her. Sakura felt like they needed her, and she wasn't going to let them down. Dropping from her perch on the tree, grabbing Gaara's attention.

"I'm going hunting." Sakura announced before leaving abruptly. Gaara just watched her leave before resuming his meditating, a small grin gracing his lips.

* * *

Bounding through the trees Sakura allowed for herself to let loose and use her new senses. Her feet barely touching the ground and branches. Her senses were on overdrive and she loved it. _Is this what they call the thrill of the hunt?_ Sakura pondered in her natural high. It wasn't long till she caught the smell of a pig. Following the scent, she found a huge one. Just barely coming up to her thigh. It was obviously a little to big though, making Sakura question health of it. It's belly dragged against the earth by a large spring. Sakura crept up to the large creature without making a single sound. But that didn't matter, the animal smelt her with its snout. But no amount of squealing and poor attempts at running could save it.

Out of the water emerged a large gator like demon. It had no human form what so ever. It grabbed the terrified pig in its gigantic mouth. It would fit a whole small horse in there! Its dark green scales gleaming in a beautiful but deadly display. Green tinged tusks framed the creature's face. It's saliva was like acid, melting the pig upon contact before the gator demon swallowed it, not bothering to chew. But its eyes were what caught Sakura, they were empty and soulless and the demon had not chakra readings whatsoever.

Sakura barely managed to dodge the creature's swipe at her with one of its legs. Landing on a nearby tree, she took into account her options. Her weapons couldn't possibly pierce the demon's thick hide so they would be of no use to her. She watched as the creature lifted itself out of the water, three sets of legs quivered at their exertion. It's soulless eyes searching. Sakura's best option was to flee. But the idea was chased out of her head when a voice spoke to her.

"Kill...me...kill..." It was coming from the creature! Sakura's mind was made up after that, flipping out of the tree and onto its back.

Sakura dug her claws into it's thick hide, using her super strength to pierce it. An ear splitting roar echoed throughout the forest as it thrashed about trying to get her off. But Sakura held fast, gouging at the scaled flesh in a dark rapture. Using her monstrous strength to punch through the gouged hide. The creature's cried took a higher pitch due to the pain of having Sakura's arm attacking his insides.

Sakura was soon forced to remove her arm when a strange stinging took place. It was a weak acid trying to eat away at her arm, forcing her to dive into the water to wash it off. Big mistake. The creature soon came lumbering in with every intension of devouring her, filling the water with his blood and acid.

Sakura had to think fast. If she didn't get out of the water fast she'd either end up the demon's next meal or a melting corpse. And quite frankly, none of the options interested her. Summoning her chakra to her hands and feet, she used it to speed up her strokes as she swam to the surface and to the ledge, pulling herself up and out of the water in record time. The creature's jaws just about to catch her.

Leaping into another tree, she analyzed the demon for any morepossible forms of attack. She just noticed the water start to boil. Idea in mind, she leaped onto the monster's head, and shoved her claws and hand into one of the demon's eyes. The demon's screeches reached a higher octave, Sakura was almost positive that the group had heard it by now. She had to make this quick, the echoing in her head growing more persistent. The creature kept demanding that she kill him, but the creature was being a hypocrite and wasn't letting her.

Yanking her hand out of the creature's eye, she ran to the tip of its nose and punched her fist in, gouging at the insides of his nostrils. The acid was mixing in with its blood by now, so Sakura had to be more careful.

Wrapping her arms around one of the tusks, she pulled with all her might, snapping it clear off of the demon's face. Then, gathering more chakra to her feet, launched herself into the air and dived back down, impaling the creature through the throat and embeddingthe tuskin the ground.

The demon spat out blood and acid before smiling his thanks. With the last of its strength, it coughed up a strange gem before the creature collapsed into itself. The organs and bones melted and exiting through the mouth. The only things that survived the acid was the skin, the teeth and the tusks. Walking over to the strange round gem, she bent over to pick it up.

The gem began to glow once Sakura's fingers wrapped around it. The demon's voice echoing from within it.

"_My lady, I beg of your forgiveness, I failed to protect my soul and power that you so kindly trained me to use. The Akatsuki are after our cores. I managed to save mine and was able to implant this message into it before my soul was completely lost. They plan to use these gems to revive the maiden of legend, not knowing that she's already been reborn into this world. They plan to control her and the amazing power she commands. Please, find her, protect her, if she is to fall into their hands, the very world we live in is doomed."_ Holding the gem close to her breast, she felt aragingfury bubble in the pits of her being. They would make the entire world suffer for power? Sakura wouldn't allow it,she refused to allow it. She was going to stop them, and no one will stop her. Staring at the remaining flesh, she grabbed it and the loose tusk before dragging them back to the camp, placing the gem in her pouch.

* * *

The trip back wasn't as fast as she'd liked it to be, but she did manage to catch a deer for everyone to eat.

All the demon's had awoken due to the cries that echoed throughout the forest. So they were a little more than on edge. Gaara was tense, Naruto and Sasu-chan were restless and hadn't even spoke, Neji was pacing back and forth while Hinata twiddled her fingers, glancing between Neji and Gaara. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that they feared the worst, realizing that the cries came from the direction Sakura went. So they were a bit surprised to say the least when Sakura trudged into camp with a giant demon's skin dragging behind her and a deer slung over her shoulder, looking extremely pissed. Tossing the deer to Gaara, whom use his sand to catch it, Sakura started a large fire, breaking the other tusk off andtossing the tusks in. Everyone was either to scared or to shocked to say a word.

Sakura used her claws to cut away at the skin and make herself a pair of snug gloves that rose up to her shoulders before shoving her hands into the flame and pulling out one of the tusks. Sakura soon began channeling her chakra into her hands and scraping at the tusk.

"Gaara, I need your sand." Sakura announced, molding the tusk as best as she could into a large blade.

Gaara grunted his reply, summoning his sand and awaiting further instruction. Sakura handed him the now cool blade.

"I need you to use your sand to file it smooth and sharpen the edges please." Sakura requested, calming down only a fraction. Gaara did so within moments, watching her pull out the other tusk and do the same as she did for the first. Gaara had never seen so much fury smoldering in her eyes. Something had happened and it would only be a matter of time before she told him. But it was Sasu-chan that snapped and spoke.

"You call this hunting?" Sasu-chan half joked, half asked, pointing at the demon skin as if it was nothing. "You look as if you want to murder someone!"

"Don't tempt me." Sakura mimicked Gaara's words as she smiled, but the fury in her eyes made her look malicious.

"What happened." Naruto asked, worried about his normally level headed friend.

"I found out what the Akatsuki are after." Sakura's smile never left, just shifted. She did look about ready to murder. "Yup, they're hunting demons to get their cores. You wanna know why? Because they want to revive the 'maiden of legend'!" A large collection of gasps was heard throughout the group.

"Whoa, wait a sec. You mean that celestial maiden mixed with the blood of every type of creature? They one that could destroy the world a hundred times over? THAT celestial maiden!...we're screwed." Sasu-chan nearly cried.

"But what they don't know is that she's already been reborn. Alexiel is already here, just dormant in another body. But since they don't know this, they're killing you all in vain." Sakura was very irritated right now, throwing the carved tusk to Gaara for him to finish. Sakura still needed to take out her frustrations on something, but didn't want to take it out on an innocent bystander.

* * *

Sakura was almost done skinning the deer before she even realized she was doing it. Tossing the leather into the water to wash and throwing it up on a branch to dry. Leaving the demons to skewer and cook the deer. Sakura was climbing the tree, without chakra, just her two hands and feet.

Everyone had finally settled down, food filling their bellies. Sakura however stayed up in the tree, using the leather left by the deer, the shavings from the tusks and some of the demons skin. She was making a dress for Hinata that would protect her while underwater. This way Hinata wouldn't have to worry about coming out of the water half naked. The shaved leather would be used as lining for the inside while on the outside was the demon skin. She used some of her extra leather chord so Hinata could tie it at the front, making it easy for her to put on and off. She was just finishing as well when Gaara joined her.

"I'm fine Gaara." Sakura smiled, knowing that that's what he wanted to ask. "Stand straight for me please." Sakura commanded. Gaara did so, curiosity taking the best of him. Sakura smiled in thanks before pressing herself against him, using her body for measuring his. She stepped away quickly, blush evident on her cheeks,and made another cut at the demon skin, cutting out a large portion that was about as long as she was and promptly began making trench coat like article using the tusk shavings as buttons once she shaped them with her claws, adding a hood and sleeves not to long afterwards, pumping her chakra into the article of clothing to make it stronger and to soften the inside so it wouldn't be uncomfortable. "Try it on." Sakura requested about an hour later, proud of herself for her fast and efficient work.

Gaara was hesitant at first, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off, his gourd rested against the trunk below. His chest was well tanned and sculpted to perfection. Light scarring painted his body beautifully, the more dominant being from when Sasuke had injured him on his left shoulder. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when Gaara put on the coat. It fit him snugly, framing his form nicely. Sakura's disappointment was soon forgotten whenGaara gave her a nod of his approval, making Sakura's smile widen.

"New hobby?" Gaara almost grinned, seating himself down on the branch.

"Kind of." Sakura laughed. "It's fire proof so I decided to make use of it."

"And the swords?"

"So I can stab the Akatsuki to death." Sakura grinned, unfortunately she wasn't joking.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sakura?" Sakura could barely contain her laughter when Gaara said this, his face a mask of seriousness.

They spent the rest of the day talking and joking. Sakura was very pleased with how far Gaara had come with his social skills. But as the sun set, they would have to put all conversation on hold and continue their journey.

* * *

hope you liked it. Sorry it was a bit short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and tell me, what do you think of the idea of Hinata throwing her little sister down a laundry shoot somewhere in the fic? I've been humoring the idea for a while.


	8. Downpour

Author's note: I'll give you a longer chapter next time. In fact, the next chapter's gonna be a good one. So, keep reading, things from the first few chapters are going to start showing their significants pretty soon.

* * *

It took the traveling party almost a whole week to arrive. It was the getting in that posed the problem.

"So...what do we do?" Sasu-chan was unusually bright that night, but his chakra was decreasing.

"How do we sneak them in?" Naruto added. He too was abnormally bright.

"Can we use your sand to get in?" Sakura asked, slightly unnerved by the bright smiles Sasu-chan and Naruto shared, her hold on the sleeping Akuji tightening unconsciously. "Did you get laid while I wasn't looking?" Sakura blurted out to them, Temari and Kankurou started laughing instantly, Gaara merely smirked.

"How exactly would that happen?" Naruto hollered in his defense.

"Simple, you'd be on top." Sasu-chan answered blankly. Naruto visibly paled as the laughs grew louder.

"To much information." Sakura laughed before looking at Gaara expectantly.

Gaara thought for a moment, taking into account how many demons they had to transport and how much sand he could use without making anyone in Suna suspicious. "Everyone hide your chakra." Gaara commanded. The demons did so, pleasing Gaara with how well the did so. "Make sure you mask it at all times." Gaara then summoned his sand and pushed the demons into a close clump and lifting them about two yards above ground, the sand to the shape of a ball with several small holes for air. Then with some more sand he created a whirlwind around it before jumping into it.

"I hate this part." Temari almost whined before she and Kankurou jumped in as well. Sakura and Naruto just stared at the whirlwind. It wasn't until Gaara's sand pulled them in that they left for Suna. Not even stopping by the gate, they just kept going, the guards did nothing, having gotten used to the occurrence ages ago.

They were all deposited into Gaara's office moments later, sand locking all the doors and windows. Sakura and Naruto glared at Gaara as they, and several of the other demons, spat out sand. Akuji was at the brink of tears because sand got in his eyes. Luckily Sakura managed to get it out and soothe him before he got to loud.

"That's why I hate that part." Temari grinned. She didn't have a speck of sand on her! Sakura growled, flicking some sand at her to make herself feel better. Sakura even tried to whip Gaara a couple times with her tail.

"You all should be able to stay at my home." Gaara announced, dodging Sakura's tail successfully, making Akuji laugh. "Temari, you and Kankurou should be able to take them there without much trouble. Sakura, Naruto, I'll need you to come with me." Gaara left no room for discussion, leaving his office via the door. Naruto and Sakura not to far behind once Sakura placed Akuji into Kankurou's arms. Kankurou did not look pleased and was about to complain, but Sakura and Naruto had already left to follow Gaara.

"Come on people, let's get out of here!" Temari announced, _Nice hot bath here I come!_ Temari thought, lightening her mood considerably. But everyone else...seeing her smile like that scared them. But not Akuji, he bit Kankurou's had just so he could fly into **her** arms.

"Twisted little vermin." Kankurou hissed, rubbing his hand where the child bit him. _I hate kids!_ Kankurou thought bitterly, about ready to dump the kid into his puppet's belly.

"Be nice." Temari's grinned. She then opened the window to check if the cost was clear. Lucky for her it was, so she lead them over the roof tops to a rather large house.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, good to have you back." Gaara's secretary smiled. She was a young and rather curvaceous woman, but her smile was that of maternal warmth. "Who're your friends?" She asked. 

"Shinobi from leaf, they'll be staying with us for a while. Where's the council?" Gaara questioned.

"Those old coots are probably at some strip club or something. Asahi is at home with his daughters." She informed without any hint of a joke. Gaara, almost grinned, but his eye's showed his irritation.

"Thanks Tifa." (I'm borrowing her too.) Gaara smiled. "Find Cloud for me." (what can I say, I'm an avid Cloti supporter, can't have one without the other.)

"Right away sir. Oh! And there's some Alfredo in the fridge for you and your siblings. Eat it." Tifa commanded, staring him in the eyes with her piercing ruby ones.

"Yes mother." Gaara groaned, letting the sarcasm drip from his words.

"Great, I'll stop by at 6 with Cloud and make some more for your guests. All eleven of them. Thanks for the memo by the way." Tifa then pecked his cheek and poofed away.

"Should we ask." Naruto was almost drooling over the woman.

"No and I'd recommend not drooling. She's the one who helped me with my taijutsu. Plus her boyfriend in the Anbu wouldn't appreciate you staring." Gaara explained while he continued walking.

"She's the cat demon!" Sakura realized, hastening her steps till she was next to him. Gaara nodded. "And her boyfriend?"

"He's not, but once youmeet himyou begin to doubt that." Gaara replied. Leading them out of the building and down a poorly lit rode. Almost every sign they passed announced the same thing. Booze and women. The rest were inns and bars.

"Where's Jiraiya." Naruto tried to joke.

"Good question." Sakura agreed, her face set in a cringe and stepping closer to Naruto's strong and spicy scent.

Gaara noticed this, and slowed his pace so that she was closer to him, slightly jealous that Sakura had chose to go to Naruto. Sakura smiled in thanks, not realizing Gaara's true intension's.

They continued the short trip in silents until they reached the end of the road and stood before a rather large but grungy building. Taking another step forward, Gaara slid the sliding doors open, easily disturbing the occupants into stopping everything. Gaara's face was blank of all emotion as he surveyed the strip club. Not giving the half naked men and women a second glance, eye's landing on his council members and narrowing.

They got up instantly and exited the building, one or two significantly drunk and staring at Sakura hungrily, eye's well below her neck line. One of the male strippers followed them out and the door closed.

"Kazekage-sama," the male stripper began, stepping forward. "Did you come in search of Sasuke-sama?"

"We have a few things to take care of before hand." Gaara answered, not bothering to even look at him. Sakura however did.

"Would it be any trouble if you came with us?" Sakura questioned kindly. His blond hair was filthy and he looked as if he was half starved and his bright blue eyes were starting to dull, but Sakura could still tell that it was Kasei's counterpart.

"No trouble at all, I'm not supposed to be here today anyway." he smiled, somewhat hollow, but a smile none the less.

"Great!" Sakura cheered, scanning his body for any possible sickness or damaged bones. _Hm, three fractured ribs, his esophagus needs to be repaired, he's suffering from a bad cough as well._ Sakura deduced. "When have you last seen a doctor?" Sakura asked him, completely ignoring the conversation Gaara was having with his council members. Good thing too, or else she would've seen the hostile glares sent her way by most of the sober council members.

"Last month." he lied.

"Really? Then you must know of your three fractured ribs. As soon as we get out of here, you're going to tell me the truth and I'm going to fix you right up." Sakura promised.

"What do you mean." He suddenly grew very suspicious of the woman before him, finally noticing the cat ears and tail, he became very nervous instantly.

"She's the best medic nin Kohona has to offer!" Naruto announced, tuning into the conversation.

"We're leaving." Gaara announced, his mood sour, sending one last glare at the council members, he marched of in the direction of his home, leaving the two nin and stripper to catch up.

* * *

The small group that followed Gaara, stared in awe at the mansion. 

"I'm staying here?" Sakura breathed.

"Temari should have your suites prepared." Gaara informed, opening the door without much thought.

"I get a suite?" Naruto was gasping along with Sakura.

"You, what's your name and sexual preference." Gaara pointed at the stripper.

"I'm bi, my name is Kasei, why?"

"You'll be staying in Naruto's suite with Kasei" Now Kasei was confused.

"I'll be staying with myself...?" That didn't add up right in his mind.

"No, with me." The wolf demon announced from Gaara's couch. "Hey sexy, still won't reconsider about me staying with you?"

"Not on your life." Sakura barked back, taking the human Kasei into the living room and forcing him to lay down on a the remaining free couch. Summoning her chakra she silenced all of his complaints and began to work on healing his throat first, cutting off the pain receptors in the brain and putting him to sleep.

"What happened to him." The demon Kasei asked, concerned about his counterpart. He'd started transferring his power to him almost as soon as he entered Suna.

"Long term effect of to much alcohol and he probably gave to much head while his throat was infected, it still is from what I can tell. He's also slept with a couple of sick people, I surprised he hasn't caught an std yet." Sakura explained, working her way to his fractured ribs. "Looks like he's been abused as well. Kasei, can you increase the flow of your energy? Your sickness is getting worse. I've tried to heal it but, it looks like I can't do anything for you. Only make your fusion easier for the both of you." Sakura looked at the wolf demon apologetically.

"Geez, that sucks." Kasei pouted, increasing the flow into the human Kasei as requested. He didn't want to be a cause of another Neji incident, having seen what happened when Tenchi killed himself and fused with Neji.

"Tell me about it." Sakura agreed, destroying the virus within Kasei before waking him up again. "All done." Sakura smiled. _Now for my bath._ Sakura smiled to herself before walking into the kitchen.

Tifa was there, instructing Temari how to make Alfredo, while Gaara ate the plate that Tifa left for him. A man with blond spiky hair was there as well, leaning against the wall, deep in thought in his Anbu uniform, mask pulled up and to the side of his head.

"Um...where is the room I'm staying in?" Sakura asked no one in particular but Gaara got up, finishing the last bite and depositing it into the sink.

"This way." He grunted. Leading her up the stairs and to the north, opening one of the doors to a living room and five other doors. "Your room is the one on the far left. If you need me, I'm in the suite across from you." Gaara informed before leaving.

Sakura was in her room as soon as she heard Gaara leave and practically ran to what she assumed was her bathroom to the left of the large room, paying the room itself no mind, tossing her things onto the bed.

Upon opening the door, Sakura was in heaven.

"I LOVE YOU GAARA!" Sakura squealed, loving her king sized bathroom. Her tub could fit a relatively large family before it got to crowded, and it was all hers. Floral scented candles lined all the edges, leaving just enough room for her to step in. Against the other side of the bath was enough floor room for the shelf that was placed there, it too was covered with candles. In the corner to the right was a wall that blocked view from the gigantic shower. Against the left wall was a series of cabinets and drawers with a large mirror. The whole bathroom was painted with soothing and earthy colors.

Walking briskly, she went to the faucet and twisted the knobs till they were at an almost scalding temperature. Water began to fill the tub instantly while Sakura went to grab her toiletries. The water was almost done filling when she reentered the bathroom. Shedding her clothes she climbed in. Releasing a content sigh, she relaxed into the water, taking advantage of the built in seats after turning off all the lights and lighting the candles.

Sakura barely heard water from the other side of the wall moments later. Curious, she tapped the claw of her index finger against that wall, pushing one of the brown tiles in. Their was another tapping coming from the other side, pushing the tile back.

"Someone there?" Sakura called.

"Its me." came a reply, It was Gaara. His bathroom was on the other side of that wall.

"Oh." Sakura poked at the tile again, but much harder. It traveled about a foot before falling out on the other side. Sakura heard it clatter on the other side behind his shelf. "Hello." Sakura Smiled, peeking to the other side and looking into Gaara's curious gaze. "What's up?"

"The ceiling...How are you liking your room, if you want I can give you another."

"I LOVE my room, thank you so much!" Sakura smile widened.

"That's good." Gaara moved away from the opening but stayed near it. Releasing a content sigh.

Sakura did the same.

"What are you going to do when you see Sasuke again?" Gaara had to know.

"That all depends. It could range from me hugging him to kicking him in the balls." Sakura smirked at the mental image, and though she didn't see it, Gaara smirked as well. "How about you?"

"It all depends." Gaara answered.

"On what?" Sakura turned to the opening in the wall.

"On whether or not he makes you cry." Gaara looked into the opening, just barely catching Sakura's blush.

"...Thank you." Sakura stammered after a short pause. "What did you and the council members talk about?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"I just informed them of the reason why you and Naruto were staying. They weren't all to pleased though."

"About me?" Sakura murmured.

"Among other things. Don't worry Sakura, you're safe here." Gaara stated gently, vaguely hearingsomeone cry out 'Damn he's good'. "Did you hear that?" Gaara questioned.

"Unfortunately." Sakura growled, she was already halfway out of the water when she heard Gaara exiting his bath as well. Drying herself quickly, she wrapped herself in a robe and marched out of her suite, hair still dripping wet.

Gaara soon joined her, clad in only his pants with a towel around his shoulders. The scowl on his face rivaled her own. He was not pleased with having his conversation with Sakura listened in on.

* * *

Slowly and quietly the two entered the main living room to find everyone crowding around an air vent. Only jumping away when Sakura cleared her throat. 

"I expected better at least from you Hinata." Sakura grinned wickedly, catching Hinata even though she was hiding behind Neji.

"Is there anything we could help you with?" Tifa was the first to back away and escape to the kitchen, something about burning the chicken. Cloud soon followed, but wasn't so lucky,beingcaught with everyone elseby Gaara's sand and was suspended in the air, upside down. Gaara arched a non existent eyebrow at his catch. "I wonder what I should do with you?" Gaara glared at them all.

"I don't know, but I hear snake skin is in this year." Sakura purred, watching with sadistic glee as Sasu-chan and the other snake demon gulped. "Now that I think about it, a nice fur coat would be nice for the winter." The twin cat demons, the demon Kasei and the fox demon began to sweat profusely.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara's bare shoulders from behind, resting her chin one and smiled darkly. Gaara's grin almost looked blood thirsty as he tightened his hold for a fraction of a second.

"Can't say I'm all that fond of bugs or lizards." That got the rest of the demon bunch fearing for their lives. "But what can I say, Naruto's had this coming for a long time. Don't know about the rest of you though." Sakura cooed.

"I'd say they deserve this." Gaara insisted, licking his lips in anticipation. Everyone began to squirm.

"Dinner's ready!" Tifa called to the group, poking her head out of the large kitchen.

"Finally, I'm starved!" Sakura's smiled sweetened before she skipped cutely to the kitchen. Gaara's face became blank as he dropped them all without a second thought and followed. But not before the fearful bunch witnessed the mirth in the Kazekage's eyes. Then they realized the embarrassing truth, they had been played.

* * *

Dinner finished, everyone sat around the living room drinking coffee, eating a slice of pie with ice cream, both or neither. Everyone was still embarrassed that they were tricked, and by Gaara and Sakura no less! 

"Kasei-chan, please tell us what you know about Sasuke." Sakura finally spoke, putting down her almost empty bowl. Using the chan to distinguish who she was talking to.

"All I can tell you is that he pays the club Storm nightly visits, picks up a hot boy, leaves, then he's back the next night. I was one of the lucky few who actually got to sleep with him instead of just sex and getting kicked out once he finished. But after a few nights the bastard dumped me for someone else." Kasei-chan informed them.

"So you informed the Hokage about it." Sakura deduced.

"All's fair in love and war." Kasei-chan explained.

"Do you know anything about Sasuke's past lovers?" Sakura didn't know if she categorized the other people he's slept with correctly, there was obviously no love.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, nice body."

"At least he's not in denial anymore." Sakura sighed, leaning back into the couch, drinking some of Gaara's coffee and standing up to change. "Temari, do you have any clothes I could wear to this 'Storm' place."

"Actually...remember that outfit you wore when you sang...?" Temari began.

"Yeah? What about it?" Sakura turned on her heel to face Temari.

"I kinda brought yours and Hinata's so you could sing for us again." Temari admitted.

"Lovely." Sakura, still clad in only a robe, made a gesture for Temari to lead the way. Temari's mood brightened as she entertained several possible ideas for Sakura's outfit.

"Looks like we're going clubbing."

* * *

Author's Note: Little does Sakura know that there's something else in her wonderful bathroom. Bwahaha!...don't hurt me.


	9. Storm Baby!

Author's Note: Just tellin you from now, there's going to be a lemon, but it's not between Sakura and Gaara. I'll warn you before it begins because you may not agree, just letting you know. Another thing, I'm no where near the end of this fic. That is all for now. Enjoy!

* * *

"No." Sakura shook her head at the offered articles of clothing. "I will **_not_** where that!" Sakura glared at the clothes, seeing instantly the extra slashes made. The leather pants were now missing a leg and the zipper would always _conveniently_ jam around the middle. 

"Please?" Temari pouted, holding out the clothes to Sakura again. "You're going to a club, you gotta look the part." Temari insisted, eye's pleading.

"...Fine. I better not regret this." Sakura caved, not able to find a flaw in her logic.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm dressing Naruto and Gaara up also." Temari informed her, grinning at all the possibilities.

"You're right, that does make me feel better." Sakura admitted, finally accepting the clothes offered her. Stepping behind a screen, she stripped herself of her robe and pulling on her clothing. "I know I'm going to regret this." Sakura almost whimpered. Stepping out in front of Temari.

Like mentioned early, the whole right leg of the pants was gone. Cutting just above her thigh. The other leg had twice as many slashes that now circled the whole leg and not just the side. The vest wouldn't go past her bosom, making Sakura thankful she was wearing a sports bra. The broken heart on it showing and for all to see. The chains and bracelets stayed the same but her collar didn't, it now had the words 'back off!' ona large bell.

"Alright sexy, time for the makeup." Temari's deft hands began to work their magic. Doing the same Egyptian cat thing with the eyeliner, but added gold eyeshadow to her top lid, gold glitter on all available skin, and a deep burgundy lipstick to paint her lips. "Give me your hands." Temari commanded, pulling out a bottle of nail polish, taking the offered hands and painting her claws, adding little emerald colored crystals to the claws of her index fingers.

"Wow Sakura-chan. You look so pretty!" Hinata gasped upon entering the suite., dressed in her pajamas. She'd be staying there with everyone else. Only Gaara and Naruto would be going with Sakura.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled, standing nervously in front of Temari, not even bothering to look into the mirror. "Am I done?" Sakura asked Temari, tapping her booted foot.

"Yup!" Temari grinned in triumph before dragging Sakura out into the living room for all to see. "You're next Naruto." Temari didn't leave any room for discussion as she dragged him off into the direction of Gaara's suite.

"Marry me!" both Kasei's growled. Most of the other males were thinking along the same lines, Gaara being no exeption.

"No." Sakura blushed, trying her best to ignore the amazed stares she was receiving. Wrapping her tail around her leg nervously she sat down on the couch nearest her next to Neji, whom just drank his cup of coffee. He only had eyes for Hinata, and for that, Sakura was glad.

"You're missing something though..." Tifa announced, pulling off a few rings from her fingers and handing them to Sakura, when she put them on was anyones guess. "For a little extra punch. A gift from my friend Lulu."

"You know aunt Lulu? Long black hair, always carries a doll with her and has a belt fetish. That Lulu?" Sakura's eyes brightened considerably. This meant that not all of the Uchiha's were killed by Itachi. Sakura quickly put on the offered jewelry in order to ask more questions without risk of loosing them.

"I didn't know she was your aunt. She's actually coming to visit. She has a few pressing matters to discuss with Gaara, whatever they are. She actually may become a part of the council as soon as the council members get passed the idea that a woman holding more favor over them." Tifa explained, smiling at the thought.

"Do you know when she'll be here?" Sakura could barely contain her excitement.

"She should be arriving tonight." Sakura's excitement was infectious, making Tifa excited for no reason.

"Do you think you could bring her to the 'Storm'. I think if Sasuke learns that there's another Uchiha then making him come back may be easier." Sakura deduced.

"You know, you may be right." Gaara agreed, joining into the conversation, not paying any heed to Temari and Naruto.

Naruto now wore a pair of faded dark blue jeans and a white tank, nothing special, but the studded collar, bands and eye liner made it club worthy.

"Next up: Gaara!" Temari grabbed Gaara's arm and proceeded to dragging him away. Gaara had no idea what was going on. Letting himself get dragged to his room, Gaara suddenly had a feeling that he should be nervous. And he was right.

* * *

As soon as his bedroom door was closed, She was pulling out her kunai and began shredding some already prepared clothes. Gaara was about to demand answers too, but Temari soon finished and pushed him behind his changing screen to change. 

_She's getting to bold for her own good. _Shukaku's voice echoed tiredly through Gaara's head, but for once though, Gaara agreed with him. Stepping from behind the screen, clad in form fitting black jeans that he's never seen in his life and a black Chinese shirt with golden dragons forming a design around the front. Again, he'd never seen these clothes in his life. The cuts appeared all over the pants and the shirt's sleeves had been cut off, leaving the material frayed.

"Don't freak out on me, but I've been to that place a couple times and more than once I've seen people trying to look like you. So I'm going to cover the kanji on your forehead with a heart so that you'll look like one of your impersonators." Temari explained, taking out crimson lipstick from seemingly nowherebefore drawing onto his forehead.

The feeling was weird, but he didn't freak out like Temari thought he would. Not that he liked it mind you, he just didn't do anything about it because he knew it was necessary.

"Done!" Temari cheered, tucking the makeup away in some hidden pocket. Gaara didn't care and was about to lift his gourd onto his back, but Temari had something to say about it. "You can't take your gourd with you!" pulling the large item out of his reach.

"And if I were to get into a fight with Sasuke." Gaara questioned, Gaara was beginning to get irritated.

"Sasu-chan can carry it, he's staying outside anyway." Temari answered easily, leading her younger brother out of the room and back to the living room.

"Very well." Gaara grunted, taking his gourd out of her hands and tossing it at Sasu-chan, whom caught it with a grunt of his own. "Let's go."

* * *

The club Storm was really a large warehouse with several skylights. Sasu-chan was to wait patiently by one with Gaara's gourd. The bar was at the far end and took up most of the wall. The DJ was off in the left hand corner but was barely seen due to all the dancing bodies and strobe lights. Nobody even noticed them as they entered, to busy with dancing to the next song and trying to catch someone's eye's then with who's entering the club. 

Temari was right though, they could already spot about three people trying to look like him. Gaara didn't know if he should be flattered or insulted.

"I'll check the bar!" Naruto shouted over the music, trying to hide his smile.

"We'll check the dance floor!" Sakura replied, following Gaara into the maze of grinding bodies. "Dance with me." Sakura requested, already moving to the music. Gaara nodded and did the same, scanning every face as he did so. Sakura had a more difficult time though, the blaring music echoed in her cat ears, not leaving room for much thought. She informed Gaara of this while they danced, both being pushed together by the crowd.

It was awkward at first, but the music seemed to cast a spell over the two teens, making them enjoy it almost. For a minute, one would think that they'd forgotten their mission for the sake of dancing together. Sakura was almost in a state of euphoria, but unfortunately, Gaara had to bring her out of their trace upon spotting a familiar head of black.

"I think I see him." Gaara whispered into her ear, pressing her body against his and turning them. "11 o'clock." Gaara pointed out, not letting go of Sakura. Another spin and a few more grinds later Sakura nodded.

"He's watching us." Sakura realized, her dance steps becoming more complicated.

"Do you think he'll attack." Gaara was still managing to match her movements without any exertion, eyes glued to Sasuke's form. "Can you tell what he's drinking?"

"Looks like...is that alcohol! The bartender actually gave it to him?" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Does he look drunk?" Gaara's hands found their way just above her rear, pressing her more firmly against him, finally realizing quite a few lusty stares sent their way. _Keep looking..._ Gaara thought darkly, not noticing the few sent **his** way.

"No, not in the least." Sakura's legs found their way around his waist as he spun them again and she unwrapped them. "I think he's angry though. I'd know that look anywhere."

"Hm..." One of Gaara's hands blatantly grabbed her thigh and lifted it around his waist again while the other pulled her arm around his neck, studying his face for any reaction.

There it was, for a fraction of a second, fury burned in his eyes and his fist clenched at the glass.

"How interesting." Gaara suddenly got a rather malicious idea. Grinding rather provocatively without losing the beat.

"What?" Sakura inquired, catching on andturning, pressing her back to his chest. Eye's leering at anyone who looked at her of Gaara wrong.

"He doesn't seem to like me touching you like this." Gaara's hand pressed against her lower stomach, making Sasuke have the same reaction, only this time Sakura saw it.

"Why does he care?" Sakura wrapped an arm around Gaara's neck, pulling his face to her shoulder, back still turned. It almost looked as if he were kissing the flesh available to him.

"Let's find out. Naruto's found him." Gaara began to grin as he pressed his lips to her neck. It was about as much as Sasuke could take, unmasking his chakraand making everyone else on the dance floor flee in fright. Pretty soon, the only ones in the club was Gaara, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed, rasengan already prepared to attack. Sand poured in from the skylight above, floating around Gaara like a large halo. Sakura took a fighting stance, eyes glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"To think it was so easy to catch you." Sakura growled, eyes never leaving Sasuke's, challenging him to fight her.

"You, catch me? Don't make me laugh." Sasuke chuckled, chakra enveloping him like a snake.

"You'd be amazed what I could do since you've been gone." Sakura spat, charging him within moments, fist ready to strike.Sasuke dodged easily, but was shocked to see a large crater for where he once stood. "Oh yeah, you never got to see me fight have you?" Sakura taunted, leaping into the air after him, but she was forced to change directory when Naruto went at him, calling his name again.

Sakura landed next to the bar without much difficulty thanks to Gaara's sand catching her. She nodded in thanks before lifting the bar table with her amazing strength and batting Sasuke into the ground.

Sasuke just managed to brace himself before coming into contact with the ground. Sasuke could barely get out of the way as sand began to work its way around his body. Sasuke was getting very angry. Summoning his chakra and focusing it around himself, breaking out of the developing cocoon.

A coat was thrown down to Gaara as Sasuke began to do some complex hand signs. Gaara looked up to see Sasu-chan glaring down at his counterpart. Gaara didn't have to look into his eyes in order to know what Sasuke was going to do. Pulling on the coat Sakura had made him and pulling up the hood, he charged Sasuke.

A giant ball of fire forced Sakura and Naruto away, but the coat Sakura made for Gaara protected him from the scorching flame. It was only Gaara and Sasuke in a large ring of fire. Both taking a taijutsu stance, they analyzed each other for any possible openings or weaknesses.

Sakura and Naruto were forced to watch, for the flames were to hot and to high for them to cross. Neither could tell who initiated the fight, but within moments the two were locked in combat. Both were evenly matched in skill when it came to taijutsu, but Gaara's sand clearly gave him an advantage, combining it with his martial arts skill, he clearly had the upper hand and was backing Sasuke into a corner.

But a flaming beam began to fall over Naruto and Sakura, and they had no way of escape without serious injury. Sakura knew this and was already summoning her chakra to cover her body as she put herself over Naruto to protect him. Gaara saw this as well, so he launched himself through the flames, sending Naruto into the fight with Sasuke and blocked the falling beam with both his sand and body. The coat protecting them from the flames that tried to burn their flesh. It was now Naruto's turn to fight Sasuke.

Sasuke's fight with Naruto was getting very difficult, but it was nothing he couldn't handle, pulling out several kunai and throwing them at Naruto. Naruto dodged most of them, but one got him on his thigh and another pierced through his hand. Naruto glared viciously at Sasuke, wanting with all his might to wipe that smug look from Sasuke's face.

Blowing him a kiss, Sasuke jumped into the air and was about to perform and even more complex jutsu, far more powerful then the Grand Fireball no jutsu (couldn't find the Japanese name for it). But Sasu-chan had other things in mind, diving from the skylight and wrapping himself around his counterpart, bringing him down to the hot ground.

"Not on your life!" Sasu-chan hissed, no longer the sweet and funny demon Sakura and Naruto knew. Now, in his place, was a dangerous demon protecting his loved one from harm. Tail still wrapped around Sasuke, Sasu-chan made several attempts to sink his fangs into Sasuke's neck.

"Sasu-chan, don't kill him!" Sakura called over the crackling flames.

"I won't, but that doesn't mean I won't make him suffer!" Sasu-chan finally had the pleasure of biting Sasuke, tasting the coppery taste of blood, making Sasu-chan giddy and high with blood lust.

Naruto just watched in horror as Sasu-chan drank from his counterpart. Sasuke's face was blank, but his eyes reflected his fear. Naruto couldn't think, all that would come to mind was Sasuke. "Please...stop." Naruto whimpered.

Sasu-chan did, looking into Naruto's eyes, he saw the horror he had caused. Slowly releasing Sasuke, he slithered to Naruto, making the scared blond flinch, hurting Sasu-chan more than any blade could.

"Please, no more." Naruto begged, flinging himself into Sasu-chan's arms and holding him tightly. "Please...I...I love-" everything was silenced when Sasu-chan pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto could barely taste some of Sasuke's blood on Sasu-chan's invading tung. But the taste was overpowered by something sweet and mind numbing. Wrapping his arms around Sasu-chan's neck, his legs were reduced to jelly.

Sakura never new she'd be so happy for Naruto at a moment like this, but at the same time, she knew things were getting dangerous. Naruto's chakra was going haywire, both him and the kyuubi loosing control, completely melting into the kiss. The flames were being blown out by Naruto's power, leaving only embers where the flames once roared. But when Sasu-chan opened his eyes to look at her, she knew all to well what he was planning.

Sasu-chan released some of his venom into Naruto for a brief moment, marking him his and making Naruto drowsy. Naruto began to fight the effects, reluctantly pulling away from Sasu-chan's lips to look him in the eyes.

"What...why?" Naruto murmured, clinging to Sasu-chan for dear life.

"Shh, sleep my love, and when you wake, you'll have us both." Sasu-chan whispered into Naruto's ear, holding Naruto's limp body close as it succumbed to sleep, tears cascading from his eyes. Looking eyes with Sakura again, sending her a silent message, Sakura removed herself from the safety of Gaara's arms and went forward to collect Naruto into her arms and carry him out of the way.

Sending one last glare at the shocked Sasuke, Sakura carried Naruto back to Gaara, laying Naruto down next to him. Sakura was trying with all her strength to hold back her tears, but Gaara already new they would fall, looking away from her, Gaara summoned his sand to form a ball around both her and Naruto before rising to his feet.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Gaara breathed, summoning the last of his sand around Sasu-chan.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Sasu-chan!" He laughed, but the mirth did not reach his eyes as he glared daggers into Sasuke before the sand covered his face.

"SABAKU TAISHO!" the sand Gaara commanded crushed Sasu-chan as quickly as Gaara could make it, praying that it was fast enough for him not to feel it. Closing his eyes to the shower of blood, only opening them when he heard Sasuke cry out in agony.

That's also when Sakura was able to look. Seeing Sasuke writhing on the ground in pain, Sakura ran to his side, fully ready to end his pain like for Hinata and Kasei. But Gaara stopped her, hand on her shoulder.

"No, I too want him to suffer. He deserves this pain." Gaara informed a sick feeling of satisfaction bubble from the pit of his being. But another feeling soon joined it, pity. Sakura was also suffering. Pulling Sakura up, Gaara held her weeping form, running his fingers through Sakura's silky pink hair in a soothing manner.

It felt as if all his organs and bones were being liquefied and remade several times over. His insides burned as if in some kind of inferno was ignited within him. Turning his whatever it could to ash and lining the bones and organs with the hellfire, smoldering just beneath his skin. His gums bleed as his teeth rearranged themselves in his mouth. His tung felt as if it was being stretched and as if it was melting before the raging inferno lined his tung and gums as well. His eye's burned as if poison was spat into them by a vicious cobra. Blood oozed from his mouth, burning the skin and melting the ground beneath him. His hands darted out, trying to grasp anything he could get his hands on, latching on to Sakura's ankle, eyes begging for the pain to end.

"Please, let me help him." Sakura demanded, eyes pleading for Gaara to let her go.

"...Very well." Gaara relented, reluctantly releasing his hold on Sakura as she crouched down and pumped her chakra into Sasuke's brain, cutting off his receptors of pain, before delving deeper into his mind. She was in his psych now, blocking out all thoughts and filling him with her warmth.

Sasuke's face brightened considerably, his eyes seeing but not. His body was numb with the bliss that she'd given him. Welcoming her chakra without holding any semblance of a fight.

"What are you doing?" Gaara gasped, he'd never seen her do this before.

"I'm blocking all thoughts from forming in his mind. It's a little something I've been working on for both you and Naruto. I want to help you fuse with your demons, but I'll need to have a word with them. I got the idea when Naruto told me about how Sasuke not only entered his mind, but spoke with the kyuubi himself." Sakura informed, pulling Sasuke's head onto her lap.

Gaara was rendered speechless. S_he wants to speak with the Shukaku? But why?_ So many thoughts ran through his head that he barely noticed a tall woman enter the building with Cloud and Tifa in tow.

Her pale skin was made to look white in her dark purple dress with fur lining. Several belts making up the whole front of her skirt. Her shoulders where bare but long sleeves covered her arms. Her lips were painted a deep shade of purple and her long black hair was done up in a bun, three long braids falling from it covered in beads. Her bangs were swept to the side, covering one eye completely. In her arm she held a cat stuffed animal.

"Remove your chakra!" Her voice commanded complete obedience, and attention. Stepping toward Sakura and Sasuke, she lifted the young man with one hand by the neck, she examined Sasuke fully, Sharingan activating.

"Aunt Lulu?" Sakura gasped.

"Just one moment." The woman smiled kindly, dropping Sasuke unceremoniously onto the ground. "Damn Uchihas, always acting as if their better then everyone." Lulu growled, summoning a sphere of chakra into her hands and breaking it in two, forcing one into Sasuke and gently pressing the other half into Sakura. "This should make things easier for everyone." Lulu then lifted Sasuke again, throwing him over her shoulder as if he were a sack of potatoes and leaving. Tifa and Cloud just followed, Cloud carrying Naruto. Sakura smiled gratefully, but a strange feeling in her stomach stopped her from moving momentarily.

"Are you alright?" Gaara placed a hand on her back and moved it in soothing circles. "What did she do to you?"

"I'm fine." Sakura smiled halfheartedly, finally walking toward the exit, but her pace was slow, and she was hunched over as if she was suffering a stomach ache.

Gaara sighed, lifting her off her feet and carrying her bridal style before running to catch up with everyone else. Commanding his sand to return to his gourd and come to him. Strapping his gourd onto his back once outside, he headed home, following the moving dots that were Lulu and his sand nin.

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start. Light burning his eyes and forcing him to keep them closed. He never was one for waking up, Sasuke growled deep within his throat as he guessed where he was with his eyes closed. _Since when did I have a couch?_ Sasuke groaned as he sat up. 

"Finally awake teme?" _That does not sound like anyone I know._ Sasuke finally managed to open his eyes only to see a dark woman looking at him with great distaste.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke spat.

"Is that any way to speak to your cousin? I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Is Sasuke-kun awake?" _That voice I do recognize._

"Sakura?" Sasuke was getting angrier by the minute.

"Unfortunately, but what can I say, the transformation didn't kill him like it should have." Lulu walked out of Sasuke's line of vision to sit down on the available armchair. Her face set in a dark grin.

Sasuke was up on his feet in moments, seeing that he was surrounded by Sakura and Naruto, Gaara and his siblings weren't to far away. Hinata and Neji were on the other couch, both holding all his weapons that he had with him.

"Sit down! I need to finish healing you." Sakura demanded. Sasuke felt as if gravity was pushing him down, forcing to sit.

"What the fuck...?" Sasuke gasped, vaguely aware of Lulu's grin widening.

"So, how's it feel being the one following orders instead of giving them." Lulu taunted, earning a few curious stares and one furious one. "I put a spell on you while you were recovering from your transformation. You are now bound to Sakura, you can't be more then three hundred feet away from her without feeling excruciating pain and whatever she tells you to do, you'll be forced to obey. So in other words, It's the Hyuuga curse but perfected." Lulu explained. "So, how's it feel little cousin?"

Sasuke was beyond furious, he even made an attempt to attack Lulu, but Sakura commanded him to stop without even thinking. Sasuke was forced to listen, feeling as if he'd been frozen on the spot.

"Tough luck little cousin." Lulu taunted again, patting his head and shoving him back on the couch for Sakura to heal.

"Stop calling me your cousin!" Sasuke barked.

"Why, it's only true. I'm your third cousin, get used to it. That fool Itachi didn't know I even existed, so take it out on him and his ignorance."

"Why didn't anyone know about you." Sasuke finally gave up fighting, Sakura's word was now his law, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'd be amazed if you did know. Your father's cousin raped my mother while he was drunk. Using the Sharingan to manipulate her. That's one of the reason's why I've grown to hate you and your entire family. Because of the likes of you, my mother was abandoned by her own family and forced to raise me with hate and loathing. You and your family are self righteous, cocky, conceded, cruel and underhanded in a fight, and you live your lives with only one purpose: To fight and to kill. I've seen it in all of you." Lulu explained, previous mirth erased from her face and form instantly. Lulu scowled at the memories, squeezing her doll to a point of almost popping off its head.

"Then why don't you hate your mother's family." Sasuke growled, finally able to move out of Sakura's reach to sulk in a corner.

"I do. The only exception is the very one you're bound to." Lulu pointed to Sakura. "This is my revenge. Binding an Uchiha to an abandoned Haruno, and training her to be the strongest and show her family that being different can also mean being powerful." Lulu left after announcing this, patting Sakura's head to show her that Sakura was still cared for on her way out. "I'll be in your office tomorrow morning Kazekage-sama." Gaara nodded to show that he heard.

"Sasuke, are you hungry?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"...Yes." _Shit! I can't lie to her either!_

"Follow me, I'll warm up some left overs." Sasuke was forced to obey, his death glare not going unnoticed by Sakura. "If you want to say something then say it." Sakura commanded.

"Bitch!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth, curling his hands into fists and finally taking in her appearance. "What's with the cat ears and tail?"

"I was turned into a demon not to long ago, just like yourself." Sakura informed, popping a plate of Alfredo into the microwave. "Only difference is you're a snake demon and I'm a cat. When Sasu-chan died, he turned you into a demon."

"What do you mean?" _This can't be right?_ Sasuke thought, eating the offered plate upon her command.

"The snake demon that attacked you, that was your demon self. Your brother and the other Akatsuki are hunting demons for their cores. So, they fled in search of their counterparts. They're people that look exactly like the demon's humanoid form and have the exact same abilities or will have them. Most are dying. But in your case, Sasu-chan, your demon self, killed himself so that he could make you suffer due to all his power being forced into you all at once and the physical change happened all at once. That's why you were in so much pain. You're lucky I blocked your pain receptors about halfway through the transformation. You would've died if I hadn't." Sakura sat on the kitchen counter as she watched him eat.

"Exactly how was I lucky." Sasuke wanted to be angry, wanted to hurt her, break her. But whenever the thought came to mind, it was erased from his mind instantly. Another affect of Lulu's curse.

"I wasn't so fortunate." Sakura didn't need to say more. "But on the bright side, I'd assume you're strong enough to defeat your brother now." Sakura yawned. "You're sleeping in the room next to Naruto's, when you're tired or want to go to bed ask Naruto. However, if Naruto were to...invite you to bed with him. Make sure you don't wake anyone up with your screams." Sakura smiled at Sasuke's non-Sasuke-ish blush before leaving to go to bed.

* * *

Sasuke lay awake in bed. Having followed Sakura's command only a few moments after she left. _Naruto..._ Sasuke licked his lips, having the memory of his lips transferred to him as well. Sasuke was planning on spending the rest of the night adjusting to his completed body, thoroughly enjoying being able to read Naruto's heat signature. But his fun was cut short when Naruto approached his room, his heat signature rising. _He must be blushing._ Sasuke deduced, defocussing his eyes and watching the door knob turn. 

"Sasuke..." Naruto was indeed blushing, his whole face was about as red as a cherry.

"What teme?" Sasuke groaned, feigning annoyance.

"Um...I...I uh,...I" Naruto stammered, reminding Sasuke of Hinata.

"Close the door already!" Sasuke barked, lifting himself into a sitting position on the bed. Naruto entered before doing so.

"Sasuke...I-" Naruto couldn't speak, he was just to nervous. Sasuke got up in a huff, making his way to Naruto with long strides. Pushing Naruto against the door, he proceeded to kiss Naruto, locking the door absentmindedly.

**Putting a yaoi moment. LEMON. This'll end the chapter. If offended, just skip to the author's note!**

* * *

Naruto was reduced to jelly by the sheer passion that was shown him through that kiss. He didn't even notice when his shirt was torn off, occupied with Sasuke's well practiced lips. But he did notice, however, when Sasuke's hand found its way to the growing bulge between his legs, making Naruto moan in pleasure. 

Sasuke easily led Naruto to the large bed with their lips still locked. Sasuke just couldn't get enough of Naruto's exotic taste. Making his way down to his neck he began to mark what was his, leaving a series of hickeys down his neck.

Turning on his heal, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed and continued ravishing him. Kissing his way down his shoulders and chest to one of nipples. Catching it between his teeth, he alternated from nipping at the sensitive flesh and lapping at it apologetically. Mimicking his movements on the other nipple with his thumb and index finger then rotating the arousing cycle.

Naruto arched into his mouth, making a fist into Sasuke's hair in silent demands. Sasuke could barely hold back a grin at how responsive Naruto was being, lapping his way further down to his naval, dipping his tung in and out in mimicry of what was to come. Naruto was just barely suppressing his moans biting his free hand in order to keep from disturbing anyone.

Unbuttoning and unzipping Naruto's jeans, Sasuke slid them down Naruto's well sculpted legs and tossed them in some random direction, leaving Naruto gasping in only a pair of dark blue boxers, bulge becoming more evident with the lack of constriction and reminding Sasuke of his own growing problem.

"Sasuke...! Please...!" Naruto pleaded, not necessarily knowing what it was he was begging for, but not caring in the least about the lack of knowledge. His eye's widened when he felt Sasuke's hands on him again, messaging him through the fabric. Naruto couldn't think, that was Sasuke's power over him, his ability to erase all thought from his mind. Naruto wanted more, but Sasuke decided to start teasing him, stroking him gently, but when Naruto arched into his hand, Sasuke would pull away then repeat the whole cruel cycle.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's predicament, relieving himself of all clothing at a tantalizingly slow pace. Naruto could only watch in rapt fascination as Sasuke's body was slowly revealed to him, making him ravenous with lust. Sasuke's body looked as if it was sculpted by the gods, scars only adding to his beauty. Naruto's eyes soon found their way to Sasuke's large erection, staring in hungry amazement, but his staring was cut short when Sasuke crawled back over him, kissing him again with fiery need and yanking off the remaining article of clothing from Naruto's form.

Grinding their hips together, Naruto moaned in bliss, scratching at Sasuke's back in pleasure and wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist, feeling Sasuke's need press against him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto panted, eyes finally locking with his.

"Shh, I promise you'd have me, and i meant all of me." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear, reaching to the nightstand and pulling a small bottle of lotion from the drawer. Taking off the cap completely, he coated his fingers in the cool substance. "I want you to relax for me."

Naruto nodded, allowing his legs to be spread apart, he suddenly felt something cold circling his entrance. Naruto couldn't help but tense, feeling Sasuke's finger slowly work its way into him.

"Relax." Sasuke grunted, wanting so desperately to be inside him. Naruto did as he was told, forcing himself to relax. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, finger searching. Sasuke knew he'd found it when Naruto Naruto arched violently in pleasure.

Stars exploded before Naruto's eyes as he felt a second finger added into Naruto's opening. Sasuke kept stroking that one spot as he prepared Naruto for his entry, thoroughly enjoying Naruto's look of rapture.

Naruto began rocking his hips against the probing fingers, desperate for more. Sasuke could barely wait, coating his length in the lotion, he positioned himself at Naruto's opening and slowly pushing himself in.

Naruto wasn't prepared for this new feeling, it didn't hurt, it just felt strange having Sasuke inside of him. Sasuke was much larger then two fingers. Naruto couldn't help but tense as Sasuke sheathed his entire length within him.

"Relax." Sasuke repeated, waiting patiently for Naruto to give him the okay. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, feeling Naruto wriggle around slightly. Starting off his pace slow, Sasuke thrust into Naruto, using the every bit of his self control so he wouldn't ravish him like he did with the other random people he'd slept with. But Naruto had other things in mind.

Bucking his hips, Naruto urged Sasuke to go faster whom was more than willing to comply.

Staying quiet was becoming more and more of a problem. Sasuke's thrusts increasing both speed and power. Reaching down between their sweat slick bodies, Sasuke began to pump Naruto's neglected member in time with his thrusts, taking Naruto over the edge, release bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sasuke...I-" Sasuke silenced Naruto with a kiss, not needing his words to know how close Naruto was. Naruto came several moments later followed by Sasuke a few thrusts later. Sasuke slowly pulled himself out of Naruto before collapsing next to him.

"You were going to say?" Sasuke panted, returning to his old cocky self.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto finally admitted. "Please, never leave me again." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's middle, eye's glistening from the aftermath of their joining and from unshed tears.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." Sasuke agreed, pulling the coverlet around their spent forms. Watching Naruto drift to sleep before soon joining him, but one thought suddenly plagued his mind. _Why did I leave? Was it really for power?_

_No._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: FIRST LEMON! I repeat: FIRTS LEMON! But other then that, tell me what you think. Again, this fanfic is FAR from being done.


	10. Homeward Bound

Author's note: Before I get any complaints about the yaoi, I WARNED YOU! And I promise that that'll be the last time. Cross my heart and the Gaara Sakura lemon will be coming soon...but when, that's the mystery...ENJOY!

* * *

Sakura woke up to music blaring. "LOWER THE DAMN MUSIC!" There was a satisfying crash not to long after. A knock was at her door moments later. 

"Sakura..." It was Temari, and she didn't sound to happy. "You owe me a new stereo system."

Sakura growled, _so much for sleeping in._ Sakura finally crawled (Her beds **that** big) out of bed and flung the door open. "What!" Sakura hissed.

"Whoa! PMS much? Your Fido decided to trash my radio. You owe me a new one." Temari announced, arms crossed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called groggily, trying to fix her bed hair. He came instantly, half looking amazingly pleased, the other half, greatly annoyed. "So, you scored with Naruto last night?" She didn't even need to ask, she had to listen to it _Damn these cat ears! _Sasuke's face broke into a wide grin. "Makes you wonder why you left, no?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered truthfully (he can't lie to her, remember).

"I thought so. Anyway, what did you do to Temari's radio?" Sakura asked, still detangling her hair with her fingers.

"I threw it out the window." Sasuke answered blankly, but you could tell he was quite pleased with himself. "You wanted the music lowered, she got in the way." Sasuke pointed at Temari as if she were to blame, trying to use his charm that got him out of anything.

"Oh...Couldn't you have thrown Temari out the window?" Temari made an indignant sound. "I'm kidding, you know I love you." Sakura gave Temari a friendly hug before going back into her room, Sasuke close behind. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked him, noticing him place his hand over his nose.

"Yeah, you, you're in heat." Sasuke groaned at his inability to lie to the girl, but she asked so he had to tell.

"Well, you're not affected, so I doubt the others would be." Sakura informed after a while, Pulling out a pair of jeans, white T-shirt, and a clean pair of underwear.

"But I'm gay, remember, I had to literally chain Kasei to the wall because he was so exited." Sasuke explained, following Sakura into the bathroom and leaned against the shower wall as Sakura went in.

"How's everyone else reacting?" Sakura twisted a few knobs till the shower was just the right temperature before letting the hot streams of water wash away all the dirt and grime.

"Naruto is pleasingly horny, but not as exited as Kasei or the snake boy."

"What did you do to the snake boy?" Sakura interrupted.

"...I locked him in his room." Sasuke told her, not in the least ashamed of his actions.

"How're Gaara and Neji doing?" Sakura was curious, pausing between scrubbing herself to hear the answer.

"Gaara hasn't left his room all morning." Sasuke grinned to himself, remembering how he behaved when his sister tried to get him out. Let's just say, he made a dragon look like a puppy. "Neji's been keeping his face against Hinata's neck to avoid smelling you." Sasuke finished.

"Hm...I hope Gaara's alright." Sakura sighed, turning off the shower and holding her hand out for a towel. Sasuke's gave it to her instantly.

_God Dammit! I even have to obey silent commands!_ Thoughts of a long and painful death to Lulu is all that kept him from lashing out. Sakura held her hand out again, and Sasuke was forced to give her **ALL** her clothes.

"Thank you Sasu-chan!" Sakura smiled, poking her head from the shower. Strange enough though, Sasuke didn't have a problem with his acquired pet name. "We have to meet with Aunt Lulu, then we're most likely leaving today."

"Why do you call her aunt? She's your cousin too?"

"When I first met her she introduced herself to me as aunt Lulu, I guess I stuck with it." Sakura replied, brushing out her wet hair. "Should I put my hair up or leave it loose?" Sakura inquired, looking at a large dragonfly clip in her hand.

"...Up." Sasuke finally decided, secretly wanting to bash his head into the wall.

"Thank you Sasu-chan." Sakura smiled, taking the clip and twisting her hair up before clipping it int place, leaving her bangs down. "Shall we?" Sakura held out her arm which Sasuke linked with his.

"We shall." Again, he wanted to bash his head into the wall. He was as tame as a lamb when with her, and it was driving him mad.

* * *

Everyone was already finishing breakfast when Gaara finally came out, but no one made a comment about why he was panting. Sasuke had explained everything to those who didn't know what was going on while Sakura prepared a plate for both of them. 

Unfortunately, the silence didn't last long, Kankurou was unfortunately nominated to remind Gaara about his meeting with Lulu. _Poor guy..._everyone thought as Kankurou approached his cranky little brother.

"Uh, Gaara," Kankurou gulped, eyes begging for someone to take his place. He almost cried when everyone looked away.

"What!" Gaara hissed through clenched teeth.

"Y-y-y-your m-m-meeting w-with Lulu." Kankurou stuttered, he looked just about ready to soil himself.

"When?" Gaara growled, yanking out a chair and sitting.

"You have thirty minutes." Temari informed, taking pity on her brother.

Gaara got up promptly and made his way to the door. Team 7, Hinata and Neji close behind.

* * *

Upon entering Gaara's office, they spotted Lulu by the window near Gaara's desk. 

"Calm down." Lulu commanded, sending some of her energy into him. "You were about to go into berserk."

Gaara grunted in thanks, though he was still breathing heavily, he wasn't as grouchy.

"I've decided to agree to becoming one of your council members. However, I'll have to take that position in a few months. It's my turn to train Sakura." Lulu smiled fondly, petting Sakura's head and tweaking her ears.

"Very well." Gaara agreed easily enough, but most of the rooms occupants knew that Gaara wasn't really their.

"I have a gift for you. It's a mirror." Lulu began, placing a simple mirror with a stand on his desk. "With it, you'll be able to contact me, and eventually, the Hokage." That's got his attention.

"How?" Gaara was curious, and a little skeptical.

"Just blow on it while thinking about who you want to speak to. It's quite simple really, try it while thinking of me." Lulu instructed, pulling out a round compact mirror and opening it.

Gaara did as he was told and looked into the mirror. He saw his reflection ripple and clear until he was no longer looking at his reflection but at a smiling Lulu. Gaara looked up, and saw Lulu smiling into the mirror.

"How'd you do that!" Naruto exclaimed in amazement, going back and forth between Gaara's and Lulu's mirror.

"Forgotten Haruno family secret., only passed down to the women in the family. I'll have some set for all of you soon." Lulu promised. "I'll have the Hokage call you when she gets it." Lulu finally turned to the leaf shinobi. "I'll need to get a few things. Hinata, Sakura, would you be so kind as to aid me? We leave at noon."

"Sure." Sakura agreed, Hinata merely nodded her head.

"What are you, stupid. Noon is the hottest part of the day!" Sasuke bellowed.

"I said, 'we leave at noon'." Lulu glared at the boy, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out. The girls followed, giggling silently all the while. Sasuke's swearing echoed throughout the whole building as they left.

"FINALLY!" Naruto cried out merrily. "As much as I love Sakura, I'm glad she's gone." Neji and Gaara nodded in agreement, finally able to breath easily again. "I wonder what they're getting?"

* * *

"What're we doing?" Sakura asked, patting Sasuke's back soothingly. 

"Shopping. You girls look like you've never really done it." Lulu answered, pulling out two **very **large purses of money. "I'll meet you at the gate at noon." Lulu then shooed them off before heading down an ally and to another district.

Hinata and Sakura just stood their, looking at Lulu's retreating form, then to all the wonderful shops, then the money, then back to Lulu's vanishing form. Sakura was the first to start smiling, but Hinata wasn't to far behind.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go shopping!" Sakura declared, grabbing Hinata's hand and leading her to the first shop that came to view: jewelry. "C'mon Sasu-chan!" Sakura called behind her. He was only forced to follow.

It was a quaint little shop. Nothing glamorous, but the jewelry was exquisite. The showcases showing of the more expensive, but also more intricate. Some even caught Sasuke's eye.

"Look Hinata-chan, this one's perfect for you!" Sakura announced pointing to a thin platinum chain with a small shell charm with a blue tinged pearl in its center.

"Oooo, and this one for Neji-kun." Hinata cooed, pointing to a chain similar to the one pointed out to her, but it was thick and silver with a charm of a bird flying free.

"Check this out! You think Naruto would wear it?" Sakura asked, pointing to a gold chain with a fox charm, tiny garnets making the eyes and diamonds making the tip of the fox's tail.

"Sasuke, do you like this one?" Hinata asked, showing him a thick dark gold chain with a snake wrapped around a piece of onyx. Sasuke nodded his head absentmindedly, staring at the piece of jewelry.

"Maybe we should get a choker for Gaara?" Sakura pondered aloud, leering at a simple black choker with the kanji for demon dangling from it. Sakura could even swear she saw little badgers around the choker itself made of black thread so they wouldn't be seen.

"And for you too. Chokers look good on you." Hinata decided, already buying the two necklaces for herself and Neji.

"You think so?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, looking at a choker with a crystal bell.

"Yup!" Hinata smiled honestly, taking the small bag from the cashier.

"Then I will." Sakura grinned, buying the other four mentioned pieces of jewelry, handing Sasuke his so he could wear it. They left soon after in search of another store.

The next stop was a clothe store. Sasuke looked as if he wanted to jump off a bridge when he entered. Just about all the girls there had to stop and stare at him.

"Sasu-chan, you have to help us pick out some new clothes." Sakura giggled, pulling at his arm. This turned some of the girls away, but not all. _Oh well, what can you do._

"Fine." Sasuke pouted for show, allowing himself to be led away to the various clothes racks. There went another portion of stares.

* * *

Sasuke was getting tired, bored, irritated, and hungry. In his arms he held several pairs of pants, shirts, skirts, shorts and dresses. Each arm for each girl. _Please, kill me now. Someone kill me now!_ Sasuke silently begged, following the girls to the cashier to purchase their new clothes. Sasuke completely zoned out while they were trying them on, only looking when his opinion was asked, lucky for him it wasn't that often. Soon he was dragged out and to another store, but that's when he drew the line. 

"There. Aint .No. Way. In. Hell." Sasuke said, digging his heels into the dirt road. It was a Victoria's Secret.

"Don't make meorder you." Sakura huffed, arm wrapped around one arm while Hinata had the other and they proceeded to dragging him inside.

"No!" Sasuke began to pull back with all his might.

"Sasuke...keep this up and I'll have you wearing it!" Sakura threatened, eyes showing she wasn't lying.

"You bitch." Sasuke growled in defeat, finally letting himself be dragged in.

"Thank you." Sakura purred before skipping of with Hinata, leaving Sasuke to follow at his own pace.

* * *

Noon finally arrived and the girls and Sasuke finally headed for the main gate. All three had arms laden with bags from various stores. All three enjoying ice cream cones. 

Lulu, Neji, Naruto, Gaara,and his siblings were already at the gate when they arrived.

"There you...are?" Naruto stared in shock. He was wondering why Lulu was their without everyone else. "You went shopping?"

"Yup. We got stuff for you guys too." Sakura grinned, quite pleased with herself. Pulling out several boxes and handing them to everyone, Hinata did the same. Aside from the necklaces, the boys each got special kunai as well. Temari got a pair of earrings from Hinata and a fancy fan made with dark purple lace from Sakura. Kankurou also got a special kunai from Hinata, and from Sakura, a beautiful marionette. She was about for feet tall with long fiery red hair. Her eyes were green and she was in a little fairy outfit. Kankurou fell in love with her instantly, pulling the puppet onto his shoulder and playing around with her strings. Lulu too got a new doll, it was blond but in all black and with little bat wings coming out of her back. In response to getting it, Lulu tossed her old stuffed animal over her shoulder and embraced her new doll. Hinata got her a pendant in the shape of a book, Lulu put it on as soon as it was in her hand. Lulu was positively beaming.

"Looks like it's time to go." Lulu finally informed, a somewhat sad smile gracing her features.

"Take care, don't do anything I wouldn't do and make sure you keep in touch." Temari hugged everyone in farewell, Sasuke included much to his distaste. Kankurou did the same, but kissed the girls' cheeks as well, much to a few of the guys' displeasure.

"Take care." Sakura requested, hugging Gaara. "Say bye to Akuji and the other demons for me!" Sakura called after doing a quick scan of the area, waving all the while. Gaara just nodded, a tiny hint of pink tinting his cheeks. Sakura and Naruto continued to wave until the three were out of view.

Lulu continued to smile before bringing their group to a halt. "I want you all to where these." Lulu pulled out several bizarre cloaks from the pack she carried. They looked like they were made of water and from the way they felt, they probably were.

Hinata was the first to put it on, her face instantly flushed with relief, pulling the hood up and enjoying the feel of cool water and was thankful that she didn't turn into a mermaid. Following her example, the other nin did the same and shared her sentiments about the cloak.

"What about you?" Sakura questioned, noticing that Lulu didn't have one for herself. No one even bothered with asking _about _the cloaks.

"I don't need it." Lulu reassured before starting the party of six on their way at a very fast pace. It was amazing that Lulu ran so fast in that long skirt without so much as a hitch.

Neji alternated between flying and running on even intervals, wanting to give them as much exercise as his legs. Hinata stared in longing whenever Neji flew, wanting to join him in the clear blue sky. His necklace often caught the light so no one had to worry where he was when he disappeared into the clouds.

They were in the forest within half the time it normally took, about three to four hours. Neji's hawk like cries signaling that he found a place to eat and rest. It was one of their old camp sites that they used when traveling with the demons.

"Oh crap! I left the demon skin and the swords at Gaara's!" Sakura remembered, slapping her forehead.

"You can always get it later." Lulu laughed, starting a fire within moments without wood or burning anything. Naruto really wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut for once while Lulu prepared some ramen for everyone. "If you want to ask the ask." Lulu told Naruto, handing him his serving.

"How the hell did you do that!" Naruto burst around mouthfuls of ramen.

"Most call it magic." Lulu looked at Naruto blankly as he busted out laughing. "You don't believe in magic and yet you have no problem with believing indemons."

"Demons are obviously real, but this magic thing isn't, you must be using some jutsu." Naruto decided.

"Without hand signs, or any chakra?" Lulu was luring him into a trap of words and Naruto knew it, but, being the person he was, walked right in.

"I wasn't paying attention." Naruto defended, crossing his arms.

"Then pay attention now." Lulu held out her hand for all to see a ball of blue fire to hover over her palm. "Do you sense my chakra?" Naruto shook his head in the negative.

"But you're using another energy, what is it?" Sakura asked, seating herself by Lulu, careful of her scent for bothNaruto's and Neji's sakes.

"Very good Sakura-chan, the energy I'm using is the energy of my spirit. Not the energy of my body that is known as chakra. I'll be teaching you how to use this Sakura-chan, but it'll be up to you to how it shall be formed or used."

"Magic can take different forms?" Hinata piped in, sitting next to Naruto, Neji on her other side.

"Yes, the stronger the magic you summon is, the more it takes form. I'm hoping to teach Sakura how to summon the spirits of the elements."

"Spirits of the elements?"

"Yes Neji, every element has its own spirit. Only aiding those strong of spirit and heart. They care not for physical strength, so if Sasuke were to attempt summoning one, he would only get something very similar to what I'm holding right now even though he's as strong as he is. Physical strength can be easily taken away, but spiritual strength is not so easy. Only a truly broken person will lose that strength, but it can be renewed almost instantly and strengthened just as fast." Lulu could tell that she had eager listeners, so she came to a decision. "When we get to Kohona, I'll teach you all, even your other friends that couldn't come." Lulu promised, noting all their eager faces and rekindled energy. "Looks like we'll be going now." Everything was packed up again moments upon hearing her words.

They began their running again with earnest. Their pace much faster then before. Neji flew the whole way at a speed that could have broken the sound barrier, even with Hinata in his arms. Sakura and Sasuke weren't that far behind, giving Naruto a run for his money, Lulu was bringing up the rear, smiling to herself all the while.

The sun had barely set when they set foot in Kohona, Neji had landed and was waiting for a few seconds. The villagers looked as if they'd seen a ghost, gaping in shock at Neji's wings. Neji had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't hide when he transformed, and he had no intension of breaking that promise.

"We're going to visit Tsunade-'baa-chan now right?" Naruto panted impatiently, ready to run again.

"Yes my dear Naruto, we are." Lulu couldn't help but laugh at their eager faces. Taking her leisure time walking to the Godaime's office.

Sakura had to jump behind Sasuke though, bringing them to a halt. Kiba had caught Sakura's sent and had practically tackled her. Would have too if she hadn't moved. Kiba had finished his transformation and now had a dog tail and pointed ears. Not much else changed though, he was already part beast to begin with.

Kiba merely growled, eyes glazed over with lust. Akamaru arrived moments later, barking for Kiba to get a hold of himself. But Kiba wouldn't listen to reason, trying to get a hold of Sakura around Sasuke, not even looking at him. It was actually quite funny, but no one was laughing, Lulu was trying to do the same for him as for Gaara, but he wouldn't stay still. Naruto and Neji were also trying to get a hold of Kiba while Hinata aided Sasuke in blocking Sakura from view.

Kiba's sister (Could someone find her name for me!) soon entered the fray in attempt to calm Kiba down. But when Kiba's hand found its way to Sakura's rear, it was over. With a swift upper cut from Sakura, Kiba was sent flying high over the village, knocked unconscious. Everyone made an attempt to catch him (minus Sasuke and Sakura) as he began to fall, but they all missed... poor Akamaru...he never stood a chance.

Lulu finally was able to cast a calming spell over Kiba, a small migraine forming.

"Could you possibly do that to the other demons?" Kiba's sister panted, throwing Kiba over her shoulder while Sakura carried Akamaru.

"Lead the way. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, go tell the Hokage I'll be there soon." Lulu ordered, following Kiba's sister.

"You go with them too Sasuke." Sakura commanded. Sasuke looked at her nervously.

"Don't worry, if Sakura ordered it, then you'd be able to break the distance limit until you two are back together again." Lulu reassured, waving her hand in farewell.

"See ya soon!"

* * *

Author's Note: It's time for all of you, My loyal readers, to come up with some funny ideas for the next few chapters. And don't worry, I'll try to put them all in, I promise! 


	11. Just a lovely day

Author's note: Will be a short and light chapter. But the second part of the fic will be startin' soon. Stuff's gonna get a lot darker pretty soon, but also a lot funnier if you guys give me a hand. All funny ideas accepted! Enjoy!

* * *

The silence that blanketed the office was thick and pungent with animosity. Tsunade sat on her chair, hands folded neatly before her and face furrowed in thought. Sasuke stood before her, unseen nervousness making him irritable. Naruto sat on one of the couches twitching in anxiety. Lulu stood by the window, calm and collected, not even offering her aid in Sasuke's defense. Neji sat with Hinata, whom nibbled on her lower lip and twiddled her fingers. Sakura, stood by Sasuke, eyes pleading. 

"Give me one good reason why I should accept you back in?" Tsunade inquired, eyes scanning for any sign of deceit.

"I have no purpose to stay with Orochimaru, I was going nowhere under his tutelage." Sasuke explained, standing straight and stiff.

"But that doesn't mean you won't betray us again. I'm going to be frank. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't through you in jail for the crime you've committed. You turned you back on Kohona, you betrayed your friends, you could have killed Naruto. I see that as enough ground of locking you up for life. Give me a good reason to do otherwise." Tsunade's face remained calculating.

"He can't betray you. He's bound to me and has to do everything I say, he can't even lie to me or be a distance grater then three hundred feet from me unless I commanded it." Sakura's fingers were laced together and her eyes begged for Tsunade to forgive Sasuke.

Tsunade arched her eyebrow to this bit of information, half skeptical and half sympathetic to Sasuke if it was true. "Prove it." it was simple enough, but at the same time difficult, he could just obey what she tells him to gain freedom, so it would have to be something he'll never do. But what could be degrading enough that Sasuke would die sooner than do it? "If he can't lie, make him tell us the exact location of Orochimaru, and...make him do the sexy jutsu while he tells us."

"Well, you heard the lady, hop to it." Sakura smiled nervously, not noticing Tsunade blow on the mirror given to her and turning it, mirror's surface facing them.

"You bitch..." Sasuke growled, performing the hand signs and transforming. In his place stood a rather curvy pale woman with long black hair in a blue bikini. "Orochimaru is searching the many hidden pyramids and temples in the desert." a high pitched voice cooed, but the acid dripped in his every word. His eyes glared at Tsunade, oh how he wished to wipe that grin off her face. But a glimpse of red caught the corner of his eye. _Please no, anything but that._ Sasuke was to scared to look...but he looked anyway.

Reflected off the mirror's smooth surface was Gaara, non existent eyebrows raised. Temari and Kankurou were behind him, both biting their lips to keep from laughing. But Sasuke's horrified look was the icing on the cake. Even Neji was laughing, and that was saying something (Gaara just smirked...and chuckled). But Sakura took sympathy on him, telling him to change back.

"Okay, you're forgiven. However, there are a few new rules that you have to follow." Tsunade began, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Sasuke was suddenly several times more nervous. "You have to be with Sakura at **all** times, with only the occasional exception. You have to do...three hundred and fifty hours of community service. No missions till I see fit...and you have to aid in my paperwork."

"I thought you forgave me..." Sasuke growled again, curling his hands into fists.

"I did, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook, and that doesn't mean I not going to make the next few months a living hell for you." _Tsunade's enjoying this isn't she?_Sasuke thought bitterly, wondering for the first time why he was **coming back**. Sakura patted his back in sympathy, _Oh yeah, that's why... kill me now._

"It could always be worse." Naruto piped in, wrapping an arm around his. "If you behave, I'll make it all better." Naruto whispered into his ear, Sasuke's mood sky rocketed and Sakura blushed. _Damn these cat ears!_

"You're dismissed. And I expect to see you two tomorrow morning." Tsunade pointed to Sakura and Sasuke as they left. Both nodding to show that they heard. "Now, time for our discussion." Tsunade then turned the mirror back to facing her as she spoke. Lulu joined Tsunade's side now. Temari and Kankurou had already left the image. Now it was only Gaara, Lulu and Tsunade, and they could now speak freely.

* * *

"We best be getting home, Hiashi would most likely want to know what happened to Hinata and I." Neji informed, nodding his head in farewell while Hinata waved. The two left soon after. 

"Let's go find Kakashi while we wait for aunt Lulu!" Sakura announced, just barely dodging a ripe tomato.

"Works for me." Naruto agreed, throwing the tomato back, they didn't bother waiting to see if it hit anyone.

Sakura lead the way, skipping as if she hadn't a care in the world, dancing around the projectile food and rocks. One would even think that she was having fun. But nothing could prepare them for what they would learn later.

* * *

Hinata had just entered her home, eager for a bath. She two was just entering heat, she noticed this by Neji's increasingly strange behavior. Thankfully Lulu calmed all the demons that were affected, Neji being no exception. Entering her room, Hinata was hoping to gather some clothes to change into, but that idea was put on the back burner. Hanabi was soon found in digging through her clothes. 

"What are you doing in my room? Get out!" Hinata slapped the sliding door open and pointed out, suddenly feeling very hostile.

"Why should I?" Hanabi payed her older sister no heed, digging through Hinata's drawers and throwing clothes out.

"Because this is **my** room." Hinata huffed, marching over to her sister and yanking her off the ground by her collar. "Out of my room!"

"Since when did you order me around." Hanabi was getting a little nervous, Hinata had never behaved this way before.

"Since this little routine became annoying." Hinata began walking out of her room, hand still holding Hanabi's collar firmly.

"You don't order me around!" Hanabi barked, starting to struggle against Hinata's hold.

"Well, here's a new rule then." Hinata's voice was deceptively sweet. "Unless you have permission, you are to stay out of my room, my things, and anything else that is **mine**. Are we clear?" Hinata asked, her voice never changing. Hanabi was stunned into silence. "Good, and as punishment for breaking this new rule is...a trip down the laundry shoot!" Hinata swiftly yanked open the opening of the said laundry shoot and threw her sister down. Hanabi's screams echoed throughout the whole house while Hinata merely continued on her merry way to her bath.

Hinata had barely spent a few minutes in her hot bath when her father and Hanabi barged in, Neji close behind. Hinata's arms quickly flew to protect her bosom from being seen. The end of her tail hanging over the lip of the tub. Hiashi stopped momentarily before his anger came back full force.

"How could you do that to your sister?" Hiashi demanded, completely ignorant of Neji's lusty stares.

"She was in my room without permission, digging through my clothes, and making a mess that she had no intension of cleaning. I just instated a new rule." Hinata informed, looking off to the side, trying to ignore Hanabi's triumphant smile.

"Since when did you care?" Hiashi questioned, almost beyond shocked by Hinata's change.

"So you'd rather I just roll over and let her do whatever she wants with my things?" Wrong choice of words Neji wanted to scream thinking of all the possibilities **he'd** enjoy with her rolled over. He was very close to banging his head on the wall.

"But that didn't justify throwing her down the laundry shoot!" Hiashi cried, unnerved by Hinata's mental transformation.

"Would you have done anything?" Hinata's voice took that deceptively sweet tone again. Neji **was** banging his head against the wall now, still unnoticed by all but Hanabi, whom stared at him as if he'd gone mad (he probably has too).

Hiashi remained silent, paying no mind to the strange thumping sounds. "Just don't do it again." Hiashi finally commanded.

"I promise daddy." That was about all Neji could take, curled into a ball against the wall in defeat, he was about a hair's breath from jumping into the tub and joining her, but Hiashi had closed the door moments later, finally looking down upon seeing white.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Why were you banging your head?"

_Kill me now! Someone please just kill me now!

* * *

_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called over the crowd, spotting his head of silver and catching his scent almost simultaneously. Waving her hand enthusiastically to catch his attention. Kakashi came over instantly.

"Hello kitten." Kakashi greeted, ruffling Sakura's hair like he's always done. "Well I'll be damned. Sasuke, is that you?"

"Who else would it be." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and returned Kohona's glares with a vengeance.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, pouting because he wasn't greeted.

"Yo!" Kakashi smiled, waving at Naruto. "So, what are you all up to?" Kakashi asked, trying to remain ignorant of the glares most of the townspeople sent their way.

"We were actually looking for you. It's been so long since team 7 has been completed." Sakura smiled, starting in the direction of their old training grounds.

"True." Kakashi agreed, following her with everyone else, eyes locking with Naruto's briefly before looking away.

"What was that about?" Sasuke whispered, almost jealously.

"Kakashi just wants to know how Sakura's been. I'll be telling him everything once I get the chance." Naruto explained, standing a little to close to Sasuke.

"Hm, is something wrong with her?" his curiosity piqued, he wanted to know about his ex-fan girl.

"Aside from being a workaholic? She knows about the possibility of being disowned by her family, about half of Kohona hates her, and the other half won't have anything to do with her. She hides these things really well so we've decided to keep an eye out for her, make sure she doesn't go into depression again." Sasuke took every word Naruto said to heart, finally realizing exactly how much Sakura had changed.

"Depression?"

"Yeah, she's just got out of her self loathing faze...I think. She's always thought so little of herself, even before team 7 was formed. That's why she's always training, always doing something to get better. It's almost an obsession I think." Once in their old training spot Sakura immediately started doing five hundred push ups.

Sasuke just stared in shock, what exactly went through this girl's head? But Sasuke didn't have much time to ponder, following Naruto to where Kakashi rested, icha icha paradise open, but they could tell he wasn't reading. I'll give you a hint, the book was upside down.

"So, how's she doing?" Kakashi began, watching Sakura perform her warm ups effortlessly.

"I haven't seen anything wrong. She's been acting normally from what I could tell." Naruto informed, sitting down next to Kakashi.

"Dirty dancing with Gaara's normal?" Sasuke exclaimed, keeping his voice low enough not to catch Sakura's attention. He sat down by Naruto before pulling the blond onto his lap without batting an eye. Kakashi didn't look the least bit disturbed by this, but he was disturbed by what Sasuke just told him.

"What do you mean by 'dirty dancing'?" Kakashi did **not** like the sound of that.

"The night I was caught, I was at a club looking for a fun way to pass the time. That's when I say them. They looked pretty close if you ask me. A little to close for my liking though. I for one do not approve of Gaara, not in the least." Sasuke admitted, Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Gaara's not a bad person. He's just different, and weird." Naruto stated in his defense.

"I don't care. He may have proven himself to you, but not to me. As far as I'm concerned, he's still that monster I fought. Until I see that he can control that Shukaku and sleep, there ain't no way in hell I'm letting him get to cozy with Sakura." Again, Kakashi agreed. In fact, Kakashi was already formulating several tests for the young Kazekage for if he were to pursue Sakura's affections.

"I don't know, from what I heard, Hinata had disturbed a rather heated moment the night of Sakura's transformation. Not to mention when Sakura and Gaara had that discussion while bathing." Naruto smiled at the memory.

"You mean they were bathing together?" Kakashi **really** didn't like what he was hearing.

"No, not together. Their bathrooms are against each other and the walls are like, paper thin, they were both talking to each other through the wall. We listened in through the air vents. Though, now that I think about it, they acted all hot and steamy while pretending they were going to kill us for listening in." Naruto scowled at the thought. "They played us like saps. But the guy can be romantic, I'll give him that."

"I think it's time for a little intervention." Kakashi decided, getting up and walking over to Sakura before she could start her laps, putting on a happy face so she wouldn't become suspicious.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"How would you like to learn some new jutsus?" Kakashi smiled at the eager look on Sakura's face. "Good, we can start now." Kakashi pulled out two scrolls from the inside pockets of his vest. "I want you to first study these, then try to use it on me. We'll start off from there."

Sakura nodded enthusiastically, accepting the scrolls and barely saying thank you before tearing one open and pouring herself over its contents.

* * *

The two scrolls given to her were that of mind manipulation. The first had the same affects as a large dose of truth serum, while the second aloud for one to search through ones memories. Unfortunately for Kakashi, she mastered them in the first try. 

Other than that, Kakashi had taught Sakura how to form weapons with her chakra, a sword to be exact. But Sakura taught herself how to form a whip. Much to Kakashi's displeasure (and his rear end, Sakura whipped it a couple times). Naruto and Sasuke watched for a little while before leaving a good distance away to perform another...fulfilling activity. But if Sakura cared didn't show in the least. Heck, I don't even think she noticed. Kakashi was teaching her so many things because she was grasping them so quickly. She'd already learned almost twelve new techniques.

The sun was already setting when Lulu approached, several nin tailing her. Upon closer inspection, the nin could be identified as teams 8, 9 and 10. All eager to learn of Lulu's magic.

"Aunt Lulu!" Sakura ran to the dark woman, hugging her in earnest, reminding the older woman of a child. "Are you gonna teach us now?"

"Of course Sakura-chan, I promised didn't I?" Lulu smiled, fixing Sakura's messy hair.

"Great! Sasu-chan! Hurry up!" Sakura called, hopping from one foot to the other.

"But first, the Godaime's planning on having a concert at the end of the week. All the kage's are going to be coming and it would be a good relief from all the business. Would you be okay with performing for us all?" Lulu questioned, noting Sakura's change in behavior from childish glee to wise and calculating.

"Will their be others performing?" Sakura asked, the offer tempting.

"Each of the kage's have to sing one song and have someone from their village perform. You, Hinata and Ino will be performing four songs each. Then their will be a few duets and such. But other than that its pretty much a fun thing to lighten the mood of an extremely serious matter."

"Alright, but does this mean that Gaara and Tsunade are singing also?"

* * *

Author's Note: No, I'm not going to put all those lyrics for all those songs. I'm just going to tell you what song and possibly by who. Other than that, yes, this was a short and light chapter but the next will be the oposite, I promise. Hope you enjoyed. 


	12. Nine

Author's Note: Sorry I took a couple days. I've been a little distracted. Well, here's the beginning of part 2 of my fic!

* * *

"So...what do you plan to sing Gaara?" Temari asked, tickled pink with the fact that he **had** to sing. Travel was so much lighter with that fact in mind. 

"Hm." In other words, Gaara didn't know. Right now all he cared about was being reunited with Sakura. He couldn't help but feel worried about her well being, plus, though he's trying not to admit it, he misses her dreadfully.

"I for one can't wait to see Sakura and show her what I did with Reign." Kankurou smiled fondly as he played with the puppet that she'd given him. Reign sat perched on Kankurou's shoulder, looking as if she was quite content, long red hair billowing in the wind.

"I know, she's so cute, so deadly. It never ceases to amaze me what you can do with a puppet." Temari complimented, patting the puppets head. Unfortunately, this is why the two siblings fell behind, in Gaara's eagerness, he'd sped up a considerable amount, leaving them in the dust.

"Gaara? Wait up!" Kankurou called, both Temari and Kankurou struggling to catch up. But Gaara would have none of it, a sudden feeling of dread washed over him and he didn't even know why. But he did know one thing, his Sakura was in danger. This thought alone drive him to inhuman speeds, but the thought of being able to hold her again drove him farther. _Just a little longer!

* * *

_

Sakura and Sasuke had just finished working the entire morning with Tsunade and were lapping at an ice cream that they payed some brave kid to get for them (business people refused to serve them).

"You do this every morning?" Sasuke asked her, almost done with his chocolate ice cream cone and rolling his shoulders.

"Pretty much." Sakura smiled, unfazed by the stiffness in her shoulders, channellings her chakra andquickly ridding herself of it along with Sasuke's. "I need you to head to the bookstore and pick up my orders, here's a list, go to Youkai, she'll give you a hand." Sakura handed him the said list and started in the direction of home.

"Where're you going?" Sasuke inquired, staring at her oddly.

"I need to pick up a few things from home, I'll have something for us to eat so you can head there when you get the books." Sakura waved, pink dress making her look younger. It was very similar to the one that she wore when she was younger, only difference was obviously the color and it was shorter. Her black spandex shorts reaching her knees while the skirt only went mid thigh. Her tail now had a red ribbon and a large bell, how she kept it from ringing with all her tail wagging was beyond him. "See ya soon!" Sakura waved before running off.

Sasuke soon after caught the scent of Naruto. _Sakura never said when I had to get back, as long as I follow her commands._ Sasuke was smiling wickedly to himself as he snuck up on Naruto.

* * *

When Sakura's home came into view, a sudden bad feeling made her tail bristle and her ears to flatten against her scull. But, like the saying goes: Curiosity killed the cat, and this cat was about to get killed. 

Taking out her keys, she made a move to unlock her door only to find out that it was already unlocked. Twisting the door knob, she stealthily entered her abode. Their were two distinct chakras in her home, both extremely familiar, but at the same time, hard to place. They made no move to hide themselves, so this must mean that they were not here to pose a threat.

Taking a deep calming breath, she closed the door behind her and made her way to the living room. She barely got two steps forward when the smell of alcohol assaulted her nose. _Smells like dad's home._ Sakura finally realized, deducing that the other was her mother. Finishing her trek to the living room, she noted the sounds and heady smell that were coming from that direction. Sakura only realized what it was when she entered, finding her parents in a rather...promising position.

They were on the couch with their clothes disheveled and liquor bottles were strewn all around. _Must have been a tough mission._ Sakura quickly tried to escape to her room, before they realized she was their. But again, she was too late. Her father stopped almost instantly, seeing his daughter out of the corner of his eye.

"What the hell are you doing home?" He was not happy, an angry scowl plastered on his face.

"I came to pick up a few things before I went out training with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura explained, keeping her ears flattened against her head and her tail around her waist like a belt, praying that they wouldn't notice.

"You should have had them to begin with!" Sakura's father scolded her, throwing a kunai and nicking her cheek making Sakura thankful that her father's aim hadn't worsened with intoxication. This is how it was. When her parents got back from a particularly long and trying mission. They always drink and fuck the night away, sometimes even threaten their daughter. That's how she got the scar under her naval, the only reason it was seen was because she usually covered it up with make up or clothing. It was a miracle that Ino, Temari or Tsunade hadn't seen it yet. But what she hated was when they weren't drunk. Then they'd insult her, they'd neglect her, they'd ignore her. These things are what hurt her the most.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Get what you need and leave!" Her father barked, throwing an empty bottle at her, Sakura moved just in time, hearing it collide with the solid wall behind her. But because of this, her tail removed itself from her waist.

"What the fuck...?" Sakura's mother breathed, becoming angry and marching herself behind Sakura. Fisting her hand in Sakura's pink locks, she yanked Sakura's head back. Sakura hissed in pain, bearing her fangs as a reflex. "You little bitch! What the hell did you do?" a swift kick to Sakura's back sent her flying into the back of the couch.

"What the hell did you do?" Her father repeated, shoving Sakura back down with his foot when she tried to get up.

"I did nothing!" Sakura hissed, blocking the leg when it came a third time and stood tall.

"Did nothing my ass! Look at you! You're a demon! What did you do? Make a deal with the devil?" Her father accused, shoving his daughter against the wall.

"I did not such thing!" Sakura's teeth were clenched as she fought to show no emotion on her face.

"Why'd you do it? Knew you couldn't measure up on your own! You know you couldn't compete?" Her mother taunted, another kunai grazing Sakura's other cheek. "Or was it so you could finally manage to seduce whomever you chose like the little cunt you are?" A swift punch to Sakura's gut silenced any retort Sakura could come up with.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She couldn't attack her parents. But she couldn't let herself be beaten either. She didn't even have enough time to think as another kick landed on her stomach, making her taste the ice cream she had earlier. But the kicks kept continuing, bringing Sakura to the ground and making her curl into a ball to protect her body from the worst of injuries.

"Die demon!" Her father barked, yanking off her dress that carried their clan symbol. In his drunken state he didn't realize how great a mistake he and his wife were making. Neither of them realized that Sakura had very powerful friends.

It wasn't till the newly repaired window shattered that they stopped. Sand pouring in and forming a wall, pushing her parents back.

"Gaara,..." Sakura coughed, blood coming out and staining the ground beneath her.

"Sakura." Gaara was at her side in moments, enveloping Sakura in his scent as he lifted her into his arms, ignoring the cries of Sakura's parents. _Sasuke and Naruto can take care of themselves._ That decided, he adjusted Sakura so that while carrying her, no one could see her lack of clothing. Her sports bra being replaced by a simple black one for today.

Summoning his sand beneath himself, he flew to the Godaime's office, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to double team Sakura's parents before they too followed so Sasuke would suffer any unnecessary pain.

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Tsunade's bellow could be heard throughout the whole village. "SOMEONE GET ME THOSE DAMN HARUNOS!" Tsunade's desk was in two when she finished this sentence. 

"Anbu's already on it." Shizune informed, agreeing with the sentiment whole heartedly. Tsunade took several deep breaths, hands twitching in eagerness for her new punching backs (the Harunos).

"Is Sakura finally speaking?" Tsunade's voice took a softer tone.

"Not from what Gaara told me. She hasn't said a word since the incident. Sasuke and Naruto are growing restless with her silence." Shizune explained, lifting Ton Ton into her arms.

"Come get me when they get here. I'll be in Gaara's room. Send for the Yamanakas." Tsunade rose from her split desk and strode out to the guest suites. Tsunade didn't even bother to knock, she just opened the door and closed it behind her.

Gaara didn't even look her way. He just sat on his bed with Sakura cradled against him. She hadn't moved at all, she barely even blinked. Naruto's jacket was draped over her shoulders. Sasuke had trasformed completely into a giant snake during his short fight with Sakura's parents and was now resting his head on Naruto's lap, he was to worried to even think about changing back. They were seated on a couch by the window. Temari was seated in the armchair next to the couch. Kankurou was in the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. Lulu had completely vanished when Sakura had entered, and quite frankly, nobody wanted to know where she was judging from the look on her face: a look of pure loathing.

"Sakura?" Tsunade spoke, placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura made no move to acknowledge it.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Gaara asked, voice calm but his eyes gave a clear display of his inner turmoil.

Looking into Sakura's eyes Tsunade side, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That alter ego of hers is really getting on my nerves. Apparently Eiko is trying to take control."

"Who's Eiko?" Naruto questioned, lifting his head to look at Tsunade.

"Her third alter ego, not even Sakura really knows about her. She's just made herself known. But she's Sakura's psychotic nature...a psychotic personality. When Sakura enters a life death situation Eiko tries to come out. So only succeeded once... Naruto, do you remember Sai? Do you know why he hasn't been with your team lately?" Naruto shook his head in the negative. "Eiko came out during a mission, massacred all the attacking nin and nearly killed Sai before she came to. Sakura's fighting to keep control of herself."

"Do you know how many personalities Sakura has?" It was Kakashi, he'd just got the news about Sakura and arrived around the beginning of Tsunade's explanation.

"I've counted nine. Sakura is only completely aware of one because she's always got something to say. Eiko is Sakura's fourth personality, and from what I can tell, each is more powerful then the last and if I did my math right, Sakura's ninth personality has enough power to wipe the face of this earth clean of all life a thousand times over."

"Have you met Sakura's third?" Gaara questioned, absorbing this information like a sponge.

"No...she's more of...Sakura's sensual side, she doesn't take over, just controls her sex drive, Sakura's managed to keep her from taking form luckily." The majority of the nin sent Gaara secretive glances, they could put two and two together. "The only person who's actually come close to that side is you Gaara. So I'm going to ask you one thing. If Sakura's third personality takes form, what will you do, because if you fall into her trap of seduction, you can consider yourself history, Sakura's third and fourth personalities tend to merge together from what Sai's told me."

"Does it merge with her other personalities?" Sasuke hissed, focusing his chakra in an attempt to change back to his human form.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to monitor that part of her." Tsunade answered honestly.

Gaara began to sort through all the information he'd been given and linking them with past information under Tsunade's scrutinous stares. "...I think I know who the Akatsuki are after then." Gaara's hold on Sakura tightened. "They're after her ninth personality, and thus...Sakura. Sakura just may be what their sacrificing demons in search for."

"Then she'll need to be monitored at all times." Tsunade decided, already knowing most of the details from what Sakura and Naruto had told her.

"But can you afford it?" Temari inquired. "You're at risk of being attacked by Orochimaru at all times. Not to mention the fact that you're down to half your Anbu count, three fourths your jounin count and don't get me started on your genin count. You can't afford to have an all round watch on her and Sasuke can't do it by himself."

"...Gaara, you don't think you could-"

"NO!" Kakashi and Sasuke (he'd managed to get transform back half way) cried.

"Why not?" Tsunade demanded.

"Did you forget what you just said? Her third personality, I'd hate to find out what would happen if it decided not to fuse with the other personalities." Kakashi elaborated, a mental image of what could happen in a span of at least nine months.

"...good point." Tsunade had to agree with that, following his train of thought.

"But then again, Gaara's skipped puberty." Kankurou stated, purposely ignoring Gaara's death glare. Tsunade arched an eyebrow at this.

"I fail to see that. But I decided that after the concert Sakura will be going to Suna, you've been needing better medics so this will be a win win situation." Tsunade finally decided after a moments thought. Lulu soon came in, dragging the paralyzed Haruno family by their collars. They looked as if they'd seen hell, Ino, her father, and Shizune close behind.

"Do I want to know?" Tsunade was very pleased.

"You do, but I won't be telling you till later." Lulu gave Ino a gentle shove.

"What can we help you with Hokage-sama?" Ino's father bowed in greeting, Ino mimicking the gesture.

"I need the both of you to enter Sakura's mind and bring her out, but make sure that it's her and not someone else." Tsunade demanded, pointing to the oblivious Sakura.

"Very well, but we'll need to send someone else into her mind, that would be safer for both us and her." Ino's father rolled his shoulder and popped his fingers, leading Ino to the bed upon which Gaara and Sakura sat.

Both Ino and her father sat on either side of Gaara, and before Gaara had any say in the matter, they both performed their family jutsu and sent Gaara's consciousness into Sakura's mind, forming a strong barrier around the Shukaku. Gaara's head lulled forward as he was mentally sent to Sakura's mind.

* * *

The first thing Gaara saw upon entering Sakura's psyche was a giant crystal. Behind it there were nine doors. The first two and the fourth doors were open while the third was open a crack. The rest of the doors were closed. On each door had something etched onto it. On the first door was read control, but the words were almost scratched out and hard to read. The second had rebellious etched onto the wood. The third had Lust, the forth had murder etched into it. The fifth, mother. The sixth had pain etched into the smooth surface. The others were tohardfor Gaara toread. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Sakura?" Gaara turned to see Sakura, but she was different. Her clothes were black and 'Inner Sakura' was scarred on her forehead.

"Nope." This Sakura pointed to the second door.

"Then who are you?" Gaara inquired.

"You can call me Momiiji. What are you doing here?" Momiiji was getting impatient.

"What is this place?" Gaara side stepped the question, feeling slightly dizzy with the lack of the law of physics.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing here?" Inner Sakura grew in size and ferocity. She chose not to answer that question, looking at him as if he were stupid.

"I'm looking for Sakura." Gaara was unfazed by this change in demeanor.

"Follow me then." She smirked, reverting to her original size beforeturning on her heel and walking to the edge of the platform they were standing. _Wasn't she just angry?_"Move it Panda Bear, you shouldn't let it faze you that Sakura's mind doesn't follow the laws of physics." Gaara arched a non existent eyebrow at the name, following her and almost hesitantly.

"Down there sandman." Inner Sakura pointed, pulling out a nail file out of nowhere and sitting on thin air.

Looking down to the point specified, Gaara spotted another platform, very similar to the one he was on, minus the doors and crystal, just barren gray earth, floating in a vast abyss of dull emptiness with various windows that allowed one to lookin onSakura's many memories. But Gaara paid them no heed. His goal was Sakura.

Sakura, was one of two locked in combat. One was losing and was greatly injured. Her pink hair was still long and she still carried the the Haruno family symbol, her cat ears and tail were no longer present. The other however was wearing a black dress made with lace, satin and silk Her cat ears and tail were present, and so were her claws, painted crimson with the other Sakura's blood. Her eye's were a wicked and bright yellow. Face set in a dark grin as she pushed the losing Sakura closer to the edge.

"Sakura!" Gaara called, leaping off the platform and in front of Sakura, much to Momiiji's enjoyment.

"Gaara? What...? How...? Why...?" Sakura stammered, ignoring her wounds and reaching out to see if he wasn't a figment of her imagination or worse, something Eiko had conjured up just to taunt her.

"So this is the Shukaku vessel, we meet at last." The darkly clad Sakura's voice was sickiningly sweet, but barren of all the emotions neccissary for it to be so.

"Eiko I assume?" Gaara felt Sakura's hand press against his back, sending a surge of pleasure down his spine.

"You've assumed correctly." Eiko's grin widened, getting into a fighting position.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for Sakura." Gaara then turned his back on Eiko, almost daring her to attack him. "Sakura, you need to wake up."

"I want to, but I can never get to the crystal." Sakura looked at the ground in self loathing and shame.

"We don't have time for this, Sakura let's go." Gaara, gave Sakura's hand a tug, but she wouldn't budge.

"I can't...I'm...I'm not strong enough to beat Eiko this time." Sakura admitted. A dark cloud seemed to literaly form over her head as she wallowed in her self doubts.

"Just ignore her, don't listen to her at all. You don't have to beat her, just don't look at her." Gaara's hands found their way to her shoulders, pulling her form closer to his, eye's almost pleading for her to snap out of what ever spell she was under. But she wouldn't budge. So great was her doubt that she became heavier almost with the weight that she'd placed on her own shoulders, making Gaara wonder if the wounds that Sakura carried were either from Eiko or herself. She looked so fragile, so easily broken that it tore at Gaara's insides. Is this how she normally saw herself? Is this the person that Sakura really was? Gaara didn't know what to do to turn her back to her normal self, the normal Sakura that was strong and kind, the Sakura that he was falling for.

"But what if I can't? What if I-" Soft lips pressed against hers gently, silencing her doubts. A strange warmth spread throughout their bodies as a power sent Eiko back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura's legs felt like jello, leaning against Gaara's strong frame for support. Her arms wrapped around his neck without her even realizing, to absorbed in Gaara's gentle, but powerful kiss.

Holding her against himself, Gaara deepened the kiss, letting his toung slide in through her parted lips to explore the uncharted territory. Engaging with her toung in a heated battle for dominance. Sakura eventually gave in, allowing for Gaara's toung to plunder her mouth of all it had to offer, leaving her weak and eager for more. He seemed to be memorizing every part of her mouth. But a strange pulling tugged at Gaara, tearing him from Sakura's form and her mind.

The next thing Gaara realized was that he was back in his suite. Sakura soon woke after, face red as a cherry and quickly fixing the jacket she wore. But unfortunately, she wasn't the only one blushing. The two members of the Yamanaka family were blushing as well.

"What happened?" Naruto and Sasuke demanded in unison.

"Gaara-san brought Sakura back..." Ino laughed nervously. The two teens' eyes turned to Ino's father for answers.

"Eh! No time for your sister complexes to act up and take the better of you!" Lulu yanked both their ears and dragged them back to the couch, walking on the Haruno family and hearing them groan pleasantly.

"But-"

"No 'buts' you can talk about it later." Both Sakura and Gaara silently thanked Lulu for her interuption.

* * *

The week had been a difficult one to be sure. With the kage's coming and dealing with Sakura's parents. Tsunade had given Sakura a temporary room in one of the visitor's suites. 

Through the entire week, Sakura had been rehearsing for her her upcoming performance, much like the other performing nin. Getting all her choreography memorized for all the songs that she would sing. Sasuke and Naruto had both offered to be some of her male dancers along with Kiba and Lee. Ten ten, Hinata and Ino were going to dance with her as well. But as the night was quickly approaching, so was the nervousness.

Sakura and Hinata were no longer in heat, just menstrual, and they were having bitch fits every five minutes it seemed. Hanabi had been missing the whole day (Hinata hung Hanabi by her feet from the ceiling). The stage had been set in the stadium and almost missed the deadline. But in the end, everything came together.

The kage's would be singing first (Gaara included, he couldn't get out of it) one song each before the several nin from all the main villages would perform their four songs.

Dressed in a black dress, bodice tied up with pink ribbons, Sakura waited. The front of the skirt was comprised entirely of belts and ended mid thigh and the rim of the back of the skirt was lined with black fur. Her tail still had the red ribbon and bell and Sakura had a chorded choker around her neck with a silver bell. A pentagram was engraved in the precious metal. Sakura had her hair done up in pig tails with black ribbons. The same Egyptian cat look was used for her make up, but it was only the eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Black combat boots adorned her feet and rose to her knees.

Hinata wore a blue summer dress with a vest and a cross choker with her pendant. Shell earrings hung from her ears and her hair was pulled back with a pearl hair clip with another shell in its middle. Brown boots adorned her feet, reaching about mid calf. She was off in some corner of the back stage talking with Neji.

Ino wore the outfit that she wore during the karaoke night they had when Sakura transformed. She was having a few words with her team members. She was for some reason very nervous. But Sakura had a hunch that it was because Shikamaru was watching. Temari was very much in the same boat. Gaara just sulked in a corner.

Their relationship has become...awkward at best. Whenever they had a moment alone the one of the other members of team 7 would interrupt them. Sasuke and Naruto had started calling her their baby sister which she didn't get because she was older then them both (Sakura: March 28, Sasuke: July 23, Naruto: October 10). Both were getting ready for their performance.

Tsunade was already addressing the audience by the time the got out. Sakura didn't even want to know what took them so long. Tsunade was the first to sing of the kage's, singing the song 'I'm a bitch' perfectly (i already gave you the lyrics). The next up was the Mizukage, singing his village anthem, the Raikage did the same for his turn on the stage. The Tsuchikage sang very loudly and off key to a song that no one could tell what it was, but his voice was almost pleasant and he was kind, so everyone cheered for him anyway. When Gaara took the stage, every girl in the stadium screamed at the top of their lungs declaring their 'love' for him. He wore the same thing that he wore to the club, but without the heart on his forehead. The song he sang was called Papa Lapped a Pap Looped (by Gackt, try to get the video with the subtitles on) Let's just say Gaara went up in rank on the hottest nin contest, from number three to number one.

Ino was up next, she was nervous at first, but as soon as she was on stage, she instantly went celebrity mode. Her four songs were in this order, Real Emotion, Butterfly, No Regret and Candy (all by Koda Kumi). Hinata was next, she didn't lose all her nervousness, but no one really noticed. Her songs were Hikari (remix), Easy Breezy, Keep Trying and Passion (all by Utada Hikaru). It was now Sakura's turn, she'd be doing the first song alone and was having second thoughts about what she was going to sing. But seeing her parents grim faces in the crowd strengthened her resolve.

Running on to the stage her song began:

Mommy daddy

Why you break your promises to me

Mommy daddy

Don't you know you hurt me constantly

And there's something I think you should know

I'm not the little girl you left waiting at home

All the hurt and pain you left at home with me

Why can't I be angry

I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song

I hope you're thinking what you did was wrong

Well let me make it crystal clear for you to see

It's too late for I'm sorry

Sorry is a word you like to say

But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday

And I want you to know that

I didn't need you anyway

And this rope that we walk on is swaying

And the ties that bind us will never ever fray

But I want for you to know

You are

You are

Unforgiven

Unforgiven

Mommy daddy

Fan of absolute simplicity

Mommy daddy

Experts in responsibility

Where were you when I fell down and skinned my knee

Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep

Where were you to soothe my insecurities

Why can't I be angry

Where were you the first time someone broke my heart

Where were you when I first learned to leave a scar

Where were you when I plugged in my first guitar

It's too late for I'm sorry

And I want you to know that

I didn't need you anyway

And this rope that we walk on is swaying

And the ties that bind us will never ever fray

But I want for you to know

You are

You are

Unforgiven

Unforgiven

Sorry is a word you like to say

But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday

And I want you to know that

I didn't need you anyway

And this rope that we walk on is swaying

And the ties that bind us will never ever fray

But I want for you to know

You are

You are

Unforgiven

Unforgiven

Unforgiven

Unforgiven

Unforgiven...

(I changed some of the lyrics for the fanfic's purposes, but the song is called Unforgiven by Fefe Dobson). Tearing off her dress to reveal a tank top and shorts, Sakura's dancers fanned in and performed three songs that we know already. Moto, Spark, and Girls on Top.

* * *

Sakura managed to sneak away after her performance. She didn't get to far from the stadium, she wanted to be sure to hear if she was needed, but she was able to be alone. Or so she thought. 

"I think your parents enjoyed that song." Gaara approached Sakura with a small grin.

"Hey Gaara. We're leaving in the morning right?" Sakura asked, seating herself on a bench.

"Yes, you and Sasuke will be leaving with us to stay in Suna for a while. Naruto will be able to visit every couple of weeks." Gaara told her, seating himself next to her.

"Oh...um, do you know why I have to go? I know it's for much more than for training your medics." Sakura was leaning on Gaara's shoulder as she spoke.

"The Akatsuki may be after you." Gaara informed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to himself.

"I don't see why. They're after the maiden of legend, not me." Sakura cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his firm chest.

"...You have nine personalities." Gaara began, pulling Sakura on to his lap and resting his chin on top of her head. "Each is more powerful the the last. Tsunade believes that your ninth personality may be able to wipe the face of the earth clean of all forms of life several times over. Sakura, do you think it's possible that...you're the maiden's reincarnation? While I was back home in Suna, I went through the story and found out that she is one of the your ancestors. You even look like her."

Sakura stared at him incredulously, not believing him for about a second before three voices told her otherwise. Looking him in the eyes, Sakura looked for any indication that he was lying. "It can't be possible though. Alexial was beautiful, powerful, wise, everything I'm not. If I were really Alexial's reincarnation, do you think I'd look like this and be in this perdicament?" Gaara could barely conceal a twitch as she belittled herself.

"Why do you say such things about yourself?" Gaara knew this was out of character for him, but right now he didn't care. Besides, he was getting used to the reacurance.

"Because they're true. I don't feed myself lies to make me feel better. That only brings more pain in the end."

"But you're lying to yourself right now." grasping Sakura's chin, Gaara brought her eyes to meet his. "You are everything Alexial was, you just don't see it, nor are you letting others see it. It's only a matter of time before what you deny shines through. Don't let someone else's opinion of you ruin your whole perseption of yourself Sakura and know that...that there are people that see the beauty in you that you don't."

"Like Lee?" Sakura's laugh was empty and her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

"No...Like me." Closing the gap between them, Gaara claimed Sakura's lips as his own, eager to show her just how much he saw in her, how much he wanted to show her. "Don't let others rob you of your confidence." he said between kisses, making Sakura melt in his arms.

* * *

Sakura spent the whole night thinking over what Gaara had said. Looking at the time, she realized it was about time for her to be getting up. Stretching in place, she sat up on the comfortable bed. Sasuke's bed was empty, she'd let him stay with Naruto that night because they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. But she didn't mind, in fact, she was thankful for the night to herself (and Gaara). Finally leaving the warmth of her bed, she made her way to her shower, a little voice in the back of her mind telling her she forgot something, but in her groggy state of mind she didn't listen. 

Twisting a few knobs upon entering the bath, she started the shower after removing herself of all her clothes. Stepping into the hot streams of water, Sakura washed away all the dirt, sweat, and grime letting the hot water work at her nerves. She vaguely heard her door click shut and just caught Gaara's scent.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Sakura called, turning off the water and grabbing a towel to dry herself. She made a move to start dressing in her clothes, but there was one problem, her clothes weren't there. "...Um, Gaara?"

"Hn?" Sakura heard from the other side of the door.

"Could you close your eyes? I forgot to bring in a change of clothes with me." Sakura informed, opening the door slightly to check if Gaara did so. Seeing his lids close, she quickly wrapped the towel around her form and stepped out of her bathroom. Sakura moved quickly, walking around Gaara's form and to her drawers, knocking over her brush.

Instinctively Gaara opened his eye's to investigate, he didn't entirely expect to actually **see** Sakura clad in only a skimpy towel that soon dropped to the ground as Sakura pulled on her underwear. Gaara could only stare slack jawed at her frame. Her back and rear were sculpted to perfection, leaving him towonder what her front looked like. He watched as she pulled on her black spandex shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She then wiggled into a jean skirt with her back still turned. Licking his lips at her movements, Gaara let several fantasies run through his mind for a few moments before chasing them away and locking themup to enjoy another time (like at night). Closing his eyes again just in time as Sakura turned to meet his face.

"You can look now." Sakura smiled brightly, oblivious to Gaara's previous actions Sakura picked up a pair of black hiking boots and grabbed her cloak. "Ready to go?"

* * *

Author's note: again sorry for taking a couple of days.I was distracted. But they finally kissed, three times I might add. Bet you want to know who the third voice was huh? Hope you looked up the song or at least read the lyrics that I posted. More info on Alexial will be coming soon along with a peek into one of Lulu's lessons. TTYL!


	13. Eight

Author's Note: Here ya go, next chapter, the chapter name has nothing to do with it, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Will be discriptive in the beginning then skip around at the end. ENJOY!

* * *

Candles, that's all that lit the room, ridding it of the darkness that plagued it. In the center of the room sat a lone figure on the hard stone floor. Legs crossed and arms held before them in a simple hand sign. The circular room had another figure, pacing calmly around the figure, observing everything. Incents burned, filling the area with its scented smoke. Sweat dripped from the seated figure as she tried to concentrate.

"Erase all thoughts!" Lulu commanded as she watched the room. Something didn't feel right but she didn't know if she needed to stop Sakura's lesson or not.

Sakura tried to clear her mind again, tried to shove all the voices to the back of her mind and not hear them. But it was hard, the wanted to be heard.

_Please, not now!_

_If not now then when? Stop sitting around! I wont some action! I want some blood!_

_**Hell ya'! We want some gore! Let me have control! No one will notice a few missing people! Honest!**_ Eiko was trying to sound innocent but again Sakura ignored their pleas and shoved them to the back of her mind. It grew silent for a moment, but another voice wanted to speak up.

_**Let's go see Gaara.**_ Sakura's third personality decided to take form some time while Sakura was singing, luckily she didn't try anything until she was in bed. She tried to convince her to get up and go to Gaara's room. But Sakura would have none of it and now will be no different.

_Go away Misori. Not now._ Sakura again tried to regain concentration, focusing on nothing but silence, lulling herself into deep meditation.

"Look for that element deep inside you. Look for your inner power, locked within your soul is an element that is entirely your own." Lulu's melodic voice penetrated through the darkness within Sakura's mind.

Entering the barren wasteland that was Sakura's psyche, Sakura saw her other personalities flocked around the crystal. Scanning her surroundings, something was different, only her door was on the platform on which she stood. Walking to the edge and looking down, she saw Momiiji's door with an entirely different scenery on her platform.

It looked so much like a martial arts ring with statues dotting the perimeter. Her door was in the center of the ring, open and sharing a peek into the room. Several weapons and training equipment dotted the platform, suspended in midair as if held up by string or a rope. Torches were lit on either side of the door, floating ominously, as if someone unseen were holding them, waiting to thwart any attempt to enter Momiiji's chambers.

Sakura looked up, only seeing a dull gray and clouded emptiness dotted occasionally by windows looking over her memories. Sakura looked down again, stepping over the edge and falling to the platform below her.

Landing without a hitch, Sakura walked to Momiiji's door. Looking in she could see her room. It looked like a dojo, a small bed was at the far corner of the room and a wardrobe in another. Walking in, she took a better survey of her surroundings, barely avoiding the weapons strewn all over the floor. Posters and pictures lined the wall of various powerful martial artists. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were among them. But other than this, she saw nothing, nothing that could possibly be what she was looking for.

"What are you doing in my room?" a voice questioned behind her.

"I'm looking for something." Sakura informed timidly, not wanting to start an argument with her second self today.

"Well it's obviously not here. Next time, unless you get stronger, you're forbidden from entering my room." Momiiji was unusually calm, and that scared Sakura more then when she was angry. "Tell the panda bear that when I see him again I'm kicking his ass!" and with that Sakura was shoved out of Momiiji's room with the door slamming behind her.

Sakura just stood their in shock, a small smile framing her face. _Panda bear?_ This cheered Sakura up considerably for the moment. Sakura walked over to the edge to look down onto another platform. The third platform, the one she was looking at now, looked like a large room. A giant round bed at the edge covered in satin sheets of reds and pinks. Plush carpeting covered the ground. At the other side of the platform was a fire place a with a polar bear skin about a foot before it. Torches lit the area, floating around the rim of the platform. The very gray emptiness changed to that of various hues of pinks that began turning red as it headed for the fourth platform. Sakura's third personality, Misori's door was at the foot of the bed, now wide open for all to see the inside.

Sakura leaped over the ledge and landed before this door. Being cautious and more then a little hesitant Sakura entered the room. A wave of heady scents assaulted her nose as if it were a physical blow. The room looked very similar to what was outside, but instead of a door, Misori had a chest at the foot of her bed. Curious, Sakura lifted the lid to see what was inside.

Sakura's face turned red instantly. Misori was a very kinky girl! Inside the chests were several pairs of hand cuffs, a few whips, and several...toys. Sakura did the only thing she could think of, slam the lid shut and march right out. What she was looking for was obviously not in **that** room! Sakura didn't even notice Misori's indignant scowl as Sakura dived head first and landed with a flip onto the fourth platform. And boy did she regret it.

This platform had a foreboding feeling emanating from everything. Half of the platform was a cemetery, and a defiled on at that. The other half was a torture chamber, several images of the people that had hurt her or caused her pain were chained to the walls, beaten and bloodied. Her parents were among the most recognizable. Orochimaru could only be told apart by his eyes and his tounge that had been pulled out of his mouth. It now hang limply from his lips, torn and shredded. Half of his head was charred and rotting. His body was covered in scars from where a whip licked at his flesh. Sakura almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Eiko's room was just beyond Orochimaru's rotting corpses. But inside was much worse.

Blood painted the walls and the smell of death was pungent in the air making Sakura want to gag. Eiko's bed was in the middle of the room and made of bones and flesh before being covered by an extravagant red matrices, sheets and pillows of reds and blacks. All her furniture was made of bones, horrific scenes etched into them, but it was the ceiling that made Sakura retch. Mangled bodies were ripped and torn and sown together, their faces permanently set in permanent pained expressions. They were barely recognizable, but she did recognize the silver hair. It was Kakashi, looking more closely, Sakura could tell that the corpses that made the ceiling were indeed all those she loved and cared for.

Sakura broke out of her meditation, crying and emptying the contents of her stomach, vaguely hearing Eiko's sick laughter.

"What happened sweety?" Lulu rushed to her side in alarm, Gaara was their also and was at Sakura's other side in moments.

Sakura's eyes were wide and unseeing. Sakura was never prepared for the grotesque sights she had seen. Sakura's hands latched themselves onto both Gaara and Lulu.

"What did you see?" Lulu asked patiently, pulling the girl's head to her bosom, offering her the comfort she needed.

"Eiko...I saw Eiko's...her room. Don't make me go back their!" Sakura pleaded.

"Shh. I'm here, I'm here." Summoning a hand mirror to her free hand, Lulu pressed her other to Sakura's temple. "I'm just going to see what you've seen so I can understand better, just relax." Gaara repositioned himself next to Lulu, not knowing what else to do as he watched as all of the terrifying sights made themselves known in the mirror's surface. The last image was of Eiko smiling up at the ceiling and blowing them a kiss before pointing to the ceiling.

"I think she wants us to look at the ceiling." Gaara informed, looking to the concentrating Lulu to see if she'd heard.

"Let's see it then." Lulu breathed, focusing her chakra to focus in the direction Eiko was directing them. Then they saw it, they saw themselves hatched up and sown with the mangled bodies of Sakura's loved ones. "Oh Gods!" Lulu abruptly released her hold on the image.

"That's sick!" Gaara covered his mouth, feeling vomit rise up his throat before Gaara swallowed, forcing it back down. "There is no way in hell that she's sane!" Gaara stared at Sakura incredulously, amazed that such a sick and twisted being resided in her.

"I agree." Looking at Sakura, Lulu lifted Sakura's face to look at her own. "Sakura-chan, do you think you'll be able to go back into your mind and keep searching? We can wait if you want, and you won't have to go back into that room." Sakura nodded, summoning a ball of water to her hands and drinking it, washing away the vomit that she'd expelled.

"Very well, I'll clean up this mess while you meditate." Lulu smiled maternally before getting up, sending Gaara a silent message with her eyes. _Watch over her._

"Where's Sasuke?" Gaara asked, noticing his absence.

"He needed something to do so I sent him shopping for Lulu and me. He's been restless without Naruto so a little distraction would be good for him." Sakura explained, rearranging herself, albeit slowly and shaky, back into her sitting position to meditate. Gaara nodded, pressing his back to hers and assuming a meditative position as well.

Delving back into her mind, Sakura made her way quickly to the fifth platform. Instantly Sakura felt a difference in her surroundings. Instead of ominous and wicked, this place was peaceful and carefree. Several beds lining the edges of the floating platform that seemed to glow with a warm light. The door was off to the side, sitting between two beds more to the east. The door was closed, but that's not where Sakura's attention lied. Running around the platforms were several small children that looked like the younger versions of her friends.

A miniature Neji flew with small wings, chasing after a giggling Hinata. Toddler versions of Naruto with a fox tail and a half snake Sasuke rough housed, while Kiba and Akamaru cheered them on from one of the beds, tails wagging. Ino and Temari both tugged at Shikamaru's arms, each demanding his attention. Kankurou played with some puppets with Lee and Ten ten being his captive audience. Shino played with an ant farm in a corner, completely in his own little world. Gaara just stood in front of her, staring at her with a blush painting his cheeks.

"What is it?" Sakura asked sweetly, ruffling his hair as she said this. The child version of Gaara's face grew even more red as he shuffled his feet and looked down nervously, smiling shyly. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness. Gaara spread his arms, silently asking for a hug or to be carried. Sakura stared at him for a moment before lifting the small child into her arms.

"Can you play with me?" The chibi Gaara asked, stuttering slightly.

"I wish I could, but I'm busy." Gaara's face fell, making Sakura feel a giant wave of guilt wash over her. "But I'll tell you what. I promise I'll come visit you later and we can play all you want." Sakura pressed her nose to his, giving him an Eskimo kiss and smiling broadly at his laugh. Putting the child down, she made a move to walk to the door before she realized something. The other children didn't notice her! They didn't even see her!

"It's because Gaara's the only one that's entered your mind. Without him realizing it, he left a part of himself within you, almost like a safe guard. He hasn't even noticed yet, but he will in time." A humble voice echoed from the door. Sakura took a step closer, opening the door and letting her fifth personality free.

"Who are you?" Sakura questioned, entering a room very similar to the platform but it had a window and a large bed instead of several small beds. A piano was to Sakura's right and a wardrobe to her left.

"Please, call me Hahaue. That's what the children call me. I am the personality that fuels your need to protect and watch over your friends. I am the one that needs to protect them, that is the purpose of my existence. While yours is to harbor all of us until you find your true calling." Hahaue made her way to Sakura's side, giving Sakura a view of what she could become.

Hahaue's hair was long and cascaded down her back, falling to a length passed her knees. A white summer dress hugged her frame and a straw hat covered her head. Her eyes were large, innocent and maternal. She looked and felt like the perfect mother, strong and capable of protecting her loved ones and kind and understanding to care for all their needs. Sakura was almost envious of the children.

"What you seek is not in this room, but fear not, you will find what you seek in due time." Hahaue smiled, exiting the room and approaching the children on the platform. Sakura soon followed, making her way to the edge of the platform.

"Bye!" Little Gaara waved enthusiastically. _I'll definitely be coming back here._ Sakura thought fondly, waving to the small child before stepping off.

The mood surrounding the next platform was a complete one eighty to what it was a moment ago on the fifth.

Everything was white. It was almost like a hospital's hall, but with no walls and one door at the end. Sakura didn't want to even go near the door, feeling sudden jolts of pain as soon as she landed a good distance from the door. The word Pain was painted onto the door with a red substance that made Sakura sick to the stomach, remembering Eiko's room. But a sense of duty is what kept her going. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to back down.

Every step she took that brought her closer to the door, made the pain intensify. But Sakura kept going, ignoring her pain and opening the door. The pain became excruciating, almost worse then her transformation, but she felt her body become enveloped in strong arms, turning to see who it was, she saw no one, just felt them with their arms around her. _Gaara._ A warmth spread throughout her body from her chest, making her heart skip a beat and a blush to spread across her cheeks.

Feeling stronger Sakura entered the room. It was identical to a hospital's room. A prone figure laid on the hospital bed with a smile on her face, moaning in pain. Sakura could barely make out the word 'more' between the moans.

"More what?" Sakura was afraid of the answer, but needed to know.

"More pain!" her back arched in a mix of pleasure and agony. Her hair fanned out over the pillow like a pink halo. This Sakura was ghostly pale with dark lines around her eyes that could rival Gaara's. Her lips were set in a smile of rapture, yanking the chains that bound her to the bed loose and sitting up. Bandages wrapped around her body made her almost look like a mummy, only her head, biceps and thighs could be seen through the bandages. "Give me more pain!" she demanded, terrifying Sakura.

"Who are you!" Sakura asked, backing away from this masochistic version of herself.

"Kiken, please, give me more pain. The pain of your transformation is no longer enough, give me more pain." Kiken asked more softly this time.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to find something." Sakura explained, backing out of the room.

"...very well, I can wait, I'll just pay Eiko a visit." A shiver went down Sakura's spine as Kiken levitated herself and floated up to Eiko's room.

Sakura just stared, backing away from the room and feeling the pain diminish to a mild throbbing. Sakura soon fell over the edge. A pair of strong arms caught her easily, making Sakura look up in surprise. She was in the arms of a very tall, very well built man. If it weren't for the pink hair that brushed against his shoulders and his emerald green eyes, she would have thought he didn't belong their.

"Who are you?" Sakura gasped, being placed onto her feet and allowing her to look around. The seventh door was opened, but this platform was as empty as hers. His room, from what she could tell, had only the necessities needed to live. In his case, a bed and a wardrobe.

"I'm Ran. Pay more attention to your surroundings next time, because next time I won't catch you." Ran's voice held no emotion, making Sakura second guess if he really belonged in her head. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for something." Sakura informed, looking away from the empty stare that he held.

"Well it's obviously not here." Ran began to walk back to his room before stopping and staring at the now black emptiness that surrounded the platform he walked on. Several more windows surrounded the platform than usual.

"What's up your ass." Sakura said without thinking. Ran glared at her momentarily.

"I just happen to not be a happy kinda' guy." Ran glared again, daring Sakura to say something else.

"You hate me don't you?" Sakura asked blankly, already at the edge and looking down.

"Don't flatter yourself, I hate everything, both existing and not." Ran disappeared into his room after that so Sakura couldn't ask him about what he said, so she jumped the ledge and landed on the eighth of the floating platforms. But landing was a little tricky.

Sakura had accidentally landed on a toy, almost falling over and onto the ninth platform. But she quickly regained her balance and stared in awe at the toy covered ground. The door was slightly open and a child was peaking through the crack the door made.

"Hello?" A shaky and child like voice called. A little head of pink poking out curiously. Her cat ears were a little to big from what Sakura could see.

"Hello." Sakura waved, feeling a little awkward. The little girl smiled before running out and hugging her. It was Sakura...only younger.

"What ya' doin' here? Your inner element isn't here you know." She smiled, looking up at Sakura with large emerald eyes.

"What's your name little one?" Sakura knelt before the small child.

"Call me Koneko!" the girl twirled away and struck a pose. Sakura giggled at the girls behavior. "You may find what your looking for on the tenth platform, but you're going to have to ask Alexiel first. See ya!" Koneko then pushed a shocked Sakura over the ledge.

Sakura could barely catch herself as she came upon the ninth platform made of rose quartz. Large double doors of gold towering at an amazing high, just barely reaching the eighth platform. Torches as long as she was tall lit the area with its flickering light. Sakura made a move toward the doors, but when they began to open, Sakura stood frozen in shock and astonishment. Out from between the doors came Alexiel. Long hair pinned up around her head and still brushing her ankles. Her eyes were a piercing emerald, looking through her and into her very being. Large wings spread wide, shimmering extravagantly in the firelight. Markings graced her forehead with a strange gem at its center.

Her horigumo (celestial robe thingy) circled around her form, before spiraling around Sakura herself. Her dress was made of a white translucent material, leaving her arms and back bare and her legs peeked out through the long slits the dress' skirt had.

"You are not yet ready to learn of your element, however you are ready for the power that you posses but are unable to use. With your horigumo, your true strength will be yours to unlock. I shall see you soon." She left no room for Sakura to speak. Sending Sakura back to the outside world with a snap of her fingers.

Sakura came to with a jolt, shocking Gaara out of his meditation.

"What happened?" Gaara made a move to remove his arms from around her, but thought otherwise and instead pulled her closer to him.

"I...I met Alexiel." Sakura murmured, allowing herself to be pulled into Gaara's embrace.

Gaara's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before the closed completely. "I thought you would." Gaara whispered into her ear, feeling her body relax in his arms.

"I met my other personalities as well. I think I'll only get along with two of them though."

"Tell me about them." Gaara requested, readjusting her onto his lap.

"You've already met Momiiji and Eiko. But then there's Misori, my third personality. You don't want to go in her room, trust me. Hahaue is my fifth, she's like...the perfect mother or something, I have a feeling I'll be talking to her a lot whenever I get the chance. Then there was Kiken...she'd a masochist obsessed with pain." Gaara felt Sakura shudder as she spoke. "Then there's Ran. He hates everything, both existing and not."

"There's a guy?" Gaara interrupted.

"It'd be shocking if their wasn't." Lulu entered the room with Sasuke close at her heals, both having different expressions on their faces. Sasuke: irritation, Lulu: maternal pleasure.

"Then theirs my eighth Koneko, she's a little girl but she's so powerful, even though she was masking it, the fraction that I did sense could beat everyone I know blindfolded and with one hand, maybe even no hands." Sakura smiled a little at the memory of her.

"Then you met Alexiel." Gaara finished.

"Yeah, but she said I wasn't ready for my personal element yet, but she gave me my horigumo though." Sakura looked to Lulu in askance as to what it was.

"Your horigumo is where your power is locked away. That's why if anyone were to touch it, your power would course through them, making them untouchable, maybe even immortal." Lulu explained, shock written all over her features.

"So you mean to tell me that Sakura is some celestial maiden?" Sasuke began, confused beyond reason.

"Exactly, she is Alexiel's reincarnation." Lulu reiterated.

"...That's it, next time I'm staying with Naruto! Things are so much simpler with him." Sasuke growled, stomping out of the room and dropping himself onto the ground against the wall.

* * *

_Finally! Peace! _Sakura thought as she entered the bath with a content sigh. The hot water enveloping her tired body. Her lessons with Lulu had picked up a few notches and training the medic nins was no picnic either. Sakura was aching from head to toe. 

"I need a vacation." She heard Gaara sigh.

"I second the notion." Sakura giggled. "How was your day?"

"You'd think that people could settle family disputes on their own. But no, I have to do it."

"Whoa, what happened?" Sakura moved herself closer to the whole in the wall.

"Some nin got pregnant during her mission with her team mates child. The parents are trying to sue his family for all their worth because of all the expenses of raising a child." Sakura heard him scratching furiously at his scalp.

"Yikes, it's not like she can get an abortion either. Those are illegal here right?" Sakura asked, though she didn't approve of it. She was pro choice and it was the woman's choice if she wanted to have the baby or not.

"You know what, I'm putting in a petition to banish that law!" Gaara hissed.

"Sounds good to me!" Sakura cheered, splashing the water while doing so.

"How was your day?" Gaara questioned.

"The lessons with Lulu are fun like always, but so exhausting. But you better reconsider some of your medic nins. Some of them are extreme perverts and sluts. I swear, I have to look both ways before even sitting down." Sakura whined, staring at a wall off to her right. "Hm?" Sakura saw something hidden in the wall.

"What is it?" Gaara inquired, noticing her silence.

"I think I see a button. Hold on." Sakura got out of the hot water to investigate. The button was well hidden, but not to her cat eyes. Pushing it with her index finger, she watched as a door opened up next to it. A hidden hall way revealed itself to her. Grabbing a towel to wrap around herself, Sakura made her way down the hall.

About a few steps in, Sakura found a lever. Again, Curiosity killed the cat and Sakura pulled the lever. Another door squeaked open. Peaking inside, her face turned crimson, her towel came loose, and Gaara was staring at her. What was a girl to do...(what do you think?) she screamed, ran back to her bathroom, jumped into the water and began sputtering a series of 'I'm sorry' and 'forgive me'.

"Calm down Sakura, I didn't see anything." Gaara lied, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He's seen what she could do when prodded.

"You didn't...?" Sakura asked, leaning against the wall and listening to make sure she didn't hear a lie in his voice.

"I didn't." Gaara was so lucky he was a good liar. But in reality he got the best view he could have ever asked for. He was still salivating at the memory. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Her skin was almost completely unmarred. Her well defined stomach and well proportioned bust and hips left him with a little problem. He needed a cold shower, but how to take one without Sakura getting suspicious. It's not like he could 'take care' of it when she could hear him clear as day. He was in quite a predicament. But Sakura was again saving his ass, she didn't even know she was doing it.

"I'll see you at dinner." Sakura informed, lifting herself out of the water Sakura made her way to her room, drying herself on the way. Gaara waited a few minutes before draining the water, got out, and took a long cold shower.

* * *

Getting into a concentrative state of mind was becoming a chore for Gaara to perform, and a difficult one at that. Every time he managed to get comfortable, Sakura would find her way into his thoughts, captivating him until he was left with a problem most of the time. But to make matters worse, Sakura was going into heat, leaving him with the only option of staying at his office all night. He was becoming ashamed of his behavior, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was as if she were under the same spell as Sasuke. Wrapped around her finger and unable to wish her ill will. 

Her students loved her, the hospital was indebted to her. Even the village was warming up to her, even with her cat features. It seemed as if everywhere he went he heard Sakura's name being spoken. She never even did anything wrong or abnormal. She just happened to be everyones' favorite subject at the moment and it was driving Gaara mad.

Today was one of those days that she did do something however, or should I say, Misori did something.

It was late and Gaara decided to come home tonight. Sakura had already turned in for the night and their was no one else awake, no problem. Gaara gets out of the shower, clad in only a towel only to find Sakura laying on his bed, a sultry stare sent his way, dressed in a loose robe that aloud viewing of her undergarments. Any other time and Gaara would have been the happiest man alive, but there was a problem: It was Misori in control. Took him a while to find that out. But when he did, he was already on the bed with her straddling his lap. That's how Sakura found him when she 'woke up'.

A slap in the face and a few sorries later, Gaara was nursing a bruised cheek and Sakura was promising to make it all better in the morning. Life just couldn't get any better.

* * *

Author's note: a little comedy to lighten the mood. Hope you enjoyed, you may be getting your lemon pretty soon. Just so you know! Bye! 


	14. Seven

Author's note: This is going to be a short chapter with a lot of inspiration from 'The Black Dagger Brotherhood' series, primarily from its second book, 'Lover Eternal'. It's a great vampire series by J. R. Ward, if you're into that kind of thing, I highly recomend it. The first book is called 'Dark Lover'. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

He just couldn't take it anymore! Every time she went into heat, he was driven to his limits repeatedly. Every night dreams of her body beneath his plagued him. Every day she goaded him on when no one could see. It was as if someone else had high jacked the body of the woman he secretly loved. It was wrong, it was sinful, but he couldn't stop himself from loving her. Every night he would ask the gods why they cursed him with being his love's cousin. 

It was the third time Hinata had gone into heat. Everyone knew it too. Hinata would go through a complete personality shift, becoming a temptress in the night and a mean girl during the day. Seven times Hanabi had been found hanging from some ceiling, fifty six times she'd been thrown down the laundry shoot, thirty nine times she'd been locked up in some random room. But the worst things happened at night.

Every night during her heat she would tempt him, lure him to herself. It took all his will power and then some to keep from taking the bait. Neji's about had enough. There had even been times when his body didn't listen to him until it was almost too late. Several times he had had to leave and seek shelter with one of his many friends. But the worst part about it was Hiashi, Hinata's father, was catching on.

"I don't know what to do with them anymore. I have guards stationed at every entrance to her room and Neji still gets in. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep them apart much longer." Hiashi growled to the Godaime. "Please, is their anything you can do Hokage-sama?"

"Can you tell me about how Hinata's behaved during her monthly cycle before she became a demon?" Tsunade questioned, not even lifting her eyes from her paperwork.

"She'd normally lock her self in her room, but when she's forced to mingle she became irritated easily." Hiashi explained, raking his fingers through his hair roughly.

"Bring her to my office as soon as you can, I'll see if I can put her on some kind of birth control for her hormones." Tsunade then waved him out, blowing on the mirror given to her by Lulu.

"Tsunade." Gaara greeted once his image graced the mirror's cool surface.

"Tell me about Sakura. How's she been behaving during heat?" Tsunade noted the small blush that painted his cheeks and the change in his aura.

"She acts normally." Gaara informed, his voice was barely higher and his face colored a little more.

"But...?" Tsunade arched an eyebrow, noticing his attention wasn't on her but something else.

"But-"

"Gaara-kun!" a voice moaned out, a pair of hands finding their ways onto his shoulders and Sakura's mouth nipping at his ear lobe.

"Goodness!" Tsunade exclaimed, watching the scene before with more than a little surprise on her face.

"Misori?" Gaara groaned, trying but failing to get the aroused woman off. His eyes pleaded for help without him even noticing.

"Misori? Sakura's third personality?" Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the humor of the situation.

"Yes!" Gaara looked as if he were fighting a losing battle, and he was, one of Sakura's hands disappeared from Tsunade's view and Gaara's breath became short pants. "Help!" Gaara demanded, pushing her almost half heartedly. "Sakura! Wake Up!" Gaara demanded, his hand reaching for her head and pulling her over his shoulder, nipping at her right ear.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sakura gasped, lifting herself off his shoulder with an 'eep'.

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked while fighting the urge to laugh.

"For some reason, if you bit her right ear while Misori is out, Sakura will wake up, taking control of her body again." Gaara informed, readjusting his disheveled clothes with a blush still tainting his cheeks.

"And the other personalities?"

"Misori seems to be the only one coming out, and that's only when Sakura's in heat." Gaara was making sure that Sakura didn't fall into his line of vision while Sakura placed herself behind his chair, making sure not one part of her body was touching his. Sakura's face was as red as a cherry's and her eyes reflected her embarrassment and inner turmoil.

"That's good." Tsunade sighed in slight relief.

"Why's that?" Sakura inquired, turning her head to face Tsunade.

"Hinata seems to be giving us some trouble while she's in heat. I'm just checking up on you. By the way, has Naruto arrived yet?"

"Yeah, he and Sasuke are...busy at the moment at some hotel." Sakura's blush deepened at the thought.

"Good God! Is that all they do when they're together?" Tsunade gasped.

"No, for them it's eat, train, fuck, then sleep with the occassional romantic date in between." Sakura smiled, Gaara's mouth twitched, Tsunade was suddenly worried.

"Have you been sleeping-er, meditating enough?" Tsunade noticed that even Sakura had bags under her eyes.

"No!" both replied in unison.

"You poor things! Any way, Sakura, Sai's been asking about you." Tsunade wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "He's even been requesting to pay a visit."

"Really?" Sakura's face just didn't seem to want to stop blushing. "Do you think he could possibly...come by?" Sakura puppy dog pouted at Gaara, making him squirm in his seat. Every fiber in his being did not like what Tsunade was hinting at. But as much as he hated to admit it, he could never say no to her, especially when she did her patented puppy dog pout against him.

"Very well." Gaara had a feeling he was going to regret this, but having Sakura hug him like she was was worth the risk.

"Perfect." Little did the two teens know that Tsunade was hatching a little scheme in her twisted mind. Tsunade was a little to perceptive for her own good. Releasing both Gaara's and Sakura's images from the mirror, Hiashi entered her office with both his daughter and his nephew in tow.

"I said Hinata, not the whole family." Tsunade smiled, noting Neji's lusty stares toward Hinata and Hinata's coy ones. _This is possibly going to be difficult in the near future._ Tsunade thought with another sigh.

"Gomen nasai Hokage-sama." Hiashi bowed, but made no move to send them away.

"Iie, Hinata, come around my desk, stand before me." Tsunade commanded gently.

Hinata obeyed, a little hesitant.

"I'm going to give you a quick check up, alright, nothing bad." Tsunade promised, placing both her hands on Hinata's shoulders. Sending her chakra into the teen and commanding it to scan and memorize every part of her anatomy.

* * *

About two days later Hinata had been summoned to Tsunade's office. 

"Hinata-chan, what I have here is a special birth control made especially for you." Tsunade began, holding a phial in one hand and a small box full of them in her other hand. "I want you to drink one on the first of every month. I also want you to keep a journal of its affects on you, this way, if there are any negative effects I be able to get rid of them. Are we clear?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata accepted the box and drank the the phial that Tsunade handed to her. It took affect almost instantly. Her whole aura changed and she seemed to revert back to her normal self. Stepping out into the hall, Hinata noted Neji relaxing almost instantly.

"Well?" Neji didn't even need to ask.

"I'm on a special birth control. Would you help me remember to take it?" Hinata requested, holding the small box close to herself.

Neji nodded, breathing deeply and holding out a hand, offering to carry the box for her. Hinata was willing to comply, watching him place the box in her satchel. The two Hyuuga's were going to be escorting Sai to Suna and were going to stay for about a month to have some lessons with Lulu. They were in fact heading to the gates to meet Sai right now.

Upon reaching the gate, the two spotted Sai leaning against the wall, sketch pad open. (For those who don't know what he looks like) He was tall and lithe with a pale complexion. His black eyes were almost blank and soulless, but there was still a shimmer of life in them. His forehead protector kept his bangs out of his eyes. His black hair was kept short and his clothes only consisted of black. His shirt was just long enough to cover his pecs, leaving his abs for all to see with one sleeve long and the other short. His capris ended mid calf before his shitkicker boots started.

"Sai-san." Hinata greeted, feeling more than a little nervous under his blank stare.

"Lets go." Sai didn't even look at Neji, his main priority was getting to Suna, and thus Sakura. He didn't have time for idle chit chat. He was already out of the village by the time the two Hyuuga clan members caught up.

* * *

"Have you given thought to the proposal that both the elders and most of the kages offered you?" That was the first question asked in this council meeting. 

"Proposal?" Lulu asked from her spot to Gaara's right.

"Yes, a union between him and a member from one of the other hidden villages." The man explained, not looking at her face at all but her large bosom.

"Above the neckline and nobody gets hurt." A black ball of fire levitated over Lulu's open palm threateningly. He turned away instantly.

"Yes I have thought about it and the answer is no." Gaara's aura took an irritated shift.

Lulu noticed this, and Gaara's strange peace, writing a quick note and passing it to him, she told him to meet her in Sakura's training room. But this didn't mean that she didn't notice the nervouse hush that befell the meeting room.

"But...?" Gaara arched one of his non-existent eyebrows in questioning.

"We've already agreed." answered the very same council member that was staring at Lulu.

"...I'm giving you five seconds to run." Sand was rising out of his gourd and forming a mock halo around him. "Five," The council members looked at each other nervously. "Four," The sand took the form of needles and spires. "Three," The council members began rising from their seats. "Two," The council members made a mad dash for the exit, Lulu put a shield around herself. "One!" The meeting chamber was almost destroyed in an explosion of sand. Save for what fell in Lulu's shield.

"Mind your temper." Lulu reprimanded softly, drinking what was left of her tea. Gaara just looked at her with a scowl on his face before stomping out of the building, muttering something about visiting Sakura. Lulu just smiled to herself, poofing out of the room as soon as he left. She had other things to worry about.

Like for instance, the fact that Shukaku had been abnormally quiet. Both she and Sakura had been getting worried. Both fearing for the worst.

* * *

Upon entering Sakura's class, he hadn't expected to see one of her students hanging from her ceiling with Sasuke wrapped around him, half snake, and pissed beyond reason. 

"What's going on?" Gaara questioned, seating himself at Sakura's desk.

"Oh! Hey Gaara-kun, one of my studentsjust insulted both him and Naruto. I didn't see any reason to stop Sasuke, besides, it's good practice for when and ifmy studentswere to heal in the midst of battle or any other time with a lot of distractions." Sakura smiled from her perch on her desk. She was wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a white tee. A white ribbon was tied to her tail this time, but her bell was replaced with three small ones.

Gaara smirked at this bit of information, seeing that only a select few were actually doing their work without a hitch while the rest watched or tried to do their assignment.

"So what brings you?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, eyes asking her question.

"Meeting ended a little early." Gaara lied, before a ringing started up in his ears growing louder and louder till the only sound he could hear was the ringing, his heart beat, and Shukaku's insane laughter. Sakura was by his side within moments, trying to send her chakra into him to soothe him. But Shukaku's chakra was forming a barrier and blocking hers.

"Class Dismissed!" Sakura bellowed. "Get Lulu!" She ordered Sasuke, whom dropped the student and darted through the halls at amazing speeds considering his half transformed state. Sakura didn't even wait to see if her students obeyed, she left the room with Gaara and took him to his home.

* * *

Traveling by roof top with her load, Sakura used her inhuman strength and almost carried Gaara. His groans growing louder at a slow and steady rate. Sakura didn't really know what was happening, but what she could theorize was that Gaara was going through his transformation. Gaara wasn't going to last much longer before she'd have to stop and Sakura was growing desperate. Something was going terribly wrong. 

In Sakura's growing desperation, she made a silent plea for help of any kind. It was then that she felt her body grow warm and more powerful. Sakura didn't even know what she was doing or what was happening to herself when her body was lifted into the air. Her Hagoromo (I misspelled it in the last chapter) circling their bodies and lifting them with its magic, speeding the pace at which they traveled ten fold.

They'd barely entered Gaara's abode when Gaara's groans became screams of pain. Dragging him to the couch, Sasuke and Lulu entering moments later and slamming the door shut.

"What's happening?" Sakura demanded, Hagoromo circling her shaking form as tears threatened to fall from her expressionate eyes.

"He's transforming." Lulu answered, approaching Gaara with a brisk pace and trying to block his pain receptors. The same thing happened, she was blocked. "This is the Shukaku's doing. This is why he's been silent." Realization dawned upon her features as she stared at Gaara with sympathy.

"Is their anything I can do to help?" Sakura cried over Gaara's screams of agony. Lulu turned her sympathetic eyes to Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

All that Gaara could register was his pain. Pain that spread like wild fire all throughout his writhing body. The ringing always seemed to grow louder and the laughing more sinister. Gaara felt as if something, or some things were crawling beneath his burning flesh, biting at all his nerves. The heat was maddening, the pain was maddening, but what was worse was the constant insane laughter of the Shukaku. Every bone in his body shattered into several thousand pieces and he felt it like a trillion needles embedding themselves throughout his muscles and organs. He suddenly felt something hot dripping onto his back. Gaara tore off his gourd and shirt in an attempt to be rid of it, but the dripping turned to something fine and pointed drawing onto his back from under his skin. His bones then remade themselves but with no visible change. They just remade themselves. Almost nothing in him changed, just remake themselves. It was only his nails, teeth and eyes that changed. Claws replaced his nails and fangs his canines. He didn't realize that he'd grown taller and all the fat in his body burn away till all that was left was what was necessary to cushion his joints. But what he did notice was the laugh vanishing as the pain increased only to be replaced by a monstrous growl. It took only a moment for him to realize that the growl was emanating from his own throat.

He then felt so cold, so numb, but at the same time, hot and aware of every little detail. He was suddenly so hungry and in a surge of energy his body exploded in a mass wave of pain until he couldn't feel anymore.

* * *

Sakura could do nothing but watch as Gaara underwent his change and it hurt. It hurt because she was unable to do anything to help him, to end his suffering. All she could do was hold him close to her form. Hold him as she felt his bones break multiple times and as his blood seeped through every available opening on his face and stain her clothes. She watched with glazed eyes as Gaara grew almost a foot taller and his nails change to claws. She watched as Gaara tore of his shirt to reveal a tattoo of a dragon like creature being drawn onto his back. She watched as his eyes blanked out. Watched as a blinding flash of light and heat lit up the room. And she watched as a dragonic creature emerged from that light. 

It's sandy colored scales reflected the light beautifully, while darker scales gave the impression of a mask over his eyes, hands, feet and tail, making him look like a raccoon or badger. Giant wings protruded from his back, both larger than his body, each folded neatly at his sides. His head alone was as long as Sakura was tall and it teeth could sever any limb without applying any force. He still retained his jade eyes, but the scary thing was, those eyes showed no form of recognition, what they did show was hunger.

With a mighty roar that sent chills of terror down the spine of all that could hear, the creature that was Gaara stood tall on its powerful legs, face set in a growl. Temari, Kankurou and Akuji chose the worst moment possible to enter the house. Hinata, Neji and Sai close behind.

That was all the beast needed before his eyes turned red and he lunged for Temari. If it weren't for Lulu's fast thinking, Temari would have been devoured by Gaara. Lulu had managed to teleport all six of them to another part of the house. Growling in frustration, the creature turned to the mage, salivating at the prospect of a meal. But Sakura would have none of it.

Sakura stood tall before the dragon like creature, arms spread wide, daring him to attack. The creature was about to charge, but made a bunch of feints and jerky movements. High pitched whines escaped his throat as he lowered himself closer to the ground and crawling to Sakura. It didn't take long before all those present realized one thing. He recognized Sakura, no one else but Sakura.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if I took a while, and yes, I did do the famous marriage plot, but I'm doing it a little differantly. Sorry if this is considered a cliffy and sorry that I left you hanging off it. But any way, again, if you're into vampires, that's a great series to read, though it has a lot of adult content. Again, sorry if it was a little short. 


	15. Six

Author's note: nothin' much to say other than, good vampire series is the black dagger brotherhood series. Gaara's demon is a **BADGER** not a** raccoon**! I can trust you all to remind me if I forgot to touch up on anything, k? Any who, ENJOY!

* * *

Nudging his head against Sakura, nearly knocking her over, he made little whimpers and whines. He was sad, sad to a point of tears and his aura showed this. 

"What is it." Sakura asked timidly, reaching out to the creature, stroking its thick ebony mane that traveled down the majority of his spine. The creature leaned into her touch, his long tongue darting out and lapping at her hand and arm. "What's wrong?"

Sitting on its hind legs he made a clutching motion with his hand to his heart followed by his whimpers. Sakura didn't know what to do while she stroked its mane and almost hugged the creature.

"Shh, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. Nobody's going to hurt you." Sakura promised, feeling his amazing chakra begin to lessen and with another flash of blinding light and heat, a very naked, human, Gaara collapsed on her, groaning as his bones shattered and realigned.

"Good Gods." Lulu breathed, tugging at the couch's pull over and wrapping it around Gaara.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kankurou demanded, reentering the room with the other nin in tow.

"Shukaku just died." Lulu answered, anger seeping into her voice.

"What? That was no raccoon!"

"No, but it was Shukaku's parting gift. Shukaku created this...monstrosity...so that even when Gaara and Shukaku fused and Shukaku was no more, Gaara would still suffer. Gaara's still a badger demon, (not a raccoon) but the creature Shukaku created has within it so much power that it took the form of a dragon. One of the most powerful creatures in existence." Lulu was absolutely livid.

"That sick bastard." Sakura growled, blush completely forgotten as she helped Gaara to stand. "What was he thinking?"

"Exactly what Lulu said. He wanted me to suffer." Gaara coughed, fighting to remain conscious. "Is anyone hurt?"

"You don't remember?" Sasuke inquired.

"All I remember is being hungry and blacking out." Gaara informed, allowing himself to be lead to his room.

"That will happen. The beast is like another personality, but that's all I know, if anything strange happens with you, let me know." Lulu told him, making her way to the kitchen. "Assuming you'll still be hungry, dinner will be ready in two hours. I'm assuming it will take a lot more to feed you." Gaara merely nodded before both he and Sakura disappeared down the hall in the direction of his suite.

* * *

Now dressed in a pair of black sweat pants, Gaara was laid down on his unused bed by Sakura. Gaara's never felt so tired, so drained. The bed was almost a welcomed comfort, but he feared the slumber that threatened to take control of his body. He just barely noticed Sakura lay herself next to him, resting her head on his chest. 

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, running her fingers through Gaara's hair. Gaara didn't answer. Wrapped up in Sakura's wondrous scent, the feel of her fingers gently massaging his scalp, the sound of her heart beating, and the sound of her voice lulling him. "You're tired, you should sleep." His mind panicked, but his body was being seduced by slumber and Sakura wasn't helping.

"What if I-" Gaara began before being interrupted by Sakura.

"Shh, I'm hear, Shukaku's gone, you can finally rest. Sleep." Sakura pulled herself to a higher position on the bed and pulled Gaara's head toward her breast, and thus her beating heart. She then continued her ministrations on his head while her other arm wrapped around his shoulders. She only paused briefly when she felt Gaara's powerful arms wrap themselves around her waist slowly. Sakura couldn't help but smile when she felt Gaara dozing off.

"What if the beast comes out?" Gaara's eyelids were feeling heavy and his voice was low. He just couldn't help it. It felt like a dream almost and he hasn't even surrendered to sleep yet. This was his first wish, and here it was, granted but he was too scared. He's almost never slept, and he's almost never dreamed. What would his first dream be? Will he dream? He could faintly hear Sakura humming to him a slow and sweet melody. It was only moments later that he surrendered to the bliss that was sleep.

This is how Lulu found them, both wrapped up in each others arms and sound asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake them, so she quietly closed the door and left back to the dining room.

* * *

"Where's Gaara and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, ariving only moments after Gaara and Sakura had went to bed. Both arms carrying bags of groceries. 

"They're sleeping at the moment, so make sure you leave some food for them." Lulu informed, a pleasant smile gracing her dark features.

"Gaara's sleeping?" Temari cried, almost dropping Akuji.

"Yes, he is. The beast took a lot out of him and the same for Sakura with her Hagoromo." Lulu smiled, pulling up a chair for herself before she began eating. "I don't believe we've met?" Lulu turned her attention to Sai.

"I go by the name Sai, I was Sasuke's replacement in team seven." Sai informed, annoyance shimmering in his normally blank stare.

"How very interesting, and your connection with Sakura?" Sai blushed at this, which was beyond out of character for him.

"Sai's got a crush on Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned from his spot by Sasuke, whom had graciously placed himself between Naruto and Sai. That's why Naruto didn't receive the swift kick sent his way, he missed and hit Sasuke instead, but he wasn't in the least bit sorry.

"Join the club." Kankurou pouted.

"You too?" Naruto exclaimed.

"And more than half of the male population in Suna." Kankurou sighed. "But it looks like Gaara's the one who's in the lead for the battle for her heart."

"That's what I've heard." Temari nodded to herself. "Half of the female population here hates her though because she 'hogs all of Kazekage-sama's attention'." Temari made her voice take a higher pitch on that last part.

"That sounds about right." Sasuke laughed, his hand discreetly making its way up Naruto's thigh before he gave him a look. Naruto's grin couldn't have gone any wider.

"May we be excused?" Naruto asked Lulu, looking her pleadingly.

"Would you have listened if I said no?" Lulu waved them away, very proud of herself for sound proofing their room with her magic that morning. They were gone within moments. "Well, I have four very eager students to teach." Kankurou, Temari, Hinata and Neji all had smiles at this announcement. Even Sai was a little curious.

* * *

Gaara woke up to the feeling of his stomach growling, but feeling happier then he's ever felt in his entire life. Slowly unwrapping himself from the slumbering Sakura so he wouldn't wake her, he made his way to the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge to find that night's dinner, he wasted no time to warming it up and eating. He alone had devoured three bowls of rice, a large plate of Alfredo, three plates of curry, a whole chicken and a very large bowl of fruit. Saying he was hungry would be an understatement. It was a few minutes after he finished his bowl of fruit that Sakura had come down to join his kitchen raid.

"You seem to be hungry." Sakura giggled, preparing a bowl of fruit for herself as well.

"You have no idea." Gaara was still feeling a little hungry, but he was still so tired.

"Where'd your Hagoromo go?" Gaara inquired.

"Back inside my psyche I guess." Sakura answered, seating herself on the kitchen counter. "How are you feeling?"

"I've nearly eaten my sister, I've slept for the first time in years, I've just about eaten the entire contents of the fridge, Shukaku is no longer present, I now have a tattoo on my back, I have a dragon in the place of Shukaku, I'm restless, I'm about a foot taller then I used to be, and I'm still tired." Gaara groaned, feeling the restlessness that wasn't his own as well.

"Wow, you sound like you need a break." Sakura's smile was sympathetic, but humored almost. "Anything I can do?"

"Would you...would you stay with me tonight...?" Gaara blushed nervously, finishinganotherbowl of fruit.

It took a while to realize what Gaara was asking for, a blush tainting her cheeks as well. "Of course, whenever you want." Sakura approached Gaara, pulling him into an embrace.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, I know you don't agree with the marriage idea, but it's in the best interests of the village. It'll strengthen the bond with the village from which your bride is chosen." They were holding another council meeting in Gaara's living room due to the...damages to the meeting room. "The three hidden villages will be sending three possible brides each for you to choose from." 

"You do realize that this whole ordeal could back fire?" Lulu was secretly sending her calming spell toward Gaara, whom seemed about ready to transform and devour everyone.

It had been a week since Gaara's change. And within that week, Gaara had learned that the only being that the beast within him could recognize was Sakura. She kept him calm, she even managed to reduce the beast into a pet almost. For this Gaara was thankful, but that left everyone else at risk. He had learned that pain, anger, frustration, and just plain not using enough energy got the beast all riled up and eager for blood. This meant that every night after work he'd train with whomever he could get his hands on, often times being Sasuke, Naruto or Neji. But the beast did come with its perks. Because of him, he could sleep soundly with Sakura at his side. Not to mention the beast was learning. Already he and Sakura had formed a means to communicate when words could not do the job. Gaara's life had become both easier, and harder.

Earlier within the week, a group of bandits had made an attempt to attack Suna. They never made it to the gate. About half a mile away, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai had intercepted them. Gaara had been particularly irritated so it wasn't much of a surprise when Gaara lost the battle with the beast and let him out. He was merciless, devouring every single one of the bandits, leaving nothing behind but mere splatters of blood. If it weren't for Sakura, he would have turned on his comrades. When he changed back to Gaara, his stomach bulged only slightly, but he was suffering extreme pains within, forcing Sakura to act. That's about when Gaara started his crazy training frenzies after his work as Kazekage.

"The kage's understand all that could happen, and the only worry we could possibly have is if Gaara were to hurt any of them and we all know that wont happen." _This guy is really getting on my nerves._ Gaara thought viciously, noting how the man's eye's always traveled below Lulu's neckline.

"Have you even considered that most of these women are probably being forced to do this? Or that they only see me as a walking wallet or trophy? Most of these women are probably terrified of me." Gaara began massaging the bridge of his nose.

"We've taken that into consideration, but we've also noted that you're one of the most attractive men hear, probably the most. Your looks alone will get rid of any problems. Women are such fickle creatures." It was the same man, Haku, he was called.

"I beg to differ Haku." Gaara beat Lulu to speak. "From what I've learned they tend to be much smarter than men. At least that's what I've learned. And before we continue, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I hate pompous sexist bastards who spend all available time skirt chasing and preaching. The next time you make a comment like that that undermines a specific group, be it women, pagans or gays, I will not only have you stripped of your title but put you in a room, unarmed, with those you insulted." Gaara let his threat hang for a moment before motioning for the meeting to continue. Lulu was left smiling ear to ear.

Recollecting himself, Haku attempted to continue his pleads as if nothing had happened, but his voice shook and his knees were weak. If he wasn't sitting, he would have collapsed by now. "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, but the women are already on their way and their rooms have already been reserved in the Tsuki hotel."

"How long do I have?" Gaara sighed in defeat, he really didn't think he deserved this on top of everything else.

"They should be arriving anywhere between tonight and next week, Sunday." Haku finished.

"Just so you know, I really don't like you right now." Gaara was about to shoo them out of his home before he locked eyes with Asahi. "How are the twins doing?" Gaara inquired, curious if his twins had completed their fusion with the twin kittens.

"Well, their change is complete and they're back to driving me bonkers. In fact they've even offered to test your future brides, on the personality factor." Asahi brightened considerably when he received Gaara's thankful (not)smile.

"What's this about brides?" Sakura interrupted, entering with a large load of groceries in her arms. Both Sasuke and Naruto behind her, both carrying their share.

"Nothing." Gaara lied, sending his infamous death glare to the council members.

"Oh...dinner's at seven." Sakura knew he was lying, but she had a feeling he was going to tell her as soon as they left so she didn't make any move to press for answers.

"Alright." Gaara's eyes told her exactly what she wanted to know, 'tonight'.

Haku was giving Gaara a strange look before putting two and two together to get four and a half. "You couldn't possibly be sleeping with that girl?" he demanded.

"Sleeping, yes, making love to, no." Gaara answered, feeling the beast within him growing more restless, even angry.

"Is **she** why you refused the marriage proposition?" Haku was really grating on Gaara's nerves right now.

"Partially, but the main reason is because I didn't agree to it. I'm strongly against arranged marriages for those who care to know." Gaara was becoming openly sarcastic, not a good sign.

"Tea anyone?" Sakura came out with a tray of teacups and a teapot. She'd been listening in and was catching on to Gaara's growing irritation.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Lulu and Asahi smiled in thanks, accepting their cups gratefully. Ignoring the hungry stares the remaining four council members sent her.

"Keep staring and I'll tear **them** off." Sakura threatened, pleased with herself when all the male members crossed their legs.

"Thank you Sakura, anything new going on in the village?" Gaara inquired finally, sending the council members another look.

"Not really, an new club is opening and the villagers are preparing for rainy season." Sakura answered, handing Gaara a bowl of fruit with her tail. "Other than that, nothing, unless you want the info on your fan club?" Sakura grinned to herself on this one, knowing how much Gaara hated that subject.

"I'd rather not." Gaara almost smiled at her, but remembered his company. "Have their been any more attacks?"

"Just one, Eiko had a field day, if you want to know where they are, they're about ten paces passed the main gates and six feet under. But I wouldn't recommend digging them up." Sakura cringed at the memory.

"I'll take your word for it. I don't want to witness any more of Eiko's handy work." Lulu nodded in agreement to Gaara's statement.

"Smart choice." Sakura also nodded before exiting the living room.

"Something we should know?" It was one of the younger council members, Hebi.

"No, not at the moment. Is this meeting over?"

"Unless anyone has something else to say." Scanning the collection of faces, Haku deduced that the meeting was indeed over. Gaara couldn't help but grin, making a shooing motion with his hand.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Sakura called, walking out of the kitchen carrying a large load of food with the aid of Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. She made quick work of serving everyone, giving Gaara the most. Seating themselves and keeping a close eye on their food, everyone ate. 

Not only did Gaara eat all his food, he managed to steal from Sakura's and Sai's plate. Both Naruto and Sasuke didn't even excuse themselves once they finished eating, they just poofed away. Temari and Akuji were next to leave. Followed byKankurou and Sai. But before Gaara and Sakura could go to bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted upon opening the door. It was Haku with three other women that looked as if they were from the village hidden in the clouds. Each absolutely stunning.

The first, the woman to the right, had long blond hair that was layered and fell down to the middle of her back. She wore a very revealing pink tube top and a pair of black hip huggers that flared out at the bottom. Her high heels screamed expensive and she had this air about her of self confidence, vanity and superiority. Her blue eyes screamed gold digger.

The one in the middle looked almost exactly the same as the first, only difference was that her hair was black and she wore a green halter top. But her hazel eyes held something within them that sent chills down Sakura's spine and made her fur stand on end.

The one on the left was in a pink dress that fell to her ankles, but had only five or six buttons done. Her long burnette hair was braided and pulled into a high pony tail by a pink ribbon. Her emerald eyes almost looked innocent, but she too had something that put Sakura on edge. Simple brown boots adorned her feet and a black ribbon was tied around her neck.

"We're here to speak with the Kazekage." Haku informed haughtily.

"Could it possibly wait for the morning?" Sakura wanted them gone, and now.

"Haku." Gaara greeted, standing behind Sakura and sharing her sentiments.

"It appears that their rooms at the hotel are not ready. I merely brought them here to lodge with you." Haku explained.

"Is there any other place for them to stay?" Gaara did not want them in his home.

"No, unfortunately not." Sakura had a feeling he was lying, but kept her lips sealed.

"You're skating on very thin ice." Gaara growled stepping aside for the women to enter, pulling Sakura with him and pressing her against his chest. As soon as the Burnett entered, he slammed the door shut.

"Konbunwa, Kazekage-sama, I am Aerith, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." (I hate her for reasons I rather not delve into in this fanfic) The woman in pink bowed at the waist formally.

"They call me viper." the black haired woman informed with a husky voice.

"Candy." The blond spoke sweetly. Gaara was about to throw them all out the window. If it weren't for Sakura's presence, he would have.

Lulu decided then was a perfect time to make herself known. "I'm council member Lulu, I'll be escorting you to your rooms. Gaara, Sakura-chan, you should go to bed. I'll come wake you when breakfast is ready." Lulu's smile was very secretive for some reason, but it was one of those good secrets for some but bad for others. "Tifa and Cloud will be visiting tomorrow for some lessons, so they'll be joining us." Lulu then gave the two teens gentle shoves in the direction of Gaara's room.

"See you in the morning then, Good night aunt Lulu." Sakura gave a little wave as she was being led by the had to Gaara's room.

* * *

"Are they what the council members were talking about?" Sakura questioned, crestfallen as soon as Gaara's bedroom door was closed. 

"Yes, the council wants me to marry outside the village to strengthen the aliances with my chosen bride's village. Six more eligible ladies will be here anywhere between now and next week." Gaara scowled, pulling off his clothes and pulling on his sweat pants. Sakura blushed, still not used to Gaara changing in front of her.

"...do you...want to get married, or is this entirely their idea." Sakura was a little hopeful, praying that it was against his will.

"To be honest I have no intension of getting married period." Gaara answered, holding out one of his shirts to Sakura. She never did get the chance to change into her pajamas.

"Thank you." Sakura blushed as she accepted the offered article, glancing at Gaara timidly. Gaara took the hint and turned his back to her, honoring Sakura's wishes to not be seen in any state of undress.

"Is something wrong." Gaara noticed how Sakura seemed to have withdrawn herself as soon as she spotted his possible bride candidates.

"I'm fine, why'd you ask?" Gaara could see through Sakura's lie easily.

"Tell me the truth." Gaara took a few steps closer to Sakura, invading her personal space without her permission.

"It's nothing." Sakura stammered, feeling so small and vulnerable compared to his large form. Sakura couldn't help but back herself into the wall nervously, looking away from his piercing gaze.

"What is it?" Gaara forced her to look at him with his index finger and thumb on her chin. She was blushing now and the shirt he had given her was hanging off a shoulder.

"Nothing." Sakura panted, taking deep breaths of Gaara's powerful and arousing scent.

"You keep saying nothing, but you and I both know other wise. Please, tell me. I want to know." Gaara pleaded, pressing himself against her shivering body. He knew the effect he was having. He could smell and feel her arousal.

"Gaara...I..." Sakura bit at her bottom lip. She was to embarrassed to tell him, but this was torture to her. Blissful torture.

"Does it have anything to do with those women?" Gaara saw Sakura avert her eyes. He knew that was it, but he didn't know why. "What did they do?"

"They didn't do anything. It's just that...I...I just don't want you to be married against your will is all." It was only partially true and Sakura had a feeling that Gaara knew that, but he didn't press any further on the subject.

"...Thank you for worrying about me." Gaara's arms snaked their way around Sakura's waist before he led her to the bed that they were currently sharing. Keeping his eyes locked with Sakura's all the while. "May I kiss you?" Gaara asked, licking his lips to moisten them.

"You may." Sakura murmured with a smile, later feeling his lips press against hers. It was a gentle kiss at first, but Sakura also felt an eagerness behind its gentleness. It wasn't until Sakura felt a hand caressing her back under her shirt that she gasped. Gaara took advantage of her parted lips, sliding his tongue in to taste her again, pleased to find Sakura engaging him in a battle for dominance. Sakura had eventually let him take control, feeling content in letting him have his way with her mouth.

But Gaara wasn't at all content with just kissing, not this time. While his one hand was caressing her back, the other was stroking her bare thigh. He felt Sakura's claws rake gently down his exposed back, sending shivers of excitement down his spine. Their kisses were becoming more demanding and the battle of tongues was recommencing. The hand that was stroking Sakura's thigh was nowworking its way up and in at a leisure pace, contradicting the eagerness Gaara had. Sakura arched upon feeling Gaara's fingers brush against her core through the fabric of her panties. But it still wasn't enough, they wanted more, and they would have gotten more if someone hadn't knocked at the door.

* * *

Author's note: there it is, another shortie but goodie! This should clear up some more of your questions, and yes, it's another cliffie. I added a little GaaSaku action to keep you from going mad while you wait for the lemon. I'm still not telling you when it's coming though. I'll be updating somewhere between tomorrow and the day after. G'night! 


	16. Five

Author's Note: Sorry it took longer than I promised. wouldn't let me load for some reason. Again sorry.And forthe person that called me a dumb ass and didn't sign, this is primarily for you. This is a quote from the manga, vol.15 pg. 115.

_Gaara: Those possessed by the **BADGER** Demon, Shukaku, become such that they can't even have a single night of decent sleep. I understand-..._

Another thing, raccoons are NOT indigenous to the dessert. In fact, if memory serves, badgers are. You can look that bit of information up if you want.

* * *

"What!" Gaara bellowed, nearly tearing the door off its hinges. 

"Eep...!" Candy squeaked, heart at her throat. Viper was cowering behind her, she looked about ready to hyperventilate. But Aerith was the one who spoke.

"Well, we were hoping that you'd possibly...watch a movie with us?" Aerith stammered uncontrollably, unable to look Gaara in the eyes.

"You interrupted me, to watch a movie?" sinister chuckles made their way through his parted lips. He was about ready to kill them on the spot.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Aerith inquired, taking little baby steps backward, fearing for her life.

"Gaara! Mind your temper!" Sakura reprimanded, poking her head through the door to greet the scared women.

"What are you doing here?" Viper hissed through clenched teeth, pointing her finger from behind Candy.

"I sleep here." Sakura's eyes narrowed and her ears flattened against her head. _Maybe I should have let Gaara let loose._ Sakura thought bitterly.

"I'm so sorry we interrupted you two. Please forgive us." Aerith wasn't the least bit sorry and both Gaara and Sakura could tell because of her scent and aura. Though her mask was beyond perfect.

"Yeah I bet." Gaara rolled his eyes before shutting the door and making his way back to bed. Sakura didn't make a move to do the same though.

"Good night!" Sakura said sugary sweetly through the door. That voice always made his skin crawl because it reminded him of both Eiko and Misori.

"So you're not going to watch a movie with us?" Candy asked dumbly.

"Would you leave me alone if I did?" Gaara growled, rising from his bed for a second time and yanking the door open again.

"No." _She's braver than she looks._ Gaara glared at Aerith before sighing in defeat and exiting the room, dragging Sakura behind him. Sakura thought the same thing, but there was something else not right with that girl. Sakura made sure to keep her guard up.

* * *

_Where the hell did they get this movie._ Sakura thought for the fifth time, clinging to Gaara's arm unconsciously while trying to look brave. Her tail had wound its way around her leg several times and her ears flattened against her head every time Jennifer Tilly screamed. If you hadn't guessed what movie they were watching, it was Seed of Chucky. What made it worse was how on every 'scary' part the girls would jump and cling to Gaara, screaming. Gaara just rotated between being irritated and laughing. _He finds this movie funny!_ Sakura thought bitterly, glaring daggers at Gaara. 

Gaara knew that most of the times the girls clung to him they were pretending. He just couldn't see why they thought the movie in general was scary. He personally thought it was hilarious. But the look Sakura was giving him made him worry. While she clung to his arm, in her eyes flickered a look of lust almost. It was that crazed look Eiko always had. _I hope this doesn't give her any ideas._ Gaara thought, feeling the urge to turn it off for the fifth time that night.

"I hate these types of movies." Sakura whimpered on a particularly nasty part. Curling up into a ball around Gaara's arm.

"Why, this is hilarious." Gaara inquired under his breath, chuckling as he did so.

"For you, maybe, but not for me. I've got two psychopaths in here that are getting very loud!" Sakura barked under her breath, cringing as she witnessed another gross scene.

"Eiko and who?" Gaara asked, not liking the sound of things.

"Kiken, the masochistic one, and quite frankly, I have no intention of inflicting any pain onto myself thank you very much!" Sakura hissed, tightening her hold on his arm when she felt as if someone was trying to push her away.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Gaara pulled Sakura onto his lap and rested his chin on her head. This got a few secretive glares sent Sakura's way.

"And leave you with them, no way in hell." Sakura answered, grateful for Gaara's soothing gesture.

"The movie's almost over, we'll go to bed as soon at it ends." Gaara promised.

But they never did go to bed after the movie, they ended up staying through two more horror movies and a few rounds on a gueegy board (no idea how to spell it and my spell check isn't helping. But I'm talking about the game that contacts spirits). Sakura was strongly against it, so she just watched. Good thing she did or she wouldn't have seen the fairies that began circling the group. The were planning on doing something to Gaara's tv, but Sakura managed to bottle them without anyone noticing.

_These lessons with Aunt Lulu are a kick!_ Sakura grinned to herself, placing a spell on the bottles to make the fairies visible.

"What do you have there?" Candy asked, she was the more vocal of the group, but also one of the dumbest. She gave the term dumb blond new meaning and she wasn't even a natural blond! (Not that blonds are stupid, one of my friends is a blond and she's a genius!)

"One of the reasons why I won't play." Sakura hid the bottles behind her, more to protect the fairies then the other girls.

"Glowing bottles?" Viper arched an eyebrow at this. Aerith however was looking frustrated.

"Something wrong Aerith? Hoping something malicious would come out and...kill the competition?" Sakura knew she hit the nail with the hammer by how Aerith's scent had spiked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you honestly believe in all this." Aerith spoke as if she were speaking to a child. Their eyes met, and sparks flew. This was war, and them both knew it.

_This woman seems to be more dangerous than I thought._ Sakura's fur stood on end and Sakura had an itch that she wanted to scratch (Like Aerith's nose off).

Sensing the growing hostilities, Gaara decided to intervene. "I think it's time you all went to bed." Gaara announced, stepping in front of Sakura whom looked about ready to claw away at the nearest person (like Aerith, what a lovely image that would make...).

"But we're not tired." Candy whined, oblivious to what was happening, bumping into the the corner table and knocking over one of the jars containing a fairy.

Sakura maneuvered around Gaara and made a dive to catch it. There was a small, but high pitched scream was heard throughout the room as a tiny little girl tried to escape the falling jar. Sakura had barely caught it, but the scream was heard by everyone.

_Damn that thing can scream!_ Gaara cringed, fingers plugging his ears. He had half hoped the thing would have died upon landing. _Life as we know it has come to an end. Fairies exist. The apocalypse has come._ Gaara knew he was being a little over dramatic, but as soon as the fairies popped into his life, that was the icing on the cake and his world had officially ended. _Someone hates me don't they?_

"Well you're going to bed anyway!" Sakura growled from her spot on the floor. "Go to bed..." Sakura slowly got up and collected all the inhabited jars.

"But-"

"Get out." Gaara groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose. He was in no mood for a cat fight.

"But-" Sand began slipping in from under Gaara's bedroom door and started to form a wall, shoving the three girls out.

"Mind explaining this to me." Gaara dropped himself on his couch, clutching his head from the upcoming headache.

"This is why I told you not to play." Sakura put them on the low table in front of Gaara, their was a total of five (unlucky number...). Each contained a little fairy, and each equally pissed.

"I thought you only contacted ghosts or demons with these things."

"Demons, Fairies, Angels, the same type of energy, each coming with their own dangers. I told you not to mess with this stuff. Just consider yourself you lucky didn't summon anything that wanted to kill anyone. These little ones probably only wanted to pull of some pranks." Sakura eyed the jars, analyzing them for any signs of trouble.

"How do we get rid of them?" Gaara inquired.

"I don't know, one's about to lose its body, while the others look about ready to murder me." Sakura lifted a jar with a little gray fairy. The fairy in turn just glared at Sakura, leaning weakly against the glass.

"What do you mean by 'loose its body'?" Gaara just wanted to go to bed.

"It means that something happened that mortally wounded her. She was probably planing on hijacking a body to save herself...I've got an idea. Remember that puppet I got for Kankurou?"

"Yeah...why?" _Please let it require me going to bed._

"Bring it here." Sakura commanded. Gaara couldn't stop himself from groaning, but he obeyed none the less.

"I promise you can go to bed soon, I'll even give you a massage before you go to sleep." Sakura promised.

"For a week." Gaara grinned to himself tiredly, pleased with the turn of events. The marionette was later carried in by his sand.

"Here you go little one." Sakura untwisted the lid and took it off. The creature just looked at her strangely, to tired to move. Sakura took the hint, gently easing the small fairy onto her hand and carrying it to the beautiful puppet.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, watching her carry the thing with almost a maternal care.

"Giving her a body, hopefully she'll tell us what's going on." Easing the fairy into the puppet. Then they waited.

At first, Reign, the puppet, did nothing, just sat on Gaara's lap lifelessly. But to Sakura's trained, demoniacally enhanced eyesight, she saw the puppet begin to twitch. Life seemed to make its way into the puppet's eyes and it blinked experimentally.

"Can you speak?" Sakura questioned, kneeling in front of both Gaara and the puppet.

"Yes, I thank you Alexiel." The possessed puppet bowed her head in thanks.

"You know I have Alexiel within me? How?" Sakura helped the puppet to her feet.

"We are able to tell our kind from humans. You are a Tennyo, a celestial maiden. Far more powerful then even our Fairy Queen. Please, your help is needed. Our Queen had been captured by a band of powerful mortals that call themselves the Akatsuki. They're searching for you. They plan to use our queen to find you, maybe even control you." The puppet cried, voice childlike.

"Do you know where they are...?" Gaara demanded. _Yup, the world is coming to an end._

"What do you call this puppet?" She inquired. Gaara was a little peeved that she completely side stepped his unasked question for her name.

"Don't take offense Gaara, if one was to learn a fairy folk's name that would reduce the creature to a slave. Learning their name will give you that much power over them." Sakura explained to him. "The puppet was named Reign, by her owner." Sakura answered the doll.

"Thank you, and yes, I do know where they are. I could lead you to them, for I do not know the names of your mountains."

"Lovely...How am I to get all of you home?" Sakura sat down on the couch next to Gaara.

"We can't go home, not without our queen. We were hoping to get our message across to Gaara by using his tv, sorry if we made you nervous. We meant you no harm." Reign informed, playing with the hem of her dress.

"I believe you. But Gaara and I are in need of rest. You may sleep here if you want and dine with us in the morning. Then we will see what can be done." Sakura let the other four fairies out of their jars and readjusted the cushions. "C'mon, let's go to bed Gaara."

"I better get my massage soon." Translation: I'm about to fall asleep where I stand, massage tomorrow.

* * *

Gaara and Sakura awoke to the sounds of Kankurou's distressed cries. The two had feared the worst, running out of Gaara's suite half naked. (Gaara: no shirt, Sakura: no pants). 

"REIGN!" The man cried clad in only a pair of boxers, running around the large house in search of his favorite puppet. The puppet came running at the sound of her given name. "Reign!" Kankurou lifted the marionette into his arms without thinking.

"Kankurou! Wait!" To late, the possessed puppet screamed. It took all Sakura had to take the puppet without yanking her poor ears off.

"What the fuck?" Kankurou shouted, ears ringing. "What did you do to my Reign?" Kankurou demanded answers, giving Sakura an accusing look.

"Well...um...she's...a fairy's new body." Sakura put Reign behind her back.

"You expect me to believe that." Kankurou didn't believe a word of it.

"That's because you're a stupid human!" Reign insulted viciously before Sakura clamped her hand over Reign's mouth.

"Watch your mouth!" Sakura scolded. Reign didn't say any more, merely pouted to the best of her capabilities.

"But how? Why? When? Wha-"

"Let's worry about it later." Lulu interrupted, placing several plates of pancakes on the table. "Eat now."

* * *

"Okay, I get the fairy thing, I get the bride thing, I even get the fact that you need to go to the mountains, but what I don't understand is what you're going to do with those three divas, you're not taking them with you?" The look Gaara gave his brother answered that question. "So...what are you gonna' do?" 

"We're leaving tonight. I'm leaving you and Temari in charge till I come back. Lulu, will you be able to help them?" Gaara turned to Lulu for an answer.

"Gladly. I'll have some mirrors for communication ready for you some time this evening." Lulu smiled. Exiting the room with swift strides.

"Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, do you think you'll be able to join us?" Sakura cocked her head to the side. Neji nodded silently, he'd already had his things packed. When he did it was beyond them. Hinata smiled and nodded her head. Sakura didn't even need to ask Sai for his answer. She already knew he'd be coming.

"So are we coming?" Candy asked, what I tell ya', dense as lead. Everyone chose not to answer her.

"Will you inform Tsunade?" Gaara inquired from his sister.

"Sure, no problem." Temari smiled. "Will anyone notice if some people went missing though?"

"...No." Gaara grinned maliciously, praying to every god he knew for the 'mysterious' disappearance of his three possible brides. "I'm counting on you Tifa, make sure those three stay out of trouble. (by the way, the three would be brides are still sleeping). Tifa nodded silently, collecting the dirty dishes and taking them to the kitchen to clean, Cloud close behind her. He seemed a little nervous and seemed set on staying by Tifa no matter where she went.

* * *

It was late evening by the time they left. The large party of eight moved a lot faster then one would expect, but that was probably because one wouldn't factor the three 'Divas' that wanted to see them off. They were gone before the three even arrived. 

Gaara hadn't felt so relaxed. He didn't have any paperwork to go through, he didn't have to keep up appearances, he was in his element and was enjoying. Unfortunately, Reign wasn't enjoying it, and she let everyone know of her disapproval.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" She whined for the fifth time (might as well keep using the number). "Sand here, sand there, and guess what's over there, MORE SAND!"

"Would you shut up?" Sasuke barked.

"Bite me snake boy!" the puppet ordered. Sasuke looked about ready to tear the puppet limb from limb.

"Why you little..." Sasuke **was** about to tear her apart, approaching the marionette dangerously.

"Sasuke, chill!" Sakura ordered, pulling the puppet onto her back while she did so. "And you need to stop provoking people." Sakura said pointedly to Reign.

"Yes ma'am." Both pouted in unison. Sai bit his lip, but some of his chuckles managed to escape.

"If you got something to say then say it." Sasuke growled, picking up his pace so he'd be able to confront Sai.

"Of all the things I heard about you, I never heard anything about you being Sakura-chan's ever obedient slave." Sai wasn't the least bit ashamed of his words.

"Sai! Knock it off!" Sakura barked from the back of the traveling party. "You two did not come to fight a battle with each other. Sasuke, stay with Naruto, Sai, one more word and you'll have a gaping hole in your gut." Sasuke didn't need any further commands, he was next to Naruto in moments and Sai kept his lips sealed.

It was quiet for a whole hour and they had just enter the plains, about a day or so away from the Black mountains (made it up for those who care to know).

"We should be arriving at the Tennyo village by 10." Gaara informed, feeling a little restless. "You all go ahead of me. I'm going to go for a run." Gaara didn't even need to elaborate on his statement. Neji made quick work of sweeping Hinata off her feet and flying her ahead of the group, leaving the others in the dust.

"Race ya'!" Naruto cried, picking up his speed and chasing after the Hyuuga clan members, Sasuke close behind.

"You coming?" Sai asked, turning to Sakura for an answer.

"Nope! I'm goin' for a joy ride." Sakura waved, grinning ear to ear and putting Reign in Sai's arms. "Don't get left behind. Bye!" Gaara was already undressing, taking advantage of Sakura's turned back. Sai growled to himself, but didn't say anything, just obeyed.

Sakura didn't turn back to Gaara, the sound of his clothes being enough of a clue of his actions. In a flash of heat and light and with a mighty roar, Gaara let the beast loose. Sakura giggled to herself before skipping her way over to the dragonlike creature.

"Ready to have some fun?" The beast nodded his head, very much like a horse, his eyes holding much glee. After collecting his clothes, Sakura leaped onto his back and gave his mane a gentle tug, signaling that she was ready to go. Uncurling his mighty wings Gaara started running before jumping into the air and flying high into the night sky.

* * *

Gaara had caught several hares and birds while flying and free falling. Several times Sakura would have jumped off of his back only to have him catch her before she got to close to the ground. But it was time for them to head to the village of Tennyo. But this didn't mean that Gaara wasn't going to have a little more fun, roaring as he flew over the village and scaring the poor villagers, Gaara swooped in, low enough to the ground for Sakura to hop off safely, but high enough so he couldn't snatch up someone to eat. He didn't want to displease Sakura in any way, shape, or form. He really was a pet when it came to her, but he was also extremely protective (we'll get into that story a little later). 

Landing behind the inn, he reverted back to his form and immediately began dressing since Sakura had left his clothes on his back. He then stepped inside when he was sure no one was looking. Little did he know, someone was looking. Red eyes studying him from the shadows.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a little warning, the next chapter is going to be a little scary so I wouldn't recomend reading it at night. But then again, it might be just another poor attempt at horror. This chapter was a little short I think, and kind of hopping from one event to the other, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.


	17. Four

Author's Note: Just so you know, some parts of this may be considered scary. Was inspired by a dear friend's story. Be ready for some sorrow!

* * *

That night, the winds howled and the roads were barren of all life. Not even the moon would grace the village with its presence, hidden from view due to its monthly cycle. The eight nins sat on the couches in front of the fireplace in the lobby of the inn (It's almost like a lodge). Something wasn't right about the place and even Reign was restless, maybe even scared. Huddling close to Sakura, she made good use of Sakura's lap.

"This place gives me the creeps." Naruto stated, sitting as close to Sasuke as possible without being on him, both sharing a quilt. That night was strangely cold for some reason.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Sai snickered, shifting himself to a more comfortable position on the couch next to Sakura.

"I feel as if...something's watching us." Hinata murmured before blowing on her cup of cocoa. Neji was on high alert and ready to spring into action at any moment. He also felt as if he was being watched.

"I don't know, but something is definitely not right with this place...It's like we shouldn't be here." Sakura voiced, feeling a shiver run down her spine. What ever it was, it was definitely malicious. She could feel the murderous intent within her very soul.

"It feels like...a poltergeist, a little girl. A very...evil little girl." Reign informed, trying to make herself invisible against Sakura.

"Do you have an idea where it could be?" Gaara inquired, feeling unnerved by the very concept of a wicked dead child.

"I can only sense it, she doesn't want to be found, but she's to powerful to be hidden completely. She wants something." Reign's voice started to crack.

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea." Neji kept his eyes to his surroundings, Byakugan activated and searching.

"I'm beginning to agree." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to his form, suddenly fearing for the boy.

A sound, almost like laughing, made its way to Sakura's feline ears. It was very faint and fleeting, almost as if it was a figment of her imagination, but she heard it again, but from an entirely different direction, then again, this time behind her, then again, right against her ear. Sakura jumped off the couch, almost dropping Reign if it weren't for her fast reflexes

"What happened?" Gaara demanded, leaping to his feet and was at her side in moments.

"Didn't you hear it? A laughing, a little girl was laughing!" Sakura insisted, unconsciously clutching at Gaara's sleeve.

"Are you sure?" Naruto whimpered, tightening his hold around Sasuke.

"I'm serious, there was a little girl laughing, right into my ear!" there was the laughing again, but this time, everyone heard it. "Their it is again." Sakura whispered, her fur standing on end. The laughing continued, but was now accompanied by a sickening squishing sound. Sakura did not like the sound of it. All of her instincts screamed for her to run, to get everyone and flee as if her life depended on it. And for all she knew, it probably did.

"What was that?" Neji questioned suddenly, looking down one of the darkened halls. A glimmer of...something just danced out of his sight, it almost looked like a child with an oddly shaped ball.

"Neji-kun, I'm scared." Hinata admitted, she too saw a glimpse of the child. Neji had his arms around her in seconds. His instinct were on overdrive and he was a few seconds away from flying Hinata out of there.

"What did you see?" Sai was on his feet as well, his kunai drawn more for his sake than for protection, how does one go about killing a ghost any way? No one had any time to ponder this, for Sakura's pain ridden shriek scared everyone out of their minds.

"What is it Sakura?" Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura in an attempt to stop her mad shivering while the girl clutched at her scull with her eyes wide.

"My head...make it stop, make all the noise stop! Make all these visions stop!" tears of crimson made their way down Sakura's cheeks, falling and staining Gaara's sleeves.

"What's happening?" Gaara asked again. "What's wrong?"

"Eiko...please stop this...Eiko?" Sakura cringed as the laughing of the ghost mixed with theurges of her alter ego whom tried to gain control of Sakura's body forcefully.

"Shit!" Gaara growled, hearing a ringing noise in his ears and the beast within him try to break out. His voice cracked and the beast's growls could be heard through Gaara's voice.

Hinata let out a pained shriek as she fell to the ground, her legs felt as if the were on fire and her head felt as if someone was using a jackhammer on her brain. Neji released a hawk-like cry, he was in the same shape as Hinata, his wings felt as if they were going to explode. His wings were the most sensitive parts of his body, so he was writhing on the ground in moments. However, Neji still managed to find enough strength to drag himself over to Hinata and protect her form as Sasuke fell off the couch groaning as he felt his acid try to make its way up his throat.

"What's happening?" Naruto shouted over their cries and the laughing. Since he wasn't transformed, all he felt was like a migraine. Naruto held Sasuke as close to himself as he could, he was on the brink of tears. Naruto's never felt so helpless. He didn't even know what was happening.

"They're being attacked from the inside. The poltergeist is doing this!" Reign was trying to keep Sakura from collapsing, but she was to big for the puppet's small body. Gaara was in worse shape however.

One of his wings had burst from his back, breaking and remaking his skin as the one wing appeared. His shirt broke and a muffled cry of agony made its way passed his clenched teeth.

"We have to get them out of here!" Sai bellowed, lifting Sakura into his arms bridal style and trying to help Gaara up. But he kept pushing him away.

"Leave me...Just protect Sakura...where ever she goes...I'll find her." Gaara panted, feeling the bones of his other shoulder blade pop and break, his other wing was coming. Gaara yanked off his shirt so everyone could see the tattoo try to rise and fall, almost as if it were trying to break from the skin, it even looked as if it were roaring. He could vaguely hear clothes ripping, but he couldn't tell if they were his own or someone else's.

They were Sasuke's, his pants lay in a torn heap as Sasuke's legs joint together to form his snake tail. The rest of his body was started to dry out and scales burst from his skin, covering him in layers, Sasuke was now fully transformed into a mightycobra of at least fifteen feet. His dark green, almost black scales gleaming red from the blood and the fire light.

The large snake seemed to relax, if only a little, but enough to stop writhing and stay still.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto began, raising his hand. Sasuke locked eyes with him and lowered his head, touching his hand with his nose. "Are you okay?" To answer, Sasuke wrapped his body around Naruto loosely and nuzzled his face. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that long till Hinata also stopped, her tail already formed. It was a good thing that she chose to wear the dress that Sakura had made her. Her gills were a little red and her tail still stung.

"Are...you okay?" Neji breathed, his pain was yet to leave him.

"Water...I need-" Hinata never got to finish her sentence. She vanished out of Neji's arms and out of sight.

"Hinata?" Neji called.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura began struggling against Sai upon seeing her two brother figures vanish just like Hinata.

"Sai...GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Gaara bellowed before vanishing as well, both his wings folding behind him. Reign soon followed.

"NO! We are NOT leaving without them!" Sakura barked, fighting against Sai as best as she could in her pain ridden state.

"Neji! We have to get out of here!" Sai stated, cringing in pain as one of Sakura's claws cut his cheek.

"No." Neji said blankly, rising slowly, pain forgotten. "Not without...Not without Hinata." A single solitary tear made its way down his cheek and chin. He then turned on his heel and began walking toward the darkened hall.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Sakura managed to jab her knee into Sai's chin, this gave her enough time to hop out of his arms and run after Neji, leaving Sai to either follow or leave. He followed.

They didn't get very far down the hall when a little girl made her presence known. Her ghostly appearance made it clear she was the poltergeist. Her long hair seemed to be blown in some unfelt wind. Her eyes were the only definite feature the girl had. The were an iridescent green with a glimmer of insanity in them. Her skin looked patched with different skin tones. Almost as if she wasn't one person, but a collection of various limbs from different people. Only her eyes were her own. The girl smiled with a sick glee.

"Play with me." She said in a voice that didn't belong to a child but a woman.

"Where are our friends?" Sakura demanded.

"They're at my house. Let's play ball, my old friend loved that game, see?" In her hands was a severed head of a boy. Eye sockets wide open but lacking eyes. A horizontal slash made its way across them. The girl dropped the head to the ground and with a sickening squish, it came back up into the girls waiting arms with a suctioning sound.

"Give them back!" Neji commanded, ignoring the bile that tried to make its way up his throat.

"Give them back, or her back?" The girl smiled darkly. "I'll give her back to you, if you beat me at a game. In fact, I'll even be nice and let you pick the game."

"...hide and seek. You hide, and we'll look for you." Neji decided, knowing that they had an advantage.

"Okay! We play at my place." Boy did he ever regret his choice. The change of scenery had been so abrupt that if you blinked you would open your eyes to a completely different place. The location was almost identical to Eiko's spirit room. Only difference was all the staircases that made their way around everything, this was one maze that would put even the most sane into an insane asylum.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's play. Start counting and if you cheat, someone dies." the girl laughed, running up a random staircase and through a door.

_**Let me out! I can help you!**_ Eiko pleaded in Sakura's head. **_I can help you!_**

_Do you swear not to hurt my friends?_ Sakura wanted the reassurance, she wanted to leave.

_**Yes! I swear it!**_ That was all Sakura needed, just being reminded of Eiko's soul room made Sakura feel ill. She then surrendered her body to Eiko willingly.

Neji sensed the change almost instantly, feeling her chakra increase and her aura change.

"Let's get this party started." Eiko grinned before counting loudly with her eyes closed. Sai and Neji closed their eyes as well, but they didn't count. As soon as the number ten was said, Sakura was off. Poor Sai and Neji didn't know what to do, so they followed, both trying desperately not to look at the walls, or the floor...or the ceiling...or the stairs...boy, they're screwed.

Everything was made of rotting corpses or covered in them. Almost like how Eiko's spirit room was made, all the mangled corpses were sewn together and blanketing almost everything. Pillars made of bones kept the building, or what ever it was, up. Blood dripped from the ceiling and pooled on the ground, it stained the walls dark reds and reddish browns. Maggots feasted on some of the older corpses and the smell of rotting flesh made the demonic nins sick and their eyes water. It was almost to much for even Sai to take, but the need to save their friends drove them onward.

From what the two males could tell, Sakura had caught wind of the girl's scent, but what they didn't see was the look of pure rapture on Eiko's face. Neji had his Byakugan activated and only caught glimpses of her, but he needn't say anything, only follow Sakura. It seemed as if she knew what she was doing.

The hall they were traveling through seemed to get darker and narrower till the three couldn't help but feel the mangled bodies that made up the walls.

"There she is." Sakura finally spoke in a hushed tone, lowering herself to a crawl as she made her way out of the tunnel. Neji and Sai made the choice to stay behind or else they'd risk giving Sakura away. Leaping to her feet, Sakura launched herself at the girl, pinning her against a wall. "Give them back." Eiko hissed, serious for the first time since she was released.

"Fine, take her!" the girl barked, one of the faces on the ceiling opened their mouths to reveal a warp of some sort, dropping Hinata. Thinking fast, Neji dashed out of the tunnel and unfurled his wings. Ignoring the sudden pain, he flew as fast as he could to catch his unconscious cousin.

"And the others?" Sakura demanded, pressing the heel of her boot on the girls spine while digging her claws into the girls arms.

"Neji only specified Hinata, that's all **he** cared about." The girl's face split into a smile.

"Give them BACK!" Sakura ordered, not caring one lick about what the girl had said.

"Play another game with me. Let's play-"

"Chess!" Sakura interupted, aplying more force with her heel before releasing the girl.

"Fine, chess, but let's make things a little more interesting." The girl didn't elaborate on the matter, but a small table rose out of the ground in the middle of the room followed by two chairs. Soon after, Neji, Hinata, and Sai disappeared while the chess pieces rose from their spots on the table. Eiko felt something pull at her mind mere moments later.

"What did you do?" Eiko was at the child's throat within moments.

"Made the game more interesting." she answered, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Then it dawned on her.

"No..." Eiko made her way to the table in long and fast strides. There, on the table in the place of her pieces were her friends, and what scared her more, Sakura. Gaara was bound to the location of the king, while Sakura, took the role of queen. Naruto and Neji were the two nights, while Sasuke and Hinata took the roles of the bishops. Sai and Reign were the rooks, all of them looked around themselves bewilderedly. "Are you okay?" Eiko asked.

"What's going on?" Gaara shouted so Eiko could hear him.

"Why would you do this?" Eiko turned to the snickering child, seeking answers.

"To make things fun. This way, someone could die, aren't things more fun that way?" She giggled with childlike glee. "I go first." She moved a pawn up two spaces.

**_What do I do?_** Eiko thought, chewing at one of her claws nervously.

_Trust in me._ Sakura's voice echoed within Eiko's mind, making her look down at her in wonder. Sakura just gave her one of her smiles, the one that said 'leave it to me' before she beat the opponent's ass. Eiko nodded, and followed all of Sakura's orders.

Eiko had never in her entire existense thought she'd be so amazed with Sakura, whom was supposed to be the weaker of the nine personalities. Not only had she not lost any of her friends, she was beating the ghost girl into defeat, trapping her with every turn. Both Sakura's and Eiko's faces were set in smug expressions.

"Check." Eiko grinned. "Oh wait, let me rephrase myself, check mate." The table, the chairs, the chess pieces, all vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Sai, Neji, Hinata and Reign now lay before Eiko in a heap. "What about everyone else?"

"You didn't specify who, so I gave you one." The poltergeist smiled, but her eyes reflected a smoldering anger.

"So you're telling us that in order to get everyone back, we have to play your ridiculous games for each one?" Eiko hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yup! Now let's play-"

"Marco Polo!" Hinata groaned, trying to maneuver herself with her hands, her tail proving to be a little troublesome on the ground.

"Fine!" the girl clenched her fists in agitation, again she was interrupted, and again she was denied the option of choosing the game that they played. The ground vanished from beneath their feet and they all fell into a pool of (thankfully) clear water. "But here are the stakes, if you tag any of your friends, they die!" the girl growled out.

Hinata's eyes were instantly covered by a strange feeling material, making her dread what it could possibly be made of. But the water felt wonderful against her skin and for that she was grateful. Hinata wasn't even that worried, she had made it a chore to memorize everyone's chakra and aura signatures after her mistake with Naruto and the clan of face robbers (forgot what their clan name was. They appear in later episodes). Submerging herself fully into the water, she lifted her hand out and began a countdown from five. After her last digit was curled, Hinata went to work of searching, coming up occasionally to call out 'Marco!' and following the poltergeist's voice. Finding her was her only problem.

The ghost kept appearing at random places, being in one spot one second and in another spot the next. It was really trying Hinata's patience as she wove around her friends, calling out Marco a couple more times._ Stay in one spot!_

It took a while for her to finally get a lock on her aura because it could be easily confused with Eiko's, but the girl lacked any chakra so it wasn't that hard to tell the difference after a while. But the girl kept getting to close to her friends, hiding behind their chakra. But then Hinata got an idea. Even though she couldn't risk activating her Byakugan, she could try a technique she'd been working on. Opening her mouth, Hinata released a few musical notes and listened. She was right, the sound waves came back distorted from where they passed through the girl. Using this technique, she made her way to the ghost child. She'd just barely caught her too, she even almost touched Eiko. But she'd won the game, and sure enough, Sasuke fell from a portal above them, now only half transformed.

He landed with a splash not to far from where Hinata was, he was unconscious from what the nin could deduce. Hinata made quick work of pulling him to the surface and swimming him to the edge of the pool. Neji and Sakura were close behind while Sai carried Reign on his back and was a little farther back.

Taking off the material that covered Hinata's eyes, she blanched, feeling the sickly bile rise to her throat. Her fears were accurate. It was human flesh that covered her eyes, grayed human flesh.

"The next game shall be...-"

"TWISTER!" Reign cried, grinning to herself, she was forgetting about all the risks and having a little to much fun. This made the ghost child a little peeved that she was being turned into some joke.

"FINE! But I get to choose the next game!" The ghost shouted, acid dripping from her every word. Neji, Sai, Sakura and Reign were all transported to a large twister mat while a spinner was placed in front of Hinata. Sasuke was slowly waking up by now.

"It was only supposed to be me against you!" Reign informed, grin wiped from her face and replaced with a look of alarm.

"To bad. Don't fall." the ghost's smile was vicious and taunting. "Start!"

Hinata flicked at the arrow, fearing for the lives of her friends. She knew she was very flexible, but she didn't know about everyone else. "Left hand red!" Everyone obeyed. "Right foot green!"

"Right hand yellow!...Left hand blue!...Left foot blue!...Left hand yellow!" the game continued like this. Each time Hinata called something, the group got more and more tangled. Eiko and Reign were having no trouble at all, getting into positions that were more complicated than necessary. Neji was only having a little trouble due to his wings, but the one who invoked much worry was Sai. Eiko had even deliberately placed herself under him to keep him up. Luckily the ghost child was having much more trouble then previously expected. But what could she do, she was a child, much smaller then the nins she was challenging. Pretty soon it was to much for her to handle. It's not that she was tired, or feeling anything, she just couldn't reach the next spot, try as she might, she just couldn't. She was forced to give up and drop.

The mat vanished and Naruto tumbled onto the tangled group of teens. He didn't look to good at all. He was pale and his skin was clammy, his breathing was labored and he looked as if he'd vomited several times. Eiko was able to pull him out of the heap after she detangled herself from the limbs. Sasuke was wide awake by now, pulling the blond onto his lap and holding him tightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Neji questioned, seating himself next to Hinata.

"He has a very high fever and he's very dehydrated. He needs sustenance, and soon or else he won't last." Eiko explained, eying the grinning ghost child suspiciously.

"What a pity, just imagine how bad Gaara must be." the ghost began to laugh hysterically, making Eiko's heart ache at the implications.

"What have you done!" Eiko was on her feet within moments and was approaching the girl with ominous intentions.

"Temper temper, isn't that what you always tell him?" the ghost taunted. "Here's the next game. You have one hour to find the clues, your mission, what is my name. However, if you guess wrong, or if your time runs out, or even if Gaara can't handle it, he dies. In fact, I'll even be nice, I'll let you see him." A giant hour glass appeared next to the ghost containing an unconscious Gaara sitting against the glass at the bottom. But instead of sand pouring in, blood and the limbs of children were. "Time's a wastin'!" the poltergeist's voice echoed throughout the grotesque place.

"Sasuke, watch Naruto. Hinata, help him as best as you can if needed. Sai, Neji, you two go left while Reign and I will go right, meet back here in half an hour!" Eiko didn't even wait to see if the nin followed her orders, she just pulled Reign onto her back and ran, her eyes searching for anything.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes and all she'd found was one simple clue: The opposite of what you see. This left her with plenty of answers, each and every one of them could be the right answer. Eiko was getting more and more nervous.

"Over there!" Reign cried, pointing to one of the more whole bodies further down the hall that the ran through. Several words were carved into a large man's stomach. The marks were old, showing that the ghost's played this before, maggots slowly ate away at the insides, making the markings a little hard to read. However Eiko was going to decipher it, even if it meant tearing off the piece of skin with her bare hands.

Unfortunately that's what it came down to. Using the claw of her index finger, Eiko began to saw at the rotting flesh, unperturbed at all about it. However, Reign would have barfed if she could. The clue read: Mamono.

This was all Eiko needed, turning on her heel, she ran back to the room with the ghost. Eiko had a bad feeling about this. It was way to easy. Almost as if the girl didn't care if they win. Eiko's steps quickened, and so did her heart. Eiko just couldn't explain it, but she felt as if her world was crashing down upon her. Her heart ached, her very soul cried, Gaara's face just kept flashing before her eyes. She felt his presence, she could see him out of the corner of her eyes, running with her. Then it struck her **_No...please no!_**

A Hagoromo of black circled her form, lifting her from the ground and flying her to her destination. "TENSHI!" Eiko screamed, emerging from the hall to greet a laughing poltergeist.

"You got it!"she said between laughs.

"Giveback Gaara!" Sakura demanded, taking control of her body. Her Hagoromo reverting back to its translucent white.

"Here, take him." Tenshi just couldn't stop laughing as the bottom of the hour glass vanished and Gaara fell limply into Sakura's waiting arms. Sakura was forced into a kneeling position by his dead weight. His condition was worse then Naruto's, but that's not what made Sakura break down in tears. Sakura held his cold body close to her warmth, her tears cascading down her face. She didn't even notice when Neji and Sai got back.

"Is he okay?" Sai asked, approaching Sakura's weeping form slowly. Neji had made his way to Hinata, lifting her into his arms as she broke into tears as well. She already knew, as did Neji and Sasuke.

Gaara was dead.

* * *

Author's note:...don't hurt me. But he needs to die again. Sorry...If you hurt me, the fic won't continue...please don't hurt me! Fic will be updated in about a week tops! I'm not saying a few days again because last time I said it, was giving me trouble and wouldn't let me update for like...three days. I'm going to run away in fear now because i like living...BYE!


	18. Three

Author's Note: Here it is, chapter 18. Hope you enjoy this one and I'll be updating in about a week or so! ENJOY!

* * *

Fury, that's all she felt, the fury of nine, the fury of loss. Her fury was a raging inferno, or an erupting volcano. Drowning out her sorrow, her grief, her loss. Why was it only him that dies? Why only him? She wanted everything to burn, to feel her fury, to feel her sorrow. Death, such a cruel, but beautiful thing. How it could rob one of their loved ones, but give you unimaginable strength. She wanted everyone to know her fury, let them see the unimaginable strength that his death gave her. She wanted her love, she wanted him back, she was going to get him back, but first, **she** must suffer.

The one that carries the name Angel must suffer. The one called Tenshi must feel her pain, must feel her agony. Tenshi must suffer like she was suffering. Tenshi, **will** suffer.

"You...how dare you! You...without any competence, without grace, without life. How DARE you rob him of his!" So much energy surged from Sakura's body, almost like a wild fire, spreading and burning all that it touched. Her eyes were wide with her fury, white with her power. Her hair whipped around, growing in length and melting everything it touched. Her clothes, disintegrated from her power, reformed themselves into a sheer skirt of white while a thick sheet of bejeweled gold wound around her neck and shoulders, two strips of cloth only covered what was necessary. Markings appeared on her forehead and under her left eye. Her Hagoromo wrapped around her arms loosely, billowed in the wind that her chakra had formed. "How dare you, without just reason, kill the man I love." Floating above the ground with a giant halo behind her, was Sakura. Her eyes demanded answers, her energy stabilized, but her fury only grew as she waited.

"Because you killed me!" the girl cried, cowering against one of her grotesque walls. "It's because of you I'm dead two tails!" the child continued.

"Insolent child! The one who killed you is already dead! Now, because of you, hundreds have suffered for your sick amusement! You are unworthy of death!" Sakura spread her arms wide, her entire body glowing with an ethereal light. "You are unworthy for even the gift of reincarnation!" Bringing her hands together in a clap, a large wave of energy knocked the ghost child back further against the wall. "Your punishment, a thousand years of agony!" Sakura's Hagoromo removed itself from her body and flew, almost like a dragon, to the girl. Circling the girl and forming a wide ring. Strange markings began to glow on the ground within the celestial ring, creating an upward wind that seemed to blow the girl away in segments, almost as if she were melting upward. Her screams bounced of the walls in echoes until she was no more.

Looking down at Gaara's corpse, tears made their way down Sakura's face, crystallizing into iridescent gems as they fell. Sakura spread her arms again, summoning her Hagoromo back to her and making it circle both her and the now floating Gaara much like it had Tenshi. But the markings that formed were different, and the markings almost seemed to be more gentle. "I will not let you leave me." Sakura breathed, still feeling Gaara's presence around her, though dead, he still hasn't left. She felt him, and it hurt, but soon he will be hers again. Her chakra began to surround the two like a large sphere before Her massive chakra began to drain into Gaara's cold body. If one were to look close enough, the energy was taking the form of Alexiel, merging within Gaara.

Sakura was loosing energy fast, and Gaara was still showing no signs of life. She needed more power or else instead of reviving Gaara, she'd be dead herself. Sasuke saw this, and was torn on what he should do. Hinata did know however. She was dragging herself over to Sakura and entering the circle. Placing her hands on Gaara's stomach, she began to transfer her chakra into him as well. Another figure was seen within the chakra as well. Sasuke looked to Neji before the two made their way into the circle as well. Then, in a blinding flash of heat and light, Gaara's eyes opened, irises rimmed with silver.

His wings were folded neatly on his back and a black translucent Hagoromo circled his body. Markings identical to Sakura's adorned his face. His body felt a little off, but he knew the feeling came with being brought back to life.

"Gaara?" Sakura's voice was shaky and low, almost as if she were afraid.

"This is the second time I've died. Are...is everyone okay?" Gaara inquired, seeing all the tired faces and the ill Naruto.

"Gaara!" Sakura cried, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace as they all reverted back to their original forms and were returned to the inn. Gaara just held her close, kissing the crown of her head. In death, he was with her, he had heard everything that was said, seen everything that had been done. He couldn't help the almost giddy feeling work its way up his spine. She loved him and Gaara couldn't have been happier.

Everyone was exhausted, but the happiness spread to the weary nins, but Neji was the first to get up. He walked slowly to Hinata, inspecting her for any wounds that could have been inflicted upon her while she was being held captive.

"I'm fine." Hinata protested weakly, not all that against Neji's actions.

"Let's go to bed then, we have much traveling to do tomorrow." Neji smiled tiredly, holding out his hand for Hinata to take.

Placing her small hand in his, she allowed herself to be pulled up from her seat on the couch and lead to her room that she shared with Sakura and Eiko.

"Sakura...Naruto..." Sasuke was so tired, but he refused to go to bed until he was sure that he'd be okay.

"Don't worry, he'll wake soon, the kyuubi saved him, but he'll be transforming soon." Sakura reassured, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll give him another hour or so." Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sakura nodded, giggling only a little when she saw Sasuke attempt to stifle a yawn.

"You two go to bed, he'll be as good as new in the morning." Sakura helped Sasuke carry Naruto to their shared room and place him under the covers of their bed. "Don't worry." Sakura said for the last time before leaving.

"Sakura." Gaara called quietly as she emerged from the hall.

"Hm?" Sakura sat next to him.

"Did you mean what you said? When you said you loved me?" Gaara needed to know.

"...Yes, what I said was true." Sakura blushed, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Then there's something I want to tell you." Gaara placed himself in Sakura's line of sight, kneeling before her and placing his hand on her knee. "I...I love you too."Gaara admitted before pressing his lips against Sakura's gently.

His statement kept repeating itself over and over in her head. Her eyes were wide with shock and her heart beat strongly under her breast. She never thought it was possible for someone to love **her** of all people. But here was Gaara, proving her wrong. Tears made their way down her face for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, but this time, she was far from sad.

* * *

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned as he woke. 

"Naruto!" Sasuke was wide awake instantly, facing Naruto with concerned eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto choked out while slowly rising into a sitting position on the bed that the two shared.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed in relief, pressing his naked form against Naruto in a tight hug. "I was so worried."

Naruto didn't know how to react to Sasuke's blunt statement. He was so used to reading between the lines that Sasuke's openness almost scared him. "How long was I out?"

"It's almost 3 know, you've been out a little over four hours. I almost thought you'd never wake up." Sasuke's body shook from his strong emotions that he'd kept at bay for so long.

"Was I that bad?" Naruto inquired, shifting a little to face Sasuke more easily. Sasuke nodded, pulling Naruto closer to him. "I've never seen you so worried, you never worry about anything."

"You're wrong. Whenever it came to you, I always worry. Like, what if you got hurt? Or what if you found...someone else? I don't know what I'd do without you." Sasuke admitted, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

"You never seemed to have any trouble before." Naruto said without thinking, though he regretted the words as soon as he said them. He felt Sasuke's body go rigid against him.

"That's because I was stupid and a coward. I...cared about you and Sakura, I always did, and I hated it. You two and the rest of your ragtag group of friends gave me a family. You all gave me happiness. But I was afraid. Afraid of what that emotion would do if I let it continue. All I wanted was my revenge, but you all gave me so much that I didn't need it. Sometimes I even forgot about what I wanted. And for that I was afraid. For that, I hated you. All of you. When I was with all of you, I didn't need it to keep living. But then, my emotions for you, Naruto, grew. This also scared me. It wasn't right, I kept thinking, but I couldn't help it. I felt so weak, so incapable of controlling myself. For these reasons I saw myself as weak, and unworthy of carrying the tittle of Shinobi, unworthy to carry out my family's revenge. Then Orochimaru came along with his offer of power, of control. I was desperate, but more for the control that he offered. He never came through with the control that he promised. I still cared about all of you no matter how hard I tried to deny it. I...I still loved you, I still desired you, lusted for you. It wasn't long till I figured out that all I really wanted was you. ...I...I love you, with every fiber of my being.

I've been denying myself for years, almost my whole life. But as time passed, my lust and desire for you only grew, that's why I took so many lovers, if that's what you want to call them. Each and every one of them had something that reminded me of you. It didn't even take long for me to figure that one out.

I'm still weak. I couldn't protect you like I was supposed to. Instead, I relied on Sakura like a frightened child." Sasuke began to chuckle. "I never thought I'd ever see the day when Sakura would surpass us both. You should have seen her...I can't help but envy her, beauty, brains and bran. I even wanted to think ill of her, but Lulu's stupid curse wont allow even that. ...I doubt I'll ever be able to even come close to either of you." Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and curled his hands into fists as he admitted all his doubts and insecurities.

Naruto just listened. He'd never known how much Sasuke had doubted himself. He'd always thought that Sasuke was the most confident of the team. He was aways calm, collected and cool. He never let anything bother him, or ruin his day. But here he was, proving him otherwise. But what hurt Naruto the most, was how he didn't know what to do. "...You love me?"

"Yes, is it that hard to believe?" Sasuke gave Naruto a lopsided grin, finally able to look him in the eyes.

"But you've never let it on before." Naruto began to snuggle closer to Sasuke.

"I told you, it's because I'm a weak coward. If it's not hate, anger, or sorrow, then I am still a stranger to it. Those are strange things, and they scare me." Naruto couldn't tell if Sasuke were joking or not that time. "Plus you always had a thing for kitten (one of Sasuke's nicknames for Sakura)."

"Yeah, well, she was cute and was always nice to me when it all came down to it. But I've grown a preference to handsome." Naruto wiggled around suggestively to prove a point. "And for the record, I love you too." Pressing a kiss on Sasuke's temple. The two made love that night, but this time, it was gentle and soothing, almost as if they were telling each other with their bodies their emotions.

* * *

Sakura woke up still tired. She'd used so much energy that she barely had any left to even walk. Stretching her limbs, Sakura shook Reign awake before working her way tiredly to Hinata. "C'mon, we've got traveling to do." Sakura yawned. 

"Five more minutes...zzz" Hinata mumbled in her sleep. She was having a good dream at the moment.

"I'll get Neji..." Reign informed, to tired to be irritated. She made her way through the door and across the hall before banging on the door. Big surprise when Neji opened it, ready for the day ahead (sarcasm). "You need to wake up Hinata." Reign didn't even go back to her shared room, she just entered and pulled herself onto Gaara's bed. "Sakura's going to pass out any minute." she mumbled through the pillow.

"I'm up." Gaara groaned, throwing the coverlet off of himself and making his way to Sakura's shared room.

"Sai...wake up." Reign had no energy to get up from her newly acquired bed. Sai, however, had no energy what so ever to even twitch. It was to early for any form of movement.

"Hinata-sama...Hinata-sama, time to wake up." Neji gently shook his slumbering cousin.

"Mr. Sampsa!" Hinata giggled in her sleep, wrapping her arms and legs around the shocked male, dragging him down onto her bed before she began snuggling against him.

_She thinks I'm her cat?_ Neji thought with mild embarrassment. He was trying to wiggle his way out of her surprisingly strong hold when Gaara found them.

"...Not that I don't think it's about time, but could you two have waited until we finished the mission?" Gaara inquired, barely catching Sakura as she came out of the bathroom. Reign was right, she did pass out. She was snoring lightly in his arms, her body clad in only a skimpy towel and her hair and fur was dripping wet. A healthy coloration adorned her cheeks and she smiled in her sleep.

'Help!' Neji mouthed, praying the Hinata didn't wake up to this.

'What do I do?' Gaara mouthed back, carrying Sakura bridal style nervously.

'ANYTHING!' You could actually hear Neji's breath come out in deep breaths as he tried again to get out of the young woman's hold. Still no good, but what was worse was how Hinata was now laying on his chest, her legs and arms still wrapped around him...not a good position for him.

'...you're on your own. Wait till she moves.' Gaara was playing with Sakura's ear, making her wake hesitantly, but irritatedly.

"EEEK!" Sakura screeched , hopping out of Gaara's arms and waking up Hinata with a start.

(Let the mayhem begin)

Not only did Hinata scream, but she gave Neji a swift kick where the sun don't shine without thinking. Neji's ears were ringing and Hinata had even yanked out a few feathers. And to think that all this had happened in the span of thirty seconds.

But while Neji was curled in a ball and fostering his...family jewels, Sakura had done a number on Gaara as well. While Hinata was beating up Neji, Sakura had sliced Gaara's cheek with her claw while she leaped away. She then, quite literally, kicked Gaara out of the room and into a half naked Naruto (who was wearing one of Sasuke's shirts by the way). Sai, lacking any common sense that was supposed to be a given for those that knew Sakura, ran into the room in only a pair of boxers. Need I say it? Big mistake. Not only did she punch him in the gut, she sent him flying through the wall, scaring one of the maids silly.

Hinata had leaped over Neji and made a mad dash for the bathroom when Sai had entered. Sasuke was the next to enter, but he actually did something one would almost consider smart, he hid behind Gaara, whom was walking back into the room.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded from his safe place.

"A couple of perverts that's what!" Sakura hissed, she sooooo wasn't a morning person.

"You fainted!" Gaara insisted in his own defense.

"What were you doing in here to begin with!" Sakura demanded, finger pointed and lip curled.

"Reign sent us." Gaara answered, referring to both himself and the still hunched over Neji.

"...Fine, but you'll be sleeping by yourself a lot more." Sakura had almost felt sorry when she saw Gaara give her the face. The face that said: Love me, don't be mad at me. She was right...he did look like a lost puppy when he did that._ ...maybe I'll cut him some slack...after a week of it.

* * *

_

The seven nin were finally continuing on their mission. It had taken a while, and Gaara and Sakura had to repair the wall before anyone noticed (excluding the maid), but they had managed to leave a few minutes till noon.

"Sakura-sama! I've been meaning to ask you, who did kill that girl?" Reign inquired from her place on Naruto's back.

"The two tail's...my, previous container. I can't quite remember her name, but she had long blond hair and was from the hidden village of Cloud (I think it's cloud). It's a good thing Ino-chan wasn't with us because they look more alike than she and I. Sorry I can't give you any more information." Sakura apologized with a smile.

"Cloud huh? Is everyone having their kids possessed by demons?" Sasuke joked.

"That's a good question. And how many of them are actually paired with their counterparts is another question to be asked. Gaara and Naruto were lucky, but what about the others. My container was killed in order for Two Tails to be released." Sakura knew it was a joke, but at the same time, he had a point.

"Let's worry about this later, after we beat those Akatsuki bastards!" Naruto was surprisingly excited, but that was probably because he wasn't tired like everyone else.

"You and your boundless source of energy." Sasuke grumbled, **he** on the other hand was **very** tired and was currently very envious of Reign, whom was dozing off on Naruto's back.

"We'll start camp soon." Sakura announced.

"WHAT! But we just started!" Naruto whined.

"I said: We'll start camp soon." Sakura gave Naruto one of her more scarier looks. The one that said: Obey if you know what's good for you! Naruto shut up for the rest of the travel.

It was almost five when Neji spotted a perfect camping spot from the air. It was next to a pond and a few fallen trees, lessening the amount of work that they'd have to do. Hinata was the first to get to work, diving into the water of the pond. Sakura and Gaara went off somewhere while Neji landed. Naruto and Sasuke were already sitting with Reign sleeping on Naruto's lap. Sasuke was catching all the fish that were tossed his way lazily. His main concern was Sakura, she'd been acting weird lately and he feared that it had something to do with Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura." 

"Hmm? What is it Gaara?" Sakura turned to him in questioning.

"I never got to thank you properly for reviving me." Gaara began, slowly wrapping his arms around Sakura.

"I had help. Besides, I couldn't just let you die...again I might add." Them both laughed at this.

"True, that was the second time I've died." Gaara chuckled. "But it's always thanks to you that I'm revived. If it weren't for you, I would have been dead ages ago." Gaara then pressed his lips against Sakura's forehead.

"I've had a lot of help." Sakura insisted, blushing deeply.

"I know, but it's to you I'm primarily indebted to." Gaara admitted, tightening his hug.

"It was no-" Sakura was silenced by Gaara's kiss. It was gentle and loving, almost comforting in some aspects, making Sakura melt against his frame.

Her arms slowly found their way around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his arms pulling her as close to himself as he possibly could by the small of her back. But it wasn't close enough, it never was for him. He wasn't going to deny that he wanted her, in every meaning of the word and in every possible way. His desires were made transparent through their increasingly heated kiss. But the demand for air was becoming far to great for them to ignore, breaking them apart reluctantly.

"Sakura...I..." Gaara was silenced by Sakura's finger pressing softly against his lips.

"Don't speak, just let me feel." Sakura almost pleaded silently, gently. Gaara could only comply, locking their lips together again as the slowly made their way to the ground.

* * *

Author's Note: At least he's alive! You can't kill me, or else no lemon! It's so close I can almost see it! Other than that...hope you liked! 


	19. Author's Note

Due to some personal issues, I won't be updating for a short but indefinite time frame. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience but this is something very important. I've been suffering ansomnia and I'm in the course of finding out why. Please forgive me, I can only promise that I'll start again as soon as I can and I can almost guarantee that their will be chapter updates before the summer's end. Again sorry.


	20. Two

Author's Note: I'm back and crueler then ever! I've got a load of inspiration and I'll be trying to update more quickly beforeI forget! Bare with me, doesn't like me and gives me problems some times, that's why I'm updating today instead of yesterday morning. Enjoy the shorty but goodie!

* * *

Their tongues were locked in a feverish dance for dominance while hands wondered over uncharted territory. They were lost in the sensation of touch, both eager to feel the other. Gaara's hands caressed all the available flesh, skirting around her clothes, purposely avoiding where she wanted to be touched the most. Bringing his leg between hers, he pressed against her clothed core, making her arch against him.

Slowly, Gaara pinned Sakura's hands over her head with one of his and looking down at her in awe. She was panting and eager, eyes pleading for him to continue. Her back arched, trying to gain the touch that Gaara had cruelly denied. It was driving her mad, she wanted to be touched, to be kissed, not stared at. But try as she might, he kept her at bay, a sultry grin plastered onto his face as he placed soft butterfly kisses down her face, neck, and belly. He kept his kisses soft, even when she so openly demanded for more.

Gaara just kept on grinning, his free hand gently making its way down and caressing her thigh through the fabric of her shorts. Pushing her jean skirt up and sliding his hand down her shorts and underwear, he began playing with the little bundle of nerves hidden within her folds.

Sakura threw her head back in pleasure and arched her back higher then she'd done before. It felt so good, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even think, so lost in this sensation all she could do was moan her approval.

* * *

"What was that?" Hinata inquired, hearing the moan that was carried to them by the treacherous wind.

"...Nothing." Neji blushed a little, he did know what that sound was.

"Don't you hear it? Someone's moaning." Gods she could be so naive.

"Trust me, it's nothing we should concern ourselves with." Neji insisted, standing in front of her and blocking her way.

"Why?" Hinata really wanted to know, and Neji saw this, making him groan before he placed his mouth near her ear.

"Gaara and Sakura are..." Neji didn't even need to finish his statement as realization dawned upon the young woman.

"Oh..." Hinata's face flushed and she began to busy herself with the campfire.

* * *

"Have you found the Nibi (two-tailed)?" 

"Yes, but I've also found something else that's rather interesting. You do remember our past guest Gaara? It seems that our dear Shukaku gave him a parting gift."

"Go on.?"

* * *

'There she is.' A nin signed to one of his comrades hidden within the trees above the occupied pair. 'Attack.' Out of the trees sprang several figures, eight in all, some human, and one not. 

In the forefront of the attack was a creature that could be best described as dog like. Itspurple colored eyes held no spark, as if the creature were dead. It lacked any form of chakra reading and carried a dead aura. Claws of ebony gouged at the earth as its powerful legs ate away at the distance between the couple and the attackers. Its beautiful white fur shimmered in the moonlight and its pearly white teeth gleamed. But on its back was a corpse.

It was a young and beautiful woman, the affects of death just touching her form showing that she hasn't been dead for long. Her long black hair stood out against the demons white fur and her white yukata was stained red by her own blood. Her feet were bare and a diagonal slash made its way along her back. It was amazing that she even stayed on the demons back.

'Kill me...' the creatures voice echoed within the teens' heads, it was a deep male voice, rich and regal and it held a sadness to it. The sadness of loss, 'Please kill me...'.

Sakura was the first to react. For starters she was already really pissed because her moment with Gaara had been interrupted. Second, they were using this pour demon against its will when all it really wants is death. Third, they were all laughing and cat calling; and lastly, they were attacking them without any obvious reason.

Baring her fangs Sakura leaped at the to the challenge, bringing her claws down and into the skin of the demon's muzzle and gouging away while Gaara began fighting the other attackers. A sick and dark glee seemed to take over Sakura as she fought with the giant canine, careful of the poison that the demon spat at her on occasion. It was the same sick glee that tried to take over when she fought with the other demon not to long ago.

Weaving around both the demon's attacks, the nin and Gaara, Sakura let lose on the creature. Leaping all around the demon, she began tearing at the flesh with her claws, staining her clothes with blood. Letting out a vicious, but humored, growl, Sakura's attacks became more and more fevered, converting her arousal into fury.

Gaara had never seen such a...beautiful sight. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura. Her clothes clung to her form due to sweat and blood, hugging her curves wondrously. The look that was on Sakura's face was a glorious blend of anger, joy, and lust. Sakura's eyes gleamed and her body moved gorgeously. Blood splattered here and there on her skin and the ground. But it seemed that Sakura was only attacking the areas with as little fur and she was avoiding the corpse entirely. The demon dog just couldn't keep up with the feline beauty. Gaara was torn between just standing around and gawking and running up to her and claiming her as his own in every possible way.

Everything was at a stand still save for the fast and furious fight between the two demons. Everything just seemed to stop in order to take in the dark beauty that was Sakura. The aura around her just seemed to pulsate around her as she seemed to dance around the dog demon that just couldn't keep up with her due to his large mass. Blood cascaded from the open wounds on his face and legs, while Sakura made quick work of the creature's stomach, hacking away at it and breaking through the flesh and to the organs within. Sakura just seemed to tear away at the demon's insides until the creature could take no more and collapsed on her, eyes coming alive in thanks.

But Sakura wasn't done. Now that the demon within her had finally been let loose, Sakura didn't want to stop. She turned to the remaining, staring nin. Her attacks were so fast that even Gaara had difficulty tracking her movements. They were dead far to soon for both their tastes. Gaara still wanted to watch Sakura in action while Sakura still had energy to burn. The two nin locked eyes for the briefest moment before coming together in a heated kiss.

Pinning her roughly against a nearby tree, Gaara pressed himself, and thus his arousal against her. He wanted her, now. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against him, egging him on, their lips hardly ever parting. Only coming apart for air. The taste of blood and each other drove them wild with excitement. Their fangs nibbling at each other's lips and claws raking down each other's flesh. Sakura was growing restless, yanking off Gaara's shirt, not even bothering with the buttons and popping them off. Gaara growled his approval nipping and lapping at Sakura's neck. But as always, their fun was going to be forced to an end.

"Sakura!" Sasuke burst through the trees, eyes glazed over with unshed tears and fear. He came to a halt upon seeing all the corpses that littered the ground and Gaara and Sakura in a promising position.

"Yes?" Sakura wanted to be angry, she wanted to be furious, but one look into his eye and she couldn't. He didn't even need to say anything for her to realize it was about Naruto. "Is Naruto alright?" Sakura was making her way to Sasuke's side, giving Gaara a look as she removed herself from him.

"I think the Kyuubi died. But something's wrong." Sasuke could barely speak, his body shook and tears began to fall. Scales began to appear and disappear without him even noticing.

"Let's go." Sakura barely finished her short sentence when Sasuke turned on his heel and made a mad dash back to their camp. Sakura could barely keep up. Gaara stayed behind to take care of the bodies. Using his sand, Gaara skinned the demon of his fur and collected his soul gem before putting Lulu's magic to use and cremating him next to what Gaara deduced to be the demon's murdered lover. The rest of the bodies were then sloppily buried and left for the maggots to live off of. Hefting the fur onto his shoulder, Gaara made his way quickly back to camp.

* * *

Sakura had made it just in time as Naruto's body began its reformation. Sakura made quick work of cutting of his pain receptors and healing him of the high fever that plagued his form. His body immediately stopped writhing as he relaxed against both Sasuke and Sakura. But Sasuke just couldn't stop worrying, he just barely felt Naruto's pain and he felt all the changes that Naruto was going through. So when he felt the poison make its way to Naruto's lips Sasuke instantly began fearing the worst. Tenshi's poison was still within Naruto and was now making itself a part of him. 

It wasn't that long after that Sakura realized what was happening. The poison was making itself a part of Naruto's body. Mixing with his blood and other body fluids and organs. Making them both stronger and deadly. The poison revitalized his skin, making it smooth and almost flawless. The last change that was made was to his lips. They had a strange, clear shimmer. The only other changes were the claws, fangs, pointed ears and a golden fox tail.

* * *

Naruto was currently napping on Sasuke's lap, snuggling against his form unconsciously. Sasuke turned to Sakura, eyes demanding answers, the tears just now stopping. It truly broke Sakura's heart, it hurt so much because what she was about to tell him would break them both. Sakura would give anything to make it all go away, but this was beyond her power, and the power of any other living being. 

"Sasuke..." Sakura's voice broke as tears blurred her vision. Gaara had his arms wrapped around her instantly. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried, covering her face as she cried, leaning against Gaara's powerful form.

"What is it?" Sasuke was beyond terrified, his hold on Naruto tightening instinctively.

"You'll never be able to have Naruto again. His lips are poisonous...if...if you were to ever kiss him again, you will die."

Sasuke's world crumbled around him upon hearing Sakura's words. He was now truly a broken man. His life was nothing without Naruto, and now that he's finally admitted it, now that he'd finally told Naruto how he felt, he'll never be able to have him again. He'll never be able to kiss away his pains, sorrows, or fears. He'll never be able to show him his love. Hell, he may never be able to even hold him again from the way his skin stung from where he had skin to skin contact with Naruto. Sasuke felt as if his heart had been torn out and trampled on.

"Why...?" Sasuke cried softly, vaguely registering both Hinata and Sakura wrapping their arms around him as they too wept. Sai clenched his fists and closed his eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks as well. No one deserved this, especially Naruto and Sasuke.

That's how Naruto found them all when he woke. "What's wrong?" Naruto made a move to lap away Sasuke's tears, but Sakura held him at bay by his shoulder. He looked at her, hurt evident in his eyes. Sakura pulled at the cloth of his sleeve and pulled him a little ways away from the camp. "What's going on!" Naruto demanded, he wanted to know what was wrong with Sasuke and why Sakura pushed him away.

"Naruto, you are never to touch anyone with you bare skin again." Sakura's voice cracked and she wished with all her being that she could take it all back, make it not true.

"Why?" Naruto bellowed, furious at what Sakura asked of him and heart broken because of Sakura's behavior.

"Tenshi's poison was still inside the Kyuubi when he died, it's what killed him. When you two fused, that poison became a part of you. Your very touch could kill. Your touch is almost to much for Sasuke to handle. Though it wont kill him, your kiss will. Everything within you, from your claws to your hair is poisonous. You are to never touch anything with your bare skin again." This was just to much for Naruto to handle. Collapsing to his knees, Naruto cried, bringing his fists down to the ground, he cried.

"Why? What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?" This was torture, and what hurt the most was that Sakura couldn't pull Naruto into her arms, run her fingers through his hair,wipe away his tears and tell him everything will be alright. From that point on, Naruto and Sasuke would never be the same.

* * *

Author's Note: Really short I know, but this chapter holds a lot of importance...and I was feeling particularly cruel and decided to leave this chapter short. Don't worry though, I'll be updating soon. 


	21. One

Author's Note: Sorry I took a while, but here's the last chapter of part 2! I made it long so ENJOY!

* * *

Travel was a quiet and dreary affair. Nobody would get to close to Naruto, fearing that they'd touch his skin. Sasuke was the only one that could tolerate mere brushes of skin. But the closer together that they were broke them more. If one were to look into their eyes you'd see that their eyes were dull and empty. 

Their next destination was a village at the foot of the Black mountains. Hinata just couldn't look at both Naruto and Sasuke anymore without crying. Naruto was like her brother and Sasuke was slowly gaining that tittle as well. It hurt her so much. So much so, that she had Neji fly her ahead. Her heart just couldn't take it.

Sai was currently carrying Reign, whom was stunned into silence by the turn of events. Her fiery red hair billowing in the wind behind them and her forest green eyes never left the two broken lovers' forms. Not even she knew of a way to help them. All she could do was give them her sympathies.

Sakura was almost as bad as both Naruto and Sasuke, it was to much for her to bare. They were her loved ones. It was her duty to protect them, to keep them safe and happy, but she failed, and there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing that kept her from breaking down again was the currently transformed Gaara and the fur that she clutched to herself desperately.

In Gaara's transformed state, he bound through the trees, not in the least hungry or playful. He was lucky. Gaara was able to retreat within himself while the beast within him was loose. Though he couldn't offer Sakura any form of retreat, what he could do was give her his strength, and his heart. With Sakura on his back, he was able to give her the support she needed.

The sun was just setting when the nin arrived at the small village. Neji awaited their arrival at the gate, he'd flown ahead minutes prior to their arrival and purchased some rooms at an inn. Hinata had already retired to the room that she was going to share with both Sakura and Reign. Gaara had stayed a little ways behind so he could change back and dress without being discovered.

Naruto just walked passed them all, and made his way towards the shopping district, locking his eyes with Sakura being his only gesture. Sakura then merely excused herself to follow him. He needed knew clothes and they needed supplies.

"Naruto..." Sakura began, placing her hand on his clothed shoulder, ignoring the stinging sensation.

"Don't touch me. You'll only get hurt." came Naruto's monotone reply.

"Oh Naruto." Sakura felt her heart break for the umpteenth time, but she had no time for tears, she needed to help Naruto, and that's what she was going to do. Dawning on her leather gloves, she laced her fingers with his reluctant ones and lead him towards the many shops that supplied men's clothes.

"What are you doing?" Naruto inquired silently.

"As long as something is between our skin, I can touch you all I want. It's best if we get you thick materials like leather, that way the poison won't seep through it." Sakura tried to put on a happy face, but Naruto knew that it was forced, but was thankful none the less for her trying.

Most of the clothes that they bought for him was leather. He'd bought several pairs of gloves to cover his hands, boots, pants, long sleeved shirts, jackets with hoods. They had bought several bandannas in order to keep Naruto's hair in check. Every shirt that he'd purchased had high turtle necks that covered the majority of his face. Sakura made a comment about him looking like Kakashi, that only brought a smile to his face for a few moments. Every portion of his body had been covered save for his eyes, ears and hair that was forced to hang limply at the nape of his neck. His tail however was posing a problem. Naruto couldn't wear a long coat all the time, so this meant that Naruto would have to keep his tail in check at all times or else he'd risk possibly killing someone.

But for the moment they were in the clear. The weather was cold enough for Naruto to wear one of his many coats though he left the hood down. Naruto looked so different that Sakura could barely recognize him. The only thing that truly stayed the same with him was his spicy scent that calmed Sakura on numerous occasions. Everything else was just...different. His eyes didn't hold their usual spark, and his face, body, and other recognizable features that were his were hidden away from view.

"Naruto...are you hungry? Their's a ramen stand just down the road." Sakura tried, placing her hand on his arm, but he just shook his head.

"I...I want...I want Sasuke." Naruto's body shook and his eyes were squeezed shut. Sakura didn't know what to do, but she took the risk. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling his head to her bosom, Sakura rubbed at his clothed back.

"Shh, I know." Sakura held him for a few moments longer before leading him to the inn. The supplies could wait a little while longer.

* * *

Upon entering the inn, Naruto removed himself from Sakura's side and went to Sasuke, pulling up the hood as he did so before seating himself on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around Naruto's shaking form as if they'd be torn apart at any given moment. 

"I hate this..." Naruto choked out, wishing with all his might that he'd be able to at least feel Sasuke's skin against his own. It hadn't even been a whole day and already Naruto craved for it all to end. Already they both wished for death.

"I know. I do too." Sasuke tightened his hold around Naruto, craving with every fiber of his being to kiss away all his pain.

"I...I'm going to go take a bath." Hinata's voice was shaky, she could handle anything but this. They didn't deserve this. Hinata left before her tears could fall.

The two shattered lovers stayed like that for the remainder of the night. Both as close as they could possibly get, though it wasn't enough for them. They wanted to feel each others skin, and it was eating away at their very souls. But they weren't the only ones that spent the entire night in each others arms.

Neji had long since joined Hinata in the scalding hot water clad in only his pants. He knew Hinata was crying, and he felt that it was his duty to make her pain go away. That's how they wound up the way they did. With his back against the wall and with Hinata leaning against his chest, her tail hanging over the tub's lip.

"What did they do to deserve this?" Hinata demanded silently, looking up into his eyes in search of answers that she knew he didn't have. The tank top that she wore clung to her form and her hair seemed to be pasted against her skin.

"Nothing. They've done nothing to deserve such a fate." Neji answered honestly, running his fingers through her hair and flexing his wings.

"Is their anything that can be done? I mean, Sasuke is immune to almostall poisons right? Maybe he's an exception?" Neji wanted to tell her that she was probably right, but he knew otherwise, them both did.

"This is one poison that he's not. All we can do is pray that things work out for them." Neji placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "Believe me when I say that I'd do almost anything to help them, I owe Naruto so much and those two are my friends. I would if I could."

"I know. I just wish...I wish we could do something." Hinata was so worried, so eager to find a way to help, that in her eagerness, the water that the two were in began to swirl and splash with her energy. This was a habit of hers. If she were feeling a strong emotion, all the liquids around her would react to her. They would bend to her will, do whatever she commanded, and she didn't even have to try. Water was always her element. Water had always calmed her, but for the first time, it wasn't able to do the trick. Not even Neji could calm the tumult within her heart, try as he might.

"Hinata..." resting his bare forehead against her shoulder, Neji merely aloud himself to feel. Feel Hinata's body against his. Feel her breathing. Feel her beating heart. Feel the water as it bent to her will, and feel Hinata's breath become deep and even as she succumbed to slumber with Neji not to far behind.

Sakura knew that she shouldn't let them sleep in the bath tub, but she didn't have it in her to wake them. So, with the last of her magical energy on the water,she put a spell on the water to keepit warm and placing a protective spell on Neji so that he wouldn't get sick (Hinata will never get sick because of water unless there was something harmful in it).

Pulling herself onto the bed, Sakura lay awake, thinking about all that had happened. Try as she might, sleep just wouldn't come no matter how hard she tried. Throwing the coverlet off of her lithe form, Sakura took a meditative position and closed her eyes.

* * *

That morning everyone pitched in on gathering the supplies so that they could leave quickly. The girls had all desided to behave normally for Naruto's sake, each praying that the guys would catch on and that it would help both Naruto and Sasuke cope with their tragedy. They were already half way up the mountain by noon. Little did they know that they were being expected. 

Out of seemingly nowhere, Kakuzu and Hidan of the Akatsuki followed by a few demons attacked.

Kakuzu had most of his face covered, wearing the traditional robes of the Akatsuki and his scratched forehead protector was in plane sight. Where his eyes were supposed to be white, were black and his irises and pupils were whiter then those of the Hyuuga clan's (I think they're white...).

Hidan however wore his robes disheveled and open with his forehead protector at his throat. His blond hair was slicked back and touching at the nape of his neck and in his hand was a strange three bladed scythe.

"Well well well, the one that got away. Guess Yugito was a meaningless kill after all my dear Buddhist monk." Kakuzu grinned darkly.

"Yes,...atheist bastard." Hidan mumbled the last part, dawning his weapon and preparing for the attack.

"Yugito?" Sai inquired.

"My past container. They're the ones that killed her and almost killed me." Sakura's fur stood on end as she flexed her fingers, eager for the upcoming fight. "Well then, come and get me boys." Sakura grinned seductively, taking a fighting pose.

"Gladly." Kakuzu snapped his fingers and the four demons attacked.

"Awww, I wanted to fight you." Sakura pouted before leaping toward the nearest one, a rat demon twice the size of Gaara transformed.

Sasuke and Naruto both double teamed what looked to be a giant...grotesque spider. Naruto had removed his gloves and hood and was digging his claws into the mangled body of the demon. The demon was dead within minutes due to the combination of both Naruto's and Sasuke's poisons. They then made their way to the giant kappa that both Hinata and Neji were fighting.

Gaara had transformed himself and was now...eating the horse demon. (That's what you get for skipping breakfast.) But at least he saved the skin for Sakura to use...nothing else was left though. He ate everything, even the soul gem. This gave him the ability to belch out flames. Which he used to fry the remains of the spider. It was to poisonous for him to even think of touching with out risking fatality however. So he left the gem for Naruto to collect, he was immune to all poisons, especially his own.

Sai and Reign were helping Sakura with the over grown rodent, but they both had a feeling that Sakura didn't really need it. Gaara took advantage of everyone's distracted states and transformed back to human form and dressed, ignoring the pain in his stomach to the best of his capabilities. The rat demon died not to long after.

"How heartless they are. Killing their own brethren." Hidan taunted.

"They were asking for death, we gave it to them. Next up is you two. Besides...I could use a good fight." It was Eiko speaking, and she looked like she was going to have some fun. Using a combination of her chakra and magic, she created and solidified a whip within her hand. "Let's see you dance." Eiko purred, making the whip lick at Hidan's cheek. "Dance form me!"

Using her her unoccupied hand, Eiko created multiple ice needles and sent them flying their way, laughing all the while as they tried to dodge them all. It was times like these when one just kicked back and relaxed while Sakura (or Eiko in this case) got the job done. And that's what Gaara and co. did.

"Twenty says they run away with their tails between their legs." Sai wagered, hoping that at least Naruto would join in and take the bait.

"Fifty if she kills them in ten minutes." Reign grinned, catching on to what Sai was thinking.

"Seventy on five minutes." Gaara decided, pulling out a watch and keeping track on the time.

"My bet's with Reign." Hinata giggled.

"Mines with Sai's, five minutes is overestimating." Neji informed them, watching as Eiko gave Kakuzu a particularly nasty gash.

"Is it?" Gaara couldn't help but smile to himself, he knew Sakura a lot better then that.

"You boys are no fun! So predictable!" Eiko's laugh echoed throughout the mountains, followed by their screams of agony. She'd used her ice needles and pinned them against the wall of stone through their skin. Blood cascaded from their open wounds, painting the stone red. "Oh well, maybe you'll be a little more fun now. Let me hear you sing!" Her whip then licked at their flesh, making them cry out in pain.

"Sakura! I've got money on five minutes, could you please?" Gaara called in the middle of her whipping.

"Oh all right...fuddy duddy..." Sakura pouted, reshaping her whip into a sword and decapitating them without so much as batting an eye.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Reign whined, she lost the bet.

"I was getting bored anyway." Eiko then skipped her way over to Gaara, pulling her hair to the side and exposing the left side of her neck. Gaara took the hint, nipping at the exposed skin and reverting Eiko back to Sakura. "Are all my alter egos this kinky?"

"The ones I've met are." Gaara chuckled. "Let's finish this and go home. I've got nine brides to get rid of."

"Yes sir, Kazekage sir!" Sakura mock saluted, faintly hearing Naruto chuckle under his breath.

"Naruto, could you go get the soul gem that was in the spider demon?" Gaara requested, putting the demon skins in a pile for later collection.

"Yeah sure." Naruto didn't even want to ask why, talking about his poison was made strictly taboo.

They continued on their way not to long after that. They were looking for a cave that looked like a mouth...piece of cake. Every other cave they passed looked like a mouth, and not one of them was what they were looking for. The higher they went, the colder it got, and the crankier Gaara became.

Currently he'd wrapped himself in the coat that Sakura had made for him and he was still freezing, but he didn't say a word. Sakura and Hinata were having a blast and his didn't want to ruin it for them with his complaining because they really needed the distraction due to all that's happened. They were bounding through the snow like a pair of nymphs at play, throwing snow at each other and laughing. One would almost think that they didn't have a care in the world. They evenhad Naruto laughing at their antics, and thisaloud everyone a breath of relief.

"You okay Gaara?" Sakura inquired, noting his change in demeanor.

"I'm fine." He lied, but his shivering kind of gave him away.

"You're freezing." Hinata deduced, both girls making their way to his sides.

"I'm fine." Gaara insisted, embarrassed because he was the only one that was cold. No one else (minus Naruto) was wearing a jacket.

"Fine my ass." Sakura frowned, pulling out a white fur cape and handing it to him. "I've got enough for everyone here, is anyone else cold?" Sakura inquired (don't ask how she got everything to fit in that small backpack of hers).

"I'll take one." Hinata volunteered, an idea popping into her head.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked, pulling out one for herself as well.

"Well, the fur is so white, I was thinking that maybe they'd help us blend in with the snow." Hinata explained.

"And your father called you stupid why? Because you are a genius." Sakura complimented. Tossing everyone but Reign a cape. Reign would be hidden in Gaara's coat. "Let's get this fight over with. If I recall correctly, you have this party thing to worry about." Both Hinata and Neji groaned.

"Please don't remind me. I've just gotten into my father's good graces, now I have to worry about the whole family." Hinata groaned again.

"Let's just get this over with." Neji adjusted his cape so that his wings wouldn't get tangled. _God these things are a pain._ Neji thought, trying to ignore Hinata's giggle.

"You'll find a way to retract them in no time." Sakura reassured, giving them a pat.

"The most I could do is make them smaller." Neji sighed, they were already moving up the mountain. "Not much else though, can't make them disappear." he made one of his wings smaller to prove his point, the smallest that it could go was about half an arms length. The girls in the group started to giggle again.

"That's so cute." Sakura cooed.

"Yeah...cute." Neji sighed again, making his wing grow back to its normal size.

"I think I see the cave." Sai pointed to a large opening in the mountain close to a ledge. Using the cloaks, they tiptoed their way over to the mouth, almost walking right passed the sentry. As much as Sakura craved to slit their throats for reasons unknown to her, she shoved it to the back of her mind to analyze later. Finding the fairy queen wasn't even that tough. Both Sakura and Reign could see her energy signature as if it were bold black print on clean white paper. But the traps however...they weren't easy to find.

Currently, Naruto was about a hair's breath from falling to his doom or poisoning someone judging from the way his gloves were slipping off. Guards were attacking on all sides, rendering Gaara occupied.

_So much for my pants._ Sasuke thought bitterly as he changed his lower half into his snake tail, ripping his pants to shreds. Ignoring the stinging that Naruto's tail brought him as he wrapped his tail around Naruto, Sasuke began pulling him up while Sakura and Sai defended him.

There seemed to be no end to guards that attacked them and it was really grating on their nerves. When one was killed, five would take his place. They were being really persistent, hell, they were all starting to look the same.

"This is becoming ridiculous!" Neji bellowed, sinking his talons into the flesh of one of their attackers that was stupid enough to harm Hinata in front of him, he'd long since run out of kunai and shuriken and now having to rely on his own strengths.

"Where are they all coming from?" Sasuke demanded, crushing three with his powerful tail.

"You think I know? Times like these call for running. Let's bail!" Sakura informed, setting of explosives and collapsing the walls so they could get away. "You okay Naruto?" Sakura called behind her, she saw him get cut a few times.

"Just scratched." Naruto answered, covering a particularly deep wound, the blood melting the leather and the stone it landed on.

"Judging from that sizzling you've got a pretty bad cut." Sakura slowed so Naruto could catch up.

"It's nothing." Naruto insisted, dipping his claws in the red substance before he healed, painting his claws crimson with the acid like liquid for later use. He still retained that gift from the Kyuubi.

"Okay..." Sakura knew he wasn't okay, they all knew it, but they all also knew that it wasn't any physical pain either.

"We should be getting closer, let's try to be more careful." Neji and Hinata both activated their Byakugans at Sai's statement, paying much closer attention to their surroundings.

"Shh! I think I hear something." Reign whispered, making the group slow to a halt. From what they could tell, it was a woman talking to Itachi and another man.

"Tell me where Alexiel is!" Itachi commanded, irritation laced with his voice.

"No, I've had enough of your rudeness, I refuse to let you hold me captive a moment longer." The woman answered, not raising her voice, but getting her point across just the same.

"'Let' us? Sense when did you 'let' us capture you? You act as if it was by your own choice to be captured." Itachi bellowed, at his rope's end.

"Well of course, did you actually think I would be captured by the likes of you mortals?" the woman laughed, a melodic sound filled with dark mirth. "The only reason I let myself be captures is so that I may return Alexiel's son in person. I've been eager to meet her new incarnation." Again her voice was filled with mirth. "How far the mighty have fallen. To think, you were such a perfect ninja, with a perfect brother and eventually friends, but you threw it all away for some semblance of power. But here's something you don't know about your power, about your immortality given to you by some of the darkest means: It is only fleeting. You'll suffer a fate far worse than death before you are turned into the very slave you were meant to be. Such a pity, you could have been one of Alexiel's favorites." the woman taunted. "Come Sephiroth, your mother's here and we have much to talk about." The nins heard the woman as she approached with another close at her heals.

"Where the hell do you think your going!" Itachi cried, launching himself in front of the woman.

"Step aside." A man's deep voice echoed off the walls followed by the sound of a very large sword being drawn.

"Look at you, going all noble, your just as evil and cutthroat as me." Itachi smirked.

"The nerve, comparing me to the likes of you. You, whom rely on others to give you power. If it were my right, I would slay you like the devil you are, but mother would be mad at me, wouldn't you mother." Sakura had a feeling that he was talking to her, so, removing herself from the shadows, she nodded.

"His life belongs to Sasuke." Sakura explained, flexing her fingers "But I do hope he'll forgive me it I get the first punch." Without even waiting for Sasuke's answer, Sakura launched herself in Itachi's direction. Summoning all her strength into one punch, her fist made contact with Itachi's face.

His neck snapped under the force of her blow. His head and neck twisted to a degree that wasn't natural to all but the owl (I could be wrong about the owl thing). His body fell limply not to long after.

"We'd best hurry before he gets up." The Fairy Queen, a woman far more beautiful then her voice.

"Milady...?" Reign inquired silently, not understanding her statement.

"He traded his soul for immortality, the fool." The queen explained, her tone never changing and not in the least surprised as Itachi's body began to rise from the floor and his bones pop back into place.

"Sasuke! You and Naruto are to be the Queen's main guards. Gaara and I will take the rear while Neji and Hinata take the front. Sai, Reign, help Naruto and Sasuke for when they're preoccupied with guarding the Queen. Sephiroth..."

"Yes mother." His glowing green eyes locked with Sakura's as he awaited her instructions.

"Here." pulling out a hair tie, she went behind him and braided his hair loosely so it wouldn't get in the way and tied it with a hair tie that she always kept with her for instances such as these. "Could you scout ahead and clear the way of any obstacles?" Sakura didn't know why she did it, it was as if she were compelled to do it by some unforseeable force within her. She felt as if she truely were his mother and he was her son in need of her. As powerful as he was, she felt that this Sephiroth needed her.

Sephiroth's eyes seemed to gleam with a joy that only she could see as he nodded.

"Great, make sure you report back every ten minutes so that we know you're okay. Now let's get out of here."

"As you wish mother." Sephiroth was gone within moments, he just seemed to vanish with the only indication that he was still there being the cries of the sentry. "Let's go!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They were all long gone by the time Itachi was able to pull himself together and chase them down. And chase them down he did.

* * *

They were at the mouth of the cave by the time Itachi caught up. "Leaving so soon?"

"Actually we were." Sasuke barked, wanted desperately to tear him limb from limb, but Sakura's order kept him in place.

"Such a pity. I was hoping you would stay." Itachi taunted.

"No, the real pity is that you don't know how to throw a party." Two could play at that game.

"Pink speaks, how cute." he cooed.

"Cute...I'm cute...I'll give ya' cute, right here!" Sakura launched another punch at his face only to be deflected.

"Like I said, how cute."

"Sakura, let me fight him!" Sasuke demanded.

"No, not yet, I've got a bad feeling about this." Sakura's fur stood on end and her instincts told her to flee. _A very bad feeling indeed._ "Gaara..."

Gaara understood what she wanted to say, taking off the two coats that Sakura had given and his gourd, Gaara let out the beast within him, not caring in the least about his other clothes. Lowering himself to the ground and stretching out his wings, he made it easier for the queen, Sai and Reign to climb on. He made a lot of whining noises and nudged Sakura's shoulder, pleading that she get on also.

"Not yet. Neji and Hinata will follow behind you. Naruto, Sasuke, Sephiroth and I will keep Itachi company. See you soon." Sakura winked and gave him a gentle shove. Gaara was hesitant, but he flew away just the same. Neji then scooped Hinata up into his arms and flew after them.

"Now, where were we." Itachi snickered.

"Mother, be careful of his poison, his nails have enough of it to melt your flesh." Sephiroth informed, drawing his masamune (his long six foot sword) and getting into a fighting stance.

"Sasuke, my orders for you not to fight your brother have been removed, but if things start getting rough, let me know." Sasuke didn't waist any time on attacking, not even to say thank you. He was much to concerned with making Itachi bleed. But Itachi did something cruel.

Instead of dodging or moving at all, he let his little brother attack him. He let his brother's attacks hit him. All so that Sasuke could watch his wounds disappear. The blood spilled would return from where it came. He laughed at Sasuke, egging him on and on, demanding that he 'stop trying to hurt me and hurt me'. Soon Sakura and Sephiroth joined in the fray, severing limbs and impaling him, but the limbs would reattach themselves and the wounds would heal as if they were never there.

But Naruto stayed behind. He had been injured on their way out and was currently bleeding. He couldn't risk poisoning them so all he could do was throw kunai and shuriken whenever he saw an opening with his clothed hand.

"I grow tired of this." Itachi yawned before raking his nails across Sephiroth's cheek, rendering him incapable of fighting. Sakura was by his side in moments, healing his wound and telling him to sit out before he went numb throughout his body. This was the strength of his poison, if it didn't sear the flesh it rendered the person temporarily paralyzed. Sakura was getting really irritated.

Sasuke was the next to fall, he'd transformed fully into a snake and had managed to snap of Itachi's left arm and swallow it whole.The poison was almost to much to handle, but his insides were much more resistant to poisons then his outside. Though he was rendered numb in his jaw, he still managed to wrap his body around Itachi. But like I said, his outsides were weaker than his insides.

Itachi managed to dig his remaining nails into Sasuke's scales and skin, making Sasuke loosen his hold on his older brother. Sasuke hissed his agony as the flesh of his belly sizzled from the powerful poison. That was about all Naruto could stand, removing his gloves and scratching at Itachi. But due to his immortality, he didn't die, just felt the unbearable pain of having his flesh melted again and again. But it wasn't enough.

Sakura had managed to drag Sasuke way from the fight and place him next to Sephiroth before she began healing him. "I'm going to go help Naruto." Sakura informed as she rose to her feet, summoning her Hagoromo and transforming into her own celestial form. Her hair growing in length and her clothes deteriorating and reforming into her celestial gown. The markings on her face making themselves known on her face, as well as her fury.

Taking hold of her Hagoromo, Sakura created a sword that seemed to be created of diamonds. Pointing the blade heavenward and summoning a bolt of lightning, she brought the blade down and send the power into Itachi's body, making him cry out, but he still healed himself. It seemed that the only way to cause him true, long lasting pain, was from the inside and Naruto knew this. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, nearly unconscious from the pain, then over to Sakura. Sakura understood what he was about to do.

Walking over to Sasuke's form, she pulled him into his arms and blocked Naruto from his view. Taking the chance offered him, Naruto grabbed Itachi's head, forcing him to look at him, and kissed him. Instantly, the flesh of his lips began to deteriorate and continue to infect the rest of his body. The skin that hadn't deteriorated became gray and his veins a toxic green. But the worst part of it all was: Sasuke saw it all.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I took a while, I've been destracted. But this is the last of part two of the fic. Next up: fillers and Family Values, or part three of the fic. Hope you liked and I'll try to start updating as fast as I used to. Thanks for reading! 


	22. Party People! part 1

Author's Note: I'm still working on the updating thing! Sorry I took a while. ENJOY!

* * *

It had been a week since they rescued the Queen from the Akatsuki. A week since Sakura had been ordered to return to Kohona. A week since Naruto had almost destroyed Itachi's body with his deadly kiss. And a week since the nightmares started. 

Sasuke couldn't sleep anymore. Naruto could no longer sleep at his side, and dreams of Naruto's kiss plagued his slumber. Though he understood Naruto's reasons, that didn't mean that his insane jealousy had been thwarted. He'd forgiven Naruto, but what he didn't forgive was his kiss. When Naruto kissed Itachi, a look of total rapture adorned his face. Itachi looked as if he were experiencing pleasure in its rawest form. It infuriated him that Itachi could experience Naruto's kiss and live, while he himself could barely touch his love. It hurt so much. Every night he dreamed of Naruto's lip locking with his own, of complete bliss, before his dreams became nightmares that is. He dreamed of dying because of his own incapability of fighting his own urges. His love. His lust.

Every night he would wake in tears and look down and watch Naruto's sleeping form on the ground. Every night when he though no one was looking he would run his fingers through Naruto's hair until the pain became to great for him to bear. It had gotten bad enough that Sasuke was now starting to take a special sleeping pill that would give him dreamless sleep, given to him by Sakura.

Tomorrow, the Kohona landers would be returning to Kohona with a new member. Sephiroth had latched himself to Sakura's side ever since the two were introduced. They were inseparable to a point that he even slept in her room, much to Gaara's displeasure. For him, it was mother this and mother that. Not much was known about him, but the feeling of a shady past surrounded him.

Sephiroth was rude, cruel, arrogant and selfish when it came to all things, but when it came to 'mother' his personality did a whole one eighty. But the true hostilities were primarily between Gaara and Sephiroth. Cloud and Sephiroth were at each other's throats at almost all times, don't get me wrong, but it always seemed to be worse when it came to Gaara and Sephiroth. It had even gone to a point where the two couldn't be alone in a room unsupervised. Gaara was beyond ecstatic to see him leave tomorrow, but he was also depressed with the fact that Sakura would be leaving also, and he didn't know when she would be coming back.

Lulu would be staying in Suna to keep track of Gaara and his beast. So, if anything were to happen to any of them, they were to call her no matter how small it seemed. But other than that she would keep in contact with them as best as she could. Lulu even made them a very accurate book about female demons for Neji to use. Don't know why she did, but she seemed to know something was going to happen.

Cloud and Tifa seemed to be closer than ever, but the man was still shrouded in secrets and Aerith seemed to know a great deal about those secrets. She'd been trying to stick a thorn in their relationship since day one. She was really becoming a problem for everyone, far more than any of the other brides. (they've all arrived already.)

Morning was coming much to fast for the soon to be departing nin, but they had duties to uphold, so they were going to leave as soon as they finished breakfast.

* * *

"Sephiroth...put the knife down." Sakura commanded, noticing the way he held the knife and eyed Gaara. Cloud couldn't hold back his chuckle. "Don't laugh at your brother." she reprimanded, it was Sephiroth's turn to grin. "What did I just say?"

"I didn't laugh." Sephiroth said in his own defense.

"I swear, are you 21 or 12...or should I reveal your real age?" both twins shut up instantly (yes, I made them twins).

"I just noticed something." Temari began, eying all the men at the table, little Akuji sitting on her lap and drinking a warm bottle of milk.

"What?"

"All you guys are Sakura's bitches." Temari informed, her face stayed the same and her tone never changed, that's what made it funny. All the girls started to laugh, even Neji chuckled a little. But everyone else, Sakura's "bitches" as Temari so kindly put it, remained silent. As embarrassing as it was, she was right. Unfortunately, Temari noticed their suspicious silence. "You make no attempt to deny it? Man you really are wrapped!" They just kept on eating, pink making its way onto their cheeks.

"No need to embarrass them." Lulu chided, her voice filled with laughter. "Besides, two are Alexiel's sons, three are madly in love with her, one is being forced to do whatever she wants and the other is just going with the flow." Lulu explained in their defense.

"Who are the three that are madly in love with mother." Sephiroth inquired, curiosity piqued.

"They'll be easy to notice if you watch." Lulu smiled, getting up and taking her empty plate over to the sink to be washed later.

It was time to go and everyone was saying their "good bye"'s and "see you soon"'s. Cloud had chosen to stay with Tifa over leaving with 'mother', so his and Sephiroth's good byes were a playful punch in the gut and a hard tug at hair. Sakura felt bad that she'd be leaving Gaara with nine would be brides, and maybe even a little jealous, but she had Cloud's word that he'd help Gaara whenever he could.

Leaving was hard, it felt as if they were leaving their family behind (both figuratively and literally). But the gang was glad to be heading home. Or, at least most of them. Hinata had been dreading her return and that dread was rather infectious. Neji was also down in the dumps about something.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura inquired, they'd just entered the forest.

"We've got my 'coming out' party to worry about. All my potential suitors and family will be their." Hinata explained, not in the least happy. This explained everything. Hinata would be forced to put on a front to impress her potential husbands and Neji was jealous.

"That sucks." Was all Sakura had to say. Travel was going by quickly enough, but that's probably because all but Sai were demons with amazing speed and stamina. Sai would have been left behind too if Sakura hadn't thrown him over her shoulder around the beginning of their trip home and carried him half way. Sakura had then decided to let him run the rest of the way to save him further embarrassment. This made them slow down considerably.

It was already well into the night when they arrived back in Kohona. Kakashi was their to greet them as they arrived and he seemed to want to talk about something serious.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I wasn't able to find you a new place to live so you'll be staying at my place for a while, is that alright?" Kakashi explained, patting her head. Sakura smiled her approval.

"Will Sephiroth be able to stay also?" Sakura puppy dog pouted.

"Would you mind sleeping on the couch." Kakashi knew that name from somewhere, but he just couldn't remember where, try as he might. Sephiroth nodded. "Well we'll be going now. Tsunade would understand if you waited till morning." Kakashi mock saluted before leading Sakura and Sephiroth to his home. Everyone else split up and went their separate ways soon after.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home." Kakashi smiled. "Breakfast will be ready at seven." 

"Alright, see you at noon." Sakura giggled, skipping her way into his room. Rummaging through his drawers, she pulled out one of his large shirts and went to the guest room without saying so much as a word to change.

"Your welcome." Kakashi grinned, not in the least upset about what she did.

"Thanks!" popping back out of the roomdressed in a long turtleneck andher shorts,she went over to Sephiroth with a brush and comb in hand and a black hair tie clenched between her teeth.

"Might I ask for your story?" Kakashi inquired, seating himself on the recliner in the living room. Sephiroth made no move to answer at first, he was busy enjoying Sakura running her fingers through his hair (one of my many fantasies, but I'm in the place of Sakura) from his spot between her legs on the floor (nothing nasty ya' perverts!).

"I've been searching for mother for the better part of five centuries. My only pleasures were blood, sex and power when mother was gone. I've got quite a high mark in the bingo book if you haven't noticed. About two decades ago I employed myself to the fairy queen and in return she'd reunite me with my mother and introduce me to her new incarnation. My twin stopped his searching and devoted himself to Tifa not to long ago. But we've never gotten along, on many occasions we've tried to kill each other. But now I'm here, now I'm home and I plan on spending the rest of my days with mother." Sephiroth explained, not caring if his explanation sounded weird or crazy.

"...How old are you?" Kakashi asked, not as shocked as he should have been.

"1621. Cloud is younger by a few minutes. We're mother's only living sons. The other two were lucky to have relatively normal lifespans, but their reincarnations have already bound themselves to mother." Sephiroth answered, eyes closed in bliss. Sakura had decided to play with his hair for a while before braiding it.

"In who?" Kakashi was curious.

"Sasuke and Sai."

"That's why I had a crush on Sasuke for so long, I confused my maternal love for him with the love that I declared." Sakura gave Sephiroth's braid a gentle pat before moving so he could lay down on the couch with his head on her lap.

"You know, I'm not that surprised." Kakashi admitted.

"A lot's happened. You saw Naruto right?"

"Yes, what's with the new wardrobe?"

"He's poisonous. While we were in Tennyo village's inn, we were attacked by a poltergeist. She poisoned Naruto and killed Gaara. Though I was able to resurrect Gaara with the help of Hinata, Neji and Sasuke, we weren't able to heal Naruto. Because of this, the Kyuubi took the poison within himself. That's what killed him, and when he and Naruto fused, the poison made itself a part of Naruto. Now, if you were to even touch his flesh, you could risk dying. Not even Sasuke is immune. All he can handle are brief touches before he's forced to pull away because of the pain."

"Are they okay?" The distress was clearly evident in his voice, he just couldn't imagine Naruto and Sasuke not touching, even without them being a couple.

"No, you should have seen them, the way they've become. It's as if they've become completely hollow. I've tried cheering them up, but it's really hard." Sakura's entire form just seemed to dull and become cheerless. Her cat ears drooped and her tail lay limp over the couch's arm rest.

"Hey. No need to worry. Knowing them they'll come through. They always do, and maybe the Godaime will be able to help." Kakashi reassured her, moving over to her side and giving her a fatherly hug.

"Okay...Good night." Sakura gave both men a small smile and kissed Sephiroth's cheek before going to bed.

"Good night, mother." Sephiroth was also concerned, but these things weren't his strong point so he didn't know what to do, so all he did was what he could to make things easier for his dear mother.

* * *

Hinata and Neji had barely gotten home before Hinata's father, Hiashi, had dragged them in to Hinata's room. Tomorrow was going to be her coming out party and they didn't have much time to go over everything. 

"Chichiue (rough translation: honorable father)? What's this?" Holding up a red slinky dress nervously, Hinata turned to her father in askance.

"You'll be wearing that for the party, there are some matching shoes in the closet. Let me know if they fit." he didn't even bat an eye at the asymmetrical dress, it's back being only red chords criss crossing to tighten the dress. Her shoulders were left bare and a black lace choker with a cross would adorn her neck. The shoes were a pair of red stilettos that looked like they'd break at the slightest amount of pressure, making Hinata worry. Putting on the dress was a hassle to be sure. Neji had to tie it up, and he tied it tightly, making Hinata gasp for breath.

"Sorry, I'll loosen it." Neji apologized, blushing as he worked at the chords, loosening them enough for her to breath, but tight enough so it wouldn't fall.

Hanabi had a dress similar to her sisters, but hers was more conservative. It was a spaghetti strap with a foofy skirt, this kept her silent throughout Hinata's trouble, she would be just as miserable during the party. Hanabi **loathed** foofy.

"Um...why this?" Hinata asked shyly, trying not to show to much of her discomfort.

"You want to impress your potential suitors don't you?" Hiashi replied, barely noticing Hinata wobble in the heels she'd been given.

"Oh...why red?" Hinata would have fallen if Neji hadn't steadied her, this was why she avoided pencil thin heels.

"Red is a very powerful color."

"Oh." Hinata remained silent for a few more moments, looking at her reflection. _I look...different. _Hinata thought, not completely sure if she liked it.

Neji however was torn between liking it and loathing it. Though Hinata looked stunning in the dress, it stirred something within him. He was jealous for one thing. She would catch every male's eye like her father wanted, but that also meant that other men would be lusting after her like he was about now. Though Hinata was gorgeous in that red dress, he wanted it off and gone.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Hanabi exploded. "I HATE THIS! SHE HATES THIS! THE DRESS MUST DIE!" hopping out of the said dress, she pulled out a baseball bat and proceeded to whack at the garment. (where'd she get that bat)

"Hanabi, the dress is dead, it won't hurt you." Hinata managed to keep her chuckling to a minimum as she kept her little sister at bay. "How's this, after the party, you can burn it and I'll take you swimming. How's that?"

"I can't swim."

"I'll teach you. Now drop the bat, and step away from the dress." Neji took advantage of Hanabi's distracted state and removed the dress from view. Hiashi just shook his head in disapproval to Hanabi's childish behavior.

"I want you two on your best behavior. Hinata, avoid getting wet at all costs." Hinata looked as if she were about ready to protest, even Neji wanted to, but they both clamped their lips shut.

"Yes sir." Hinata hissed threw clenched teeth.

"You will dance when asked to, but other than that you will do nothing. You will only speak when spoken to, if not, do nothing. Am I clear?" Not everyone knew about Hinata being a demon, only a few of the guards and those occupying the room. Hiashi planned on keeping it that way.

"Crystal." Hinata was not pleased at all, but she kept her voice and expression in check. "Anything else chichiue?" Hinata asked, a small hint of venom laced with her voice. "Would you like me to die my hair blond? Get breast implants? Get blue contacts?" Hinata was becoming more and more hostile, she's entering her heat early. Neji could tell, it would be officially started tomorrow, Hinata's going to have to take her medicine in the morning if Hiashi wants everything to go smoothly.

"What was that? Are you mocking me? Listen here young lady, you are to be on your best behavior. I will not tolerate this behavior from you of all people." Hiashi scolded.

"Very well, I'll play along with this little charade, but if my future husband tries to have me killed because of my being a demon, his death is on your head." Times like these, Neji loved when Hinata went into heat, she took shit from nobody, it's a pity she'd go back to her timid self for the party...or was she. Judging by the way she was looking, she was going to find any to avoid taking her medicine.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." Hiashi didn't know if he should be frightened or impressed by Hinata's heat induced personality change. "Go to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow." Hiashi commanded, signaling for Neji to follow then leaving.

"Why don't you sleep in here Hanabi. You can help me come up with a way to...have fun at the party." Hinata smiled secretly as soon as the cost was clear. Hanabi grinned ear to ear and nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"I want you to keep an eye out for Hinata, and make sure she takes her medicine." Hiashi began. 

"I'll try, but I can't make any guarantees. Hinata's not stupid, with or without being in heat, she'll find a way to avoid her meds." Neji had no doubt about his words, and it showed, making Hiashi worry, but also doubt.

"You know, sometimes I wonder who's side you're on." Neji kept his mouth shut, better not say anything and let him doubt then to speak and give himself away as loyal to Hinata and not Hiashi.

* * *

"Okay, it's all set, now all we need to do is tell Neji." 

"But are you sure Sakura will come through?"

"Trust me, she's yet to let me down. I just hope Naruto and Sasuke will find a way to come."

"This is gonna be great!"

* * *

All was ready and without a moment to lose. The party was already starting and Neji was right. Hinata didn't take her medicine. But he was in the clear, he payed very close attention when Lulu taught them calming spells and potions. Neji knew all about the plan, and was on the look out while things of various sizes were smuggled into the main house, along with a lot of people that would hide out in Hinata's room until the party was over. 

The first few guest were already arriving by the time they finished. Hinata and Hanabi were on their best behaviors while they greeted all the guests (which I don't get because all the guests are family and live in the same place practically). The party was going on without so much as a hitch. Almost all the eligible guys were dancing with Hinata, leaving her occupied. Though when she wasn't dancing, she was with both Neji and Hanabi, drinking water like she was dehydrated.

Hinata had barely touched water throughout the entire day, and it was really affecting her. A five minute bath being the only exception. Her skin was pale and dry. Her eyes were red. Her body shaky. She needed to get in the water, and soon, but she couldn't, not without angering her father and giving herself away.

"You okay?" Hanabi asked, finally noticing Hinata's state.

"I just need more water." Hinata would always answer. She was becoming very irritable, she saw how all the girls talked bad about her, sneering her way. She saw how all the guys eyed her up and down. She saw how all the adults sized her up and tracked her as if searching for every flaw and mistake she made.

"Hinata, you need to get wet. I'll cover for you." Neji's concern was clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie, don't think I don't notice your shaking." Neji hissed between clenched teeth.

"...Fine." Hinata made a move to go to her room, and thus her bathroom, but daddy decided now was a perfect time for dinner. She, and all other occupants that belonged to the main house were to eat at the long table set for them. Neji stood between Hiashi and Hinata, a little behind them, this was where he was instructed to be while they ate. He was to eat after the party, like everyone else that wasn't' from the main house.

"So tell me Hinata, where did you get that ravishing dress." One of the girls that was talking about Hinata spoke, smiling with a fake sweetness. Her black hair was done up in several clips and her dress was a long white one with a slit up the side and pearl earrings hanging from her ears.

"It was custom made, just for this party." A lie, but she didn't need to know that. She also spoke with a deceptive sweetness, but hers was more convincing.

"Wow, you and your tailer have great taste." _Great taste my ass._ Hinata thought bitterly, the wine in her glass swirling at a rapid rate. She felt Neji's hand on the back of her chair.

"Speaking of dresses, I absolutely love yours, where did you get it?" Not completely a lie.

"This old thing, found it at the back of my closet." A lie. Hinata smiled none the less with every intention of leaving the conversation at that while everyone else ate, it wouldn't be fair to her wine glass if she didn't.

Everything went normally for a short while afterwards, till the girl started speaking again.

"Please tell me, how have your missions been going?"

"Great actually, Neji and I've just returned from rescuing a Queen with team 7 and the Kazekage. Gaara-san was so kind in letting us stay in his home." 10 points to Hinata!

"You know the Kazekage? You're even on a first name basis with him?" It was one of the other girls. Her hair was in a v-cut and she wore a dark blue turtle necked dress.

"We both are. He's Sakura-chan's boyfriend." Hinata didn't really know what the big deal was.

"How close are they?" she asked again, a strange look in her eyes.

"Very, but I'm afraid that they'll be forced to separate. Gaara-san is being forced to marry." Hinata sighed, her statement kind of having dual meaning.

"Pity, but to know the Kazekage..." Hinata just let the girl fantasize, the swirling in her wineglass subsiding.

"Kazekage aside, I've heard some rather interesting rumors." It was the first girl. Hinata arched an eyebrow in intrest.

"Like you and your ragtag group of friends are all demons. That, and that you can't touch water. Makes me wonder if you've bathed at all or if any of the other rumors are true." The table silenced completely. Each eagerly awaiting Hinata's response.

"How very interesting. I haven't heard such rumors, but I've made it a habit to keep to myself and not spread gossip." Hinata kept her voice steady and pleasant, but the wine in her glass spiraled again, but this time, the glass began to vibrate with the energy the liquid created. In fact, if one payed close enough attention to the said glass, they'd see the wine rising and falling without a single drop spilling, even as the liquid went high over the lip.

"Why is it you make no attempt to deny it?"

"Because this conversation is boring me. If you don't mind, I would like to eat." Hinata snapped uncharacteristically. All eyes were on her.

"Temper temper. I thought Hanabi-sama was the foul tempered one, not you."

"Well then you should do a little more thinking on the subject. I can't be sweet all the time. Their's a limit to how much I will tolerate." Hinata reprimanded before returning to her meal, not caring anymore if her father would be mad at her let alone the rest of her family.

"Fine then. But tell me, what's the story behind bird boy over there?"

Hinata was about to answer, but something caught her eye. A shadow, or several. Spreading her chakra, she felt for any abnormal energy signatures. Sure enough there were four that weren't supposed to be here. It wasn't long after till a kunai pierced threw the air and embedded itself in the wood of the chair on which Hanabi was sitting. Hinata had long since moved her.

Seven more were sent slicing through the air in Hanabi's direction. Hinata, using her demonic strength (and a few pointers from Sakura) lifted the table, making the projectile weapons embed themselves into the wood (and all the food spill...wasn't that good anyway). Neji was on his feet and already engaging with one of the nin while the other three charged Hinata.

Pulling her little sister onto her back, Hinata leaped into the air, summoning the water from the pond to form a somewhat solid disk for her to land on. Though somewhat perturbed that no one else was offering to aid them, she let it slide, forming shield after shield and deflecting kunai and shuriken alike. But one got passed her defenses and grazed Hanabi's shoulder, making her whimper in both pain and shock.

Hinata's irritation became a raging fury. Her aura seemed electrified by her incredible anger and her eyes seemed to glow with emotion. The water's movements seemed to become erratic as they shifted into the shapes of angry dragons. But the most amazing thing was, if one payed close attention, like Neji was, they'd see that some of the water molecules begin to accumulate around Hinata and starting to look like a Hagoromo.

"How dare you." she growled in a voice much darker than her own. Her mind was empty of all rational thought, the only thing that was in her mind was that these men were attacking her baby sister. It was as if she were an entirely different person, more so then when she was in heat. She didn't care who saw or what she did, she wanted them to suffer, and suffer they would.

The water dragons bent themselves to Hinata's will, allowing themselves to be manipulated into various projectile weapons before launching themselves at the bewildered nin, whom began dodging to the best of their capabilities. But one of the nins wasn't so lucky, they weren't able to dodge the attack and found themselves pinned to the wall, one arm bent at an odd angle. The water reformed itself and slit the man's throat without a moments thought. The blood, also being a liquid, merged with the water, coloring it red and becoming an addition to Hinata's dragons. It was almost to much for Neji to take.

Leaping from his spot near the dead assassin, he grabbed Hinata from behind, embracing both her and Hanabi, his body shaking from the emotions that he tried so desperately not to show. Amazingly enough, Hinata went back to her normal self in heat...not much better, but not anywhere near as bad.

"Are you okay?" Hanabi inquired, pressing her cheek on Hinata's shoulder. She was also scared. She'd never seen Hinata so angry, and it scared her that she may have been the cause of that fury.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hinata replied as the water encased the other attacking nin in a way that only their heads were out of the water. "Why did you attack Hanabi?" Hinata demanded upon turning to face them. They remained silent until their watery prisons began to constrict and tighten against their prone forms beforethey began to stammer their answer.

"Because you and your sister are seen as unfit to take the title of head Hyuuga." one stammered out.

"And yet you only attack Hanabi? Hm, how very interesting. If I've done my math right, wouldn't you be attacking me first and wouldn't Hanabi be spared. She'd be perfect for the job if I'm not mistaken." Their bonds began to tighten.

"Because..." One of them rasped out, breathing becoming a chore. Hinata decided to loosen it, if only a little.

"Go on." Hinata seated herself on the floating platform, legs crossed and Hanabi cradled on her lap. Neji's arms never left their location around Hinata's shoulders as he sat himself behind her, one leg bent while the other hanging off the edge next to hers.

"Our employer...didn't see it fit to have you assassinated. It...was believed that..." the man gulped, "that you wouldn't last that long." The man was on the brink of tears, he knew more than anyone that they were going to die.

"Who's your employer?" Hinata's voice was sweet and kind, almost as if she were talking to a child, though deceptively so.

All of them remained silent. They at least won't give away that bit of information. Honorable for them, bad for Hinata, and thus, them.

"Very well then." With a hand motion not that dissimilar to Gaara's hand movements. The water began to constrict around the one that remained silent, head and all, before shrinking to the size of a marble within seconds. The man didn't even have a chance to even register the pain. Good for him, bad for them. The little red ball floated over to Hinata, dropping to reveal a red gem. "This is your companion, everything compressed and crystallized by both the water and his own chakra, but as fragile as glass. Tell me, do you know what happens when you cut an atom?"

"All the energy is released as an explosion." one of the remaining nin stammered.

"Good, now, with all of the man's atoms being compressed so drastically, can you tell me what will happen if this were to by any chance shatter?"

"The equivalent of a nuclear explosion." (yes, they do exist in this fic). He answered again.

"Very good. But here's something you don't know. If I were to, I don't know, put this inside one of you, and you were to try this again, what do you think would happen if I found out."

Neither of them answered.

"Boom." she made a hand gesture for affect. "So I'm going to say this only once. If ANYONE even THINKS of harming my baby sister, or anyone I care about for that matter, even if it isn't you, you go boom! Am I understood?" Hinata was in their face, barely an inch between them. Putting Neji on edge. The two men nodded. "Say you understand."

"I understand!" both cried in unison.

"Good." Splitting the small gem in a way that it didn't break, she made both swallow them. "I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of my sight." She released them and they ran like hell was at their feet. Hinata didn't even get to five. She fainted soon after that. Her body would have collided with the ground, that is if Neji hadn't caught her, Hanabi on his back.

Her shaking had gotten worse and her skin was dry to a point of breaking. She needed to get into the water and fast. She wouldn't last if she didn't. Neji didn't even care anymore, lifting her bridal style and carrying her to the pond. As long as she was fine, he'd take whatever punishment Hiashi had to offer.

"What are you doing?" the said man finally spoke.

"I'm putting her in the water." was Neji's curt reply.

"I will not allow it. Medical attention is what she needs." Hiashi made a move to use Neji's curse, but sand lifted Hinata out of Neji's arms and dropped her into the water.

"She wouldn't even be in this mess if she'd been in the water long enough." Sakura interrupted. She had just greeted Gaara at Kohona's main gate when she sensed Hinata's peril. Both had made their way their as fast as they could without being seen. (Gaara sneaked over, only his siblings, Lulu, and Tsunade know of his arrival.)

"What is going on here?" Hiashi demanded, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"We sensed Hinata's trouble, simple as that. Looks like we got here a little late though." Gaara informed, glaring at Hiashi while Sakura healed Hanabi's shoulder.

"Um...Hinata hasn't come up yet." the girl in the dark blue dress squeaked.

"She's fine." Sakura reassured, standing and making her way over to the pond and sticking her hand in and making a 'come' motion with her hand. Hinata rose from the waters looking healthier than ever. "How are you feeling? What happened?"

"Someone tried to have Hanabi assassinated. Something about us not being fit for the role of head."

"Wouldn't you have been the target then?" Sakura cocked her head to the side and arched one of her delicate eyebrows.

"They thought I wouldn't last to see the day." Hinata snickered, though whatever joke she was laughing at wasn't funny.

"Did you show 'em up?" Sakura's ears went straight up and her eyes widened, making herself look like an excited child and Hinata laugh.

"Straight up." Hinata giggled, feeling better already.

"Party's still goin'?"

"No way it's getting canceled, especially know."

"Feeling better?"

"Much." Hinata began to pull herself out of the water, waving her tail mid pull at her bewildered family.

"Sakura...can I talk to you for a minute." it was Neji.

"Sure..." Sakura's tail swished and wrapped around her leg, showing she was a little nervous about what he was going to ask. Both made their way to a far corner, leaving Gaara and Hinata to explain everything.

"It's about Hinata...Is it possible that she's also a...Tennyo?" Neji began, getting to the point.

"Yes, she is actually. Alexiel isn't the only one that fled-er, came here." Neji caught the slip up, but chose not to say anything. "Their's about five of us here in Kohona, three and a half in Suna, and another thirteen in various locations. Hinata is the reincarnation of Atlantis, one of the younger ones, she committed suicide with her lover when their child was murdered." it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that it was Alexiel talking. "I recommend talking to Gaara for more information, he's getting jealous." Sakura chuckled. "Hinata too I think."

Neji nodded, much more relieved and ready to continue with the day's many activities.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked and caught all the little things that'd be used in later chapters (said with musical note) Hopw you liked! 


	23. Party People! part 2

Author's note: just so you know, this one's a little short and Ino is going to start becoming a key character. Now, I like her, but that doesn't mean you have to. If you don't like her however, you can either live with it and keep reading or you can stop reading. It's entirely up to you. You have been warned, any complains about her role will either be ignored or spat right back at ya'! ENJOY!

* * *

With all the explanations over, Hinata decided now was the perfect time to tell her family that she was holding a party for ages 8 to 21, no one to young was allowed, but no one to old either. Hiashi had trouble with the idea, in fact he was down right furious when he found out that this was being plotted behind his back. But Gaara decided to step in and smooth things over. 

"Well, all you adults, bye bye, party starts in five." Sakura waved cutely, leaning over Gaara's lap.

"And what if we choose not to leave?" one of the elders asked, irked to no end.

"Then stay with Tsunade, she'll be here with some real food soon." Gaara grinned. (yes, she's invited, she can change her age, remember?)

"The Godaime's coming?" Hiashi cried.

"Yeah, she and Akamaru are going to make sure nothing like drugs or alcohol is smuggled in." Sakura readjusted herself on Gaara's lap and took a sip of his wine. "In other words, you've gotta get up." Sakura whistled and out of the main house was almost everyone within the age group specified. The table was gone within seconds and the outer edges of the ground was dotted with smaller tables. The party lights were uncovered and the turntable dragged out. Shikamaru had been...nominated to be the DJ.

A long table, not as long as the one used for the (:cough:crappy:cough:) dinner, was set up with several bottles of water and non alcoholic beverages. Kiba's made sure of that. His nose knows. Shikamaru was doing a music check with the help of Ino, whom has been a big help in the music department. It wasn't that long after when Tsunade and Shizune burst in with Ton ton close at their heels. She was in the middle of a swig of sake and a large bag filled to the brim with various foods.

"Are we early?" She asked dumbly, tucking the sake away between her large breasts. Shizune sighed, both her arms laden with food as well as Ton ton, whom balanced a bag on her back. (at least I think Ton ton's a girl) Hinata shook her head in the negative, smiling as she shimmied out of her dress to reveal a red tube top with lacing at the back and black skirt. Hanabi and Neji did the same, she had a red tank with black capris, both outfits were well hidden under the dresses. Neji however, had a pair of cargo pants under and a fishnet shirt under his kimono, he was currently in the process of shrinking his wings so that they wouldn't become much of a problem.

"The party's just starting. Bathing suits right here for those who want to go swimming!" Ino advertised, setting up several bathing suits of various sizes and colors for both guys and girls.

All the Hyuuga's just stared while all was being done. But the teens took the hint, all getting up and either heading to the dance floor, the food, or the bathing suits.

"Still here?" Gaara inquired, lifting Sakura off his lap so he could get up and leading her to the dance floor. Shikamaru was already playing a dance mix of the song move your body by Eiffel 65.

"Milady." Neji held his had out to Hinata, "Shall we dance?"

"We shall." Hinata giggled almost shyly, allowing herself to be lead away.

Tsunade decided now was a perfect time to get rid of the stiffs. "Don't worry, I'm supervising so you can all leave and let the kids play." Tsunade made a shooing motion with her hand. Some got up, but the rest were resolute on putting a stop to it. That is until they saw Sephiroth approaching them.

"Why are you still here?" He questioned, not liking the looks they had.

"This party is not going to happen!" one barked.

"Pity it already is. Shall I escort you, you're all breaking the rules, anyone over twenty one has to leave." he pointed to the exit. "I don't want to have to worry about old perverts, so scram."

"Who are you to order us around. I own this place!" Hiashi growled.

"I'm the bouncer, simple as that, and for safety reasons, your all leaving." using a reversed gravity spell, he floated them out of the Hyuuga estate before returning to his post at the gate where Akamaru waited.

Hanabi looked as if she were having a blast, perched on Tsunade's shoulders while the woman danced. Tsunade laughed and would jump occasionally just to hear Hanabi laugh. Sakura and Gaara along with Hinata and Neji were the center of attention until Naruto and Sasuke showed. It took a lot to get them their, so the two managed to have fun on the dance floor. Their was a circle around the three couples as they danced, being cheered on by their peers.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this." One of the elder Hyuuga bellowed upon landing a little ways away from the Hyuuga estate. 

"Is this all your daughter's doing?" Hinata's aunt hissed, refusing to call Hinata her niece.

Hiashi stayed quiet, he really didn't know how to answer. He was still digesting what happened. Who would want to assassinate his daughters, especially Hanabi. Though he loved both his daughters, and Hinata was finally becoming someone to be proud of, but even he thought she wouldn't be fit for the job. But Hanabi was a different story. Something smelt fishy. He knew his reasons for not retaliating when Hanabi and Hinata were attacked, he saw it as a test for his daughter, but what about everyone else? He was not stupid, he knew that more than half of the main house didn't approve of Hinata, and less then half didn't approve of Hanabi, but would they go so far as to have them assassinated. Judging by the looks most of the members had, he had a feeling they would. He'd have to have a word with the Hokage in the morning. He wasn't just going to sit idly while his daughters were in danger.

He did admit to himself though, that he was very proud of Hinata's actions, of how she took charge and vowed her protection to her loved ones. Very proud indeed. That's probably why he's not as mad as he should have been when Hinata decided to throw the party. Though he was upset about being kicked out, but upon further thinking, she made a very smart move. He wasn't blind, some of the family members did have hentai streaks to them. Again he was proud of his eldest daughter's choice. They were forgiven as far as he was concerned, just as long as they cleaned up their messes and they house wasn't set on fire. Rising to his feet, he started walking, he needed a drink.

* * *

The party was in full swing, nothing went wrong, nothing bad was smuggled in, no one even tried. Hinata had just turned the pond into a stage where Ino would be performing. Neji, Sasuke, Tenten and Ayame (the ramen stand guy's daughter) would be dancing along side her. The music to the song Heat (by Koda Kumi) began playing as all the lights went out before the lights by the watery stage turned back on, focusing on the five. 

(cut & paste Koda Kumi-heat, to see what the dance and outfits look like, just picture them all with small wings.)

The other songs she sang were Cutie Honey, No Regret, Crazy 4 U and Into My Heart. (I would use songs that her seiyuu actually sings, but I can't get a hold of any, I'm starting a better search for later chapters, so till then, she's Koda Kumi of the Naruto world.)

Gaara and Sakura cheered and danced, they were a pair of regular teens for once. They all were. And they relief was evident on all their faces and in their eyes. Even Naruto was having a blast, and that's saying something.

Ino was so in her element. Singing her heart out, it was truly a rush. She'd always knew that their was more to herself then being a ninja. She was so happy that Sakura had convinced her to sing. When her songs ended and it was time for her to return to the dance floor, she was almost reluctant, but she would be able to dance with the ever so reluctant Shikamaru so she was happy still. But at the same time, she was feeling a little off. Almost as if something was missing, or taken away. But she chose to wait till after her dances with Shikamaru to bring them up with Sakura. Though she felt guilty about separating her from Gaara, something told her it couldn't wait.

"What's wrong Ino-chan?" Sakura could already sense something was up.

"I feel as if...something's missing. Or as if something is being taken away. Something just doesn't feel right." Ino stammered, a little embarrassed about how she sounded.

"Your not sick or anything..." Sakura paused to think about it. Scanning her chakra levels and her aura, Sakura knew that it was most likely her counterpart pumping her energy into Ino, but from a great distance it appeared. Something was definitely not right. But Sakura had a feeling that she shouldn't tell Ino, not yet anyway, her instinct told her now was not the time, to dangerous it seemed. "Don't worry, your just getting stronger, but if it'll make you feel better I'll look into it more. Is that okay?" Ino nodded with a smile of relief, she could always tell when Sakura wasn't telling her something, but she was grateful none the less, she could always trust Sakura, even when they weren't friends.

Both returned to the party as if nothing was wrong, rejoining their dancing partners and dancing the night away.

* * *

"Godaime, I have a request." Hiashi began right off the bat, entering her office with a sense of duty about him. 

"What's this about?" Tsunade arched an eyebrow in curiosity, not paying Sasuke any heed as he placed another large stack of paperwork on her desk.

"I think, that there's a member in my family trying to have my daughters killed. I'd like for Hinata to be sent on a long mission so that it may be sorted out without her suffering any risk." Hiashi explained, even Sasuke was interested now.

"And Hanabi?"

"That's one of the other things I've come to ask about. Could you possibly find a place for her to stay?"

Tsunade though about it for a while. "How well behaved is she?" Tsunade questioned.

"Very well I'm proud to say." Hiashi almost beamed.

"Does she have any issues with pigs?"

"Not that I know of...you don't mean." Hiashi felt a swell of pride and honor at what she was implying.

"I think it's safe to say that she'll be fine staying with me." Tsunade smiled, she rather liked the girl.

"This is an honor." Hiashi bowed in gratitude.

"The honor's all mine, you can bring her any time. Is their anything else? Would you like any assistance with your search?"

"I don't think so. I'll keep you posted on the matter." Hiashi bowed again before turning to leave.

"Sasuke, go fetch me Hinata, Sakura and Ino please."

* * *

"Alright ladies, I have a knew mission for just you three. A group of slave traders has taken to kidnapping young men, women and children for the market up in Blood country (crappy name I know, so sue me...not literally). It's come to my attention how little most of the men here think of women so it's time to shut them up and shut them up good. This is an A class mission, possibly S class depending on the circumstances. I'm counting on you girls to do this mission, help is available if needed, but other than that, you're on your own. Can you handle this?" All three girls nodded eagerly, their pride as women evident in their eyes. "Your mission begins tomorrow, so get packed, rest up and say your good byes, because come tomorrow, you'll be showing the men how real women do missions."

* * *

Who'd a thought that such an uproar would be cause by assigning and all girl team. Sasuke and Sephiroth were both begging that she take at least one of them with her, Kakashi was begging Tsunade to reconsider as well as Hiashi and Neji. Naruto was probably the only person that agreed with Tsunade one hundred percent. Kiba and Shino only agreed a little, but they still wanted Tsunade to reconsider. Hinata was liketheir little sister, they couldn't protect her if she were far away. Neji was on the same boat as Kiba and Shino, he couldn't handle being far away from Hinata without knowing that she'd be safe. What can I say, they live in a sexist society. 

Everyone else however that brought up an argument, or said that they were just girls, what could they do, ended the conversation with a fist in their face and a heel in their family jewels. It took a while to convince their friends though that everything would be alright. But believe it or not, Kakashi was the hardest to convince.

It was like his little girl was being taken away from him. Though he had a lot of confidence in Sakura, he still has yet to see her truly in action, so he was more than a little worried. He felt as if he hadn't spent enough time with her, and that he was loosing his chance to teach her again. But try as he might. Tsunade nor Sakura would reconsider.

"Are you sure you want to do this." he asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure." Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Are you positive I can't go with you?" Sephiroth almost pleaded.

"100 percent." Sakura just about had enough of this.

"But-"

"Good night." Sakura interrupted them, entering her room and closing the door behind herself.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Are you really going to go through with this?" Neji asked, helping Hinata pack and making sure she had everything she'd need and then some. Hinata just smiled at him, rolling her eyes all the while. 

"Is their any way I can convince you not to go?" Hiashi asked, worried about his child. Hinata shook her head in the negative.

"I...really need to do this. More for myself than anything else." Hinata informed, double checking to make sure that everything was present and accounted for. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and waved at Neji before disappearing into her room to sleep.

* * *

"Make me proud Ino." Ino's mother smiled ear to ear, her heart swelling with great pride. 

"Please reconsider!" Ino's father begged shamelessly.

"No, I'm going and that's that. No more 'weak little girl' for Ino." An inner fire ignited in her eyes, Ino resolute in her cause.

"Please!"

"Oh Hush!" Ino's mother reprimanded, whacking her husband upside the head. "I bet our little girl could defeat a whole army if you'd let her." her mother beamed. "All the girls could, on their own, by themselves. I swear you act as if she's never coming back." Ino smiled and hugged her mother in earnest.

"Thank you mom! I knew you'd understand!" both women glared at the man that held the tittle of both father and husband. They didn't say anything to him, but their eyes said it all, sexist.

"Now off to bed with you, you've got a big day ahead of you." her mother kissed the top of Ino's head in good night, before shooing her off.

* * *

Morning came to soon for most of the male population in Kohona, but took forever to come for the female half. A large crowd was present to see off the three girls on the first ever all girl mission. Half to wish them luck, and the other half to make them crawl back home to 'let the men handle it'. The girls took it all and threw it right back, waving kindly at those who support both them and Tsunade's decision and flipped off those who were against them (even Hinata...funny thought, her flipping someone off...). 

"It's a good thing Gaara left yesterday." Ino giggled once they were a good distance from Kohona.

"True, he'd probably form a wall and demand that I don't go." Hinata nodded in agreement to Sakura's statement.

"I wonder how everyone's taking this?" Hinata pondered aloud.

* * *

"My baby girl's never comin' back." Three relatively drunk fathers sighed from three different locations.

* * *

"They're probably betting how long it's going to take till we come back." Sakura laughed.

* * *

"A hundred says they take a whole year!" one man cried at some random bar in Kohona. 

"One fifty says they don't come back at all!"

* * *

"This is going to be a fun mission if you ask me." Ino cheered, starting to run, laughing all the while. Her laughing was infectious and soon, all three were running and laughing.

* * *

Author's note: again, sorry it's short. I hoped you enjoyed it at least a little. I'll update a.s.a.p, so be patient...am I forgetting anything...? 


	24. Mother

Author's note: Another shorty but (I think) goody. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

About two days in to their mission they entered what seemed to be a bar town or something. Every other place was a bar, strip club, or shady inn.

"Maybe we should restock at another town." Hinata murmured loud enough for only Ino and Sakura to hear.

"That'd be the best plan, but that elk demon kinda depleted us, plus I need to put the remains to good us." Sakura answered, two giant horns towering high over her head being carried with ease in her arms.

"Besides, what can they do." Ino reassured Hinata, readjusting the large pelt in her arms.

"Okay." Hinata smiled, carrying several bones in her arms.

"That inn looks safe." Sakura informed, pointing to the best of her capabilities without her cargo falling. Both Ino and Hinata peered in the direction specified.

It was a shabby in with two floors and dirty windows, but unlike the other places it didn't advertise lewd things. Walking into the inn and putting the gigantic horns down onto the floor, Sakura headed to the counter.

"One room for three please." she requested politely, not in the least fazed by the man's ogling.

"How many nights ma'am?" the man inquired, eying the girls up and down in turn.

"One." Sakura answered, her ears perking as she heard a rather loud group of men barge in.

"That would be 60 (what's the currency in Naruto?)" the man informed, holding out the key in one hand and his other hand was open expectantly. Sakura quickly handed the man his money and grabbed the key before returning to Ino and Hinata.

"Eat first or gather supplies?" Sakura asked as she lifted the two horns again. Their growling stomachs answered that question. "Let's get rid of these first then." both girls nodded and smiled, lifting their loads and going to their shared room.

* * *

The three girls ended up eating at a bar because of their lack of options and were currently finishing their meal when they were approached.

"Well what could a couple of girlies like you doing all alone in a place like this?" a large burly man spoke loudly, a couple of thugs behind him and laughing.

"What's it look like?" Sakura answered, sipping at her water. Her ears were flat against her skull and her fur stood on end.

"You look like you could use a with a real man." the man answered cockily.

"I already have one, but thanks for offering. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my meal in peace." Sakura hissed, both Hinata and Ino were ready to jump in at any time.

"Ooo, I like 'em saucy." the man grinned, showing a set of badly decayed teeth.

"And I like mine with personal hygiene." the girls began to giggle at the comment, making the man angry.

"What a pity, you're a little too saucy for my tastes, but maybe I can fix that. Ain't that right boys." it was the thugs' turns to laugh now.

"Just try." Ino cracked her knuckles threateningly, _Time for a little fun._

"Time to teach them their place."

"And what place is that, over your almost dead body." Sakura's voice was laced with agitation as the girls began rising from their seats.

"No. On you hands and knees, sucking me off." A fist was in the large man's face moments after his statement. He was sent flying across the bar and crashing into the wall, destroying the tables there. The thugs then started to attack.

"Time to take things outside boys." Ino purred.

* * *

"Never. Say. That. To. Me. Again." Sakura hissed, bashing the large man's head against the wall repeatedly. All the other men lay strewn all over the road, either unconscious or playing dead.

Hinata was holding a man's face down in horse dung with her foot on his cheek while Ino was sitting on a large pile of men, filing her nails, both looked rather bored.

"I thought this was going to be a work out, but it turned out to not even be a warm up." Ino pouted. "Well what know?" Ino asked once Sakura dropped the almost dead man's body.

"I dunno...we could just leave them here and gather our supplies before the stores close." Sakura shrugged stepping on a few of the men as she made her way over to her team mates.

"...Why don't we do something, so that everyone remembers that we did this." Hinata looked over to Sakura.

"You are positively evil." Sakura smiled widely.

"You're brilliant Hinata, and to make it better, let's make sure they know that it was women that did this." Ino hopped off of her pile, a spark of excitement ignited in her eyes.

"Okay, we need rope, make up and...think of a name." Sakura said, an idea forming.

"A name?" Hinata cocked her head to the side, silently asking for an answer.

"Yeah. Something for us to go by in times like these." Sakura explained, already heading to the shops.

"How about Faeries. I mean, your a celestial maiden right, and Hinata's like a mermaid or something, it would fit." Ino offered.

"Perfect!" Both Hinata and Sakura exclaimed in unison before running off in different directions, leaving Ino to watch the thugs.

* * *

By the time Sakura had returned all the men were tied up and stripped down to only their underwear. Sakura grinned evilly as she handed each of them separate bags of make up.

"Took you long enough." Ino chuckled as she applied make up to one of the men.

"I had to get the supplies along the way. Sorry." Sakura apologized, finishing one man and hanging him upside down from the bar's roof.

"It's okay." Hinata said kindly, also finishing and hanging her man and starting on another.

"I wonder if anyone back home will find out about this?"

* * *

"Neji-kun!" Tenten called out to the young Hyuuga. "Did you hear the rumors? Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are going around beating up thugs before covering their faces with make up! They're going around calling themselves the faeries!" Tenten was clearly excited, but Neji just became more worried about his beloved.

* * *

They were about half a day's travel from their destination by the time they've become notorious. Sakura , Ino and Hinata had done what they've done to those thugs to all those who insulted them and attacked them (did that make any sense?). They've even gotten matching outfits.

Long dusters with the kanji for Faery in bold lettering was on their backs with fairy wings on either side of it. Sakura's was pink with a pink skirt very similar to the one she usually wore over black bell bottoms that hugged her form. A black tube top was under the duster, leaving her toned stomach exposed. Her normal boots adorned her feet. Her tail's bell had fairy wings attached, her bell was made of crystal with a pentagram engraved into it.

Hinata's duster was blue and so was her skirt that reached mid thigh. Boots that rose to her knees covered her feet and a fairy clip kept her hair out of her face. Ino's was purple as well as her skirt that was almost identical to Sakura's, black spandex shorts were under them, butterfly wings framing her ponytail. Both had black tube tops under their dusters.

"I wonder why the slave traders are resorting to kidnapping now?" Ino spoke out of the blue.

"Probably because slavery is a dying practice so no one is being sold anymore." Sakura answered, not entirely sure, but that seemed to be the most plausible reason.

"Something doesn't feel right about this though." both girls had agree with Hinata on that one.

"We'll never know until we get their." Sakura decided, breaking into a run. Ino and Hinata close behind, there'd be nothing but flat grassy plains till they reached the village.They wanted to get there before nightfall.

* * *

Upon arriving to the village, they realized that it was as large as Kohona. But it looked as if it was all sectioned off. Close to the village gate looked more like the ghetto if anything. Then their was a bazaar, before what looked like a normal village before a high wall rose to about thirty feet, blocking off entry to the higher class homes.

"I think this puts a damper on your theory." Ino almost smiled but considering how sad it really was, that kinda outweighed the funny. "Where're we headed again?"

"We're looking for a...Big Momma...She runs an orphanage near the Bazaar." Sakura told them, already leading them in that direction. The place wasn't that hard to find, it was one of the best looking and largest houses their right before the market place. One could tell by looking at it that the matron truly cared about the kids and their surroundings.

Knocking on the door, the girls waited patiently to be answered. Which didn't take long. A tall african american woman answered with a little boy in her arms.

"You must be from Kohona, please, do come in." the woman greeted with a motherly smile. The girls could already tell that they'd grow to love the woman. "I'm Big Momma, and you are?" the woman introduced.

"Sakura."

"Hinata."

"Ino."

"Ino, you look just like our little Yume. You must be her counterpart." Big Momma smiled sadly. "It's a good thing you've come then. She's one of my kids that's been kidnapped. We don't know how, but they've come across a way to drain chakra. She and seven others have been taken and I want them back." the woman spoke with such a passion that it motivated the girls to a whole new level.

"Do you have any clues as to how to find them?" Hinata asked.

"No, all I know is where and when the kidnappings happen. Sorry I can't be of much help other than that."

"Please, that would be more than helpful." Sakura gave the woman her undivided attention.

"They tend to happen around the edge of the Bazaar when the sun is setting with few exceptions, close to where the middle class are. Kidnappings from both sides have occurred, I'm not sure about the high class because they always send their slaves to do their chores." Taking all the information into account, Sakura was already narrowing it down to someone in the high class being responsible.

"We're a little late. So we're going to have to start tomorrow..." several plans began to formulate in Ino's mind as she followed Big Momma further into the abode and to the living room.

"Dinner should be ready soon, I hope you won't mind eating with the children." Big Momma was already heading back to the kitchen by the time she finished her sentence.

"We don't mind." Ino answered, seating herself on one of the available couches. "Sakura-chan, is this why I've been feeling the way I have been?"

"Yes, at least I think so. I'm not entirely sure, something didn't feel right and my gut told me to stay quiet till I learned more." Sakura admitted, taking Ino's example and sitting down, Hinata soon followed.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata inquired, noticing one of the children peeking at them from up the stairs.

"How's this, I let myself get captured by the so called kidnappers. You guys will follow close behind and then we attack when they least expect it." Ino offered. Sakura nodded.

"That sounds like it'll work, but we need to think of a way to find you just in case we loose you..."

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Big Momma called, setting the long table and serving the food. Nearly two dozen children came stampeding down the stairs, hungry and eager for food. Seating themselves at the remaining three seats, the girls thanked Big Momma for the meal. With a chorus of 'itadakimasu' everyone began to eat.

"Are you girls really ninjas?" One of the older boys asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hinata replied.

"But your girls. Girls can't be ninjas." the three girls remained silent.

"Idiot, you know that doesn't matter. If you'd looked more carefully at them as a whole instead of certain parts of their anatomy then you would have noticed that they're the faeries." A silver haired boy sneered.

"What do you know...faggot." the boy whispered that last part, though it didn't go unheard. The kunoichi were currently in the process of glaring daggers at the boy as they ate.

"You should listen to your friend, gender doesn't matter, I could destroy this whole building with just my pinky." Sakura bragged, though telling the complete truth.

"Don't listen to her, she's just being modest. If I'm not mistaken, you could do it with a single strand of hair." Ino added, beaming at all the interested children.

"Really?" a boy with sapphire eyes and wild brunette stared at them in rapt attention.

"Of course they can, their ninjas, it's like, mandatory for them to be that strong." the silver haired boy answered for them, lacing his fingers with the brunette's. (do I even need to tell you who they are?)

"Wow! Could you teach me?" the boy requested excitedly.

"I don't see why not, once we finish the mission I'll teach you a few things. How about you guys?" Sakura turned to her comrades, whom nodded with their mouths full.

* * *

"Have you come up with a way to track me yet?" Ino had just taken a shower and had just finished blow drying her hair.

"I think so, but I'll need to do some fast shopping tomorrow morning." Sakura was currently trying to decide which tee shirt she was going to wear to sleep in. G_aara's or Kakashi's...or maybe Sephiroth's...or Sasuke's...maybe Naruto's...I think I'm going to where Gaara's. _Sakura finally decided, catching both Sora's and Riku's scents coming their way. "What's up." Sakura startled them as they entered.

"Can you...tell us more stories?" Sora spoke timidly. Sakura giggled to herself as she nodded, making a gesture with her hand, telling them to come on up.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Sora spread his arms wide for emphasis, Riku nodding enthusiastically.

"See you in the morning then." Ino shook her head, not in the least upset or anything, she just thought it was cute.

Sakura then began to tell the two young boys her tale. About how her life started, about her friends and family, about her transformation, even about Alexiel. She felt so much at ease with them, especially Sora. They gave her all of their attention, taking all that she said to heart. Memorizing her tale as if it were their own life's story. It was a little over an hour later when they fell asleep while they were talking about Sora's and Riku's lives.

Tucking them in on her given bed, Sakura decided to analyze her feelings. Then it dawned onto her, her feelings for Sora was almost identical to hers for Sasuke, Sai, Sephiroth and Cloud. Could Sora be another one of Alexiel's sons' reincarnations? But didn't Sephiroth say that she only had four sons?

_**'It's because he's not. He possesses the soul of one of my daughters. She died during child labor, but her greatest wish was to be born a man, so that she'd never have to suffer the pains of bearing a child that she didn't conceive out of love but against her will.'**_ Alexiel explained as Sakura ran her fingers through his messy locks.

_How many children did you have?_ Sakura needed to know.

**_'Nine, you already know all of my sons, and now you know one of my daughters. The other four are still alive and have yet to reincarnate. You will meet them in due time.'_** Sakura didn't hear from Alexiel for the rest of the night.

* * *

That morning Sakura had left to do her shopping with the help of Riku and Sora, whom both stuck to her like glue, not that she was complaining. She had the small mic and ear piece on for just in case purposes. Sakura had even offered to do their grocery shopping since she'd be there anyway.

Sakura was on high alert, keeping both Riku and Sora in her sights at all times. But something was wrong. Try as she might, she just couldn't put her finger on it, but she called the two boys to her side anyway. Call it mother's instinct, but unfortunately it was to late. Out of the shadows emerged a large man whom ran up to them, pushing Riku to the ground and pulled Sora into a sack. Within seconds Sakura was at the man's throat. Taking the man down was easy enough, but several more men came out from the darkness and attacked Sakura. Riku was on his feet in moments, helping Sakura as best as he could (which wasn't that bad I might add), but it wasn't enough, by the time the last man was down, Sora was gone.

Pulling Riku onto her back, Sakura began a mad dash, following Sora's scent. Their was no way she was loosing him! "Ino! Hinata! They've taken Sora! I'm pursuing them now, I'll give you all the necessary directions as soon as I can." Sakura shouted into the mic, her feet barely touching the ground. Her hunch was right, the kidnappers were somewhere in the high class section.

She was catching up to them, she could tell by how strong his scent was becoming, and the sounds of foot steps and struggling.

"Sakura-chan..." Riku began, his voice resolute. "Can I borrow your communications device? I'm going to try and make them take me too." Sakura wanted to decline, but Sakura was on a mission, but at the same time she didn't want to risk loosing Sora. If she let Riku go, she'd be able to complete her mission and Sora would have a better chance at being safe and remaining unharmed.

"I don't like this." Was all Sakura said as she slowed to a halt and was about to hand him the ear piece and the choker that carried the mic, but a better idea came to her. "Riku, I'm going to mark you as mine. It will hurt, but it'll guarantee that I'll know where you are at all times." Sakura's eyes locked with his as she waited for his reply.

"What do you mean by mark me?"

"For you, it means that I'm going to adopt you as my own child, it will be permanent, so I want you to think about it. Will you let me mark you?" Sakura waited as Riku mulled over the information before he nodded, a small sliver of happiness making its way into his eyes. Sakura's face lit up with a maternal warmth before she moved his hair to the side and sank her fangs into his neck.

It hurt, he wasn't going to say otherwise, but if it was going to save his Sora, then he'd gladly kill himself. He wasn't going to lie about it, he was in love with the boy, and something within himself told him that this gift had brought him closer to his love then he ever though possible. For this he was happy. Locking eyes with his knew mother, he nodded and ran on ahead.

All Sakura could do was wait, and wait, and wait, until he too was captured. Sakura didn't even notice the tears that streamed down her face. She was scared and she was torn, though she wanted to stop them right then and their, she also wanted to save all the other children as well. Taking a deep and calming breath, Sakura called her team mates and told them where she was. Then she waited some more.

* * *

Author's note: Short and to the point. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more detailed. Hope you liked it...I'm going to bed now...even thought it's already 6:40 in the morning!


	25. Sister

Author's Note: Sorry that it didn't turn out as detailed as it should have been. But on the plus side, mating season is coming along...heh heh...ENJOY!

* * *

By the time both Ino and Hinata arrived, Sakura had been consumed by a great fury. She'd already been transformed and she was doing all she could to keep herself from going mad. Her celestial aura, as well as the anger of a mother, surrounded her like a raging hell fire. Her eyes were narrowed and a wind seemed to be formed from her immense chakra. Her now long hair billowed in the said wind. Her Hagoromo circled her, it's movements fast and almost erratic. She was more then ready to go.

Her fury was infectious as well. Everyone felt it that came within a mile of her. It was having some strange affects on Hinata and even Ino. Their clothes disintegrated before being replaced by clothes very similar to Sakura's. Ino's was almost identical to Sakura's, but long, shredded sleeves billowed in Sakura's chakra induced wind, her blond hair lengthened to a length that rivaled Sakura's, but her power didn't even come close (though she did have enough power to destroy the world a few times over). Her clothes were tinted purple, but her Hagoromo was made of...illusions. Hinata's top was larger, covering everything from view, her clothes having a blue tinge to them, as a Hagoromo circled her form that was made entirely of water. (I'm almost willing to bet that you couldn't possibly guess who's the other two Tennyo in Kohona)

Sakura didn't even look at them, she didn't need to, rising high above the ground and above all the buildings before flying straight for the high class district, and to her little ones. Hinata and Ino were close behind, minds to preoccupied with what needed to be done then to be shocked.

It took only minutes for them to find a rather large house. Riku was under it, in the basement with the other kidnapped children. Sakura didn't even knock, she just crashed in through the roof and kept going down to the basement right where Riku was.

Riku had been extremely lucky enough to have been thrown in a cell with Yume and Sora. He was smart too, as soon as he heard and felt the crashes, he pulled the two as close to the wall as he could before Sakura came crashing in, Hinata and Ino close behind.

"Mom!" both Riku and Sora cried before even thinking, Sakura pulled them both into her arms, showering kisses on to the top of their heads.

"You are never going to do this to me again." Sakura commanded between kisses, more relieved than anything.

"Let's bust everyone out of here!" Ino exclaimed, sending the cell door flying off its hinges. She quickly pulled Yume onto her back upon realizing that both Yume's legs were broken. Yume was indeed Ino's counterpart. She was a rabbit demon, One of her bunny ears flopped over while the other was alert and a little cotton tail that seemed to wag with excitement and happiness.

Both boys' hands held securely in her own, Sakura stepped out of the cell, and continued to destroy all the doors. Hinata was put in charge of the children, flying as many as she could out as fast as she could outside of the wall that separated the high class from the lower classes. Luckily it only took her four trips, but something was up. No one was coming.

"Yume!" Ino cried, feeling the demon's chakra levels almost empty. Yume fought as hard as she could to stay awake, to stay alive so that Ino wouldn't suffer the pain of a fast and painful transfusion. But this is when the bad guys did come. One of them carried a strange device that was almost identical to the one that was used against Naruto (first movie). The last of Yume's chakra was drained, then she died, but not without a parting gift.

The mens' eyes went black before screams of terror ensued. They then took their own lives. Yume's smile was the only proof that she was the one that caused their maddened states, but she was already dead. Slowly, Yume began to sink within Ino's body. Sakura was fast, cutting of her pain receptors was becoming an easy task since she's done it so many times.

Yume had done a relatively good job on the energy transfer, good enough so that Sakura had a feeling that she didn't even need to block the pain, not that she was going to stop though. As more men came, Hinata took charge, using her Jyuken, and downing all those whom attacked.

"Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hinata cried before moving at lightning speeds. They just kept coming and kept falling dead. Pretty soon the exit was blocked by all the corpses. By the time Ino was done with her transformation, the ground was covered and as was the main exit as previously mentioned.

"Let's go find the head hancho!" Sakura commanded, carrying the two boys up to the next floor.

"We saw him. He took some of the girls and left for a meeting." Sora informed.

"He also tried to take Sora. He was going for the prettiest captives here." Riku added, the look of pride in his eyes.

"Do you know where they're going?" Sora nodded, making Sakura so proud.

"Their headed to our lord's house, I forgot his name though." Sora explained, smiling broadly.

"When this is over, I'm so taking you out for dinner and dessert." Sora cheered at the news while Riku grinned. "Riku, did you learn to do the transformation thing while you were in Death country (real place in the Naruto world! You hear about it in the second movie!)" Riku's grin only grew. Dragonic wings grew from his back and his canines sharpened and lengthened. His nails turned into claws and his eyes turned gold.

"Riku was always the top in his class." Sora beamed. "Mine was never even close to being as scary as Riku's."

"That's because their's nothing scary about you. Your pure of heart, and powerful, stop worrying about it."

"But Sensei said-"

"Sensei was stupid, that's why he's dead. I swear you were born in the wrong village. Is their a Life Country anywhere?" Sakura just listened to them, smiling all the while. It wasn't that hard to catch on. But they had more pressing matters to attend to. "Sora, you gonna change or am I carrying you?" Sora thought about it...before jumping onto his back and making Sakura giggle.

"Party time!" Ino shouted, mirth clearly evident in her voice as everyone rose to the air and flew to the lord's 'humble' abode...that is, after promptly destroying the house. Only one wall stood with the word Faeries painted onto it.

Their first priority was locating the children before bashing things up. So sneaking in was the best option, though not the easiest one. The lord of Blood Country had the placed sealed up tighter than a crabs buttocks (Stole that from Scorpion King!). They'd need a diversion. Someone they wouldn't suspect. Someone cute and innocent that wouldn't hurt a fly...Everyone turned to Hinata.

"Huh? Me? Nonononono-"

* * *

"Someone help me!" Hinata cried, tears cascading down her eyes. She and everyone else had reverted back to her normal self, and she pretended to have a sprained ankle. "It hurts." 

The main guards ate it all up. They were at her side in seconds asking if they could be 'of service' while checking her out. "My ankle." Hinata bit her lip and lowered her lids. _What will Neji think if he finds out?_ Hinata thought sadly. "It really hurts." Hinata whined as one of the men lifted her leg to 'closer inspect the injury'. It took all Hinata had to not kill the man but when she saw that all of her comrades were finally able to get in, it was over. "JYUKEN!" she didn't even get to thirty two strikes when they fell either dead or unconscious. Running to catch up with her team mates and to not get caught, she dove in through the window from which she saw them enter.

"Took you long enough." Ino held out a hand for Hinata while Sakura closed and locked the window. Riku and Sora were keeping a look out on either side of the hall that they were in.

"Someone's coming!" Sora whispered as loud as he could (oxymoron I think), running back to Sakura's side. Everyone moved as quickly and quietly down the hall Riku was monitoring. While Riku took out the security cameras, the girls sniffed for any children, and Sora watched the rear.

"I think they may be down their." Ino pointed down a poorly lit hall that wreaked of tears.

"Alright, let's go." Taking charge, Sakura lead them down the hall, following the scent that lead her to another hall, each room having a guard stationed at its door. "Ino, can you play a little music for us? It looks like we won't be able to stay hidden. Riku, Sora, stay here." Ino's chakra flowed into the walls of the entire estate, making all the speakers blare the song I wanna be bad. "This is DJ Ino playing her Revolutionary Girls playlist. Ladies and Gentlemen, The Faeries are taking over!"

Putting themselves in plane sight, the three girls struck a pose before engaging in combat with the guards.

* * *

"Gods, you'd think that men would put up a better fight." Sakura pouted, doing a head count as all the children were released from their prisons. "Your turn to destroy the building Hinata." Sakura sighed, she was rather bored, Sora and Riku could only laugh at her bored expression. 

Hinata agreed whole heartedly with Sakura's sentiments. Punching a hole through the wall, she helped all the children get out. The last one was out by the time more men came.

"Not so fast!" an expensively dressed man barked, a horde of henchmen standing tall behind him.

"So you must be the lord in charge here...how can we help you?" Sakura signaled for Riku and Sora to leave. They were about to complain, but Sakura stopped them before they could. "Protect them." Sakura mouthed. They understood thankfully, so they left without another word.

"You expect me to believe that a couple of girls, caused this much damage?" the lord chortled, his fat gut jiggling at the movement.

"Would you like for us to prove it?" Ino growled.

"Actually, I'd like to buy you and your...services. How much would it cost me?" The hideous man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making the girls cringe in disgust.

"You couldn't afford anyone of our caliber." Hinata snapped, shocking her comrades momentarily.

"Is that so, then I guess I'll have to persuade you." Snapping his fat fingers and smiling, his henchmen attacked. "Try not to damage their faces." he called over the din.

"Magic, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu?" Sakura yawned.

"...Tai." Hinata and Ino answered in unison.

* * *

"I wonder if anyone else is having fun?" the building was in shambles with only one wall standing. In it was a message that said: let this be a warning to those who have kids kidnapped to become sex slaves, Faeries. 

"You could ask them, here they come." Ino pointed down the road where quite a few of their male friends came running.

"Why are they here?" Hinata asked, the children had long since been returned home. The only reason they've returned was to make sure no one got away. Only Riku and Sora stayed with them.

"Who are they?" Riku inquired, blushing a little when Sakura licked her thumb and cleaned a smudge of dirt from his face.

"A bunch of worried and sexist fuddy duddies!" Sakura shouted so that they'd hear her.

"Don't be like that, we were worried." Kakashi explained in his own defense, stopping at the foot of all the rubble. "Now I see that the worry was unnecessary."

"Ya' think?" Ino arched an eyebrow in askance.

"Ino? Is that you?" Shikamaru and Chouji gaped at her in shock.

"No, it's your mother." Ino whacked both of them upside the head. "Who else would it be. You know any other hot blonds?"

"No comment." Shikamaru's mumbled.

"What was that? 'No comment' what's that supposed to mean? Humph, see if I talk to you again." Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Ino walked away from them.

"Nope, I don't know anyone hotter then you." Chouji admitted, earning himself a hug from Ino.

"You always know how to make a girl feel good about herself." Ino fawned, pressing his head against her bosom without thinking. Chouji just grinned ear to ear while he watched Shikamaru's face fault.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Neji was checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine." Hinata reassured. "Mission complete and a complete success."

"Told you." Naruto murmured under his breath. He'd told them countless times that they'd be fine, but nooooooooooo, who listens to Naruto?

"I guess we owe you an apology." Sasuke almost stammered, scratching his head nervously.

"You guessed right." Sakura wasn't angry just annoyed.

"I'm sorry mother." Sephiroth was the first to say.

"No worries, anyway, their's a few people I want you to meet. Everyone, this is Riku and this is Sora. With their permission, they may be coming home with us." Sakura announced. Both boys beamed at them, one with complete innocents and the other...not completely innocent...I think Riku sees this a an opportunity or something. Don't ask me about what though. "Before I forget to ask...does Gaara know about this?"

"...Yes." all the men answered in monotone.

"...why do you all look so dreary?" Ino asked, noticing their sudden change.

"He would have come too...but Lulu stopped him thankfully." Sai answered.

"I guess I'll have to give him a call, can I borrow someone's mirror?" Sasuke handed her his. "I'll be just a minute." Sakura told them, hopping over the standing wall for privacy. Opening the compact mirror and blowing on it with the thought of her love in mind, went over everything that she was going to say.

"Sakura?" Gaara answered, eyes filled with worry.

"Hey Gaara, how are you doing?" Sakura decided to tread lightly. The man had enough to worry about already.

"I've been worried sick about you! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Mission was a complete and total success." Sakura informed with a large smile. Gaara visibly relaxed.

"How was your mission?"

"Too easy. To think it would have been an S-class. I think someone might have been over exaggerating. It was at most an A, but I'm thinking it was a B. How are things with the brides coming along?"

"...help." You know when it's bad when Gaara himself asks for help. "Please help."...Really bad.

"Are you okay?" it was Sakura's turn to be worried.

"No. Come back."

"I'll try to be their as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises. I gotta go know, do you think you can last?" Gaara's face visibly paled when he heard knocking on his office door.

"GAARA-KUN! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM US FOREVER! YOU HAVE TO TAKE US ALL ON DATES!" Sakura heard it all and she was torn between laughing at him, or marching right over their and giving them a piece of her mind.

"Don't cheat on me while I'm gone." Sakura decided not to let herself get angry.

"Right back at ya'." Gaara smirked, that is before his door was knocked down. "Gotta go...Bye!" Sakura sighed as Gaara's image vanished from the mirror's cool smooth surface.

* * *

"So the Faeries huh? I like it!" Tsunade exclaimed as the girls gave their mission report. "It seems that the men in this village are still in doubt. The mission was, as you said, not as challenging as it should have been. That's why I have a new mission for you. It seems that a friend of mine has run into some trouble with the wrong people. You are are going to be entered as his team in the underground Filth Tournament and win, only then will his life be spared. You need five members to enter, all must be female." Tsunade explained. "Your mission starts in two days, this should give you time to rest up, find two more team mates and restock. Dismissed." The girls nodded before exiting.

* * *

"Another? So soon?" Chouji almost choked on his food when Ino broke the news to her team. 

"I've heard of those tournaments, it's too dangerous, you can't go!" Ino completely ignored Shikamaru's complaint.

"Wasn't that one mission enough?" Asuma questioned, finishing his cigarette and lighting another.

"Nope, that one wasn't a challenge at all. This mission should prove to be all the more satisfying." Ino said before stealing some of Shikamaru's food.

"I still say it's too dangerous." again Ino ignored Shikamaru. It had barely been a day and he was already missing their arguments.

* * *

"No. You're not going." Hiashi argued. 

"Why?" Hinata demanded, hanging around with Ino and Sakura was really doing wonders to her timid self.

"What if you don't come back? What will I tell your future husband when he finds out that you were in a gang and fought in underground tournaments?" Hiashi absolutely refused to let her go.

"Tell him it's a mission, besides, I've already accepted. Tsunade-sama is counting on me." Neji had chosen to stay quiet this time, he knew it was a losing battle. Hinata would end up leaving again, and he would be sentenced to worrying all over again. "Besides, their's going to be five of us this time." Hinata ended the discussion with that, turning on her heel and returning to her room so she could pack.

Neji soon followed as soon as the cost was clear.

"I'm going Neji, nothing you can do to change it." Hinata didn't even turn to face him.

"I know. I...I want a rematch. Before you leave. I want to be one hundred percent sure your going to be safe." Neji purposed, putting himself in her line of vision.

"You want a rematch?" Hinata looked into Neji's eyes, looking for any deceit. "How would that help?"

"It would prove to them that you are capable of being on your own, and show me that I'm not needed." Hinata thought about it for a moment, pausing in her actions as she pondered on his words.

"Alright, but on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You have to treat me to dinner, and don't forget dessert...Tonight." Hinata decided after checking the time. It was only 5:56, so it would be perfect timing.

"As you wish." Neji couldn't stop the grin from forming. "I'll come get you in half an hour."

* * *

"You promise to tell us everything that happens?" Sora exclaimed in his excitement. 

"Of course! Now, I want both your words that you'll behave and do as your told, don't skip your training,...is their anything else?" Sakura looked at the two young boys under her care as if they held what she could have forgotten. "I want you on your best behavior, no exceptions, Riku."

"What? That time was an accident!" the time he was referring to being when he 'accidentally' scared a bunch of kids shitless.

"Sora, make sure he stays out of trouble. I'm putting you in charge for when the adults decide to act like children."

"What?" Riku cried, Sora was younger than him for crying out loud.

"No complaining, next time you'll be in charge, if you behave." holding her hand out to Riku, he begrudgingly took it and shook her hand. "Perfect. Now, let's see how many brownies we can finish of in one day."

"But we don't have any brownies..." Sakura pulled several boxes out of seemingly nowhere, silencing Sora with ease.

* * *

"Ino...can I talk to you?" Shikamaru requested. At first he thought she was going to ignore him, but he was relieved to realize that she'd complied with his request and was now following him to a secluded corner. 

"What is it?" Ino cocked her head to the side, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Are you still mad at me?" he began, not sure of how to speak with her.

"No. I was just being jealous." Ino wanted to laugh, but she chose not to for his sake.

"Of what?" Shikamaru's curiosity was piqued.

"...I'll tell you some other time. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Ino decided sitting would be the best option.

"Not completely, their's more...I...since when did you need to do the whole...thing?" he didn't really know how to put it, so Shikamaru just hoped that she understood him.

"Simple. I got tired of being the weakest link. You and Chouji were always leaving me behind, always getting all the glory. I got sick of it. I guess I wanted at least a little taste of the spotlight. I want to prove that I can be just as good, maybe even better than the guys. As I thought more about it, it was the same for all the girls, they didn't even have to be weak, just being girls was enough to be labeled weak. This is my chance to prove that girls can be just as tough as guys, that I can be just as tough as you. Don't you think that I deserve the chance to prove my worth like you and Chouji?" Shikamaru had never thought of it that way. Though now that he did think about it, he realized that the kunoichi have been looked down on.

"So you want to prove your equal standing?" Shikamaru asked, not entirely sure that he was currect.

"You got it." Ino winked and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for listening, there just may be hope for you yet."

* * *

"So who came up with the whole hanging thugs upside down from rooftops anyway?" Neji was almost shocked to find out that he was enjoying something other than violence. 

"...I did." Hinata admitted, cheeks tinted red with her blush.

"No, you kidding me." Neji was skeptical, but one look into her eyes told him that she was telling the truth. "To think you of all people have an evil streak."

"That's what Ino said." Hinata giggled.

"She was right, pretty soon you'll turn into the girl all the bad guys want."

"I hope not. Father's suffering enough as is." both laughed at the comment, not doubting it for a moment.

* * *

"Hey, 'kaasan, since you bit Ri-chan, doesn't that mean that he's your mate or something?" the question had been bugging Sora for the better part of the day. 

"No, the whole marking thing is a confusing thing indeed. I can only take a mate when I'm in heat. Plus his body's blood is still that of a child, and since I'm considered an adult in the demon world, Riku's body could only convert it to a parental mark. The only way I could take anyone younger than me as a mate was if they were a demon and it was mating season. But even then the chances are slim and the mark would convert to me adopting them. It's really confusing."

"When is mating season? I heard that demons go crazy around that time." Riku asked between mouthfuls of the chocolaty goodness that was the brownie.

"...I don't know...I'll ask Gaara." pulling out her compact and blowing on her reflection, it altered and shifted to reveal a very tired Gaara. "Whoa! You look like hell."

"Hello to you too." the man yawned before his face scrunched up into a cringe.

"Are you okay?"

"...No. The beast got out and tried to run away, ate a couple of rouge nin before Lulu caught him."

"Has this been happening often?" Gaara nodded.

"Pretty soon, everyone's going to find out. Then I'll be in deep shit all over again." he groaned.

"Hey, I'm going to be heading over their soon, but only for a little while. I need Temari's help for another mission I'm going on."

"Don't take to long, mating season will be starting soon...when it comes, you won't be able to trust me, I very well may become your enemy. Please, be careful. I don't want to lose you to some nameless face or because of my lack of self control."

"Don't worry, I'm a tough girl. I just hope Sasuke and Naruto will be alright."

* * *

"Tenten!" Sakura called, running towards Gai's team while they were training. 

"Oh Hey Sakura, what's up?" Tenten asked mid throw of a kunai, hitting the bull's eye without so much as a hitch.

"How would you like to come with us on our mission tomorrow?"

Tenten remained silent for a moment, registering what Sakura just said before "YAHOO! I'd love to!"

"Perfect!"

* * *

Author's note: again sorry for the lack of detail and that this one may seem like a filler. But...I am trying to keep this fic interesting. Don't worry, the Gaara Sakura goodness will be brought back to you ten fold. G'night! 


	26. Girlfriend

Author's Note: This ones a little short, just letting you know and for your info, Tenten is **NOT**a celestial maiden, but she is something else though. That was your spoiler of the month, please enjoy the rest of the fic!

* * *

"Sakura...?" Lee turned to the sound of her voice. "Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed, jogging his way over and attempting to kiss her hand, but Sakura managed to dance out of his grip. 

"Lee-san...hey um, could you do me a favor?" Lee stood at attention, all eyes and ears. "I want you to help Tenten, then take her out to dinner, your treat." Lee just stared at her for a moment, bewildered by what she asked, but, thinking that it was some sort of test, he complied. "Gotta run...he's all yours." Sakura whispered into Tenten's ear. A look of gratefulness found it's way onto Tenten's face.

_Thank you._ Taking Lee's hand, the cute brunette led Lee to her home. Neither of them noticed Neji's absence.

* * *

"Ready?" Neji asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hinata took a deep breath before exiting to the courtyard with Neji by her side. Quite a few members from both the main and branch houses had come to see the rematch between Hinata and Neji. They were going to fight to win, using all they had.

Hiashi was waiting for then in the center, he was anxious to say the least, but he respected their decision. If Hinata was able to hold her own and beat Neji, then she'd be able to go on this mission with her father's blessings.

"Are you ready?" both nodded. "Begin!" all three Hyuugas parted, jumping apart. Hinata and Neji went into defensive stances as they scanned each other for any visible weaknesses. Hiashi now sat with his youngest daughter and a few of the other elders, both eager and nervous to see what will happen.

A gentle breeze blew passed the two, teasing their long hair and cooling their heated bodies. It carried with it a smell, a sweet aroma that could be only discerned as the sweet smell of bean paste coming from the bakery just down the road. The birds all sang, gathering in the tall trees. The hustle and bustle of the village was even carried to their quiet little place that the Hyuuga call home. Water dripped, people whispered. But still, through all of this, neither would move. It was as if the two were frozen in time, entranced by the other.

Her long raven black hair was held out of her face by a silver fairy clip, dotted with mother of pearl and sapphire. The blue duster she wore billowed in the wind, giving the impression of wings. Her large eyes were narrowed in concentration as she analyzed her cousin. Searching for any opening that he could have unwittingly offered her.

Neji's earthy colored locks blew around his face, his eyes never leaving Hinata. His large wings flexed, the white feathers reflecting a wonderful spectrum of light. His fishnet shirt hugged his form and a black ribbon was tied around his left bicep, given to him when he and Hinata first met to tie his hair with. His thick silver chain and bird charm contrasting with darker colors that surrounded it.

Hanabi sneezed. The two combatants seemingly vanished. The fight began.

They were next spotted high in the air, engaged in what looked like a dance. Both attacking and evading each other's palms. Separating at the last minute upon landing. Hinata knew that Neji was a genius with the jyuken, so she knew that she was outmatched on that aspect. Now was the perfect time totry outher own martial arts style that she made on her own by adopting different aspects from Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Ino.

Curling her open hands into fists, Hinata leaped into the air, bringing her fist down where Neji once stood. In an explosion of chakra, the very ground caved in under her dainty hands. Bringing both feet down to the ground, Hinata launched herself up, to where Neji flew when dodging her attack.

"Kage Banshin no Jutsu!" she cried, creating eight solid clones of herself. Mixing themselves, one changed her trajectory and landed on the ground while the rest did an improved mimic of the Naruto Redou, four kicking him higher, while the remaining four kicked him down. This is where the last Hinata came in, as Neji came rocketing down, she leaped up, wrapping her arms around Neji from behind, successfully pinning his wings and pulling him down in a mock lotus. Both Neji and Hinata vanished in puffs of smoke.

They were attracting quite a crowd now. The rest of the Hyuuga family and their friends were now present, watching the match with rapt fascination. Ino had even brought a portable radio and was now blaring the Faery mix CD (you can ask what it is, 'cause I'm not sayin' other wise).

Neji remained high in the air, using the sun as cover as he reevaluated his attacking options. Though at first, hand to hand combat would be his best option, but from the way Hinata punched in that crater, that was beginning to look like a bad idea. He's seen what they've done to those buildings. It looks like long distance is going to be his best bet. Pulling out several kunai from the pouch on his right thigh, and sending them raining down on Hinata, whom happened to be another clone.

It was only then did he notice the large wall of water growing behind him. Thinking fast, Neji beat his powerful wings as fast as he could, but he still knew that it wasn't fast enough. So, racking his brain for anything that he could use, he recalled much of Lulu's teachings. Summoning a blizzard into his hands, Neji froze the water, spotting Hinata behind the wall.

Flying around the wall, Neji struck Hinata hard over her right breast. This knocked her off of the ice and sent her flying to the ground. Thing was, that was the real Hinata. And she was pissed. Red in the face with both anger and embarrassment from being touched, her watery attacks became more vicious.

"Hentai!" the girl cried, ice shattering and becoming water again, chasing Neji every where he went. Hinata was at his throat in seconds. Leaving Neji with no choice but attack, even if it did mean touching Hinata again. It was another fight of palms in mid air. But that wasn't all that Neji was doing.

Neji was collecting massive amounts of energy into his mouth and hands, making them electrified. Wrapping his arms around the girl and placing his mouth on her neck, he released that energy, shocking her before letting go.

Hinata landed with a loud crash. Groaning, she glared up at Neji, that shock of his had singed her clothes, making her duster impossible to wear. "I hope your happy!" Hinata shouted, yanking off the said article of clothing and throwing it to the ground._ This is bad, another attack like that and I'll be running around without a top._ Hinata thought nervously, formulating a new method of attack proving to be difficult with Neji's constant, electrically charged attacks keeping her on the defensive.

Dancing around his attacks and relying on her flexibility could only get her so far, and she couldn't think of a way to turn the table's without risking her cloths. And that was one risk she'd prefer not taking. She could attack his weak spot, his wings, but that could prove to be long term and he'll end up being mad at her for it. She could aim for his **other** one, but that could **definitely** prove to be long term and he'd hate her for sure. She could start fighting back, but that would increase the risk of running around topless. _I knew I should have worn a bra today!_ Hinata thought pitifully, back bending out of the way of another attack. She really didn't have any other choices. "_Don't hate me!" _Hinata didn't even realize that she'd said that out loud as she brought her knee up and got him right where it counts.

A series of "oooooooo"s could be heard through out the entire manor as Neji hunched over in pain. Hinata could even swear to see his eyes tearing up.

"Are you okay?" kind of a dumb question to ask I know, but she wanted to be positive.

"Match! Winner: Hinata." over half of the audience cheered and the other Faery members (Tenten included) ran over.

"You can go on the mission with us now?" Hinata smiled from her spot by the still curled Neji.

"A deal's a deal, you may go on this mission." Hiashi sighed, he was rather hoping she'd lose.

"Are you okay?" Hanabi inquired, running over to his side and poking him.

"...no." Neji groaned. _Is he crying?_ The thought crossed the minds of all the female occupants.

"Should I heal you?" Sakura asked, only saying it with no intension of going through with it. Neji nodded, not at all raising his face. "Hinata, you can do it. I'll get your stuff, we're leaving today." Sakura smiled, skipping into the Hyuuga main house and heading for Hinata's room, much to the displeasure of the elders.

Knowing that she didn't do any damage, just harm, Hinata merely cut of his pain receptors. "You're not mad at me are you?" Hinata really wanted to know.

"Not really...just not so hard next time." Neji managed to sit up without making Hinata remove her hand from his.

"Hai!" Pulling Neji up and letting go of his hand, Hinata returned to the main house saying something about getting her other duster.

* * *

When the girls finally decided to leave, again they were departed like the first time. Only there were less people telling them off and more wishing them luck. 

"It feels weird going on a mission without the guys." Tenten admitted, shouldering her pack and waving her final good byes to her original team mates.

"Tell me about it. But it's a good feeling. So, as soon as we get to Suna, we've go to get you a matching outfit." Ino smiled warmly, her bunny ears twitching once, twice, then she stopped.

Running from the village and heading straight for them was Shikamaru.

"Doshite (what's up)?" Ino asked.

"Can you deliver this to Temari?" Shikamaru requested, handing her a relatively small package. Ino's eyebrow began to twitch, but other than that she was fine...

"Sure...anything else?" fine my ass.

"No, thanks Ino, I appreciate it!" Shikamaru called as he retreated back to the village, waving his farewell.

"Remember to breath." Sakura said, about ready to restrain her.

"No worries. I'm fine. Just dandy." Ino tried to sound happy, but she really sounded mad as she marched onward, glancing at the package she held on occasion.

"Why don't you let me carry it." Sakura had a bad feeling about this.

"...here." Ino pouted, proving Sakura's worries well founded. Ino was going to open the package.

"So, how long till we get their?" Tenten asked, trying to make Ino lighten up.

"That all depends on how fast we go. The fastest would be less than a day, the longest, about a week." Ino informed, stretching out her limbs.

Sakura sighed, she had a feeling that things were going to get a little complicated with her two blond friends. Quickening her pace to a run, Sakura lead her three comrades toward Suna. Her pace was faster then that of normal traveling nin, but slow enough for Tenten to keep up. Little did they know that something, or some one, was heading in their very direction.

* * *

They'd barely entered the forest when a very familiar roar echoed off the trees. Large, powerful wing beats reached the ears of the kunoichi. Sakura brought her team to a halt in a nearby clearing. She'd know those wings anywhere. Their was another roar and a large shadow cast over them. Gusts of wind pushed against their forms, nearly knocking them off their feet. 

"Gaara!" Sakura called, shading her eyes as she looked up. The large dragonic creature dove toward them. Spreading his wings wide and hovering at the last minute before landing. He lapped at her face, nuzzled her body, bobbed head, feigned, he was like a puppy who's master just came home.

Both Ino and Tenten froze in terror. Neither of them had seen Gaara's beast before, they've only heard about it. But it was one thing hearing, but an entirely different thing seeing. The thing was big enough to eat them in two bites tops.

"What are you doing here? Where are your clothes? You didn't break out did you." Sakura was tempted to reprimand him, but chose otherwise. He was being cute and Sakura couldn't resist. "Can you carry us to Suna?" to answer her question, he lowered himself closer to the ground and spread his wings wide so that the girls could get on. Sakura didn't waste any time in getting on with Hinata close behind.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Ino asked, though scared, she'd placed herself in front of Tenten.

"Positive, now hurry up. He won't hurt you as long as I'm here." Sakura promised, waving them over. They were hesitant at first, Ino being the first to approach and get on. Once secured, she signaled for Tenten to get on as well. As soon as everyone was ready, Sakura gave the beast's mane a gentle tug, telling him that he can go.

Standing up slowly onto his legs, Gaara's beast turned to face the direction of Suna and began to run at a pace faster then the four nin had been traveling previously. Leaping into the air and unfurling his wings, the dragon like creature flew high above the trees, just barely touching the clouds.

"You seem a little heavy. Did you eat anyone on your way here? Don't lie to me." Sakura spoke, tugging at his hair to get his attention. Quickly, but not to quickly or else risk losing trajectory, he shook his head no. "Did you eat something?" he nodded. "Small?" shook his head. "Big?" he nodded, making Sakura sigh for the third time today. "I'm not healing you." Sakura told him, releasing her hold on his mane and crossing her arms, much to the other three nin's discomfort.

Gaara's beast whined, slowing down to a stop and falling.

"Fine you win!" Sakura cried, the beast stopped his decent and picked up his speed to an almost brake neck pace.

* * *

It was late in the evening when they arrived at the village hidden in the sand, half of the girls suffering a bad case of jet lag and the other half feeling guilty that they didn't give any warning. 

"Gaara!" Lulu began, stomping out of Gaara's home, looking as if she were about to spew fire from her mouth. "What in the name of all that is good did you think you were going!" Lulu demanded, not noticing his cargo. "You could've gotten caught! You could've been seen! And **IF** I find out that you ate another one of Toru-san's cows again so help me-"

"You've been eating Toru-san's cows!" Sakura gave Gaara a hard smack before sliding off, completely ignoring his whines for attention.

"He should take better care of them then like his kids are always telling him." Gaara growled out in his own defense. He didn't care in the least that he was stark naked in front of everyone.

"Good Gods!" Lulu blushed, tossing him a black and purple yukata and looking away quickly.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten gaped at Gaara's nude form while Sakura kept her back turned. Light scaring marred his well tanned skin. Their eyes traveled from his broad shoulders, down his built back, over his wonderfully sculpted butt, to his powerful thighs and calves before all was blocked from view by the dark yukata. All four wanted to whine at the loss (I said Sakura's back was turned, that doesn't mean that she wasn't looking).

"You act as if you've never seen me before." Gaara didn't even wait for Lulu's snappy come back. Walking around her and entering his home, before any of his would be wives could catch him.

"I'm not SUPPOSED to see you!" Lulu called after him, _I swear that boy's gonna be the death of me._ Lulu thought bitterly before turning to the four disappointed kunoichi. "You'll have to excuse him. He's been transforming much more often now that he just doesn't seem to care anymore." she explained, shaking her head in exhaustion.

"You mean he always walks around naked?" Sakura didn't know if she should be eager or concerned, but she had a feeling that it was a mixture of the two. She couldn't help but feel aroused though. She also felt something else, something she wasn't used to. Lust. She was so used to Misori taking over before she could even register the emotion. Sakura was also rather jealous. Not only did three of her BFF's see her boyfriend naked, given it was only his rear, but who else has. If he's so used to it, then what was stopping him from wandering around the house naked for all to see. The thought made her fur stand on end and compelled her to march over to Gaara's room and demand answers. But that will have to wait. First she's gotta recruit Temari.

"Why don't you come in, I'm sure you girls are hungry." leading them inside and closing the door behind them, Lulu inquired as to why they were there. During the explanations the girls found out that Temari was out at the club Storm and wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. So the girls would be staying the night in Suna. Making both Hinata and Sakura cheer with joy with the prospect of Gaara's beautifully large bathrooms. In fact, from what Lulu had told them, Gaara had had miniature waterfalls installed in the baths.

Conversation seemed to carry on to their all girl missions and anything else that popped into their minds. That was before Aerith and Viper decided to interrupt the party.

"Well if it isn't Gaara's ex." Viper cooed viciously, making Sakura bare her teeth.

"Since when was I dumped." she snarled, wanting so desperately to claw off the girls' smug looks.

"You weren't, she's just scared that she'll be the next to leave." Gaara int erupted, holding in his hands a mug of coffee. "Didn't I tell you that jealousy was an ugly color?" Viper shut up instantly, turning away in embarrassment.

"Let's go, we've got a big day tomorrow. Don't forget you have to take us shopping." Aerith said, her eyes reflecting a boiling rage. They then returned to the suite that had been assigned to them.

"Feel free to rid the world of their existence any time." Gaara's statement sounded like music to Sakura's ears.

"No can do! Someone would notice the blissful silence." Lulu grinned, pulling out an incomplete stuffed animal that was beginning to look like the kyuubi, only cuter. The room was silent save for the barely audible sounds of the thread stitching one of the limbs in place. The only other movements was that of Sakura and Gaara, looking into each other's eyes and sharing a silent message.

Gaara put down his mug and Sakura stood from the couch. Then the two left in the direction of Gaara's room. No one even wanted to ask what they were going to do, letting their imaginations get the better of them.

* * *

"I've missed you." Gaara admitted once the door to his chambers was closed and locked. Wrapping his powerful arms around her. 

"I've missed you too...I'm sorry I haven't contacted you..." Sakura pressed her ear to his heart, letting herself be lulled by its rhythmic beating and the sound of his low voice.

"It's all right. I would like to know how you've been though. Please, tell me. What was your adventure like. I want to know everything." Gaara lead her to his bed, laying down with her on top of him. He closed his eyes and listened. Listened as she told the tail of her life without him being their. And in return, he told her about his.

All threw the night, they kissed, told tales, laughed and played. Never leaving their spot, wrapped in each others arms, a tangle of limbs and sheets. Both to tired to move. Both filled with to much energy to sleep. Nothing outside that room existed, nothing out there seemed real. Yet everything was so real. Everything existed. Their were no boundaries between real and fantasy. They spoke of nothing, but they also spoke of everything. Everything was fair game for discussion. They even spoke of Naruto's poison. But their was something that was pressing on both their minds.

"Gaara...have you...by any chance...did you find someone?" Sakura didn't know why, but her eyes began to sting as she blinked back the tears that she knew would come.

"No. You're the only one I want. But that doesn't mean that I have claim to you...if you have..." Gaara was never able to finish his sentence. Sakura's petal soft lips pressing against his own in a gentle kiss. "Never leave me." whispering these words into his loves ebony feline ears and tightening his grip around her.

"Not even death can separate us. Even if you were to stop loving me, a part of me will always be with you. The love I have for you will be forever eternal." Their lips sealed themselves together again, not to gentle, but not as frenzied as their kisses usually turned out to be.

"I'll never stop loving you. My life is yours, as is my heart. You're all I have, and all I need. I wont allow anything to take you away from me." That was a promise that he had every intention to keep.

Rolling over so that he was on top while in the midst of a kiss, things finally started to get heated. Kissing his way down her jaw, neck and shoulder, he untied the string the held the duster closed before sliding it off her shoulders and dropping it of the edge of the bed. Nipping and lapping at the exposed flesh available, making Sakura arch and moan.

Raking her claws gently over his chest, shoulders and back, sliding the loose yukata down, leaving his body almost completely exposed to her. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and pressing herself against his growing arousal.

"Gaara-kun, I can't sleep." whined a girl as she opened the door. She was someone Sakura hadn't seen before, Her long brunette hair was tied up in pigtails with pink highlights and was in a sheer nighty with apparently nothing underneath.

"I thought you locked the door." Sakura growled under her breath, her face matching his in agitation.

"I did."

"Oh! You already have company. I'll be going then." the girl scowled, turning on her heel and slamming the door closed behind her.

"Should I ask?"

"Please don't."

* * *

Author's note: You all probably hate me right now don't you? Well, like I said, this one's short. Hop you enjoyed and here starts the Ino-Shika-Tem triangle. Time to start voting on who you want with Shikamaru and you you want with...someone else. I'll update soon! 


	27. Bitchy McBitch

Author's note: So far, Ino with 6 votes and Temari with 2. Keep voting! Another shortie but goodie, Enjoy!

* * *

It was later that night when Temari finally returned, lookin' good in her violet corset and black shorts with chains. Her boots stopped at her knees and her hair was dyed purple at the ends. Hardly any make up covered her face and large silver hoop earrings hung from her ears. 

Ino was sitting on the couch when she came in, staring at the package that Shikamaru asked for her to deliver. She would have to be a fool to say that Temari was ugly. In fact it was quite the contrary. Temari was stunning, and it made Ino feel more than a little less...pretty.

"Hey Ino!" Temari greeted upon realizing her presence.

"Hey...Special delivery!" Ino tried to look cheerful for the sake of their friendship. She'd learned her lesson long ago about letting a guy come between friendship and she wasn't going to revert back to her old self.

"Finally! The prick's kept me waiting for ages." Temari smiled, accepting the package and opening it without any hesitation and emptying it of its contents. Out poured various expensive perfumes and oils.

"What're these for?" Ino asked, things looking worse and worse for her by the minute.

"The jerk forgot my birthday. That was unacceptable when even Gaara gets me a present."

_He never got me anything for my birthday..._Ino thought bitterly. "Since when did he give gifts?"

"Since I left him a...series of reminders." Temari smiled darkly.

"What did you do?" Ino asked. Curiosity piqued.

"Stole all his scrolls and weapons and replaced them with various notes to remind him."

"That's low." Ino clapped none the less. It was a brilliant idea to say the least.

"Yup! I even made him mark my birthday on his calender with a note that says: forget and it's dooms day." Temari giggled, proud of her accomplishment. "Anyway? Faery huh? What brings you here?"

"Actually we're here to see if you want to join us. We're going on an all girl mission and we really need you in order to carry it out. Apparently we need five girls to complete it." Ino explained.

"All girl? As in, no male help what-so-ever?" Temari pressed, eyes eager for more information.

"Exactly." Ino beamed.

"Count me in!" Temari exclaimed.

"Perfect! We leave tomorrow."

* * *

"GAARA-KUN! I'M HUNGRY!" some girl screeched, banging on the door. 

"THEN GO CANABLE AND EAT SOMEONE!" Gaara bellowed, throwing his alarm clock at the door and watching as the glass shattered and the metal and screws break loose.

"Don't tell me you go through this every day?" Sakura groaned, burrowing into the covers.

"Then I wont-"

"GAARA-KUUUUUN!" the screeching voices just seemed to multiply.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore." Rising from the comforts of his bed, Gaara strode over to the door, yanking it off its hinges, pulling out a whip, and began driving them away. "Back! Back! It's too early for this shit!" returning to his room and putting the door back in place, he crashed back onto the bed.

"10 points to lion tamer Gaara." Sakura joked groggily, poking her head from the covers. "What was that all about anyway. The whole 'I'm hungry' thing."

"I have to treat them to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Take them shopping every other week. Go on individual and group dates! Who in their right minds puts themselves through this(referring to the bachelor)?"

"...dunno." she said, finally crawling out of the sheets. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving today. I'll try to come visit more often." Sakura promised.

"Where are you headed?"

"Beer Country (what the hell, might as well), why do you ask?"

"Maybe we'll see each other sooner than expected. I have to go their for diplomatic ties and such the day after tomorrow. I'll see you then, how's that?" Sakura's face brightened considerably.

* * *

"Bye! See you soon!" Temari waved upon exiting her home with the rest of the Faeries. "I'm counting on all of you to take care of little Akuji!" The said little squirrel demon waved to his surrogate mother while being carried by Lulu. 

"We have to make a stop on our way out, let's hurry before the streets get crowded." Sakura grinned, giving Tenten her duster. "I've already put the orders in, so we shouldn't have to wait long." This rose a few eyebrows.

"What're we getting?" Temari asked, just noticing the matching outfits. Not completely sure that her conclusion was accurate.

"Getting you matching outfits." Sakura replied,looking at her as if she were stupid, proving Temari right.

The four girls followed Sakura down many roads, through several seemingly random alleyways and to a quaint little custom clothes shop. It was barely noticeable next to the other extravagant shops that advertised their stocks. But Sakura specifically led them to this one. A bouquet of Cherry blossoms resting against the wall next to the door.

Sakura had called Tifa (with those special mirrors) and requested that she place an order for the dusters that she and her gang wore and leave a large bouquet of cherry blossoms so that Sakura could follow the scent to find the shop. She picked up the bouquet and brought them inside with her.

At the counter was a young girl that looked about fourteen. Her large hazel eyes were bright with excitement. She was a cute little girl with caramel colored skin and pink pigtails. Her pink summer dress hugging her form and making her look as playful as she was.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" She asked preciously, smiling ear to ear.

"I came to pick up an order made by Tifa." Sakura couldn't help but smile down at the little girl.

"Coming right up!" The girl did a twirl before running to the back of the shop. She came back mere moments later with their package. "Here ya' go."

"I can't take it anymore!" both Ino and Temari squealed, both hopping over the counter and hugging the girl exclaiming "KAWAI!" The girl laughed, enjoying the attention.

"What's your name little one?" Sakura giggled.

"Xiao!" The girl struck a pose while still in both blonds' grips.

"You really are adorable!" Hinata agreed.

"Here, why don't you take this, it'll look better with you anyway." Sakura said as she handed the child the flowers.

"Thank you mommy!" The girl's eyes became sagely for a split second before a woman that looked exactly like the child only older emerged from the back.

"You have a sweet child." Temari complimented, all but Sakura miss interpreted the words as 'Thank you, Mommy!' But Sakura knew. She knew how old the child really was. She also knew the true age of the one that her companions believed to be the child's mother.

Their purchace were five dusters with the word faery on the back. Two black, one blue, and two a pale purple. Matching skirts coming along with them. Sakura took the black ones and headed for the dressing room. She'd already given her pink dusters to Tenten, and as soon as she was done changing she'd also give her the matching skirts. She didn't even bother checking if the others were getting dress, she already knew by the foot steps.

* * *

"Next stop, Beer Country!" Ino shouted upon exiting the village. "...who's the client by the way?" 

"Someone who goes by the name of Yamato. He got mixed in with the wrong crowd and is being blackmailed into the filth tournament. If he looses he loses all he has, maybe even his life, if he wins he has to pay them with the fifty million (whatever currency) prize money. The mission doesn't specify who 'they' are though...Um guys..."

"What is it Sakura?" Hinata inquired, rushing over to her left while Ino took her right.

"During the tournament, and maybe at other times, I won't be me...I'm going to let Momiiji out. In fact, I need some time to think about a few things, so she's coming out now. I'm going to use the henge no jutsu so you'll know when I change." Not even waiting for their answer, Sakura did the needed hand signs, changing her appearance to the darker Momiiji.

Momiiji wore black short shorts with her calves, breasts and fore arms covered in a special tape. A black strip of cloth with the words Inner Sakura embroidered onto it in red was tied around her forehead. Her Kohona forehead protector was tied around her neck and a jacket with the sleeves torn off covered her back (black of course) with the kanji for Faery, just like it was on Sakura's duster, but this time a bright crimson instead of a magenta.

She was about a full head taller than Sakura and her hair was a little longer, just passing her shoulders. Her body was more defined and more built. She was still beautiful, don't get me wrong, but it was a diamond in the ruff kind of beauty. Burgundy gloves protected her hands and matching boots adorned her feet with steel plates on the sides. If one were to compare her, she looked more like Tifa than anything, minus the extreme bust.

"I thought the little bitch would never let me out." Momiiji tightened her headband before turning to face her new comrades. "Let's move it girlies." Momiiji's voice was deceptively playful, but if one looked into her eyes, you could tell that she was ready to attack at any given moment.

"Hold up, 'girlie'. Uh uh, Temari don't play like that." referring to herself in the third person and speaking with ATITTUDE, all caps.

"To bad, girlie, but that's how I play, so you're just going to have to deal. Let's bounce, and try to keep up." Momiiji was gone in moments, already running through the desert in the direction of beer country.

"I see why Sakura never let's her out." Ino growled, she did **NOT** like being called girlie.

* * *

"Alexiel, was that girl..." 

"My daughter? Yes, yes she was, Xiao's very much like Tsunade. She's able to change her age appearance at will. The woman was her only living daughter and my granddaughter. Not once has Serenity showed any emotion, I can see why Xiao's chosen the guise of a child."

"Is their anything I can do?"

"Not as of yet, but when you're strong enough, you just may be able to. Till that time, you should train your two ninja elements earth and water (guessing, will change when and if the manga says otherwise). Your true element will come to you soon."

"Just those two?"

"For now, you've excelled in your magic and spell casting, now you must perfect your ninjutsu, don't want to be labeled a pathetic ninja by Momiiji now do you?"

"I guess your right. Besides, I could use the distraction. Can't let Naruto beat me all the time!"

"That's true."

* * *

"Took you girlies long enough. I've already finished shopping for supplies. You really are slow." 

"Can it Pink." Ino barked, trying so hard not to start a scene.

"If you want to hurt someone, I could always call out Kiken, she love pain." the very thought unnerved the four girls to no end. They just couldn't picture Sakura being masochistic.

"Did you get our room?" Even Hinata was getting pissy, and she's not even in heat!

"Duh, let's go eat already, I'm hungry." At least she waited for them, she can't be all bad...right?

The five began walking down the streets in search of decent dining. Not that it was an easy task. Most of the places were full. This was making all five of them cranky, each just waiting for an excuse to go off. Luckily the opportunity presented itself in the form in a bunch of huge drunks looking for an easy lay.

"Hey ladies, how would you like to sleep with a real man?" at least, that's what it sounded like. His words were so slurred together that it was more of a "Hayl ledies, housalaka slip wita wealmen?"

"What was that? 'How'd you like to sleep with a real man!' You've seen any around? Where? Where? I don't see him!" Momiiji even took the extra mile to start looking.

"Wy heeya!" could possibly be translated to "right here?"...?

"But I don't see him...wait, you couldn't possibly mean you?...I've seen twelve year olds manlier then you." The insults just kept coming, Temari and Ino were even taking mental notes.

"Wapoof?" possibly translates to: "Want proof?" this made Momiiji laugh.

"Are you going to give me this proof? Or are one of your boy toys gonna do it?" Momiiji was just pushing all the right buttons now wasn't she? Popping her neck and knuckles before getting into a martial arts stance not that dissimilar from Lee's, she signaled them to bring it. "If you girlies aren't going to help, just step aside and watch the show to see how a real martial artist does things." the rest of the Faery gang got into their own fighting stances, defiant looks on their faces.

The men, mistaking Momiiji's comment to being directed at them, charged at the girls blindly.

"Don't get in my way." was the last thing Momiiji said as she gave such a powerful punch, that it sent the man flying into two more, knocking all three unconscious. Several more men had joined, all drunk and eager for a fight. Even if the fight had nothing to do with them.

The more the merrier, as it is said. And the Faeries made merry. All five were getting the anger relief that they needed. The unconscious bodies only grew in multitude, they just seemed to pup up out of nowhere. When one fell, two came at them in his place.

"What is it about drunks that makes them so resilient?" Temari cried, taking out her giant fan and blowing most of them into a stone wall, knocking them out.

"Girlie's got some moves! But can you do that with your fists!" Momiiji brought her fist down against the earth, creating a crater as well as a wind that blew the rest of the opponents, ending the fight. "Man, I was hoping there'd be more." she whined, kicking one of the sleeping bodies. "Where's Lee when you need 'em?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked, not liking the way Momiiji sounded in the least.

"The green nuisance could give me a good work out. Why, you thought I was interested in him. Here, a word to the wise, if you like him so much, stop waiting around for him to notice and **DO** something about it! The man's an idiot, he ain't gonna' notice unless you put it in front of him in big bold letters, even then he might miss it!" turning on her heel, Momiiji led the girls to the inn in which they were staying.

* * *

"You're doing well with your elements. Kakashi would be proud." 

"Really, but this is nothing. I bet a lot of people can do it."

"But you've mastered it in only a few hours. Look at you, you're a natural."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Momiiji bellowed, yanking the covers of the four slumbering kunoichi. "C'mon Girlies, time to go!" 

"Five more minutes-zzzz..." Ino mumbled in her sleep, not caring in the least that she was removed of all warmth. She just rolled over until she was snuggling against Temari and Hinata (she was on the end and rolled over Tenten, whom snuggled closer to the other three).

"...five. UP!" she yanked the futons right from beneath them. But still they didn't care. They were all huddled together, snoring lightly with absolutely no intention of getting up. "This is getting ridiculous." Momiiji grumbled, making her way over to the bathroom and filling two buckets with icy cold water. "I'm giving you one last chance. Get your asses UP!" Yet the still ignored her, Hinata making a sluggish shooing motion with her hand.

"Go away." Tenten breathed.

"You've all asked for this..." Momiiji then dumped both buckets onto the poor unfortunate kunoichi...what a way to start the day!

* * *

Author's Note: Keep the votes coming! Hope you liked the chapter and I'll be update soon! 


	28. Goddess part 1

Author's Note: thechapter is gonna be kind of skippy, just so you know. This is part one of two, then it's PARTY TIME!

Fic Spoiler: this month's spoiler for my fic is...Temari is not a Tennyo and...the guys will be appearing in the next chapter!

Shikamaru's girlfriend vote: Ino-**9**, Temari-...**2**, do you guys even like her?

P.S: for those that are wondering, **I DON'T HATE MEN**, just the pig headed ones that think that they're better than everyone. Real men aren't men by age, they're men because of their actions and beliefs!

* * *

"Alexiel, is their anything else that I need to learn?" 

"Just one more thing."

* * *

The closer the girls got to Beer country, the darker and dirtier the place became. It didn't always used to be this way. It wasn't even always called beer country. It used to be a part of Plain Country. It may have even been one of the most beautiful parts of the country. But the feudal lord of the time had decided to have a prison placed their. At first, it was only a small blot on the area's beauty, but as time progressed, and as convicts started to escape, the citizens were being scared away and that's when the beauty of the place began to truly deteriorate. 

The one thing the feudal lord forgot to install in his would be high tech prison, were guards. In fact, their were only a total of seven cops working the large building. Five out of the seven being corrupt. No one guarded the exterior, nor did they check incoming gifts, mail, visitors. So it was only to easy for them to escape. One bye one, they took over the villages, chasing away those that could escape, terrifying those that couldn't into submission, and killed those that got in their way.

After almost a year of this, and the loss of almost half of plain country, the feudal lord took action, but his choice only doomed the lives of those still there. He built a border surrounding the taken over land. No one tried to help the innocent civilians, no one offered to fight back and take back what was rightfully theirs. No one even tried to save what they could. They just turned the other cheek while people were being raped, murdered, robbed, and cheated. Parents were too afraid to send their children to school, neighbors turned on each other. Now, half of the population was rendered illiterate, while the other half taught in hiding. Thugs ran rampant, breaking into peoples' homes and doing whatever they wanted.

Then, one of the worst of them, a man that went by the name of Master Darkness (corny name...) came up with an idea for order. At first people were confused or didn't believe him, but as time progressed, he'd established a system. Civilians would have to pay to keep from being robbed. Whether the payment be money, or their own daughters. Jobs were reestablished, but now, instead of their regular work, they made weapons, drugs and liquor. They were getting so good at what they did, that the feudal lord struck a deal with them. In exchange for shipments of weaponry and prostitutes, they would send them supplies equal to the amount given. It was almost like an equivalent exchange, if both sides didn't con each other on occasion.

But their liquor was the best around the world. Master Darkness was an alcoholic, it was no secret, and in one of his drunken stupors he named his land Beer country. But not a lot of people wanted him to be in charge. In fact, a lot of people wanted the tittle for themselves. So, they came up with a way to decide that Master Darkness just couldn't refuse. He loved women, loved watching them, loved fucking them, loved killing them, and he loved watching them die. So, they would hold a tournament, all those who wanted to be crowned 'in charge' would bring a team of five women to fight till the death and win him that title.

This is how the filth tournament came to be. Women were then trained in martial arts of many types to compete, whether they wanted to or not. They didn't have a choice in the matter. This being 'their time to pay the men back for their uselessness'. In fact most of the women entered were being blackmailed. Most of the men having harems from which the women were selected. Things like protection and safe sex had long since been discarded so a lot of them were being forced to fight for either their freedom, or the safety of their children. It wasn't fair, but that's how this place came to be. The sad part about it was, now, it was the women who did everything. They did all the work, both domestic and not. They were also the strongest, all women were trained in martial arts when they weren't taking care of their families and other loved ones or working to earn a living. They were worked to the bone, but this was nothing considering all the mental abuse they've suffered. They were made to think of themselves as nothing. That they were lower than dirt and that their only purpose was to please men and do as they pleased.

But it wasn't only bad for the women. Some of the men had it bad too. If they were gay or tried to help the women, they were tortured, then killed. The men were forced into a position where they could either risk their lives and try to save them, or add to their torment. Not that some didn't try though, in fact, it was only the act of kindness of these few men that kept the women going. They treated the women like people and not as slaves. In fact, they've even formed a secret society of sorts. Women and a few men would sneak out and do what they could to help each other. They treated the wounded, fed the starving, and smuggled their children out over to the other side of the border along with some of the women that wouldn't last much longer. This saved a lot of women and children, even some of the elders, whether they were male or female. But even though it saved those that were too young, too weak, or too old, those that could last still suffered, and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

Master Darkness won the first tournament, and even purposed that once every four years another would be held and the winner would be in charge for the next four years. Master Darkness had yet to lose and this was the fourth tournament being held.

Taking all this information to heart and recalling every detail of their mission, something didn't add up. Why would Master Darkness blackmail their client into participating in the filth tournament? Why would he add to the risk of losing his title? Upon further thought, since when did the tournament offer prize money? Something definitely smelled fishy, and Momiiji just loved fish.

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this_. Momiiji thought, leading her four team mates to the village that they were to meet Yamato. The sun was just setting, painting the sky various hues of pinks, golds and purples. It would have been beautiful, but the barren land robbed the sky of its splendor and transformed it into a sight of horror, of darkness, of sorrow. It was almost painful to think that this land used to be a beautiful, wonderful place.

Momiiji was on high alert, secretly checking on her team every five or so minutes. Everywhere they looked were women working, their eyes almost having a lifeless gleam. But their was not a man in sight. But their were shadows peaking at them from behind filthy windows. She'd decided to change back to Sakura, thinking that her appearance was frightening them into hiding. Still they hid...

But one child was brave, running out of a weapon's shop towards them, his head held high and eyes filled with inquiry. His mother's calls following him from the now open door.

"Who are you?" the little boy demanded. He had long black hair and his skin was abnormally pale. He wore a pair of torn and faded jeans and a large tee shirt that was so dirty that the color was hard to distinguish. His feet were bare and his nails were long. His eyes were a deep jade, almost exactly like Sakura's.

"We are searching for a man by the name of Yamato...Haruno, don't you remember me? It's me Sakura, your cousin." She explained, more for the sake of her friends then his.

"Sakura...?" the boy stopped to think, eyes scanning her for any way of remembering. His eyes then brightened considerably moments later once he looked at her abnormally pink hair. "Sakura-chan!" the boy cried, leaping into her arms and hugging her tightly. Sakura smiled warmly, carrying him back to the shabby building.

"It's been a while Eimin (Ay-meen is how you prenounce it I think, the kanji of this means death), how have you been, I haven't seen you since the last family reunion a few years ago. You've gotten big, what have they been feeding you?" Sakura asked, lifting the boy higher to sit on her shoulders. She'd just entered the building with her comrades close behind her, each confused beyond reason.

"I dunno? But it must be the reason why mom's cooking tastes so bad." he joked, just noticing her ears. "Whoa! Since when did you have cat ears?"

"I've got a tail too." Sakura grinned.

"Eimin! Get down from their now!" A relatively short woman bellowed, her long black hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and she was in a simple dress of a forest green. Her jade eyes were filled with such fury, such hate, that it scared Sakura more then any attacker would.

"But mom!" Eimin whined, giving her his most defiant glare he could muster.

"I said get down! NOW!"

"No need to throw a fit, demons don't have cooties." Sakura sighed, lifting her younger cousin off her shoulders and putting him down on the floor. "Where's uncle Yamato, he hired us."

"Well we didn't expect you of all people." the woman barked. "You don't even have the right to use the term uncle. Or should I remind you that you are no longer part of this family?"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but only in writing. You can't change blood. And we share the same blood. Now I'll ask again, where's uncle Yamato?" Sakura wasn't going to deal with this of all things.

"He's at home." Eimin informed, looking up at Sakura in awe.

_So cool!_ He thought, his eyes having a dreamy look to them. No one told of his mom like that, even in this society.

"Could you lead the way so we can be out of your mother's hair?" Sakura asked sweetly, leaning forward so she could look him in the eye. Eimin nodded enthusiastically, his smile brighter than the sun and his eyes gems of admiration.

"He will do no such thing! I will not leave him the company of freaks!"

"Is that any way to talk to the Kazekage's girlfriend, let alone his sister." Temari had had just about as much as she could take. She was confused, she was pissy, she was hungry, and she was tired. "Momiiji drove us like cattle, woke us up before the sun even rose, I've hardly ate anything, some jerk off tried to molest me, so if you'll excuse me, I'D LIKE SOME PROPER TREATMENT!" Temari's aura pulsated through out the shop and her stomach growled. Tenten was leaning on Hinata's shoulder, both scowling at the middle aged woman but to tired to fuss like Temari. Ino was in much worse shape too. She'd just given up her dieting obsession, but she was still suffering from slight malnutrition. She needed to be fed, and soon.

"You're the Kazekage's girlfriend?" Eimin asked, his admiration for his cousin growing more by the minute.

"Yup!" Eimin's mother was stunned into silence. The very thought of Sakura even dating was a preposterous thought in her head, so the fact that she was with someone so important...she couldn't even wrap her mind around that. _That's impossible. Sakura has to be lying. But what about the crazy haired blond, she claims to be his sister. It's impossible!_ The woman thought, glaring at the teen that was her niece.

"If you don't want Eimin to lead us then we'll wait for you to close shop." Ino breathed, sliding to a sitting position on the floor.

"...Fine." the woman finally agreed, returning to whatever the hell she was doing.

"Alrighty then. I saw a food stand not to far away from here. I'll go get us something to eat. Aunt Same (Sah-meh, Same: shark), Eimin, would you like anything?" Sakura asked, waiting patiently at the door.

"We want nothing from you."

"If you say so." Sakura sighed, not wanting to start another argument.

"I'll go with you." Hinata volunteered, sitting Tenten next to Ino and exiting with Sakura.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Momiiji." Sakura began as they walked down the narrow dirt road. 

"It's okay, she's harsh, but she looked out for us when it really came down to it. She even helped me with my punching." Hinata reassured her.

"That's good, she really likes you guys and was a little worried if she came across as Bitchy McBitch as Temari so kindly put it a few days ago." Hinata laughed at the comment, agreeing whole heartedly with Temari's statement, but Momiiji was a good and kind Bitchy McBitch, not a bad and mean one. Hinata said as much.

"Is Momiiji your other personality?" Eimin asked, popping out from a near by alleyway.

"Yes and what are you doing here? Your mother will be angry." Sakura lifted the small child back onto her shoulders without missing a beat.

"She's always angry with me! Ever since I showed her my trick." the boy pouted.

"Trick? What trick." Sakura was curious, what kind of trick would get his mother so upset.

"I can crystallize anything I want! People, plants, animals, hearts, souls, I use it when I go hunting for the butcher. This way the animals don't get hurt." the boy beamed.

"That's amazing! You have to show me some time." this answered why his mother would be mad. It was a very strange and powerful gift indeed.

"That sounds like a gift from the Kurisutaru (could be translated to crystal) family." Hinata told him, both shocked and amazed. "That family is said to be have been wiped out during the burning period because of their pagan beliefs."

"True, but Alexiel's blood runs through his veins, she was the one whom had the gift first and passed it down the family lines. She is the progenitor of the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Kurisutaru and various other well known families. The Haruno family have been suppressing it's given gifts from Alexiel, but there are a handful of members that are given at least two of her gifts. Eimin here was given the gift of crystallization and the Sharingan I think." Sakura explained to them.

"Who's Alexiel?"

"She's a celestial maiden, I'll tell you the story some time. Maybe even introduce you." Sakura promised, approaching the food stand, not noticing the leers she was being given by the men that actually came out.

"I can't wait!" he admitted. She almost grinned, but all mirth was wiped from her face as soon as they arrived at the stand. "What foods do you make here?"

"We don't sell to women." a large burly man growled, eying the two girls up and down before his lips reworked themselves into a lascivious grin.

"Why?" Sakura barked without thinking, but when she did, she remembered this place's history. "Forget I asked that. Can't you make an exception?"

"No can do..."

"No one will know. All I want is a couple meals for my travel weary friends and I." Sakura tried again.

"Since when did women such as yourself travel? Where's your father, brother or husband? Have him buy for you."

"Well excuse me for coming without none of the above. If anything, say Eimin is buying it." Sakura hissed, flexing her fingers before curling them into fists.

"No can do. But I may be willing to make an exception if...I don't know, she gives me a little present." the man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while pointing at Hinata. Hinata knew what he was referring to, making her very angry. Bringing her foot up and bringing it down, Hinata shook the earth, knocking the man onto his back. Her temper rising to a point of boiling over, she too was getting very cranky.

"How's this, you just lay there like a good little boy and we'll cook for ourselves?" Both girls jumped over the counter and took over where the man left off on the grill.

* * *

"How much do you think we need?" Hinata asked as she finished another serving of steak and noodles. 

"...About three servings each. That should be enough for everyone." Sakura answered, showing Eimin the art of grilling. "When is your eighth birthday?"

"Next week. Why?"

"Have you ever thought of enrolling into a ninja academy?"

"Yup! Mom and Dad are going to try to enroll me for next year. But I have to be on my best behavior. So in other words. I won't be going unless dad wins the filth tournament. He says that if he wins then we'll be in charge of this place."

"I figured as much. Well, we're all done here. Let's go feed everyone." Before lifting her load of five boxes, Sakura went over to the man to untie and ungag him (what can I say, he wouldn't shut up).

"Are you really going to be fighting in it?" Hinata nodded, balancing her cargo in both hands. "That's so cool! How did you do that thing with the earthquake?"

"It's hard to explain. Maybe Sakura will teach you."

"Really?" He looked up to Sakura expectantly.

"I'll teach you everything you want to know." Sakura promised him, wrapping her tail around Eimin's arm when a relatively large group of people were walking in their direction. They were loud, but they didn't seem to be threatening. But Sakura didn't want to risk it.

Their were six or seven men in the group and three or so young women. The girls all wore matching outfits which consisted of one thing, pink. Pink minis, pink halter tops, pink chokers, pink boots, pink gloves. Too much pink. Each girl had their hair dyed blond and each wore blue contacts. But that didn't hide the misery that reflected in their eyes. But those eyes held something else. They held a secret, a very important secret.

"All we need is two more girls and we can rule the tournament!" one exclaimed, face filled with excitement, head turning and finally spotting the extra three occupants on the street. "Well if it isn't Eimin!" he sounded pleasant enough, but he carried a sinister aura about him that put the two kunoichi on edge.

"You know this person?" Sakura spoke, head held high, daring him to do anything.

"He's one of Master Darkness's crew."

"Also one of the strongest." the man interupted.

"Okay, first off, I was talking to him, second, I highly doubt that." Sakura barked, glaring daggers at his shocked form. He wasn't the only shocked one either. The whole bunch stared at her as if she were crazy.

"You gonna let a little girl talk shit about you?" one of his buds finally choked out.

"Sorry little boy, but you're gonna have to wait to be taught your lesson." Sakura readjusted the boxes that carried the food before she lifted her little cousin onto her back.

"Learn your place!" the man charged her, not caring in the least that she was carrying a child.

"I can't wait till we find a place with real men, not these idiots that carry the tittle by age." Hinata sighed, taking both Eimin's and Sakura's cargo and adding it to her own. "Don't let them find out where we're staying." Hinata decided that this was one fight she didn't want to join. She knew her temper, and she was about to lose it, if she were to join, she'd have murder on her long list of mistakes. Not something she wanted to do. "Have fun and make sure you tell us all about it when you get back." Hinata waved as she departed, balancing fifteen boxes so food with one hand.

* * *

"Took you long enough!"Ino called as soon as Sakura and Eimin entered the building. She had long since finished her meal and was looking much better.But it wasn't Sakura, it was Momiiji that carried Eimin on her shoulder, lookin' like the cat that got its cream. Eimin's eyes were wide and his mouth set in a lopsided grin. 

"That was so much fun!" Momiiji admitted, removing some dirt from her face. "Time to go and get started on our mission!" Sakura's aunt had just finished closing shop and began to lead the way, not happy in the least. Her fury radiating off her form in waves. Momiiji chose not to say anything else, she knew when to keep quiet. Besides, the woman looked like she were going to explode!

* * *

"Uncle Yamato!" Momiiji greeted, face set in deceptive glee. 

"What are **you** doing here?" He demanded, not expecting her in the least.

"You hired me." Her voice was sugar coated with sweet venom.

"I wouldn't have hired if I'd known they'd send you." the man growled. He was gruff in appearance. Age taking its toll on his tanned skin. Gray started mixing with brown and his scarred face showed the beginnings of a beard and mustache. Time had not been good to him. A bear gut hanging over his pants, clothing consisting of several shades of browns. The man had truly lived a lazy life since he stopped being a shinobi.

"Tell us what we have to do then we'll be on our merry way." Ino stepped in, taking over before Momiiji let loose a string of insults. "Geez, what's with your family?"

"Your asking the wrong person girlie." Momiiji replied, putting her little cousin on the ground and shooing him off to clean up. "Spill it, and don't give me the blackmail crap that you hired us for."

"I don't know what you mean." he lied, and pourly I might add.

"Liar." all the girls said in unison before Hinata called some water to wrap itself around the man and suspend him in midair.

"Alright!I was hoping you'd win me the title of lord here!" He admitted (that didn't take long), fearing for his life and shaming the title of Shinobi.

"How far the mighty have fallen." Tenten groaned, this was turning out to be very boring.

"Such a pity too. Oh well, start spilling. You're boring us."

Eimin watched from the hall in rapt fascination. He'd always thought Sakura was cool, even when they first met two years ago. He didn't understand why his parents didn't like her. She was amazing. She had the coolest friends, knew all the coolest stuff, was apprenticed to the Hokage. She was nice and understanding. She gave advise and looked out for those she cared for. She taught him some really neat tricks and has promised to teach him more. She treated him like a person, she didn't baby him and isolate him because of his age. She even told him of Momiiji. She kept it real with him.

But this was a completely new side to her. Given that it was Momiiji, she was more violent, powerful, more skilled. She was now the type of person who would stare death in the face and laugh. It seemed as if nothing scared her. Her aura was that of confidence, protection and danger. Every time he saw her, he felt as if he could take on the whole world. She was amazing, she was his protector, she was his cousin, she was his mother. She was more of a mother to him than his real one. And this was only his second time seeing her.

The first time they met was a family reunion. He was five then, but he was smarter and more observant than most gave him credit for. He understood things that people three times his age could even comprehend. He saw things that most couldn't see. He could do things that most people couldn't do.

She was off to the side when he first saw her. Watching everyone from a darkened corner. The lamps casting their orange glow over her form. Balancing light and dark and making her shadows dance. She was an ethereal being watching the pathetic mortals show off things that held no relevance. She was out casted by those she called family, but was on everyone's mind. She was a goddess in his eyes. Her jade eyes calculating everything and everyone. She was a ninja, a kunoichi, a warrior, a healer, and a loving person.

He didn't know what possessed him to approach her, but he was happy that he did. She looked at him as if he were her equal, not as if he were an inferior child. She spoke with a kind voice, listened with attentive ears, and gave him her attention when he spoke. The party was almost over by the time either of them realized it.

While they spoke, she told him tales of missions past, taught him how to heal minor scrapes and cuts, taught him to give respect were respect was due, she also taught him how to be a man. Someone who knew that one could never know everything, telling him that the more you know, the more you realize that you know nothing. She told him that everything has balance, good and bad, male and female, love and hate. She told him that one could not exist without the other, everything has it's place in the world and one thing is not inferior to another, because everything was born with a purpose, whether it be to save the world and all her children, or to die and give life to those around you. People write their own fates and destinies with the choices that they make in life. "No one else can live your life." she'd tell him.

And in return, he told her all the myths and legends, histories and stories, that he could remember. He asked her his questions about everything, life, religion, people, death, how things come to be, how things end. He asked her everything that he could. The more they spoke, the closer they became.

Eimin couldn't help but love her, she was like a sister or mother to him and they haven't even known each other for very long. She didn't condescend him for being different, or yell at him for asking questions like his parents did. They didn't even seem to have time for it, for him. But she did, and he loved her for that.

* * *

Author's Note: Introducing someone else with a bond to Sakura. I hope you starting to catch on to a few things. Hope I've given you a good enough peek into the character that is Eimin, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll update soon. 


	29. Goddess part 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while. next month's spoiler is...NEJI'S GONNA BE A STRIPPER! Votes are the same as the last time, Ino-**9** Temari-**2 **review and let me know if I forgot to report anything.

oOoOoOoOo

That night, when everyone was asleep, Eimin snuck into the room that the five kunoichi were staying in. His curiosity getting the best of him. They were all awake by the time he entered, none the least bit upset or cranky. In fact, they all looked happy to see him.

It almost looked as if he'd walked in on a sleep over. All the girls had their futons set in a circle, so that when they laid on their stomaches they could talk with each other face to face. Ino was in the process of painting her toe nails a metallic purple, while Temari French braided her hair. Hinata was in the wash basin with her tail sticking out over the rim. It had taken her over an hour to boil all that water so she had no intention of getting out until the water was freezing. Tenten was busy organizing her weapons and scrolls with the help of Sakura's tail, Sakura's hands being too busy with detangling Hinata's hair.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted, pausing in her task to wave at him before returning to it. _How the hell did this happen?_ Sakura thought as she came across a particularly bad snarl.

"So anyway, Sakura, I have to know, you're a Tennyo...?" Temari asked, using a fairy clip to hold the end of Ino's braid fast.

"So is Ino and Hinata." Sakura replied, accidentally yanking on Hinata's scalp. Hinata yelped in surprise, but stayed still none the less. "Sorry, I'm almost finished."

"What about Tenten and me?" Tenten stopped what she was doing to pay closer attention to Sakura's answer.

"You're only half Sylph on you mother's side. So is your brother Kankurou, Gaara on the other hand was completely human."

"But now he's a demon."

"Yes...he's also a celestial, but that's only because Hinata, myself, Neji and Sasuke resurrected him. So I guess he could be considered as half Tennyo." Sakura explained, pulling the interested Eimin onto her lap. He instantly began running his fingers through Hinata's long, silky, black hair. Sakura took this time to stop and rest her hands. Focusing all her mana into an empty corner. One would think that she was staring at something, but slowly, something pushed up from beneath the wood. The floor boards creaked and groaned in protest, eager to stay in its place. Whatever it was stopped, so did the rooms occupants.

Everyone watched as the wood was being pushed against again. But still the wood blocked whatever it was.

"Tenten, put your hands on the ground in that corner." Sakura ordered.

"Why?" Tenten was already half way to the corner.

"Trust me, you'll know when you get their." Sakura urged, a knowing smile gracing her features. Eimin looked at her, hoping that he'd find the answers in her face or something, but she couldn't be read. So, turning back and facing Tenten, he watched her intently.

Tenten was reluctant at first, feeling as if something were calling her. But as she placed her hands on the hard surface, she felt a warmth under her hands. She didn't know how to explain it, but it felt as if something was growing beneath the hard wood floors. Something that wanted her help. "What do I do?"

"Do what your gut tells you." Sakura yawned, the girl was taking to long. Her fingers combed through Eimin's wild mane that he called hair out of sheer boredom. The boy was filthy, making Sakura very tempted to just dump him into the wash basin and scrub off all the dirt and grime that had accumulated over his skin and hair over a long period of time.

Tenten felt the sudden urge to surrender to this energy, to give it hers. _'Do what your gut tells' you she says. I hope she's right..._She let go of all the controls and barriers that she used to restrain her chakra, letting it flow to the palms of her hands and through the warm surface. It felt awkward at first, almost as if water was cascading down her arms beneath the skin. She felt her body become warm from the inside out, as if an internal flame had come alive withing her belly. Closing her eyes, she almost saw what was beneath the wood, reaching out to her.

The wood splintered and broke as a small tree burst through. Vines and wildflowers making their presence known. The vines made fast work of growing up the walls and the ceiling. The tree, a plum tree full of blossoms, merged and became one with the corner while various wildflowers grew around its roots. The whole corner looked like a tiny fragment of paradise. The greenery was lush and the flowers healthy and beautiful.

"I never knew I could do that..." Tenten looked at her hands as if they weren't her own. "Do my parents know about this?"

"Yes...but they're not your real parents. I think it's about time you learned who you really are, an earth fairy. But this is as far as I'll go, the reason for your being here will have to be answered by the ones that raised you. But I can almost guarantee you that you'll hear good news rather then bad. You weren't switched with their real child." Sakura took a serious tone as she spoke, but it wasn't a bad serious.

"Are you sure?" Tenten pressed, turning completely to look at her.

"Positive, besides, you're parents wouldn't know if that was the case. Aunt Lulu will show you how to unlock your gifts when we return."

"But what about me, I'm half sylph, what does that mean? Aren't sylph's soulless elemental thingies made of wind?" Temari demanded, as far as she was concerned, she had a soul and no one was going to tell her otherwise.

"I have a feeling that your mother had found a way to get a soul, that's why you and your brother have them, but how is a complete mystery to even me. But you are right, sylphs are soulless wind spirits. You should be proud though, you have the wind as part of your being, you love the wind right? It's part of you."

"Never thought of it like that...COOL!" Temari shouted, not caring in the least if she woke anyone up. "I wonder what it'll be like when I learn to use my powers? I bet it'll be so cool." Temari went off to lala land not to long after that. Her hands set on Ino's paper covered pillow while Ino painted Temari's nails with the same polish that she used prior.

"Any who, what's up Eimin, you couldn't have possibly come to watch us act like complete girls, what do ya' want." Sakura asked, she had long since started putting his hair in cornrows for the fun of it. His hair was so thick that she didn't even need to tie the ends (though she did anyway).

"I wanted to ask about being a ninja, what's it like, how do you become one, how long is one expected to live, why do you start so young, how do you get promoted, why are you considered tools, why-" Sakura clamped her hands over his mouth before he could continue, his muffled voice still trying to convey his questions.

"Being a ninja is...in a word, tough. In order to become a ninja you must start at the academy to be taught the necessary skills to progress. Most don't live beyond sixty. The reason we start so young is so that all the information needed to be taught has enough time to sink in, almost like how school is. In order to get promoted you must take the exam of the rank you're trying to get into. We are considered tools because we tend to do everyone's dirty work. Please tell me that's everything." Sakura mentally pleaded that he had no more questions as she removed her hand from covering his mouth.

"What does the word Orgasm mean?" Hinata's face went beat red. Ino began choking on her own saliva. Tenten pricked her finger on one of her kunai. Temari did a double take. Sakura looked as if she were either very angry, very irritated, or as if she were about to laugh.

"Where did you hear that word?" Sakura spoke slowly, taking deep breaths to keep from exploding with her unidentified emotion.

"I heard mommy talking to dad after we went to bed, she said she wanted an orgasm while talking about dad being a ninja." He explained, not understanding what he said.

"You've lived a very sheltered life haven't you. You'll know when your older, but right now is definitely not the time for such talk."

"But what does it mean?" he pressed, ignoring Sakura comment about waiting till he was older. Sakura had to think fast if she wanted to avoid a very embarrassing situation.

"...Um...how's this...I'll tell you in the morning." Sakura lied, praying that he'd forget when the time actually came.

"But I'm not tired! I wanna' know!" he cried, eye's pleading that Sakura tell him what the word meant.

"How's this then, here's a hint, it's something that adults do." Eimin was about to press on, not in the least bit satisfied with her answer, but he was stopped by a yawn. "Now you should be going to bed." Sakura smiled, lifting the child of her lap and placing him on his feet.

"But I don't wanna, I have nightmares." He pouted cutely.

"You most likely wont." Temari informed him, fanning her hands so that her nails may dry faster.

"But I always have nightmares. Always." this fact didn't stop him from climbing back on to Sakura's lap and curling up into a ball.

"What about?" Sakura gave in, rubbing his back in a soothing manor, her claws just grazing him in feather like touches, making him shiver involuntarily as he drifted off to sleep.

"People dying, I've even seen some redhead guy die twice. The first time was-" he yawned "because he had something sucked out of him. The second was by a scary ghost girl." Sakura froze in place.

"Did he have a...tattoo on his forehead? It looked like the kanji 'Ai'." the child nodded before surrendering to sleep.

An odd silence blanketed the room. Not exactly aukward, but not entirely welcomed either. All the girls returned to their tasks, each thinking about what they have learned.

"What does this mean?" Hinata inquired, almost completely positive that he was talking about Gaara, but not entirely sure about anything else.

"I don't know what to believe...But I know how to find out. Ino, I want you to transport me into his dreams. I'm going to find out what is going on." Ino nodded, albeit reluctantly, but scooted over to Sakura's side and performed the necessary hand signs in order to accomplish her given task. Sakura's form went limp as her consiousness went into Eimin's.

"Help me get them into bed." Ino requested, barely any emotion making its way to her voice. Tenten and Temari were at her side in moments, Temari lifting Eimin and Tenten helping Ino with getting Sakura under the coverlet on her futon. Eimin was then placed by her side before the two were tucked in.

oOoOoOoOo

The first thing she saw was Eimin, hugging his knees and staring at a scene before him. Sakura made a move to sit next to him, not even bothering to look around, but that all changed when someone cried for help, a very familiar someone. Turning on her heel, Sakura did a double take as she saw Naruto being backed against a wall in one of Kohona's many alleyways. His coat had been torn off and was now laying discarded at the mouth of the alley way, leaving his arms and tail exposed. A group of men approaching him with hungry looks in their eyes. All looked considerably drunk, all being considerably armed. Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Why don't you show us your pretty little face." one hissed, leading the pack. Naruto had been cowering in the corner, fearing more for their lives than his. His eyes were glassed over with such hate and loathing, crystalin tears cascading from his eyes and being absorbed in the material that covered his lower face. One man, a brunette man about twice the size and age of Naruto charged him, pinning his arms high over Naruto's head, lifting him off the ground.

Sakura was calling his name now, rooted to her spot by some unknown force. She couldn't look away, she couldn't close her eyes, she couldn't move. Try as she might, all that she could do was cry out his name. She couldn't even look to see how Eimin was doing, from what she could tell, he hadn't moved an inch, he didn't even blink.

The man had yanked down Naruto's mask, but the pour lighting made it almost impossible for the man to realize just whom it was that he was going to kiss. When his lips touched Naruto's, a look a pure ecstasy washed over the man's face. Almost instantly the man's lips began to deteriorate, then his face, then his neck, the man fell dead not to long after. A look of unhindered horror made it's way to Naruto's face.

"Naruto?" It was Sasuke, finding both him and the terrified men in the alley. Upon seeing Naruto, Sasuke was filled with a jealous rage as he transformed into the snake that he truly was. "How dare you." he managed to hiss out before completely transforming and wrapping himself around the horrified bunch. His clothes lay torn and deserted on the littered ground that belonged to the alleyway. He crushed them instantly, without hesitation or even a second thought.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, silently pleading for something, Sakura could not yet tell. Sasuke released the broken corpses, the bodies landing with a sickening crash onto the wet and murky earth. The large reptilian slithered over to Naruto's side, nudging Naruto as he altered his top half back to human shape.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke made a move to touch Naruto, but he shuffled away from him. "Naruto...?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I'm fine." a lie made obvious by his constant shaking. Naruto made a move to pick up his jacket, but Sasuke had hugged him from behind. Naruto froze immediately.

"Please don't lie to me. Please." Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck and tugged at his ear with his teeth, shocking the hell out of Sakura. _Since when was Sasuke able to withstand his poison? _"How can I protect you if you won't tell me what ails you my love."

"Please, don't, you'll end up like him." Naruto tried to shrug him off, but his lack of any and all physical contact has left him somewhat desperate for the touch.

"I'm still alive. I don't feel a thing anymore, the only difference is that you taste a little better. To think I thought that that was impossible." Sasuke tried to joke, attempting to cheer him up. "I can prove it, just let me kiss you. I'm immune to your poison, don't you see that?" Sasuke had slithered in front of Naruto so that the blond could see that Sasuke was telling the truth.

"I'm still not going to risk it, you can ask all you want!" Naruto stomped his foot, almost childishly, he looked as if he was very tempted, but the scene darkened and changed before Sakura could further evaluate things.

oOoOoOoOo

That morning at breakfast was an...awkward affair. Eimin had forgotten his question as Sakura had hoped. The two having spent the half the whole night in his nightmares, witnessing deaths of random people. Naruto and Sasuke being the only ones that Sakura knew, (thankfully). Sakura had made sure it stayed that way by having Ino send Eimin to her own conciousness while they slept so that they wouldn't witness anymore deaths.

When Eimin woke his glee was so great that it made all the girls giddy with a joy that wasn't their own; and in thanks, Eimin took five of the prettiest blossoms of the plum tree's branches (it's still there) and crystalized them before giving them to the girls. Their was a lot of cuddling and 'you're so sweet's after that. But the rumbling in their tummies was a sign that they needed to stop and eat.

Sakura and Hinata had volunteered to make breakfast for everyone, but Sakura's aunt had refused them, glaring daggers at the two girls as if they were some kind of virus or disease.

"You best hurry up, the tournament will be starting soon. Your uniforms will be given to you there." Sakura's uncle, Yamato, told them, his eyes holding something deceptive in them. The girls were getting rather worried, but the time for talk was over when Sakura's aunt came out of the kitchen, arms laden with food. She gave everyone their food, or rather dropped them when she was serving the girls.

Sakura was getting really irritated by her behavior, but that could wait for some other time as she ate. Several minutes later, something caught her nose. Standing from her seat at the dinning room table, right in the middle of her meal, and began sniffing the air. This rose a couple of eyebrows.

"What is it?" Ino stood and did the same before her face broke out into a wide grin. "Their's only two people I know that can smell like the kitchen." Ino hopped over the table and ran out the door. Hinata stood and bowed in apology before doing the same.

"C'mon guys!" Sakura laughed, grasping Eimin's hand and leading both him and her remaining teammates out to the main entrance of the village. No one stood in their way, who could, they were moving faster then any train could move. I think that's why half of the village's population was trampled. No one even saw them coming, all they saw was a long dust trail.

The two blonds were at the front of the bunch, trying to get their first before the other. It was Ino and Sakura all over again...minus the insults, plus deadlier looks. Sakura was quickly catching up with Eimin on her back, whom was holding on for dear life. Hinata was close behind.

The large group of weary travelers didn't know what to expect. The place was filthy. The place was stinky. The place was ugly. Need I say more? But when they felt the earth shaking...when they heard the startled cries of the villagers...they didn't expect to be struck with such a powerful force. It was like they were struck by a very fast moving bowling ball and they were the pins, and...TURKEY (when they get three strikes in a row while bowling)!

Someone squealed, high pitched and loud. A few people grunted, low in both tone and volume. Everyone else just groaned, some being cuddled by the very ones whom knocked them over.

"Troublesome." one growled under his breath, being hugged by, not one, but two blonds.

"Sakura-chan!" Both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed in unison, wrapping their arms around her as if they hadn't seen her in years. Naruto was almost back to his old self too...now if only he could get rid of the leathers...

"Okaa-chan!" Sora and Riku were quick to join the group hug, followed by Sai, Kakashi, Sephiroth...man, a lot of people missed her!

"My boys!" Sakura cooed, kissing each of their cheeks in a motherly (or sisterly) fashion.

"Our girl." Kakashi added, planting a kiss on her forehead through the fabric of his mask. "How's my little girl doing?"

"Thing's are a bit irritating around here, but nothing I can't handle."

"When are the fights going to start? I've got money on this." Tsunade admitted with her usual grin that she used for such occasions.

"Later on today. We have to finish getting ready and head to the arena soon." Hinata answered, still wrapped in a hug by her teammates, Neji and Hanabi (Shino included believe it or not).

"Please tell me you didn't bet on us!" Sakura exclaimed, half jokingly, half out of fear. Remember, whenever Tsunade bets, the complete opposite happens.

"No, Kakashi's betting on you, he's just using my money. I get fifty percent of the earnings though." Tsunade informed triumphantly.

"Oh, then we have nothing to worry about. Come, our things are over at my aunt and uncle's house. You can ditch your stuff there...Where's Jiraiya? I would think he'd be here." Sakura sniffed the air, searching for his scent, but it was nowhere to be found.

Ino had then climbed onto Chouji's shoulder, perking her ears and listening. "Sound's like the tournament's getting started." Ino noted, readjusting herself so that she could sit comfortably, Chouji's hand on her lap to keep her from falling. Ino gave Shikamaru a cute and playful look, but their was something else their too, almost as if she were taunting him.

Hackles rose with jealousy as Shikamaru watched Ino laugh at some joke or other with Chouji. Those two were getting a little too close for his liking. Ino and Chouji hung out more then he did with either of them combined. Both of which were snickering at him behind their hands.

"Let's go already! I've got half of my breakfast just waiting to be eaten!" Temari exclaimed, already dragging Shikamaru back chanting the word 'food' like a mantra. Both Sakura and Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"Did you two know that you look so much alike when you do that?" Tenten smiled, following Temari's example, all the way down to the dragging of Lee.

"Now that ya' mention it..." Tsunade squinted at both Kakashi and Sakura, closely examining them as she would a wound. "You two have the same eyebrows, and I think the same nose too...Are you two related?" Tsunade asked, already knowing how unlikely that is. She could bet money on it!

oOoOoOoOo

Author's note: Again, so sorry it took forever for me to update. I've been a little busy. But I am trying to keep updating regularly. Well, TTFL, Tah Tah For Now!


	30. Preliminaries

Author's note: very skippy and fillerish, just thought you ought to know.

* * *

"That sick and twisted bastard!" Sakura hissed as she eyed the...outfit she and her team would be wearing...or more like underwear. The top was a bikini top, at least it looked like one with a white net shirt went over it that stopped just bellow her bosom. A skirt that put the mini to shame with bikini bottoms that went underneath. Knee high socks was about the only covering the girls had, that along with boots that ended just bellow the knee. Pads were wrapped around the knee and elbow in some scant form of protection. The bathing suit lookalikes matched the girls' chosen colors at least...

"Pantie flash anyone?" Temari joked half heartedly, picking up her outfit almost hesitantly. Hinata had remained silent since the outfits were brought out, nothing giving away her inner turmoil. She just stared at the offered cloths as if analyzing it for any tears that shouldn't be their.

"Hinata...you okay...?" Ino inquired, noticing her comrade's silence. Ino had just exited the dressing room. She still had the fairy wings framing her ponytail, but that's about all that she kept. Her purple top making itself known under the white netting, the greenish brown ultramini doing nothing to hide what was underneath. Hinata blanched, there was no way in hell she was going to wear anything like that! ESPECIALLY with her father, sister, AND teammates out there, let alone Neji. She just couldn't do it.

"I can't..." she finally spoke. She couldn't even look at it anymore. She was about to drop it too, but Sasuke, yanked her off of the bench on which she sat and dragged her into the dressing room.

"When did you get in here!" Tenten cried, hiding behind Sakura because she didn't want anyone to see her in her given outfit.

"Sakura summoned me, don't tell me you forgot about our little bond?" Sasuke answered from the behind the changing screen while he changed the struggling Hinata. Tenten didn't say anything, just looked away. She had forgotten.

"Don't worry, they can't say anything because it's what we were told to wear, we didn't have a choice." Sakura told Hinata, several wonderful thoughts of her outfit meeting its demise. But that will have to wait.

"If it makes any consultation for you girls. All the serious ones have a kinky side." Sasuke grinned secretly to himself as he pulled Hinata out of the dressing room. This got the girls thinking.

"You know, that works for me." Ino admitted, her bunny ears twitched this way and that, listening to the rambunctious crowd. "Yamato-san's coming." Ino informed.

"Are you ready to go gir- what's a man doing in here!" Sakura's uncle bellowed.

"Hold your horses grandpa, I'm gay." Sasuke chuckled. "Remember what I told you, give 'em something to watch." Sasuke left, smiling his secretive smile and with an exaggerated sway of the hips.

"Now that that's out of the way, are you girls ready to go?" Sakura did a quick scan of her teammates before nodding to herself more then to answer her uncle.

"We're ready, but we're charging extra for these outfits." Sakura hissed, already leaving, each girl giving him their own growl as they passed him.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Neji asked.

"The girls are a little upset that they're being forced to wear really skimpy outfits." Sasuke answered, grabbing everyone's attention with that statement.

"How skimpy?"

"I'm talking pantie flash skimpy."

"Good heavens!"

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS!" An announcer bellowed into the mic, dressed in black from head to toe. Twenty groups of five girls and women making their way onto the ring. Each wearing very revealing, matching, outfits. Half of the fighters looked very pissed while the rest wore a mask of flirtatiousness. The crowd went wild with anticipation, eager for the bloodshed that would soon ensue.

"The point of this week's fights is to lower the amount of teams from twenty to ten. The match will be decided when three or more of the teams member's get ring outs, die, or are unable to continue the match." A woman announced, a sadistic smile gracing her features. She put Sakura on edge, more so then any man could. "The first round will be between..." the woman took out an envelope from her cleavage. "Team 1: Karnice, and team 19: Gohr!" Neither team was them...now that you mention it, they didn't have a team name, just a number. Number 13.

Hinata cowered behind Temari, constantly tugging at the skirt as if trying to make it longer. Temari being unfazed in the least. Ino was busy scanning the crowed, much to occupied to pay attention to her riding up skirt. Ten Ten sat on their assigned bench, watching the competition like a hawk. Nothing got passed her, not even the little underhanded tricks that one team member would pull when no one was paying attention. The matches were short however. Nothing to fear or worry about in the least. This really irked her. Sakura however, was meditating on the floor...or should I say Momiiji. Sakura didn't need to use her eyes to watch the fights. Her ears and other senses giving her all the information needed.

Sakura had cowered within herself as soon as they exited their changing room, her self consciousness getting the better of her. In her mind, she just couldn't compete with the sultry beauty of Temari, the charming beauty of Ino, the elegant beauty of Hinata, nor the tomboyish beauty of Tenten. Sakura was just cute. Nothing more, nothing less. Just cute. She just couldn't compare. Not like her other personalities. They were all gorgeous in their own way. When she put on her outfit, she could only hold up her mask of confidence for so long.

"Ladies and gentlemen...IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND!" both the man and the woman announced at the same time "Team 13: The Faeries and team 7: Triple Seven!"

Triple Seven was made up of four girls that looked to be just entering their teen years and a middle aged woman whom looked to be within her second month of pregnancy. Each were wearing black dresses that barely went down to their mid thigh. High heeled boots adorned their feet, cutting off above their knees with buckles all up the sides.

"At least we kept our name." Ino smiled, eying the expectant mother with sympathy.

"What do we do?" Temari asked as the girls leaped into the ring.

"Avoid her stomach, try to get a ring out as quickly as possible with minimal damages to the mother and possibly the baby." Momiiji stated, already strategizing ways to attack without causing to much harm. The girls nodded in understanding.

"First up...Aori and Temari!" _typical they'd pair off the two hot blonds..._Temari had to roll her eyes at this. The other girls exited the ring. Momiiji sat next to Hinata, playing with her fingers strangely. Tenten sat on the ground in front of a kneeling Ino, whom was merrily braiding her hair without a care in the world.

1, 2, 3 hits and the match was over. "Beauty, brains and brons." Temari bragged to the unconscious girl. Her voice echoing throughout the stadium just above the thunderous applause.

"That was fast." the announcer woman frowned in disappointment. She wanted to watch a fight, not a not-even-close warm up..."Next up...Ino and Jill!" _Blond against brunette, classic._ Ino thought to herself trading places with Temari and striking a quick, but cute, pose. "BEGIN!"

It was a one hit K.O. Ino struck another cute pose before back flipping out of the ring and landing perfectly. The woman's frown turned into irritated look.

"Next round...TENTEN AGAINST MIKA!" Tenten smiled, glad that her turn was up...but the fight was over in 10 seconds flat. Tenten left almost on the brink of tears, she wanted a match, not a punching bag...as soon as she sat down, waterfalls began pouring from her eyes.

"I WANTED A FIGHT!" she cried, making the crowd 'aww' in sympathy.

"Didn't we all..." the woman hissed under her breath. "NEXT UP...Hinata and Kanna?" the woman did a double take, staring at the sheet as if something wasn't right. Hinata gave Momiiji a look. She just shrugged and smiled secretively.

"When did you...? Why did you...?" Hinata stammered, wanting to ask, but also not wanting to get her in trouble. Momiiji just sat there and looked innocent...which was an obvious sign that she did something. Momiiji **_never_** looks innocent unless she did something. It didn't take very long for the girls to figure out this little bit of information.

Kanna was the expectant mother. On hind sight, it was the perfect match up. With Hinata's gentle fist technique, little to no harm will come to the baby. As the two climbed onto the state, Hinata could tell that the woman was feeling ill, she was probably being malnourished. This filled Hinata with a smoldering rage. As soon as the match was started Hinata leaped over the woman before whispering something into her ear. The woman was knocked out soon after by a quick jab to the skull.

What she said was: "Head to the Haruno household, help will be there."

Need I report the last match? Momiiji's match didn't even last five seconds.

* * *

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Not only had the woman come, but also her whole team. They had fled when their master had tried to kill them for their failure. The girls, feeling guilty, had found them lodging with Sephiroth, whom vowed to watch over them with his life (I wonder who asked).

The wind was calming and warm, carrying with it the seductive smell of roses, gore, and chocolate. Teasing her senses and arousing her in ways that was only possible for one man. Gaara... Sakura bit at her lower lip in a giddy excitement as she slipped out of her window so as to not disturb the room's sleeping occupants.

Following the taunting scent just out of town into a seemingly small, secluded, cluster of trees and bushes. He was waiting for her their, right in the middle, at the edge of a small, silvery lake. The wind played with the strands of his fiery red hair that now reached the nape of his neck. His body glistened with water, as if he'd just gotten out of a nice bath. His chest bare to the elements. He knew she was there, he was waiting for her, for his Sakura.

"I was waiting for you." His deep voice sent chills down Sakura's spine.

"It's kind of nice to have someone wait for you." She purred, almost shyly. Gaara chuckled, walking over to her slowly, eyes never leaving hers. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Sakura leaned against him, feeling as if her legs wouldn't be able to support her much longer. Gaara licked his lips as his eyes glazed over with desire. He wanted her, and he didn't know how much longer he could control himself. If he could, he'd wait for an eternity, but, considering his demonic dilemma, that wasn't much of an option.

"I need you." He growled into her ear, pressing himself against her to prove his point. Sakura purred with delight as she wrapped a leg around his waist, grinding against him for a mere moment. "Now." His breath became uneven and shallow.

"Then take me. Show me the extent of your want, of your lust. I want to know on the most physical of levels of how you feel about me. Let me experience your love." Her other leg soon found its way around his waist. That was about all he could take. Taking her lips into a passionate kiss, battling against Sakura's tongue for dominance.

Her claws just barely grazing down his back. His fangs nipping at her lip. Her moans and silent pleas for more. His experienced hands working at her clothes. But, knowing how cruel I am, a twig snapped and the bushes shook.

"Sakura-ne-chan!" Eimin called, finally getting through the branches, yawning.

"What is it sweety?" Sakura asked, scooping the child up into her arms in a motherly fashion. Sakura looked to Gaara sympathetically.

Gaara growled to himself, turning on his heel and diving into the cool water of the lake to...calm himself down (it's so much harder for them to "turn off").

"Who's he?" Eimin questioned groggily.

"That's my boyfriend, Gaara." Sakura told him as the said red head emerged from the water.

"Wow." the bow stared with eyes full of admiration. That being about all he could do seeing that he was so tired.

"Who's he?" Gaara inquired once he was by his would be lover's side.

"My cousin Eimin. Do you wish to stay with us tonight? Little Eimin's tired." Gaara merely bowed at the waist with his left arm extended. Sakura giggled at his playful gesture, leading him back to her stay.

* * *

(You hate me don't you?) That morning, when Same entered the room, she was shocked to find THE Kazekage sleeping on Sakura's futon with the said cat demon purring on his chest. Her right arm wrapped protectively around Eimin while her left arm was wrapped loosely around Gaara's neck. Gaara's left arm circled around the child and his love while his other was resting on the small of Sakura's back. Same was in such a shock that she almost fainted, but instead collapsed to her knees with an audible squeak.

Everyone, minus Eimin, woke with a start.

"Oh...morning aunt Same." Sakura chuckled nervously.

"No fair. If you were going to invite my brother I would've invited Shiki." Temari whined, not noticing Ino's sudden twitching of the brow.

"Sorry."

"Yeah I bet." Tenten yawned, removing herself from her little corner of heaven (the plants are STILL there). That was the icing on the cake.

"Sakura! We need to talk, NOW!" Same burst out, she wasn't made to handle this. ANY of this.

"Yes mother." Sakura rolled her eyes as she detangled herself from Gaara and Eimin.

"What the hell is going on here?" the woman demanded as soon as she thought she was out of earshot (Pssht! As if!)

"In short: Boyfriend sleeping over and Tenten's gardening." came Sakura's swift reply. "It's not like we had an orgy or something." Gaara walked out to join them soon after, Eimin sitting comfortably on his shoulders.

"What's up?" Gaara asked while nuzzling Sakura's neck, making her giggle.

"I think I forgot that boys that have reached puberty weren't allowed in our room. Oops. Oh well. Time to eat, we've got a tournament to win."

That's how the morning went. But when the girls arrived at the stadium, they saw something that one should never see...

* * *

Author's note: very skippy and fillerish like I said. Sorry, but I did update at least...though it may take another month for the next chapter. I've kinda been distracted by the new final fantasy 7 game, Dirge of Cerberus. Not enough Yuffentine in that one, but more then I thought there would be. Any who. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises.


	31. 10 to 5

Author's Note: For all those that care, the poll is closed, the winner for Shikamaru's heart is Ino!!! Ino-11 Temari-4. Sorry Temari fans! Anywho, since I've just read the fan dub of chapter 392 of Naruto, Shikamaru smokes now. Anyway, I'm going to add one of that last few twists here. Hope you like, R&R!!!

* * *

Hanging from silvery wires, the rising sun caressing the forms with warmth. Where the women whom lost the matches. Their bodies hung limp, never to rise again. The thin, but strong, wire holding their corpses suspended in midair on a long metal beam for all to see. Their naked bodies were bloodied and bruised, bloodshot eyes wide with a permanent look of horror. A large crowed gathered as close as they could, a mere fence blocking their way. They spoke and laughed as if nothing was wrong, as if this were a daily occurrence. Each not even batting an eye as they awaited entry into the large stadium. 

Only the children showed fear, showed sympathy. The women however, showed nothing. Nothing more then resignation to their fates. The only fighters missing were the ones that the Faeries helped. They had remained hidden away under the protection of Sephiroth.

The putrid odor hung in the air, making eyes water and stomaches to retch. The wind was not kind that morning, carrying the scent inland, filling the near by towns, maybe even the whole country, with the smell. It was all that Sakura could take, she was barely able to hold back the sob that threatened to escape her mouth.

Gaara was sickened. No creature that could do this deserved the right to even be called demons. They were much lower then that. An inferno ignited itself within his belly. Working it's way up smoothly to his throat and nostrils. He would be rid of this atrocity, anything to remove the sorrow from his love and her friends. Leaping into the air, he belched out a stream of flame toward the women. Burning their flesh, organs, and bones, cremating them so that no more shame could be brought upon them. Their ashes were soon carried by the wind, nurturing the earth wherever they landed.

"Sakura..." Gaara breathed once his feet were firmly placed on the ground.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, holding a Eimin in her arms as if to shield him from the sight. Lifting an arm into the air, she released her energy through her palm, creating the calming smell of cherry blossoms. The smell of death being her least favorite of all things.

"Yo..."Kakashi greeted them, trying to sound normal (failing miserably by the way). He, Cloud and Sephiroth watching the crowd as if searching for any threats. It was, in fact, the only time Cloud and his twin Sephiroth hadn't argued. This put Sakura even more on edge. Something was definitely wrong, maybe even more then what she'd just witnessed.

"Mother, My lord. Please keep an eye out. Their's been rumors of a shape shifter on the prowl. He's very dangerous and cunning. He likes to take the guise of beautiful people. But can always be found causing bloodshed. He'd just escaped his watery prison and has been reported to be hiding somewhere near here." Cloud informed.

"Is their any more specifics that we should know of?" Temari inquired, she always did hate his lack of details.

"Just that he kills the person before taking their form. Other than that, he's shown no preference, other then them being beautiful." Cloud answered, truly sorry that he couldn't give them more information.

"Thank you, is their anything else?" Sakura asked, bringing her hand to his cheek and rubbing off a dirt smudge.

"Only that his sister is on the lose as well. Though not as dangerous, she drains the life force of her chosen disguise instead of killing them. Tifa has a suspicion that it's Aerith, so she's keeping a close eye on her along with Gaara-sama's other possible wives. Their's just something completely off about some of them." A shiver managed to run down his spine as he tried to quell the feeling of dread.

"I'll see what I can do. Something is seriously wrong if it's able to give you the shivers." Their was no joke or condescending tone in her voice, Alexiel's worry adding to her own. Sakura's enemy radar engulfing the entire ground. Something was definitely off. "Seph, bring Riku and have him stay with you at all times. Babe, get Sora and do the same. Both are from death country so they will most likely be able to sense the supernatural. Kaka-sensei, your counterpart is here, he's close. Sasuke and Naruto will aid you in finding him. Faeries, we've got a tournament to fight." Sakura took a deep calming breath. Filling her lungs with the now floral scented air before releasing it in the form of a call. "SASUKE, YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!!!"

"Are you sure he could here you?" Sephiroth was already turning to carry out his mother's orders when Sasuke forced his way through a large crowd of indignant people. Naruto trailing behind him.

"He would've heard me even if I said it under my breath. Screaming just carried my urgency to him." Sakura grinned.

"Yeah sis?"

"You and Naruto help Kakashi-sensei find his counterpart."

"Has anyone ever told you you'd make a great leader?" Kakashi beamed proudly.

"...No, not really." Sakura cocked her head to the side in thought. Thinking about what she was going to say next. "Later on tonight, can you and I have a few words. Eiko let me into some...interesting thoughts." (_"You two have the same eyebrows, and I think the same nose too...Are you two related?" Tsunade asked, already knowing how unlikely that is. **She could bet money on it!**_)

"Sure thing." Poof, he was gone in a flash of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei!?!" Naruto whined, already chasing after him, Sasuke growling to himself as he followed.

**What are we going to do with him?** Sakura had to agree. Leaning against her boyfriend for support, she sighed. Today was going to be a long day. "C'mon girls, time to get ready." It was Momiiji, straightening herself before leading her group to the locker room. She turned half way and grinned at her favorite red head, "See you later Sandman." Her grin only widened when she saw his lip and non existent eyebrow twitch.

* * *

(I don't even need to elaborate on the tournament...do I?...Well too bad! I've got my scanner working so if ya' wanna see, I'll post fanart...eventually.) The matches were again easy. But the girls had decided to draw out the matches about as much as they could, using their time in the ring to search the crowd...that is until Hinata's mesh shirt was torn off, leaving her bikini-like top for all to see. That got a few cat calls. Let's just say she wasn't very happy (she went Chun Li on us and kicked the girl silly!). Her arms never left their spot from blocking her bosom from view. Sakura had her growing suspicions about who the shape shifter was, watching the course of the matches through Momiiji's eyes. 

A little over one third of the crowd wasn't completely human, but they weren't bad either. That left the announcers, some of the contestants and the teams...all of which looked very promising for locating their wicked little demon friend.

By the time today's matches were over several terrifyingly strong women remained. It was a miracle that the Faeries hadn't faced them yet. The sense of danger came off them in waves. This was going to be a harder search then Sakura had thought. But she had other issues to deal with.

* * *

Momiiji had long dismissed herself from her group, saying something about needing some alone time. Not a lie, but not the complete truth either. 

Momiiji was hunting.

That's when she saw him, flirting away with a bunch of giggling women (and one or two men). He was a panther demon whom happened to be graced with wings. He wore clothes of black and gold. His shirt fitting him like a second skin, keeping half his face covered by the collar. The back was cut out to make room for his wings. His pants were loose and long, only tightening around the ankles. A golden sash was wrapped around his waist to secure his pants and several armlets and bracelets covered his arms. Each giving off an amazing power of their own. Several ornaments of gold and precious stones were clamped to his wings, they looked quite heavy, but he moved as if they weren't even present. His golden eyes set in a seductive leer as he eyed each and every one of them up and down. But it was his sloppy silver hair that gave him away.

"Hey you!" Momiiji cried, shoving the gaggle of women out of her way. "I thought I smelt a rat!" she hissed, pointing her finger at him with annoyance.

"I was wondering when you'd find me my sweet." He gave her Kakashi's trademark grin. As would be expected of his counterpart.

* * *

Sakura had perched herself on the roof of her aunt and uncle's home. Waiting patiently for Kakashi to come. A book was being held loosely in her left hand as her eyes took in it's contents. Even during a mission, she could never stop her curiosity from taking over. She'd found this book hidden away in the basement. It was a book of ancient lore. 

"What's this about?" Kakashi's counterpart inquired. A secretive look gracing his features, giving Sakura the impression that he knew something that she should. He wasn't in the least bit ill. Kakashi, however, was.

POOF!!! Speak of the devil. He poofed onto the roof right next to her. "Yo." He greeted as if nothing was amis.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, you're late...again." Sakura sighed, she'd predicted this would happen, hence the book. "Any who, before we get started, Kakashi-sensei, meet your counterpart...-"

"Just call me Kage. That is what my friends call me...at least they would if I had any friends." it was a half hearted attempt at humor, but Kakashi grinned just the same.

"I've seen you before...years ago in Kohona." Kakashi informed, curious as to why he suddenly remembered.

"So you remembered me. I'm flattered. How'd you like the little gift I left you?" Kage's grin took a mischievous twist.

"I was Fifteen. I was being hit on by a gorgeous, older, woman. How could I not like it...why?" Sakura arched one of her brows, but said nothing on the subject. She had more important things on her mind.

"Did you know that my father is impotent? He is incapable of having children. I was lucky to even be born, unless..."

"Unless...?" Kakashi did not like where things were going, and the fact that this "Kage" knew something put him on edge. It was almost like they were beginning a double team.

"Unless she had an affair sixteen years ago." Sakura finished. "When we met up. Eiko let me in on some of Tsunade-sensei's thoughts. On how she'd bet that we weren't related. I won't lie and say that it didn't make me ponder."

"That's true, whenever she bets the opposite is sure to happen...oh. Oh! No way. No way!" Kakashi went into a coughing fit as he went through his memories. Sakura's hand patting his back to help. She didn't say anything when she saw the dark spot on his mask after, even if it smelt of blood.

"Did you sleep with my mother?" Sakura asked him, her eyes betraying nothing.

"...Once." Kakashi choked. "It was a one night stand to say the least. But she assured me that she'd taken care of the risk factor." Kakashi sighed and sat beside Sakura, eyes half closed as he gazed at the stars. "It shouldn't be possible though, I...I can't be..." he couldn't bring himself to say it. But he's already thought it. Several times to be in fact.

His borderline unhealthy need to shelter her from harm. His desire to spoil and pamper her. His want to know everything about her. Ever since they'd met, he'd felt a connection. But this was a completely different one then the ones he'd felt for Naruto and Sasuke. At the beginning he'd thought he was becoming some closeted pedophile. But as time passed, and as she grew older, he found himself not wanting to acknowledge her growing years. He wanted her to stay a child, so that she would never leave and he would always be able to help and take care of her. Maybe, deep down, he already knew of the possibility of them being...father and daughter. He was just denying it. Hell, it wasn't the first good thing that he'd denied.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to stop denying it, that is until he had solid proof.

"Unfortunately, our scents are to similar to be dismissed, the same could be said about Kage and Neji, but that will be another discussion." Sakura gave Kage a look. "Anyway, Tsunade-sensei will be checking in the morning, it's at six, so don't be late." Kage was about to say something, but Sakura's glare silenced him.

_That little liar. The appointment is at 6:55_. Kage couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his throat.

"Alright." Kakashi started coughing again. Sakura was becoming worried.

"Your fear of hospitals is going to be the end of you." Sakura felt her eye's water, be she retained her tears well enough to perform a scan of his lungs and the organs surrounding. Kakashi wasn't the healthiest of people, but he was healthier than most. This...mysterious illness that has taken hold of Kakashi has only just shown it's ugly head. But already it would rob her and her team of a mentor and father figure. She couldn't even tell where the disease had originated, it was everywhere. Eating him from the inside out. Almost literally. It almost looked like maggots feasting on his insides, maggots made of a strange dark matter that looked too queer to be organic. "Let's speak of something else. Kage. Kakashi."

"Fine by me." Kage took a deep calming breath. "You're not the only child born out of an affair. Neji is my son." Sakura arched an eyebrow again, but didn't let anything else slip. "You see, there are some species that have only one gender. In mine, there are only males. I won't lie. I had a very bad habit of sleeping with other men's wives; And to cover it up, I cast a spell on Neji's mother so that he would be born in the image of Hyuuga Hizashi. But in reality, he was a half demon. When he fused with his counterpart, only a large portion of his powers were awakened. The only way for the rest of that power to come into fruition is for him to fall in love and for his love to be returned. Then, both will be granted the closest thing to immortality."

"Anything else?"

"Just that as soon as he and the object of his love start performing orchestral maneuvers in the dark, they'd stop aging and live about five times longer than most demons and they can survive what could kill most. Like decapitation, drowning, burning, gas, acid, death spells, disassembly, being consumed, hanging-"

"OKAY! I get the picture, and when they get old?"

"Like I said, they stop aging, the only changes they'll have is of hair color. Only when they die will they age. But for you, I only gave you about three times the length of a regular demon since it was my counterpart whom is your father. But other then that, the same is for you and your chosen." Kage yawned, not in the least upset about his...past actions.

"So, Neji and I are the offspring of you two?"

"You got it Strawberry." Kage winked before closing his eyes. "Look on the bright side. You'll live long enough to see the next millennium...I hope. And I might add, you've been a very naughty girl. Connecting several people to yourself, bringing people back to life, any more and the balance may be upset. That's why i was sent here, to make sure you don't do anything like that again."

"Sent by who?" Sakura's tail slammed down hard on the roof's shingles, harder then intended, leaving a small fissure where her tail landed.

"That's a secret. Hell, not even I know. But I'll tell you something I do know, they're not the good guys." For the first time, Kage's eyes narrowed.

"Then why do you work for them?"

"Because if not they'll kill both you and Neji with the use of my soul and Kakashi's body."

"How?"

"If I knew then I wouldn't have said anything."

"And what did you mean by "gift"?"

"Your mother and I...hooked up...about a week before she and Kakashi conceived you. That's why she came on to him. Guess she didn't want it to be only a one night stand." Kage explained to Sakura, stretching in place.

"And your sure Sakura's not your daughter?" Kakashi pressed on, not ready to accept the responsibility if she was, as much as he cared for her.

"Possitive, I aborted it afterward while she slept." So much for that idea.

Silence blanketed them. All three of them enjoying the scents that the night and wind had given them. Even with the burning tobacco smell.

"Are we going down, or are they coming up?" Sakura thought about it, counting the amount of nosy people with their scents. Sakura stood silently, basking in the moonlight before stepping over to the edge of the roof.

"You know it's very rude to just listen in and not say anything." Sakura chirped, bending over and snaching up a lit cigarette. She put it out under her heel. "And what did I say about smoking around me Shikamaru. You know I hate that smell."

"Then dye your hair blonde and grow it out." Shikamaru grinned, leaping onto the roof. His hair was loose for once. His shoulder length hair whiping around his face in the wind. He only wore his mesh shirt, his normal jounin pants being the only thing on him that stayed the same. Sakura wasn't going to lie, he was very attractive, she should know. Misori won't shut up, even if she'd prefer Gaara any day.

"Fine then, I'll just go get her." Sakura pouted, marching over to the right, and laying flat on her stomache. She then reached down and yanked Ino right up (she'd been listening with the other faeries inside through the window). Shikamaru growled, them away and pocketing the lighter. "You're all coming up too!" Sakura barked, praying that the roof didn't collapse.

One by one they all came, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Eimin...you get the picture. Luckily, the roof didn't even complain. Each extremely interested and full of questions. But nothing compared the the look Neji had.

He was confused. He was angry. He was happy. But most of all, he wanted answers. If this Kage was his father, then how was his Byakugan so powerful? Did his father know? If Kage were his father, then why didn't he pop up and tell him sooner? But more importantly, why did he let the main family give him his curse? This is what both angered and confused him. But what made him happy was that this was his greatest wish granted. He now had a bigger chance at having Hinata without it being so wrong. Even better, they'd be together in the most passionate of ways, their spirits intertwined. But first things first:

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Kage turned to his son, curious to know what he had to say.

"Why didn't I know? Why didn't you come get me? Why did you let them do this to me!?" His anger was building, leaving him shaking to gain control of his emotions. Memories of pain. Of suffering. All flooding his mind in a tsunami of fury. Hinata reached out and embraced his arm shyly, not knowing how to calm him.

"When your mother died birthing you, I had every intention of claiming you as my own. You were everything I'd wished for, I could tell the moment I conceived you. But when I saw that man, the one whom was to raise you, I couldn't do it. He'd lost his love, taking away his light, but once you were placed in his arms and that light was recindled...I couldn't take that away from him, I knew that it would've been best for everyone. But had I known of your fate, I would have taken you anyway." Kage's eyes only held the truth, but that did nothing to calm Neji.

"Why did you do it? Of all women, why my mother?" Neji demanded, his right hand clamping on Hinata's without him even realizing it.

"Did you know how much like her you are? I've been watching all of you for some time, nearly four years to be exact. Both you and Sakura in particular. But especially you. Like you, your mother wanted freedom. She was a caged bird, bound to a life she was not yet ready for. She never even got the chance to choose whom her life would be chained to. She became a shadow of who she was. I should know, she was the first woman that I thought I loved. She was spirited, powerful, smart. Everything a man could want. I've been courting her for nearly a year before her wedding to Hizashi was announced. I guess she wanted the person she gave herself to would be someone of her own choosing. Though the love I had for her had not granted her imortality, it created you though, and gave your mother a longer chance at life."

"What do you mean?"

"She was dying. Not many people knew this, only her, her parents and myself. Your grandparents had no intensions of telling anyone either, not when their chance at some semblance of power was at stake. You were the only reason she lived so long. And when she died, she was able to give both you and Sakura something that could have saved us all."

"Go on." Neji's restlessness was infectious, leaving Sakura anxious. Gaara being the only thing holding her in place.

"She's the reason your alter egos have remained at bay for so long Sakura. Her seal centered mainly around Kiken. Though her seal is breaking and soon she'll be able to take control and destroy all that can't satisfy her lust for pain." Kage answered.

"Then where does Neji come into this?" Sakura asked. She'd already began feeling her presence, her constant demands for pain, her eagerness for it. The seal was indeed breaking.

"He was given the gift of pain. Neji, you can take the pain of anything, be it plant or animal, corpse or living person. You can take it and inflict all that combined pain on anyone of your choosing. With a little training, you can live up to the tittle you've been given when your mother died, the name given to you, yet hidden from you just the same. The name that your mother had wanted for you...Gabriel, the angel of death in christian mythology."

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for now. I know Kage just popped out of nowhere, but hey, I think all the talking might make you feel a little better...my back's killing me... 


	32. 5 to 1

Author's Note: Here's a long one for all of your entertainment needs. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Why did she do that for me? I wasn't even born yet." Everything was becoming rather complicated.

"Not even I know, I can't communicate with the dead even if I wanted to." Kage answered kindly, yawning under his mask.

"...That's it!" Sakura was on her feet in no time, grinning like a madman. "Eiko can talk to the dead...oh yeah...never mind."

"What?" Kakashi arched his visible brow curiously.

"She can only speak to those she's killed." Sakura's face pulled a 180 in the emotional department. Now she was all pouts.

"No worries. You should all be heading to bed anyway." Kakashi smiled reassuringly before breaking into a coughing fit. "You girls have a big day tomorrow." to late. Eimin was dead to the world, sleeping blissfully and nightmare free. Thanks to Ino. The poor blond was exhausted. You could see it in her eyes as she tried to fight off sleep. It was a good thing she was already sitting down. She would've fallen off the roof by now. It was either that, or because Shikamaru was holding her.

"I'm to tired to even move." she murmured, her concentration slipping for a fraction of a second.

"You better move soon, or I'll start smoking with you right here." Shikamaru let that threat hang for a few seconds before digging through his pockets.

"Oh no you won't! Especially with Eimin here!" Ino hissed as she tried to keep her voice level. But her claws digging into his shoulder kinda' got the message across. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. But she quickly squelched it down and passed it off as sleep induced idiocy.

"Then go to bed."

"Make me!" It was a battle of wills, Sasuke and Naruto secretly betting on who would win. Shikamaru growled before he pulled Eimin out of her arms, hoisted Ino over his shoulder, and carried them back down and into the house. Ino kicking and screaming the entire time. The only amazing thing however is the fact that Eimin was still sleeping blissfully and without a care in the world.

Naruto was just about to give Sasuke the money...that is until Shikamaru was thrown out through the window.

"PERVERT!!!" Ino bellowed, face as red as a tomato.

"Pay up."

"That doesn't count Naruto!"

* * *

As much as he tried, sleep was alluding the tired Neji. He was tired, but whenever he closed his eyes, he had energy. He just couldn't get comfortable. It was as if the room itself was intent on frying him. It was just so hot, no matter what he did. So their he lay, clad in only a pair of loose shadow colored pants. The material so thin, but not so much so that it was sheer. If anything, he should be cold. But he already knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature. It wasn't even because of what he'd learned. It was because of her. 

Hinata.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Eyes pleading. Lips slightly parted. Her breath shallow. These...fantasies were so vivid, they were driving him mad! But the real kicker, was the fact that his control was slipping at an accelerated rate. It was almost as if something was making his lust grow ten fold. It was as if Hinata were in heat. But she'd taken her medicine, he made sure of that. He just couldn't come up with a reason for his over active hormones.

He couldn't take it anymore. Removing himself from his bed, he all but stomped over to his satchel. There is where the book Lulu had given him was kept. Maybe there was something inside it that could help him. Flipping through the table of contense, not really reading. Nothing was really catching his eye. But what was he to expect, it was a book on female demons. Not males. Leafing through the pages absentmindedly, not really noticing that everyone else in the room was awake as well.

He didn't notice that he wasn't the only one suffering as he was. Gaara's panting and groaning filled the room, as if he were fighting something within himself. Naruto was whimpering, almost crying. His claws digging into the fabric of his pillow. Akamaru was growling, and so was Kiba was growling. Everyone was holding waiting patiently. Patiently waiting for Neji to discover what was the matter with them.

But then a passage caught the Hyuuga's eye: _Though females become quite dangerous and lethal during the mating season. It is a gradual build up over the year, their lust and eagerness for blood reaching it's peak during the harvest moon. For males however, it's sudden, starting about a week before the season. They are most dangerous during this time. Often known for going on killing sprees when they feel as if their chosen mate is either threatened or when another male is courting her as well. In order to settle these disputes_... Neji paled considerably. So much so that it could be seen even in the barely present light.

"Well!?" Kiba barked viciously.

"Mating season."

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE LAST DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT IS HERE. SO PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE BATTLE ROYAL!" Today was a new woman, and only her. "Call me Kitten, I'm going to be your announcer for the rest of the tournament." the woman explained. Her long black hair was done up in pigtails and her face had little make up on. She looked so innocent, but her wardrobe was far from it. The dress she wore could barely be called that. The very article threatening to fall at any given moment due to its strapless state and how low it was. It ended just bellow her butt, the thigh high stalkings and stilettos being the only things on her legs. A large pink bow on her otherwise black dress was the only color on her, literally. Even her skin was white. No color, just neutrals. "AND HERE ARE THE FIVE REMAINING TEAMS!!!" each team ran on to stage. Each brimming with excitement and blood lust. Momiiji got the same feeling off this announcer as she had the other woman. The other four teams were equally threatening: Teams Karnice, Thorn, Blonde, and Bloodbath. Team Karnice belonged to Master Darkness. 

Sephiroth had thankfully given the faeries some new uniforms for the tournament. The tops were leather and stopped half way above the naval. They zipped all the way up in the front, the turtlenecks keeping their necks and any cleavage from being seen. The leather bottoms being shorts that allowed for a lot of movement, but didn't have their asses hanging out. Arm cloves would both cover and protect their arms, giving their hands all the necessary padding. The leather matched the girls respectively. Tenten had pink. Ino had dark purple. Hinata had baby blue. Temari had almost white purple. And Sakura had red, he couldn't find black. They used the same knee high socks, boots and padding, but they were more comfortable in these. Sakura's uncle was nowhere to be found.

"Alright ladies. Here are the rules. Each team will send one representative to fight against the other teams' picks. The winner is announce by whomever is left alive. So all in all, there's going to be five battles of five, and if you didn't catch on, their fights to the death! Winner is decided by who has the most living teammates." She grinned the last part. This got the crowd talking amongst themselves. The fight to the death was obviously a new installment to the rules. "Now let the fights begin."

"I'll go first." Tenten informed, leaving no room for discussion as she remained in the center of the ring with two more fighters. It took a while for the remaining two to be chosen, but when they were, a table of weapons was wheeled out to them.

"Pick your weapon wisely. You only get one." Kitten explained. The redhead from Karnice with the hoochy shorts chose a large battle axe, a sick and gleeful grin gracing her features. The blond in pink from team Blonde chose a used looking flail. The dark skinned woman with long flowing hair and dark purple body suit from team thorn looked at the weapons hesitantly, almost as if she didn't want to even touch one. But eventually settled for the spear the small gem in the center of her forehead changing color for a split second. The platinum haired woman from Bloodbath snatched the tiger claws that were offered, eyes filled with joyful insanity.

_What should I choose? I most likely won't need any weapons, but their's always the possibility. The team members from Karnice and Bloodbath look particularly dangerous. But the ones from Thorn and Blonde didn't seem to pose any particular threat. In fact, the one from thorn looked as if she didn't want to fight at all._ Before Tenten could finally settle on a choice, the table was wheeled away, leaving Tenten unarmed. Tenten's eyes widened slightly for a fraction of a second. But then decided that this was best.

"Oops! To bad Faerie, looks like you took to long." Kitten feigned sympathy, but the mirth within her eyes ruined the otherwise perfect look.

"No worries, all I need is right here." Tenten growled.

"If you say so. Begin!" Kitten quickly leaped out of the way as the women threw themselves into the fray of combat. Tenten decided that it would be best to back away till she saw a better opening, only to see the woman from team Blonde decapitated by the member from Karnice. But she didn't stop their. The woman kept hacking away, pocketing all that looked valuable before throwing the pieces into the crowd.

Some screamed in horror, others in shock, and the rest in sick enjoyment. Tenten had to do something. The woman was crazy! Charging in the direction of the dropped flail, she scooped it up into her gloved hand, ignoring the blood, and quickly turned to face the one from Karnice. She didn't even care that she lost track of the member from Thorn. All her concentration was on the two combatants from Karnice and Bloodbath. Both of which were at each other's throats, both trying to rip each other to shreds.

With the aid of the flail, Tenten managed to knock the ax from the woman's hands and break the tiger claws. Tenten kept going until she reached the end of the ring before throwing the flail and ax out of the ring to where they would cause no harm. But that still didn't stop the bloodshed. The woman of Karnice let out an animalistic yowl, snapping the platinum blond's elbow before yanking it off entirely. She cried out in agony, her screeching making ears ring. The redhead from Karnice couldn't stand it anymore, she twisted the woman's head at the neck, killing her with her own two hands. All that left was Tenten, the woman from Karnice, and the one from Thorn.

The woman from thorn leaned against the corner's post. Eyes filled with fear, but also resolve. Putting her spear at the ready. Karnice saw this and let out a laugh. She knew something that no one else did. This put Tenten on edge. But the woman from thorn didn't see that. With amazing speeds known only to ninja and demons, the woman charged.

Several clones appeared soon after, surrounding the woman from Karnice. Each charging her with the intent of killing her. Tenten became nervous, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She just had to stop her.

Tenten didn't even know what she was doing as she surrendered her energy to the pulling beneath her. When she felt as if she'd given them enough energy she let them grow in such a way that they wouldn't destroy the ring. Vines bursting from the ground, slithering like snakes until they had everyone in the ring ensnared. Tenten stood on a particularly large root. The entire building shook as a tree large enough to support large houses grew within seconds outside next to the stadium. Its branches covering the skylights till the only lights where those of the spotlights. Several more came on once the tree finished its growing.

The clones had long since disappeared, leaving the opponents from thorn and karnice. The one holding Thorn being particularly large.

_Once your outside, lay low and sneak into our dressing room. Remain hidden at all times till we seek you._ The woman's eyes widened, staring at Tenten with bewilderment and gratitude. The woman from thorn wasn't given the opportunity to voice anything as the vines covered her completely, giving the illusion of crushing her. But in reality, the vines formed themselves into a kind of slide that emptied out to a one way tunnel.

As soon as Tenten was sure that she wouldn't be harmed, the vine that held her retracted so that it lay along the side of the ring. Tenten then turned to karnice, whom was tearing away at the vines. She, and the rest of the audience thought the member from thorn was dead.

The woman's fear gave her the adrenalin boost that she needed to free herself. Landing, the woman made a mad dash for the dropped spear. Tenten let her get it. Though she knew she had to kill her, she was still going to give her a chance. Even if she didn't deserve it.

"PREPARE TO DIE!!!" the woman cried hurling the spear at Tenten's heart. Tenten caught it before it could even touch her shirt and broke it. Throwing it over her shoulder and getting into a fighting stance very similar to Lee's.

"You want me dead, then come and kill me yourself!" Tenten commanded. Karnice didn't need to be told twice, charging the brunette with such and insane fury, that it almost terrified Tenten. But she held her ground just the same. Waiting for the right moment to attack. An energy building within her being far more powerful then she was used to. Her skin tingled, her back stung and it felt like a mucus was running down it. She didn't even notice when the middle section of the back vanished. Her ears felt as if pins and needles were pressing against them, but she still held her ground. Waiting for the right moment to attack. Not noticing the crowd's stunned silence.

Everyone watched in rapt fascination as her skin and hair gained a slight greenish tint. As her ears lengthened and pointed at the end. And as the iridescent green butterfly wings grew from her back. When Karnice's member was close, Tenten leapt out of the way, her wings flapping in order to stabilize her. That's when she noticed them. She squeaked rather loudly, before she began laughing with joy and excitement. She was almost dancing.

"Save your happy dance for later!" Temari called. "You've got a fight to win remember!"

"Oh! Right, sorry about that." She gave Temari one of her smiles before diving. Her forearms crossed and making an 'X'. The red head of Karnice didn't know what to do, so frozen in fear she was. It was already to late, Tenten's arms pressing against her throat, with such an amazing force, that her neck snapped, and she was dead.

"WE HAVE OUR WINNER!!!" Kitten announced, running on to the ring and yanking Tenten up by the hand. She then waved it in the air as everyone cheered. "Prepare for the next round, for in ten minutes the next round will begin!" Each group left for their dressing rooms for their breather.

* * *

"You can come out now!" Tenten called. The woman did so, stepping out of Hinata's locker. She was hesitant at first, but once she was sure she was safe, she hopped right out and wrapped Tenten in a powerful hug. 

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouthanyouthankyouTHANK YOU!" Tenten was trying to remove herself from the grateful combatant's arms. But to no avail, the woman had her in a vice like grip. But to top it all off, everyone was laughing at her.

That's how Lee and Sasuke found them. Gai and Gaara not to far behind them.

"You can let go now." Tenten pleaded, but her pleads fell on deaf ears. "Lee-kun, Gai-sensei!" Tenten smiled in greeting before mouthing for them to help her.

"See, what I tell you." Sasuke grinned triumphantly. Silly waterfall tears ran down both Lee and Gai's faces as they watched Tenten be strangled with pride and joy.

"You can let go now." Momiiji laughed.

"Right, sorry." the woman apologized quickly, bowing at her waist politely.

"S'okay." the swirly eyed look kinda' disproved that.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT ROUND!!!" Temari stood in the middle of the ring with the other contestants that would be fighting. Each waiting patiently for the weapons to be wheeled out. Some splashing the pooled blood under their feet impatiently (they didn't even pick up the body parts!) 

As soon as the weapons were present, Temari snatched the battle fan before anyone else could. Testing it out of reflex, she kept an eye on the other combatants. The blond from team Blonde took the only katana, her pupils were dilated and filled with madness. Almost as if she were drugged. The woman from Thorn looked no better, the long thin wire in her hands gleamed in the artificial lighting.

The brunette from Karnice held a rusted chain in her hands, swinging it experimentally on occasion. But the woman from bloodbath just chose a dagger.

"Begin!" Instead of exiting the fray to decide what would be the best option like Tenten did, Temari charged right into the middle of it all. That is until she was forced out. The woman from Thorn had created a web with the wire, snaring and killing the woman from Karnice and capturing the woman from Bloodbath. She was struggling to much though as she attempted to cut the wires around her.

With a clang, the blond knocked the dagger away from her hands in an attempt to kill her, but she was ensnared as well. So pitifully so that she couldn't even move. The wire cutting into her flesh, painting the wires red with the dripping substance. Temari, with the aid of the fan, created such a powerful gust that it removed the wires, ending their pain. They couldn't be saved even if she tried. So the least she could do was make their deaths as quick and, hopefully, painless as possible.

The wind deposited them just outside of the ring in a bloody heap. But the wind wouldn't leave, instead it circled Temari, making her anger known.

"I see you've destroyed my web, such a stupid thing to do little fly." Her eyes gleamed darkly, obsidian gems in the light. With several flicks of her wrists, a new, more intricate web was created.

Temari was stuck. They both knew it. But what 'Ms. Spider' didn't know was that Temari didn't even need to move, this is, until some of the wire robbed her of her fan.

"Such a pretty fan. So unfit for a fly like you. Accept your fate, ugly little fly." That did it.

"Ugly. Did you just call me...ugly."

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!!!" Kankurou cried, before diving under his seat. Gaara's sand shield was up and everyone else did their own version of cowering. Most hiding under their seats like Kankurou.

"DIVE, DIVE, DIVE!!!" Tenten shouted, the roots of her tree making a little cave for the girls to dive into.

"No one, but NO ONE calls me UGLY!!!" Temari bellowed. A great gale bursting from her body, knocking everyone that hadn't hidden back several feet and throwing the woman through the web. She didn't get tangled. She was going much to fast for that. She was sliced and diced to be more precise.

"That was fast." Kitten peeked over the edge of the ring in order to be sure. Yup, they were all dead. "OUR WINNER!!!"

* * *

"Sakura...Sister, I've got some...rather bad news." Neji stated as soon as the faeries entered their dressing room. 

"What is it?" Sakura was next to him in moments, Hinata not that far behind.

"Sorry I wasn't able to come and tell you during the last break, but..."

"Go on." Sakura pressed, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. Her chakra shooting into him in order to calm him.

"Mating season is very close." Everyone froze.

"How close, and are you sure?"

"About a week away. It's already affecting us (by us, he means the dudes). So yes, I'm quite sure." Neji explained, his eyes devouring Hinata's form even as he spoke.

Sakura took this time to check on his physical state. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all. His breath was shallow and his body temperature was above normal. His eyes were dilated almost as if he were high, his fingers and occasionally his brow would twitch. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize how bad it was for him. "How long do you think you'll last?" Subliminal message: **How long do you think you'll last before trying to claim Hinata?**

"A while." **Not long**. Sakura cringed. She looked over her shoulder towards Hinata, Hinata looked fine enough. But her scent was that of excitement. Though it wasn't lust, at least not _that_ kind of lust. But it was affecting Neji just as well.

"It's not affecting us, do you know why?"

"It only affects males first at an accelerated rate. For females it's a gradual thing. For you it starts with a steady build of blood lust way before the season begins. On the first full moon, you'll be as bad as me. And by the third, during mating season's peak, there'll be no stopping us."

"Neji, why did you come if it was affecting you so?"

"Hiashi-sama doesn't realize that it's affecting me as well. He's the one that sent me to tell you. Everyone else is literally chained to their seats so that they don't..." Hinata's hand joined Sakura's on his back, rubbing it soothingly. Neji's back arched against her hand. Eager for her touch. He would've demanded more too...if it weren't for Sakura pinching him in such a way that her claws dug into his flesh. His eye twitched, but other then that, he was grateful.

"Don't worry, as soon as the tournament is over, we'll be heading home." Sakura gave him a quick hug. It was awkward at first, but it seemed to fit, so it was gone within moments. Hinata reluctantly removed her hand so that Neji wouldn't have a reason to stay longer. They had to decide whom would fight, among other things.

* * *

"TIME FOR THE THIRD ROUND OF THE DAY!!!" Kitten shouted into the microphone. Again, the carnage from the previous fights hadn't been cleaned up. The ring was no longer white, it was now a glaring red. The blood pooling and spilling over the edge whenever disturbed. Hinata would be fighting this round. 

Hinata stayed off to the side, watching her opponents as they chose their weapons. Her only other actions being her tying her hair up into a high ponytail with Neji's hair tie (she kinda stole it), giggling when she heard Neji cry out: "You little thief!!!" he wasn't really mad at her, she could hear it in his voice. He actually sounded quite flattered.

One of the women heard this and looked over. She looked as if she'd fallen in love. Pity she was from team Karnice. She waved to get Neji's attention and blew him a kiss once she had it. She snatched up the pouch of fifty kunai and walked over to Hinata.

"After I kill you, would you have any problem if I stole your boyfriend?" She chuckled darkly.

"Yes I would mind." Hinata hissed uncharacteristically. Berating herself for lashing out, she walked away from the woman, not wanting another outburst to slip.

"BEGIN!" Hinata berated herself again for loosing track of her opponents. No matter, she would find out soon enough. Leaping out of the way as a giant mallet came crashing down. The blond from Blonde eyed Hinata jealously.

"How'd a goody goody twerp like you score a guy like him!" she hissed, swinging at Hinata again. Her and the woman from Karnice ganging up on her.

"Yeah, you're not even that pretty!" Bloodbath's team mate entered and turned the double team into a triple team. Her rapier slicing through the air, making Hinata dance around all three weapons. Hinata was forced into a split on the ground as four different weapons whizzed overhead. The fourth woman was also jealous, her crossbow rapidly shooting arrows at the dancing Hinata.

This was getting ridiculous. Hinata performed a couple back handsprings towards the center of the ring where the majority of the blood had collected. Seeing as it was a liquid, Hinata began to dance, this time literally. The blood following her feet and hands. The blood began to slowly form a shield that protected from all directions but the ground. But Hinata needed more. Her dance was becoming more complicated, her movements very similar to that of a belly dancer and Tai Chi master. She was sucking the water out of the air and out of all the sweat.

Try as they might, none of the women could break through the liquid shield. They were forced to watch in horror and envy as Hinata danced their deaths. So horror struck, they didn't hear Kitten demand fitting music, insulting them to no end.

Hinata's dance ended, her Byakugan was activated, and she executed her Jyuuken. Forming her chakra into fine lines and puting her flexibility to a greater use, she began her dance again. She formed a chakra net so powerful that it could be seen all around her. Standing with her back erect, her hands before her as if in prayer, she jerked her hands apart, spreading her arms. The dome that surrounded her expanded to the edges of the ring, killing the women instantly. The blood served as a drain, sucking out all their body liquids, and the chakra reduced them to dust.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga never saw this coming. So much power. His daughter was slowly becoming everything the Hyuuga clan needed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hanabi at the edge of her seat, mouth wide open, awe struck. Neji's expression however frightened him. It was a look of animalistic lust. His eyes never leaving Hinata's form. 

Hiashi took the time to observe the other male demons. They were all panting, trying to keep themselves still. Kiba's face not that dissimilar to Neji's. Hiashi may have to take drastic measures when he returned home. But for now, he will just be proud of his eldest daughter.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND TO LAST ROUND. BUT FIRST, THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF A HANDYCAP!" the crowd began talking amongst themselves. Another new installment it would seem. "Since team Faerie is in the lead with no fatalities. They are forbidden to use any weapons or ninjutsu!" Kitten explained. "Alright, please send up the next combatants." 

"I'll go this round." Ino volunteered. Not leaving any room for discussion as she leaped into the ring. "Let's get this party started." Ino grinned, as if taunting the other chosen fighters. She plopped right down, sitting cross legged while she waited. Bobbing her head to the music playing.

The women were fast to choose. A whip for Karnice. A pouch of fifty throwing stars for Thorn. The blond from Blonde just took a staff. But the one from Bloodlust chose a pair of brass knuckles. Kitten barely got a 'BEGIN' out of her mouth before all the women charged the still sitting Ino.

Ino just yawned. Did a backwards roll into a handstand, legs spread into a straddle, and spun around really fast once they were within range of her legs. She ended with a handspring, slamming the edge of her hand into Thorn's throat with enough force that it gave the illusion of death without killing her. Lifting the unconscious woman over her head, Ino threw her out of the ring and out of the way.

Karnice, seeing the perfect opportunity, used the whip to choke Bloodlust to death. Ino broke into a run, slid between Blonde's legs and scissor kicked Karnice. Ino then rolled into a crouching position and did a round house kick, she struck the woman's head with amazing force, she died fast, almost painlessly. All that was left was the Blonde...whom just sent out a powerful fire spell. Ino was force into a run, holding her hair in front of her so it wouldn't get burnt.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire!?" Ino barked once the fire died down.

"...No." it was fire spell after fire spell with her. Keeping Ino on the run, and making her very irritated.

"Don't you know anything else!?" As an answer, lightning was shot at her. "This is getting old." Ino growled to herself. Changing directions, Ino charged the blond woman. Dodging around the lightning and fire. I hope this works... Summoning as much mana as she could into her clenched fist, Ino slammed it against the woman's face. Darkness seemed to spiral around her fist, the smell of death and sizzling meat filled the air. It formed a vacuum of sorts, an emptiness sucking at the woman's soul. The scent changed, taking Ino's scent and filling the woman's face with gratitude. Her body died, but the spirit broke free.

As sylph burst from within it, filling the stadium with a fragrant wind. With a final thank you, she was gone, shattering a skylight and flying to her freedom.

"Hey, announcer lady, I won." Ino tapped her foot impatiently for Kitten to officially announce her victory.

"No! Her team's disqualified because she some jutsu!" the final member from team Thorn pointed out.

"No I'm not. I used magic, not a jutsu. So I'm in the clear, so nya!" Ino made a face, pulling down her lower eyelid and sticking out her tongue.

"I'm afraid she's right. The winner is the Faerie." Though her voice sounded it, Kitten didn't look all that disappointed. She actually looked quite pleased.

* * *

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND!!!" Momiiji stood in the center of the ring, a malicious grin plastered onto her face. 

"Wait. Before we begin, I have something for you Faerie." the woman from Karnice spoke, carrying a dripping sack over her shoulder.

"What do you want?" The entire building seemed to silence themselves so that they could hear what was being spoken.

"I want for you to forfeit." Before Momiiji could even get a word out, The final member of Karnice tossed the sack over to her. Momiiji caught it deftly, a feeling of dread washing over her as she realized that the dripping substance was blood.

Not showing her discomfort, Momiiji shoved her hand into the sack and pulled out the first thing her hand came into contact with. Momiiji couldn't stop herself, she dropped both the sack and a head, another rolling out of the bag. Her scream ending the silence abruptly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried. Staring wide eyed at the heads of her Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

Author's Note: I should be updating within the week. Hope you liked, ciao!


	33. Victory for Power

Author's Note: told you I'd update within the week!

* * *

"How could you!?" she demanded, reverting back to Sakura due to the shock. 

"Simple, you were winning, and now you don't have a sponsor. So you are no longer eligible to fight. And even if you could find one withing five minutes, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear cousin. Would you?" Karnice taunted, laughing evilly at Sakura's tears.

That was all Sakura could take. The ground beneath her feet shook. The very air pulsated. Her hair lengthened, whipping around her form and melting all that it touched. "WHERE IS HE!?" Sakura's voice echoed all around. "WHERE IS EIMIN!?" Her clothes disintegrated and reformed, leaving her in her celestial gown.

"If you want him back then forfeit!" she cried. She knew no terror. Not yet.

"No, we've already already won. You tell me where he is, and I'll guarantee that you don't suffer a thousand years of torment. Chose!" The woman of thorn and blonde had been captured within Sakura's mane, they didn't melting upon contact. They just went numb as they were lifted high off the ground. "Don't make me find him myself!"

* * *

Gaara observed, horror struck by the turn of events._ I have to find him_. Gaara thought, rising from his seat in a whirlwind of sand. From his vantage point high in the air, he began to breath in deeply. Searching for Eimin's scent. No one even noticed him there. So enthralled by Sakura they were. 

Their he was. It was faint, and it was scared. "Neji." Gaara called, pointing in the direction of Eimin. Neji got the hint, activating his Byakugan and flying in Eimin's direction. Gaara followed, his wings bursting from his back and his sand returning to his gourd. The pain no longer slowing him down.

Not even bothering to remember what turns they made, the two shinobi flew as fast as they could. Praying to whatever god they believed in that they found Eimin before Sakura did something she would later regret.

They soon found themselves within a large warehouse, crate upon crates were piled high upon each other. But Neji payed them no mind. He already knew which box Eimin was in. Heading to the farthest corner and knocking away a few crates until they could reach the bottom, they found a box with the bottom painted red with gore.

Gaara dreaded what he would find, but the need to ease Sakura out of her fury gave him resolve. With the use of his sand, Gaara pried the crate open. Within it, staring up at him, eyes wide and full of never ending tears, was Eimin. Nestled between the headless corpses of his parents. Their blood was smeared all over him, leaving a horrific and tragic sight.

A spark of recognition ignited in his otherwise emotionless eyes. They were friends, Sakura's brother and her boyfriend. He was safe. Eimin opened his arms wide, silently demanding that they get him out. His vocal chords and mouth trying to form sound, but it came out raspy and hoarse. He gave up on speech after that attempt.

Gaara lifted the child into his arms nervously. He felt awkward, holding a child, but that would have to wait. They had to return to the stadium. "Are you...alright? Did she hurt you?" Gaara inquired, cradling the child before rising into a hover with a flap of his great wings. Eimin shook his head in the negative. Gaara then flew after Neji in silence, not really knowing what to say. But he had a sinking suspicion that the trauma the boy was going through was just starting. He could already tell that Eimin was mute.

* * *

She couldn't control herself. She didn't want to. She wanted for Karnice to fear her. She wanted to kill Karnice with her own two hands. She wanted to inflict as much pain as humanly possible. She wanted to watch Karnice writhe in agony. But she couldn't. She couldn't let go. She had to have complete control, and she hated it. 

The cries of her comrades keeping her sane. Keeping her her. Kiken's seductive offers tempting her to just surrender to her sixth. But she was put into a position that it would be greatly unrecommended. Besides, what would everyone think? What would they think when they saw the monster she truly was?

"Sakura!" her love called, holding little Eimin in his arms. "He's safe now! You don't have to worry anymore." A warmth filled her. Filling Sakura with it's warm light. She could always count on him, on all of her loved ones, to help her during her time of need.

"You!" Sakura, still in celestial form, pointed at Kitten. "Start the match so that I may kill **_her_**."

"Uh...right. Er-begin...?" Kitten squeaked into the microphone, as far from Sakura as possible without exiting the ring.

Rings of blinding light appeared below each of the four fighters. The very same rings that vanquished Tenshi, the poltergeist. Though for the three combatants that hadn't participated in the crime, the rings just went up, and the women vanished. A look of bliss on their faces. But for Karnice, it was as painful as it was for Tenshi.

"Um our winner...?" Sakura was back to normal, her ears twitching and her tail swishing. Her eyes scanning the crowd. "Um, you have thirty seconds before you are disqualified."

"Sephiroth. Sephiroth will rule in the place of my uncle until **_he_** chooses someone more suited to the job." Sakura looked at him apologetically, but, as usual, he just beamed back at her.

"WHAT!?!" A large and muscular figure stood from his seat. His hight reaching a full eight feet. His muscles were grossly large. Giving the impression of a body builder on steroids. His dark brown hair was dull and dry, pulled up into a samurai's topknot. He wore camouflage pants and coat, a black tank top stretched over his torso, threatening to break at any given moment. Giant shitkicker boots covered his feet, metal framing his feett with pointed studs.

"You heard her!" Temari barked, flipping him off as she joined Sakura in the ring with the other Faeries.

"BITCH!!! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" the giant of a man leaped into the ring, raising his hand in an attempt to slap Temari. Something, out of nowhere, attacked the man's face. Scratching and biting away. His squirrelly tail giving him away instantly.

"Akuji!"

"MY BABY!!!" Temari cried, snatching the small child into her arms. She showered his face with kisses like a mother who'd just found her long lost child.

"I will not be made a fool of! I am Master Darkness, ruler of this country. And you, you are no longer welcome."

"To bad, it's no longer your say in the matter." Sephiroth leaped out of the bleachers and into the ring, Riku close behind him. "It's mine." Masamune drawn and pointed at his throat. "And I want you gone."

"You have no power here!" Master darkness laughed.

"I think it's time everyone left." Taking the microphone from Kitten, Sakura demanded that everyone leave and meet at the town square.

* * *

"Everyone's gone." Riku smirked maliciously, flipping his hair over his shoulder as if her were taunting him. 

"Not a soul around to save you." Sephiroth spoke, his voice bouncing off the walls in a sinister echo.

"What to do, what to do." For the first time, the "master of darkness" knew fear in its rawest form as both circled him, each revolution getting smaller and smaller. He saw both Sephiroth and Riku swing their swords, slicing through the air in an arc of light. A warm liquid made it's way down his shoulders, chest, and feet. He was dead before he even realized.

* * *

While at the town square, Sephiroth officially announced his temporary rule. He also instated some new rules and got rid of some old ones. For instance, harems were made illegal, women were no longer slaves, men were going to be forced to get jobs. Because, by Sephiroth's standards, it was embarrassing for men to rely on the women for so much. 

The people of Beer country were uneducated. Unhealthy and weak. Without morals or codes of honor. They were self destructive. But what pissed him off the most, out of all those things, was how blind they were.

Kids and teens, 17 or younger, were going to start going to school, whether they liked it or not. Those 18 or older were given the option. Weapons were illegal to those who don't know how to use them. Regular laws were also instated. But these were the more dominant ones. And to think, this was all going to be effective within the week.

Both Tsunade and Gaara had arranged for teachers to come and teach the students. Extra medic nins would be sent in order to work at the hospitals. That and a lot of access people from both villages would be moving in. Most of them shinobi whom felt their villages were becoming to crowded. Tifa was among them, she was going to be one of the shinobi teachers at the soon to be made academy, she may even be made principal! That put an extra spring in her step.

Cloud, since his love was heading over, had no choice but to stay and aid his twin. Besides, he didn't have the heart to separate Sora from Riku. Team 7, 8, 9 (I've heard that it was 13 so, since I'm really lazy, I'll look it up later to be sure), and 10 would be staying along with the sand nin, for two to three extra days in order to help out as much as they could...in the morning.

* * *

After Sephiroth's official come into power, everyone headed straight for Master Darkness's manor. Practically destroyed the whole place. Emptying it of everything save for the bare essentials...which were all burnt when Akuji found an odd white stain on one of the beds. So there they were, all nearly dead from from exhaustion, waiting patiently for Kakashi to arrive with sleeping bags. 

"I told you, ya' should've let someone else get them." Ino Tenten whined. Ino nodded in agreement, she didn't even have the energy to yell at Shikamaru for smoking inside.

"Aneue!(if memory serves, this roughly translates to: honorable sister.)" Hanabi called, entering the large building and rushing to her sister's side. "Can you please teach me how to do that!?!" Hinata cocked her head to the side, not understanding what 'that' was. "You know, with the blood and the dancing and the chakra and the woosh!" Hanabi did a spin with her arms stretched out for emphasis.

"Oh, that. Sure, whatever you want." Hinata yawned.

"I'm very proud of you." Hiashi complimented his daughter. A sense of pride welling beneath his breast.

"Thank you chichiue." Hinata smiled tiredly. Leaning against Neji in an attempt to stay sitting. She was so tired, she didn't even notice Neji's body stiffen and her father's brow twitch. Heck, a nuclear explosion could go off, and she wouldn't notice a thing. Good thing too. The non verbal battle that raged between Neji and Hiashi sent waves of tension in every direction.

"Neji, we have matters we need to discuss." Hiashi didn't elaborate. Nor did he wait for a reply. Leaving the large building as if nothing was off.

Neji growled to himself, loathing the man more than he cared to admit at that moment. Making sure no one was looking, he placed a kiss on Hinata's brow. He couldn't help it, but at least his lust managed to cool down...if only a little. He gently laid her down on the ground in a way that she wouldn't be uncomfortable then left after her father.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed respectfully, but the respect didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm beginning to question your intension's toward Hinata. You're behavior around her is unacceptable, unhealthy, and very suspicious. Tell me now, what are your feelings toward my daughter." Hiashi watched Neji's every move, both conscious and non.

"My feelings are none of your concern so long as I protect her." Neji hissed. Hiashi performed several intricate hand signs, causing the cursed mark on Neji's forehead to burn.

"Your tongue has become lose with your amazingly high position within the family. But might I remind you that you are still of the branch house and I will NOT tolerate your behavior." Hiashi gave no sign of stopping the curse, watching without emotion, Neji's form.

Neji was fighting the pain as best as he could, showing as little pain as possible on his features. "The only feelings I have for her are those necessary to protect her." Neji spat out, shaking off the pain with the aid of his emotions. Hiashi was shocked. But he didn't let it show.

"I wonder." Sarcasm was laced with his words as Hiashi doubled the power he expended for Neji's curse.

He doubled over due to the searing pain. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think. It was as if the pain was wiping him clean of all rebellious thoughts.

"FATHER STOP IT!!!" Hinata demanded, running over to Neji's pain ridden form. Sakura and Kage close behind. Holding his head to her heart, she stroked his hair in a calming fashion while glaring daggers at the man she was so happy to call her father only moments before.

"What is the meaning of this!?!" Kage bellowed, standing tall before the Hyuuga with such fury, that his blood ran cold.

"This is a Hyuuga matter, meaning this is none of your concern." Hiashi answered swiftly, not allowing any of his fear to show.

"Neji, Neji can you hear me?" Sakura questioned, waving her hand in front of his eyes. He didn't respond to either. "Neji!?" Sakura shook his shoulder. He jerked and looked in her general direction, eyes searching.

"What's wrong with him?" Hinata demanded, tightening her hold on Neji as if to protect him from what she was about to say.

"He's been blinded!" Sakura said a little too loud. Neji heard this, eyes widening with fear. "Can you hear me?" Neji didn't respond. Sakura was getting worried, pressing her mouth to his ear, she repeated her question.

"Yes." his voice was raspy, his nerves making it hard to tell what he said. Everyone began filing out in order to know what was going on.

"Do you know if it's temporary?" Hinata wanted to cry, but didn't, praying that it was.

"Yes, I'm going to assume it is. But we can't be sure until morning. Hinata, I'm putting him in your care. Can you handle-"

"No." Hiashi interrupted. "Hinata and Neji are not to be together indefinitely. Hanabi, we're leaving." Hiashi then turned on his heal and left, Hanabi trailing behind him sadly.

"Like hell I'm not." Neji choked out, burying his face under the crook of Hinata's neck. This time Hinata did cry, feeling that she was somehow responsible for this. Sakura shooed everyone back inside before lifting Neji into her arms and carrying him inside, Hinata tailing her.

* * *

"Father STOP IT!!" _That sounded like Hinata._ But Neji couldn't tell. Her voice was like a distant echo in pure darkness. He couldn't see, but his eyes were open, that much he knew by blinking a couple times. Distantly he could hear his real father's voice, arguing with Hiashi. But what was said was a mystery. Feeling himself lulled by the beating of his love's heart. He knew it was Hinata. Her generous bosom cushioning his head and her heart beating rhythmically, albeit rapidly, he'd know that heartbeat anywhere. 

He could feel his sister near him, but what scared him was that he couldn't tell where. Jerking when he felt Sakura's clawed hand shake his shoulder roughly. He turned his head towards her, trying to find her in the darkness that blanketed his sight. He felt Hinata speak, but couldn't tell what was being said.

"He's been blinded!" Neji heard that part almost to clearly. _That can't be!_ Neji's heart raced with fear. "Can you hear me?" Neji felt her breath on his ear as she spoke.

"Yes." Neji wanted to be ashamed of himself for sounding so weak, but it couldn't be helped. He felt a large collection of footsteps approaching them. More talking. Neji noticed that if he concentrated enough he'd be able to hear them. Sounds like it'll be temporary.

"-But we can't be sure until morning. Hinata, I'm putting him in your care. Can you handle-"

"No" Neji wanted to growl, wanted to attack him, both verbally and physically. "Hinata and Neji are not to be together indefinitely. Hanabi, we're leaving." Going numb at Hiashi's words. His demonic side starting to take over.

"Like hell I'm not." Neji choked out, burying his face under the crook of Hinata's neck, trying to keep himself from attacking Hiashi. His eyes were already healing, allowing him to see shadows of various shades. He saw Sakura approaching, squelching down the urge to resist when she carried him bridal style inside.

He was then laid down in a sleeping bag. Two kisses being placed on his brow. Time passed, and he had yet to fall asleep. So he just listened. His hearing returning at a rapid rate, but his eyes...not so much. He could only see bright colors clearly now. Not that he minded though. He was content with Hinata laying on his chest. Hell, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Eimin? Aren't you tired?" Sakura inquired, waking from a fitful slumber. Her body wrapped comfortably withing Gaara's powerful arms. Eimin, whom had been staring at the wall blankly, turned his unblinking eyes to Sakura. "Come, you can sleep with us if you want." Sakura lifted her arms in invite, holding up the edge of the sleeping bag so that Eimin could crawl in. 

Eimin was hesitant, almost scared, at first. But he then, crawled in. Reveling in Sakura's attentions. Her clawed fingers running through his hair in a soothing manner, her motherly whispers of good things to come, the almost musical purring of his cousin and her love, blending together to form one.

* * *

When he awoke from his dreamless slumber, no one was there. Wrapped up in the sleeping bag that he shared with Gaara and Sakura, Eimin scanned the large room. Sakura was off to the side, carrying a very large couch with one hand and a tray of food in the other. No one else was there. Eimin got up. The couch was put down. Eimin ran to her side. 

"You're awake I see. Did you sleep well sleepy head? No nightmares right?" Sakura smiled down to him. He shook his head with a semblance of a smile. "No to the nightmares or the good sleep?" Sakura joked, holding up her fingers, each representing a question, though she already knew what he was referring to. Eimin held up his index finger. "I thought so. C'mon, time to eat and help with the remodeling." Sakura handed him a plate of pancakes smothered in syrup, just the way he liked it.

* * *

"Can you get any hotter!?!" Ino demanded, waving her fist at the sun as if she could do something. She had long since changed her normal look for the favorable tank top and shorts due to the heat. 

"Don't tempt him!" Sakura grinned, half a dozen iron beams being carried on her shoulder, her attire very similar to Ino's, and all the other Faeries'.

"...Please get hotter." Ino's mouth hang open as she stared in the general direction of the guys. The very hot, shirtless, sexy guys. She made an attempt to leave her job to pay them a visit. But Sakura's glare kept her in place.

"It's too hot." one of the men complained, not used to manual labor of any sort. Their was a chorus of complains as they stopped what they were doing for a lunch break.

"...This is getting us nowhere. They're useless!" Temari growled, probably the only one normally dressed.

"I agree." _Can I get a little help?_ Sakura asked inwardly.

_'Sure'_ Several voices answered.

"Perfect, come on out. KAGE BANSHIN NO JUSTU!!!" Out came Momiiji, Misori, Eiko, Hahaue, Ran, and Koneko. Each in their own forms and ready to help. Sakura thought about it, before letting Kiken out as well before leashing her to Eiko.

Misori, being the crazy slut that she was. Was out wearing six inch stiletto heals, a plaid ultra mini skirt, a halter top one size too small, and her long hair up in pig tails. Everything was various hues of whites and light blues. Believe it or not, hardly any make up covered her face, and her long nails had chipped paint. She walked over to the guys with an exaggerated sway of her hips, went right passed them and to the school that they were building. Using on of the poles, she climbed up, and with amazing skill, she leaned back with her arms outstretched so that they could pass her a beam. Her legs being the only thing keeping her from falling off the vertical pole.

Momiiji was close behind. Clad in a pair of frayed overalls and a tube top underneath. Since the guys were some what in a shock, she might as well give her a hand until they started again.

Eiko wore a pair of ruined black jeans that hung off her hips and a red tank top. A black studded collar was around her neck that was attached to Kiken's. Kiken's collar was white, the points pressing against her neck. Her slightly dirty straight jacket was undone so that she could use her arms and help. Her pants were almost identical to Eiko's but hers had chains. They were headed to the prison, where they would work and...make it worthwhile to obey the law, or at least avoid getting caught at all costs.

Hahaue just wore a pair of simple capris and a white tank top. Her long hair flowing in the wind. Ran close behind her, his jean shorts and red undershirt covered in what, hopefully, was paint. Both headed for what was to be the library.

Koneko wore a simple black dress. Skipping over to the middle of town, she created a stereo system out of thin air. That was her gift. Anything she imagines, is. She can make them whenever she wished. Playing Anthem by superchick before running over to Gaara.

"Pick a card, any card." Koneko giggled, holding up half a deck so that he may pick. They were completely gray, both front and back.

Stopping what he was doing to think on it, he picked one that was closest to the middle. A non existent brow arched.

"Great choice my friend." all other cards vanished in puffs of smoke, leaving the card he'd chosen. His image appearing before him. Throwing the card into the air, it became a ring that came down on the small child. But when it reached about his height, maybe a little shorter, it grew till it was a wall surrounding her. Then it began to sink. And in the place of Koneko, was a woman.

Her long flaming red hair was tied into a high ponytail. The kanji for love on her forehead. Black pants and shoes identical to his (save for the heels) covered her lower half as a sleeveless turtle neck cover her top. Her stomach exposed to the elements.

"Holy Shit!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Duh." She winked, her voice was now that of a woman's. "You've never even seen me before." she chuckled melodiously. She gave Gaara a quick peck on the lips before riding sand back to the center of town. She had work to do.

"HEY NO FAIR!!!" Misori cried, her voice so loud that it sent birds fleeing for their lives. "NO ONE IS ALOUD TO BE HOTTER THEN ME KONEKO!!!"

* * *

Their three days were up. The town was beautiful. Proper jobs were established. Homes were repaired and reinforced. Everything was in order. But now it was time fore the nins to leave. And with that said, Sakura was going to have to do one of her toughest tasks yet: telling Eimin goodbye.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll try to get the next chapter to you within the month! 


	34. Bye Bye Beautiful

Author's Note: Told you I'd update within the month! Anywho, here you go, the next chapter.

* * *

He just stood their. His world crashing down on him. She was leaving him. They were all leaving him. He couldn't handle that. Not in the least. Warm tears cascaded from wide eyes.

"No. Don't...don't go." Eimin whimpered, finally able to use his voice.

"I have to." Sakura was also crying, holding Eimin in her arms, both trembling.

"Why? Why can't you take me with you?" Eimin demanded, his hands clutching at Sakura's shirt.

"It's too dangerous. I can't even take Riku and Sora with me. If I let anything happen to you, to any of you, I'd never forgive myself." Sakura admitted. Riku and Sora, whom had remained silent in each other's arms, wanted to protest.

"But we can help you!" Sora insisted, removing himself from Riku's arms and over to Sakura.

"No! Not with the strength that you have now. If I were to take any of you with me, even with your amazing power, you would surely die. Do you even know how hard it is to raise the dead? All the variables that you have to take into account? No, I'm not going to lose you, any of you. Believe me when I say I would give anything to take all of you with me and then we'd all live happily ever after. But that's not the case."

"But-" Riku interjected.

"No...what I want for you to do is get stronger. Much stronger. And I want for you to live, and know what you live for. Only then will I be able to even consider taking you...Promise me that you'd at least wait that long." Sakura pleaded, locking eyes with Eimin, Sora, Riku, Sephiroth, and Cloud.

"But what if it's over when that time comes." Cloud asked, wanted so desperately to help his mother's incarnate.

"I would still need you. Their's always a stronger enemy out there. And when the time comes, you'll be the ones saving me." Sakura smiled, placing Eimin on the ground reluctantly. "I have something for you all. That way, if you were to every need me, or anyone for that matter, I'll always be able to find you." pulling out a box from her bag, she pulled out five earrings and rings.

The earrings were of a strange gem. Sakura's celestial tears. The light reflecting off them in a wide spectrum of colors. A chain screwed into it made of copper hanging from a golden hook. The rings had the same gems. Copper holding them in place, attached to a golden band with the words 'Forever Loved, Forever Protected' engraved into the precious metal.

"Promise you'll wear at least one of these at all times." each of them nodded, placing their rings on their fingers and sliding the earrings in place. "And I want you to contact me whenever something really important happens...You know what, I want want weekly calls, maybe even daily if ya' want!" Sakura grinned, handing them all small mirrors. They weren't the compact mirrors that Sakura and the other Faeries had, those would raise a few brows if anyone saw them. These were just ordinary mirrors that you could hang off a key chain or something.

As soon as her gifts were in their hands, they were put on. The rings fit them perfectly and only Eimin had some difficulty piercing his ear (Sakura did it by the way). The mirrors were then stashed away in pockets.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye..." Sakura cursed herself, feeling her tears returning. Stretching her arms out, they all came to her in a large hug. "Bye guys." Reluctantly parting from them, Sakura made her way to her large collection of friends, waving farewell all the while.

"Ready to go?" Gaara was gentle with his words, but the urgency in his voice still shone through. He didn't know how long he could control himself. None of the guys did.

"Yes." Sakura steeled herself for the trip. "Let's go Faeries!" the girls had agreed to leave ten minutes before the guys so that the demonic ones would have less stress...they hoped.

* * *

"Let me have her! Let me get my revenge for what she did to me!" a man cried in the darkness. 

"No, let me, my dear little brother misses me. And I crave another taste of the Kyuubi."

"No, not yet. Both of you will have your chance. But now, we must wait."

"Why!" both men argued.

"If you were to go now, in the midst of mating season, you will surely suffer and fail. I will not accept another failure. Both men were silenced.

* * *

"Um...Sakura. They're catching up...fast." Ino informed, picking up her pace to catch up with her companion. 

"Who?"

"Neji and Kiba by the looks of it."

"Shit!" now, you know it's bad when Sakura swears. "Let's go Hinata!" Pulling the bewildered girl behind her, Sakura's speed increased drastically. "Hold them off!" she commanded, they could not catch up with Hinata.

"Why are we running!?!" Hinata panted once they were a good distance from their teammates.

"Because Kiba and Neji are after you!" Sakura growled, their scents were getting stronger.

"Why?"

"Because both lust for you, maybe even love you. But they're not in the right state of mind. All that's going through their heads is that it's mating season and you are without a mate. If they catch up, then they will both try to...claim you. This will then lead to a very dangerous battle between Neji and Kiba, both seeing each other as obstacles in their way." Sakura explained, pulling Hinata by the hand again, but at a much faster pace. "Hurry, they've just caught up with the others!"

"Why is it only them like this?"

"You think I know!?!" They were nearing a village, but they wouldn't be able to stop. They ran straight through. Neji and Kiba catching up. "Damn it!" Sakura swore. They won't be able to get away. They were going to have to set a trap of some sort.

"There's a pond over there!" Hinata pointed, tugging Sakura in that direction.

"You head there, I'll set something up."

"Right!" Hinata increased her speed, diving into the water soon after. She didn't come back up. Nor did her clothes. They were specially made for this purpose (plus she wasn't wearing any underwear).

_Let's do this... _Raising her fist high into the air, Sakura brought it down with such a force that, not only was a crater formed, but a great wall of earth rose up. 3...2...1

Kiba was the first to meet the wall. Clawing and digging through it as if his life depended on it. His incoherent growling being the only other sound made. Neji's hawk cry sounded, then, in all his glory, rose Neji, the light of the setting sun giving him an ethereal glow. He was searching for her, but lust was not clouding his judgment, not yet anyway.

"Hinata!" Neji called, repeating her name over and over again.

She couldn't take it. Every time he called her name, she felt the urge to go to him. Almost as if some unseen forces were pushing and pulling her toward him. It was maddening, she didn't even realize when she broke through the surface of the water and dragged herself out.

"Damn it!" Sakura cried, Kiba getting through the wall. "SASUKE!!!" she called. "I NEED ROPES!!!" She didn't wait for him to arrive, she was already trying to keep both males away. "Both of you BACK OFF!" kunai sliced through the air, grazing Kiba's arm and Neji's cheek.

"Stay out of my way." Kiba backhanded Sakura across her cheek, with such a powerful force that it sent her flying a distance away. There she lay, her head twisted in a way that no human was capable.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata had never seen Kiba like this. His eyes were filled with a jealous rage. Lust flooding his mind and clouding his judgment to a point where he didn't even know his own name. Body seemed to ripple and pulsate. His breathing was labored. What was happening to him.

"Sakura?!" Neji spear dived Kiba, but Kiba was expecting this, catching the bird demon and throwing him off to the side, near Sakura. Neji didn't even check Sakura's prone form, his mind so caught up with the fight between himself and Kiba. He would not let him have her.

Kiba slowly approached Hinata, as if trying to seem less threatening. But Hinata was scared anyway, glancing between him, the lake, and Sakura. The others were getting closer.

"Get away from her." Neji's voice was deep and low. A sinister aura surrounding him, the wind his chakra formed blowing Sakura away and causing more damage. "She's mine, not yours, mine."

Hinata's breath became heavier, her eyes glazing over, but only slightly. Though she was slightly aroused, Sakura could be dead, and she needed to help her. She didn't even bristle at Neji's statement, though at any other time she would have been furious to have been spoken of as if she were some item.

"Sakura!...Sakura...?" Sasuke arrived soon after, a large coil of rope around his shoulder. Gaara was close behind him, but when he saw his love, words could not express the way he felt.

Her entire body was twisted at odd angles and she wasn't breathing. He couldn't speak, couldn't think. He was numb with emotion as he made his way to his pink haired beauty and checked her pulse. She had none. She was gone. He was broken.

A blinding flash of light lit up the darkening skies, heat radiating from it in waves. And from that light came Gaara, scales gleaming in the dying sun. All forms of recognition gone from his eyes.

Neji and Kiba stared up in shock. Kiba has never seen him fully transformed and this was a bit of a shock to him, and the last time Neji saw him, he was almost eaten. Hinata took advantage of their distracted states, trying to slip by them and over to Sakura. But Gaara saw her, and wasn't letting her pass.

He roared, a thundering sound that deafened many. The skies darkened, the clouds spiraling above him. Lightning struck around him, giving him a sinister glow. His wings spread wide, each wing twice the size of his body.

"Hinata!" Neji cried, throwing himself at her and flying her out of Gaara's grip. Flying high and dodging bolts of lightning, he searched for a safe way to get Sakura's body and fly both her and Hinata to safety. But there was no opening. Gaara's body stood over her, guarding her from any more damage.

"Neji!" Kage interrupted his thoughts as he flew over. "What happened!" he was no longer the laid back person that he presented himself as. Now, in the place of that image, flew a very...perturbed demon.

"Kiba...he..." Neji couldn't bring himself to say it. The adrenaline finally wearing down and the intensity of the situation finally sunk in. His newly found sister was dead and he didn't know what to do. His hold on Hinata tightened as his eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Neji, take Hinata somewhere safe. Things are about to get very ugly." Kage's voice shook, but he needed to be strong and make sure that his son was alright.

"But...Alright." but before Neji could fly Hinata to safety, something unexpected happened with Kiba. His aura, his chakra, spiked. The earth around him either floated or sunk. Bones snapped and broke. Clothes ripped and tore. His entire body reformed itself.

He grew several times his normal size, his spine, back, arms, and legs rearranging themselves till he had four powerful legs and paws with claws that looked sharp enough to cut through diamond. Fur darker than a lightless abyss covered his body. His face elongated till his head looked very much like the Egyptian god Anubis. His ruby eyes gleamed dangerously and his mighty howl struck fear into your heart.

With a size only a fraction larger then Gaara's dragonic form, Kiba charged. Acidic foam dripping from his fangs and mouth. Gaara stood tall, bracing himself for impact. But he will not move. Not while Sakura's broken form lay below him. He didn't care in the least about Kiba. He didn't even recognize him, nor anyone else for that matter. All that mattered was protecting Sakura's body. But others did care about what happened.

"We have to stop them!" Naruto cried over the tumult.

"Leave it to me." Sasuke grunted, transforming into a giant snake, much larger then he normally was. Slithering faster than the flashing lightning, Sasuke made his way over to the two demons. Trying to get to them before they had the chance to engage.

But it was to late. Kiba's claws came down, just barely missing Gaara's head and slicing through his lower neck and chest. A strange, high pitched sound erupted from Gaara's mouth as his blood cascaded from his wounds and stained the earth red. But Kiba wasn't done, Gaara was still able to fight back. The temperature went up a few degrees as Gaara belched a red flame. Kiba ducked, his entire back was set alight.

Kiba cried and whined, rolling onto his back, smothering the flames and rubbing dirt into his wounds. Rising to his feet, slowly due to pain, he began searching. But what for was only made clear when Kiba leaped into the air and clamped Neji's ankle between his teeth, pulling both him and Hinata down. He shook his head violently and made Neji drop Hinata, whom landed in the pond. Kiba jerked his head up, throwing Neji into the air, then waited with his mouth open and with every intention of devouring him.

Neji spread his wings at the last minute before flying out of Kiba's reach. Then Sasuke came to end the mindless fighting. Wrapping his entire body around Kiba, he squeezed him, making some bones crack. But he wouldn't calm down. Still he struggled, leaving Sasuke with no choice. Rearranging himself so that he had easy access to a leg, Sasuke bit him, hard.

Kiba froze almost instantly, the venom working its way through his circulatory system. His body shrank, reverting back to his old form. But they weren't out of the woods yet. The villagers had come. Each fearful but resolved. Weapons at the ready. They didn't see Sasuke, they didn't see any of the nin, all they saw was a powerful dragon. And they were a village of dragon hunters.

Sasuke made quick work of reverting back to normal before anyone did see him. Carrying an unconscious, not to mention naked, Kiba to safety. A volley of arrows rained down on Gaara, making him roar and growl in pain and anger. But still he wouldn't budge.

The nin could do nothing but watch. Kiba had been clothed and tied. Sasuke dressed and held Naruto, dragging him and leading the more easily distinguished demons out of sight.

"We have to do something!" Temari exclaimed, pulling her fan off her back.

"What? What do you think we should do? Run up to him and say 'Hey Gaara, you're scaring the villagers, mind changing back?' If we get anywhere near him he'll eat us. Then what happens? He changes back and kills himself because not only is Sakura dead, but he made a meal of his friends and family!" Shikamaru snapped. "If you want to do something, help me stop those villagers."

But nothing they did or said worked. They were dead set on reliving the glory days as dragon slayers. Another volley rained, spears were thrown, and men charged. All struck dead on. Gaara screeched, a celestial ring appeared below him. The earth outside of the ring shook, rising and falling, taking those stupid enough to get close along with it. Sand was blown upward and outward, some grains going straight through the men. But still they attacked. Spires of ice floated overhead, aiming their points at whomever they could. Yet they still came at him.

Snapping up all within range with his mighty jaws and batting the others away with his tail and claws. But that didn't stop on from grabbing Sakura. The man dragged her away, shield giving him only scant protection. Gaara was beyond furious, reaching out and crushing the man under his grip. He then moved himself over to her body, nudging her this way and that, ignoring the villagers as if they weren't even there. Sakura now lay under him again, her body no longer twisted at odd angles. He was so gentle, that it stopped some of the villagers dead in their tracks. So shocked to see the creature's actions when they believed it impossible.

But for those that didn't see, still attacked, pushing around the others, only to be eaten, batted away, impaled, burnt to ash, crushed, or sliced. But luckily the amount was thinning.

The other nin had been able to block the majority of the villagers, so only a third of the male populous were killed. But that didn't stop them from trying. Some have even turned to attacking them. But just when things started looking deadly, a familiar chakra was felt, rising in intensity by the second.

* * *

Author's Note: Yikes, to die so easily. Kiba must have a pretty powerful pimp hand. I kinda feel bad for him though...I should be updating within a Month's time. And what happened to all my reviewers!?! 


	35. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

Due to my multiple computer problems I have been unable to update this fanfic. However, once my computer is fixed, updates will come as soon as possible. The chapter's already done, all I need is a computer that works.

And by the by, I'm using a friend's computer at the moment…and if worse comes to worse…I shall find a way to update…that's within reason.

...Happy birthday to me...


	36. Welcome Home

Author's Note: I CAN FINALLY UPDATE!!! I'm so sorry it took so long and I'm even more sorry that this is a kind of filler. But hey, atleast it's the next chapter...right. Anywho, I'll try to update within the week.

* * *

A loud and high pitched whine broke away from Kiba's throat. Gaara's jaws crushing at the back of his neck. Blood seeped through the wound, matting the fur and melting the ground below. Kiba's whines grew in volume as bones began to crack.

"Gaara stop, PLEASE!!!" Temari cried. "You'll kill him!!!" She couldn't stand it. This wasn't her brother. This was a monster, no, a monster would have control of what they were doing. No words would come to mind that could relate to him.

"Neji! Help me save him." Hinata demanded, desperate to save her teammate. Her body began to glow, a watery light emanating from her form as she transformed into her Tennyo form.

"As you wish..." Hinata flew off. "my love." Neji's wings spread wide, flapped once, twice, and he followed.

"I have to help!" Ino also transformed, not wanting to be left to watch. None of them took the time to analyze the growing chakra. Kakashi did.

No matter what they did, they couldn't get Gaara to let go of Kiba. Kiba wouldn't last much longer at this rate. They didn't even notice the lack of corpses. They couldn't even spare a glance with Kiba's life in the balance. Ninjutsu was too risky. Magic was non-effective. All that could be done was heal Kiba constantly so that he wouldn't die.

Gaara was becoming very irritated, letting go of his would be kill in favor of snapping at the flying pests. He growled each time one flew out of his grip, smoke tendrils escaping his nostrils. Standing on his hind legs, he began swatting and making mad grabs before he tripped over a hole in the ground. With all the grace of an obese walrus, he fell flat on his back. Dazed and confused as to how that happened.

"What the hell?! When did that get there?" Ino exclaimed, using her Hagoromo to lift the unconscious Kiba off the ground as he changed back. A quivering mass of naked limbs.

"I don't know...Is Kiba alright." Hinata flew closer in order to check his wounds, not hearing Neji's growl or the look of pure jealousy. Kiba's pulse was faint and erratic, but still present. He required extensive healing, way above the level that Hinata or Ino could handle. They needed Sakura. But she was...dead. Her body was gone!

"Where's Sakura!?!" Hinata gasped, flying closer to where she was last seen. The hole that Gaara tripped on was all that was there.

* * *

"You were crying."

"I thought I'd lost you."

"How can you. I have a long list of things to do before I die. Like my first father daughter dance. And a Christmas with you and Neji. Besides..." Bones twisted back into place. "I'm still needed." Sakura rose into the night sky, the light of her celestial form signaling to everyone her life. "Ready or not, here I come!" Spinning and dancing around all obstacles as an orb of light formed in her hands.

* * *

Gaara rose to his feet, flames spewing from his mouth. His body growing rigid with a growing light. The air became humid and thick with heat. Acid began to rain down from the starless sky. All went silent save for the sizzling sound the melting earth and corpses made as they came into contact with the drops.

The two celestial maidens did all they could to shield Neji and Kiba, but the strength and concentration required was a daunting task because of Gaara's constant attacks.

"GAARA STOP!!! I'M ALRIGHT!!!" Sakura flew right into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as best as she could, shoving the ball of light into him. "I'm alright." She whispered into his ear as he reverted back to his old self. The orb reemerging from his back, painted black with all the impurities that Gaara had ingested. The orb became ash. The ash scattered to the blowing winds. The land reverted back to normal.

"Sakura...never...do that to me again." Gaara commanded weakly before losing consciousness.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, accidentally dropping Kiba due to her excitement. She made a move to hug her, but Neji beat her to it.

"What took you so long!?" Neji tried to sound as if he hadn't lost hope. But Sakura heard right through it. "I don't know how long I would've lasted without your help." (he's referring to his issues with Hinata) he whimpered, his sanity had completely returned.

"Well what else did you expect. And don't you even think you're off the hook!" Sakura grinned, Ino and Hinata flying over for a hug. "Guys! I can hardly fly like this!" Sakura laughed as they began a slow, but gradually increasing, decent to the ground. They didn't care, not in the least. Especially since they had so many willing cushions.

The only thing I am proud to say about the giant dog pile of ninja is, none of them got poisoned by Naruto. So they were in the clear! All but Kiba anyway. It's a miracle that he's still alive!

"What happened Sakura!" Naruto inquired, trying to get out of the dog pile, wriggling against Sasuke and slithering out. Sasuke groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Pleasure because of where Naruto and he touched. Pain because he was at the bottom of the pile, the only person under him being Kiba.

"Kiken. Kiken said I'm not aloud to die until she finds the ultimate pain...or at least until I get laid." Sakura blushed and giggled.

"Does that mean I'm going to have to wait even longer!?" Gaara whined, consciousness returning full force.

"What was that?" Kakashi growled.

"I take that as a yes." Gaara sighed. "...I know I'm sexy and all, but can someone PLEASE get me some pants. I'm cold."

Sakura's face became red as a tomato. Hinata's went even redder. Temari looked away with a slight coloration. Ino just stared hungrily, a slight, barely audible mewling sound escaping her throat. Gaara made no move to remove himself from Sakura's arms. He was quite comfortable thank you. He didn't even budge when a pair of his pants were dropped onto his head. Kakashi growled. Gaara groaned. Kakashi arched a brow. Gaara grudgingly moved and dressed, the girls closing their eyes when he rose.

"Whoa!"

"That thing's huge!"

"You are one lucky girl Sakura." Ino purred. Staring in awe, like the rest of the guys. Temari and Shikamaru clamped their hands over her eyes. Ino pouted in disappointment, before leaning over to Shikamaru.

"Okay, time to get home!" Sakura announced, dragging her hormone driven friend away from anyone with a cock.

* * *

The rest of the trip went by with little activity. Sakura had fully healed Kiba, but he was still comatose, so Akamaru ended up carrying him, Sakura shouldering the extra baggage. When they got to Suna, Kiba was placed in the medical ward while the nin from Kohona rested and restocked.

That's when Ino, Sakura, and Hinata desided to stay at an inn. In order to lessen any possible risks between them and the guys. That's where they stayed while everyone went about their business. Being in celestial form taking more energy then normal.

"Sakura! I'm so horny. What's wrong with me!" Ino whined, on the brink of tears due to her lack of control and shamelessness.

"It's because you're a bunny. It's natural. Just don't give in or you'll be having more kids then you can handle." Sakura patted her friends shoulder in sympathy. If her calculations were right, she would be next.

"But what if I can't? It's starting to hurt. A lot."

"What do you mean?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, giving Ino her undivided attention. Even Hinata stopped reading to listen.

"I mean, whenever I'm around a guy, especially Shikamaru,...I start to hurt. At first it was mild, hardly noticeable. But now, it's getting worse. I can hardly even walk." It was true too. She'd been relying on Chouji to carry her for a lot of the trip. Increasingly so as the days passed. Chouji didn't mind, and Ino didn't seem to have any attraction to him save for that of a strong bond of siblings. "If it weren't for Chocho (her nickname for Chouji, it means butterfly), I'd be screwed." Ino admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hinata maneuvered her way over to Ino's side.

"I didn't want to bother you until it got really bad." Ino admitted, suddenly curling over as if she were punched in the gut.

* * *

Shikamaru and Chouji hadn't intended on spying. They truly hadn't, but when Ino started talking, they just had to listen. They hadn't expected in the least for Ino to admit to that of all things.

_I cause her pain?_ Shikamaru thought, feeling his heart clench and his breath become labored. It hurt. He didn't know why, but it hurt. This pain, coupled with jealousy, made his mouth dry and his eyes water.

* * *

"Do you have any idea why that is. Where does it hurt." Ino had managed to sit up and stop cringing, but Sakura's question caught her off guard. Her cheeks flushed and she suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Promise you wont tell?"

"Sure, I'd just about promise anything to find out what's turned you into the blushing bride." Sakura joked halfheartedly.

* * *

Shikamaru pressed his ear to the wooden door to hear what was going to be said. But Chouji would have none of it. Not on his baby sister anyway.

"What are you doing!?" Shikamaru hissed as, fighting against his comrade's hold in order to listen.

"The blushing bride was hint enough." Chouji 'hmph'ed, dragging his friend away. "And you owe me lunch."

"But I wanna' know!!!" Shikamaru clawed at the ground as he was dragged away by Chouji. Ino, Hinata and Sakura all poked their heads out of the doorway.

"Chocho?" Ino was hiding her pain well, but the slight twitching gave it away.

"Shikamaru just wants to know why you hurt around him sometimes." Chouji answered. A cheeky grin plastered onto his face as Ino's face turned beat red, feeling it was best not to touch the subject she was trying so desperately to hide.

"Chocho!" she whined, albeit playfully. He already knew why.

"Can someone please fill me in!!!" Shikamaru commanded, feeling completely out of the loop.

"Nope!" both said in unison. Ino gave Shikamaru a sultry look, batting her lashes before returning to the room with an exaggerated sway of the hips. And while Shikamaru stared in...awe, Chouji dragged him away. Sakura giggled before reentering the room with Hinata.

* * *

That morning, the girls had a greater head start than before. The guys would be leaving in the evening with Shikamaru, while the rest of the non demons would be with the Faeries, to prevent anymore unfortunate events. Gaara and his siblings were to stay, they've been absent from their village enough as it was. It was for the best if anything. Given Gaara's behavior, it would be a good idea to keep both him and Sakura apart until mating season was over. It was one of the safest bets.

"Don't worry so much. She'll be fine." Temari insisted, trying to coax her brother back into his office.

Gaara looked at her. Longing and confusion being the more dominant of many emotions in his eyes. He was still getting over the fact that Sakura had died on him, and what's worse, that he couldn't do anything about it. He felt weak, powerless. He felt inadequate. "I'm...I'm going to train for a little while. Come get me if it's an emergency."

"What about your paperwork?" Gaara stopped mid step. Then continued walking. "Come get me in three hours." The stacks shouldn't get all that higher in that time frame. Could they?

* * *

Ino's wails reached the village before she, and everyone else even got their. She was in agony as waves of raw energy burst from her body. Chouji was having much difficulty holding on to her while the other faeries fought all the males of non human and non animal origin into either submission or unconsciousness.

But as each wave escaped her body, each more powerful than the last, more powerful demons came running. The village was just coming into view, and so were the demonic villagers. It was almost as if with each wave, they grew more powerful.

Kunai sliced through the night sky, tearing through flesh and embedding itself in wood. Blood dripped. Faeries cried. Their were too many of them to handle. They couldn't even tell the shadows from foe. Both the moon and the stars were absent. No light could be seen save for the light of the village and the few glowing eyes of demons and other such creatures.

"You think your helping her!?!" one cried, voice having no specific origin. "If you don't let one of us have her she will suffer! Let us, let me help her!"

"Please." Ino wept. "It hurts." A figure, only set apart from the background by a darker black, began to approach. His arms reached out, only inches away from Ino, in order to carry her off. His body stiffened and froze. Something whistled, the sound growing steadily louder before the metallic smell of blood overpowered the scent of the forest.

"Not without some form of ID." It was Shikamaru.

"Shiki-kun, please." Ino begged, another wave wracking her form.

"I'm sorry, I...I can't let them have you. I won't let them have you. Forgive me." Another set of strong arms enveloped her. "Please forgive me." The last thing Ino felt was a needle being pressed to her vein. The drug having affects similar to that of morphine and a sleeping pill. She was out cold within moments.

"Are you sure about this?" Chouji inquired.

"Yes, it's my turn to protect her." A smile could be heard in his voice as he removed her from Chouji's arms.

"Wait...if things turn out...will you be able to service her till this is over?" Sakura stood tall before him, an ethereal glow forming a halo behind her form.

"Whatever she'll need from me, anything at all, I'll gladly give her."

"Then go!"

A chakra that wasn't his own invaded his body, making his muscles pulsate with the rush of growing strength. "Gladly." Shikamaru never new he could move so fast. With Sakura's celestial chakra within him, he felt like he was invincible. Dodging around trees. Leaping over obstacles. Dancing around opponents. The village was no longer a gentle glow over the horizon. He was within it's limits now, and home never looked so good. The number of pursuers was dwindling.

With the last burst of energy, Shikamaru made a bee line for Ino's home and an even greater threat, Ino's father.

* * *

Author's Note: again, sorry I took so long. If you have any questions, any at all, let me know. 


	37. Blood Red Summer

Author's Note: Sorry it took longer than I had planned...way longer. It seems the fates don't want me to update on my promised times anymore...oh well, here's the next chapter.

_

* * *

_

Please let her mother answer. Please let her mother answer. Was all that Shikamaru could think as he banged on the door to Ino's home. He'd run as fast as his legs could take him, and he should have been grateful for just getting there with his precious cargo, but no, his greatest threat could be just beyond this door. Sure his fears may be unfounded, but hey, what if they weren't.

"Shikamaru what's-INO!" _Shit_. Ino's father was quick to scoop his daughter into his arms and bring her inside, leaving Shikamaru to follow. "What is the meaning of this!?" he demanded once Ino had been placed on the couch.

"...she's...um..." Shikamaru was, for once, at a loss for words and in desperate need of a smoke.

"Spit it out!"

"You do know it's mating season, right?" he finally started, noticing Ino stirring in her drug induced slumber. Her father shook his head, giving Shikamaru his undivided attention. "Well, she's...well...to put it simply...she's sending out very powerful pheromones, causing her immense pain and attracting a lot, a whole lot, of male demons."

"She seems fine now..." Ino began to arch as a weak wave of energy burst from her body, causing the glass to crack and for her to groan in slight pain.

"It looks like the drugs are wearing off...fast, and I don't have anymore, do you?"

"No, I'll get Tsunade."

"That won't help." _Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_ "No one can." Shikamaru spat, _I won't let anyone help her...no one but me._ Shikamaru thought to himself, going to Ino's side and cradling her against his form.

"What do you mean?" Ino's father was becoming very suspicious of Shikamaru's behavior. "Why not?"

"Because I won't let them. Helping her requires..." Shikamaru couldn't finish, not because he feared for his life, but because if he did, he'd feel as if he'd be taking advantage of her.

"Requires what?" Yamanaka was becoming really pissed by Shikamaru's shady behavior. Ino moaned and arched against Shikamaru, consciousness returning at a painstakingly slow pace. It was finally starting to dawn onto him.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru didn't know to whom he was apologizing to, Ino's father, or Ino herself, either way, he lifted her into his arms and began to walk to her room.

"No." Ino's father would have none of it.

"Take your pick, him, or one of them." Sakura barked, kicking the door down with her left foot followed by the rest of the Faeries and the non demonic nin. "Take your pick. 'Cause if not him, then I'll point out dozens of males that would gladly do it." Sakura continued, tossing Shikamaru a box without even breaking eye contact.

"Then drug her, anything is better that those options!"

"And risk her dying from an OD!? Look, the drugs given to her were designed specifically for those of demonic nature, the dosage is strong enough to kill the strongest of humans. She can't have anymore because her last dose was enough to knock her out in even her celestial form. Far more than she should be allowed to have within a month." Sakura made a shooing motion with her hand, having Shikamaru continue on his trek.

Ino's father couldn't counter that. Not even if he tried. Though he hated to admit it, Sakura was right. He turned, only to find that Shikamaru had already locked both Ino and himself in her room. "I need a drink."

"Come, why don't we...buy you that drink." Chouji and the Faeries offered, leading him out of the house and closing the door behind them, locking it and showering the house in seals.

"I'm not ready for this..." Yamanaka sighed for the umpteenth time, approaching his home and entering, albeit tiredly. They were still going at it...Yamanaka about faced and went back to the bar.

* * *

She was insatiable, not that he was complaining. Though, though it wasn't at the for front of his mind, in fact it was at the very back of his mind, he was taking a very big risk. He'd been forced to discard the condoms given to him by Sakura due to the fact that they did more harm than good. But like I said, it was at the very back of his mind...the very very back of his mind.

Every time his hands caressed her bare skin, she'd arch into his touch, encouraging him for more. Every time he kissed her, she'd smile and sigh. Every time he'd enter her she'd moan and mewl her approval. She no longer felt pain, only pleasure. She no longer asked for release, for it was readily given. Only her lust could not be slaked, but there was more there. Her eyes shone with such emotions, emotions like love and happiness, that made both their hearts soar.

It was only then, when he'd first kissed her did he know what he truly felt for her. He cared about her with all his heart and wanted to make her happy. He loved her, and he wanted to make sure that Ino knew that, he wanted her to know that it wasn't only her body that he was worshiping, but her spirit, her personality, her light, her fire, her, it was her.

Shikamaru would kiss her gently, teasing her until he'd get a reply. His touches would be feather soft as his hands roamed her sweat covered body. But, once they'd had their fill of gentle, all emotions were shown as their lips locked in passion. Forever in a duel for dominance.

But this time, this final time, he'd let her have all control. Her kisses were eager and demanding, making him more than happy to reply as she straddled his lap. He let her guide his hands where ever she wanted them, whether it be over her thighs, pressing against her core, traveling up her stomach, fondling her breasts, or cradling her neck. She was in complete control.

She guided him towards her entrance, more than ready for a repeat of their current activities. He then entered her slowly till he was completely inside her. Ino arched in pleasure, her pale golden hair reflecting the moonlight that filtered past the blinds beautifully.

Shikamaru rose up to meet her lips as they began to ride out their passions. Their was no slow in their pace. It was only fast, she didn't care for a long and slow love making this round, what she wanted was her final release, and that was what he'd give her.

* * *

"Ugh, someone get the name of the jutsu that hit me." Shikamaru grumbled as he slowly regained consciousness opening his eyes to find Ino sleeping blissfully in his arms "...someone get the name of that jutsu and hit me again with it." Ino chuckled, one eye opening to greet him. "Mornin'."

"Good morning...where's my hair tie..." Ino mumbled, taking things one step at a time so that she wouldn't be overwhelmed by all that had happened. Ino made a move to get up, placing her feet on the ground and standing.

The next thing she knew was that her ass was on the ground and Shikamaru was laughing at her.

"Laugh all you want you jerk." Ino growled playfully, picking up on of her many pillows off the ground and chucking it at his head. Bull's eye!

"Ha ha." Shikamaru managed to get up with a little more success and was able to walk over to her and help her up. "Why don't you get a new one, and possibly find me one." Shikamaru grinned, holding up a broken hair tie in one hand and ruffling his now loose hair with the other.

"Well...at least I know what happened to it." Ino blushed, scanning over their clothes. Hers were beyond repair and she didn't feel like she had enough strength to cross the room to get some new clothing. But she had to eat, her stomach simply demanded it.

"Here." Shikamaru held out a clean pair of Ino's underwear and his undershirt, one of the only article of clothing that had survived their...previous activities. Ino accepted them without a second thought, it hadn't even completely sunk in that she and Shikamaru had... acted like rabbits.

She dressed, watching Shikamaru pull on his boxers and pants, the pants hanging off his hips unbuttoned. The button was nowhere to be found. Ino blushed, slowly exiting the room, gods she hoped her dad was either asleep or not there. _Please, oh please, oh please, oh please_. Ino begged mentally, feeling a little queezy but otherwise okay.

* * *

"Ugh, someone get the name of the jutsu that hit me." was the first thing the two had heard. Ino's father didn't look so good at all. His face was almost literally green.

"Will you people stop taking my words." Sakura whined, walking out of the kitchen with Sasuke in tow. Sakura sighed as she passed Ino's father two aspirins and a tall glass of water. "Breakfast should be ready shortly." Sakura's eyes were soft as they scanned over both Ino and Shikamaru, but hardened soon after. _This is not gonna be good._

* * *

It was mid afternoon when everything finally sunk in for Ino, and when it did she was a complete mess. Everyone was on overtime trying to keep her from going mad. One minute she'd be bawling her eyes out in shame, then she'd be ecstatic, then she'd be crying again. The only thing that was constant was that both Chouji and Shikamaru stayed by her side through the entire episode.

Worries and tensions grew as Ino suffered more and more stomach pains and morning sicknesses. And as the days grew worse and worse as the mating season went on, more and more troubles have been popping up. Neji was placed under house arrest by his family. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting desperately to stay separated. Sakura had been locked away in her home with Sasuke to keep the males away.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Neji inquired, kneeling at the foot of the pond withing the Hyuuga compound. He had escaped his confinement room, again, in favor of checking up on Hinata. She had been left unguarded and was in threat of being taken by some crazed male demon that may have caught whiff of her.

"I'm fine, but you really should be getting back to your room, you know what could happen if chichiue finds you." Hinata's eyes glazed over with worry as she swam closer to the edge, trying to sense any of her family. Her chakra was of no use to her anyway. It had locked itself away as it got deeper into mating season. This put her at great risk.

"Not until I'm sure you're safe." Neji insisted, becoming overly protective of her with her lack of chakra.

"You should be more concerned about yourself, it's a miracle that you haven't been affected all that much." to her knowledge anyway. Neji practically lived under cold showers and with the loving companionship of cigarettes and alcohol, (don't ask how he got the stuff.).

"More than you think." was all that he'd admit. Doing a quick scan of his surroundings, Neji decided that it was safe enough to join her since the water may do him some good. Slowly, Neji slipped into the cool waters, clothes and all, with Hinata watching him curiously. "How you holding." Neji asked gently, swimming closer to her.

"Comes and goes." Hinata blushed, and that was all she was willing to admit. "Same with my legs." which was true, whether she was wet or dry, her legs would morph into a tail or vise versa.

"How about now?" Neji swam closer, his pants brushing against her tail. The water wasn't helping him, if anything it was adding fuel to the fire. Both their breaths mingled with one another's as they circled as if in some dance.

"More coming than going." Hinata sunk only briefly, but long enough for her to latch onto Neji as her legs took form. She blushed. It had only just occurred to her that she was, now, completely naked and in Neji's arms.

Neji hissed briefly, pulling Hinata closer to himself, almost desperate to feel her against himself as if that, and only that alone, would keep him in control of himself. "Hinata-sama, I..." he couldn't do it, he couldn't let her go, but he couldn't keep holding her either. His mind was a battle field between two emotions: his lust, and his concern. Would it really be that bad if he let go for a little while? Would she let him? And if she didn't, would he do it anyway? It was better to do something and ask for forgiveness then to ask and be denied, right? Neji didn't know what he was doing anymore, all he did know was that he still held her, and that his lips were pressed against Hinata's.

Neither of them knew when it happened, but they didn't stop. What was originally gentle, became hungry and needy.

Perfectly manicured nails scratched down Neji's back, just barely grazing his wings, making Neji growl and nibble on her lip softly. _I should stop this...now. _Neji did so, albeit reluctantly.

"Sorry, I guess I-" a twig snapped. Both turned to find their intruder. It was Hinata's father, Hiashi, and several of the sentry behind him as well as a member of the branch house. She had discovered them, and tattled.

_Shit_

* * *

knock knock knock

_Who could that be at this hour?_ Kakashi thought, yawning as he pulled his mask up, but otherwise silent, walking over to the door and pulling it open a fraction before yanking it the rest of the way, no longer caring if he woke anyone else. "Neji?!"

Leaning against the door frame and painting it red was Neji, his blood cascading from open wounds, eyes, mouth, nose and ears. "...I...screwed up..." Neji collapsed soon after.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

* * *

Bad news, yeah I know this was a short chapter, I'm sorry to say this, but I won't be able to make anymore promises pertaining to my fanfics, so you'll just have to wait like everyone else: in the dark as to when the next chapter goes up. I'm really sorry, but on the plus side, my site should be done eventually. 


	38. The not so Suffering

Author's Note: R&R lol.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Sakura inquired, using a damp cloth to blot at Neji's sweat. On hind sight, that probably wasn't the best thing to ask, but it was the only thing that came to mind. His wounds were all bandaged up and he was in no real danger anymore, but that didn't diminish any of the awkwardness she was feeling. 

"Like shit." he tried to smile, but it came out a grimace, he too felt the awkwardness of the situation. He was in her bed after all. Not that he didn't like her room, it wasn't outragously girly or anything, it was just...he was still getting used to seeing her as his sister, even if she was only half...in some crazy way.

"You're not going back." she said finally, candlelight flaring for the briefest moment. It wasn't a question, nor a command, it was a statement, as if the decision had already been made.

"I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted. I have been stripped of the name Hyuuga and banned from the premicis." Neji looked away, unable to look into her eyes. Not while they shone so brightly with the need to protect and care for him. It made him feel guilt, shame, and regret. Because of his actions, he would be forced to live off of Kakashi and Sakura, leeching off of them for an indefinate amount of time. "...Thank you." Neji coughed.

"What for?" Sakura asked, tilting her head so that she may better hear him.

"For helping me...and letting me stay..." Sakura smiled gently, her eyes glistening with warmth.

"No problem, you're family and a friend, so it's only natural that I help. Besides, now I have help in getting Kakashi to take his medicine." this made Neji laugh, even if it was hoarse.

* * *

Days turned to weeks. Weeks to months. Nearly a full two months had passed since the incident with Neji and his so-called "family". Neji was finally back to full health thanks to the constant medical attentions from both Sakura and secretly Hinata. None of the nin within Kakashi's household left on missions or to train, constantly keeping and eyes on Neji, only leaving for food and medical supplies for their bordering on critical patient. But, strangely, they were happy. 

Within the first week of Neji being there and already both he and Sakura were like true siblings, petty arguments and all, and Sasuke, being the baby (Neji-July 3 and just turned 18, Sakura-March 28 and is 17, Sasuke-July 23 and 17) was the one that was usually picked on (until he "gently" poked a wound or "stepped" on a tail). Kakashi being 'dad' was the primary care giver, and disciplinarian, whom is currently looking for a new home to house all four of them with an office/library (Sakura always gets what she wants in the end). Sure, Kage would drop by now and again, but he wasn't a permanent addition to their home...the only reason he'd come at all was to check on both Kakashi and especially Neji.

But, since Neji was in perfect health again, it was now time to catch up with friends and coworkers alike and get back to work for all of them. This meant that Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke had to go visit Tsunade...oh joy.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you go out in that." Kakashi growled for the third time at Sakura's chosen outfit, which there was nothing wrong with. It was a frilly black jean mini with a red sweater and black spandex capris, sure the sweater hugged here and there, but other than that, nothing was wrong.

"You've never had a problem before!" Sakura whined for the third time, looking to her "brothers" for help.

"But it's mating season." Neji argued.

"But she'll be with us." Sasuke countered, making Sakura smile with glee that she had at least one person that agreed with her.

"...True." both Neji and Kakashi finally agreed...though Kakashi was more reluctant than Neji.

"Fine, but I want you home before dark, there's gonna be a storm tonight." Kakashi informed before going into a coughing fit.

"Did you take the medicine I gave you?" Sakura inquired as she rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"I took it."

"Did you drink the tea?"

"..." Sakura sighed, preparing Kakashi a cup before he could poof away to avoid it. It was a nasty tea, but it would help him so Kakashi had to drink it. As soon as he choked down the greenish brown concoction with a choke, the teens were off to catch up with their normal lives.

* * *

"So what should we do first?" Sakura asked, walking between both young men, her arms locked with theirs. 

"We haven't seen our friends in a while, I heard that Naruto had been training to control his poison so I kinda want to see him too." Sasuke answered.

"But we haven't taken any missions for a while so we need to talk with the Godaime."

"How's this...why don't we head in the direction of Tsunade-sama and if we see any of our friends on the way then we say hello. And if we happen to seen Naruto, Sasu-chan can proceed to drag him to some alley and fuck and/or rape him to his hearts content"

"Sakura!" both exclaimed, both thumping her head with their fists gently as she giggled. This earned them a few stares, but that was probably because all three of them were matching.

"Well don't you all look adorable." a voice interrupted, making all three jump (discretely, mind you).

"Ino-chan, how are you!?" Sakura demanded as she gave her friend a hug, but she quickly removed herself upon noticing something that wasn't there before. "Ino...your showing...already!?"

It was true, Ino had already gained the figure of a pregnant woman that was a least four months along, not two. Not that it took away from her beauty, if anything, she looked was absolutely glowing. She could challenge the sun with her radiance. And she did nothing to hid it. In fact, came off her in waves as she wore clothes that both looked good and hid nothing about her pregnancy. Her black tube top becoming loose around the stomach area and dark blue jean capris that matched. Her sandals lacked their usual heel and she work less jewelry and make up than she normally did. A black fur coat completed that Sakura had never seen before completed the look.

"What do you think?" Ino asked, doing a quick twirl to show off the coat. "My Shiki-kun bought it for me." she beamed.

"I'll tell you what I think, turn down on the radiance, anymore and I just might go blind." Sasuke joked, rather impressed with Shikamaru. "Where is he anyway?"

"That worry wort insisted that he buy me tea and dumplings, even though I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." Ino shrugged, but they could tell she enjoyed it.

"Well forgive me if I try to make you happy." Shikamaru frowned his trademark frown as he poked his head out from the stand.

"And you know I love you for it." Ino blew him a kiss before turning back to Sakura and co. "We were on our way to the Godaime so that I could have my check up when this sudden craving for sweet bean anything suddenly took over, so here I am. How 'bout you?"

"Same, but so that we could see if any of us could take a mission or two since we've been out of service for a while." Neji replied, wondering to himself if Hinata would be as radiant when she was pregnant-he smashed that thought before it went any farther.

"Well then, we'll come with you, won't we Shiki." it wasn't a question, it was a statement, and the young man that would be the father of her child would do nothing but follow along.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes...sweetheart." Ino's smile grew as she gave him a peck on the cheek, she'd brag if they weren't in a hurry.

"So where's the ring?" Sakura finally asked once they continued on their trek, playing with Neji's hair as they walked.

"Not until I turn 18, only then will we be married with my families blessings. But the ring...I don't know what's taking so long." Ino gave Shikamaru a look, one that said 'Where is it?', Shikamaru just feigned ignorance.

"It's a surprise." Ino pouted, that's the same answer she got last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and so on.

"You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too." Shikamaru grinned, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Aw, how cute." Sakura smiled, finishing Neji's braid. "Hey, there's Tenten and Lee!" Sakura pointed, as they waved and walked over.

"Neji, how're you feeling?" Tenten asked, scanning for any injuries subconsciously.

"Better."

"That's good, you're headed for Tsunade's right? Tell her we said hi and thanks." Tenten finished as she waved. "Come on Lee, you haven't taken me to the movies yet." Lee laughed stupidly as they walked away.

"Is everyone coupled or something?" Sasuke almost whined, scanning the growing crowd for his love.

"...just about. Haven't you noticed everyone's calming down? You've missed the best of it." Shikamaru informed, Tsunade's office coming into view.

"Yeah, but it seems that only the bunnies and kitties are getting pregnant if at all. We seem to be the only ones that can't use condoms. All those that aren't coupled are still locked up in their homes, not to come out until mating season is over." Ino explained.

"oh...what do you mean by 'best of it'?" Sakura demanded, making the the two blush. "Oh." Sasuke began to laugh at her while Neji chuckled. "What!?"

"You're so innocent, it's so cute." Sasuke chortled. "Well, here we are."

* * *

"Please, you must help me. I need someone to protect me and my coworkers at least until the killer is found. I don't know what I'd do if they killed anymore of my friends. Please, Momma'll pay a decent sum." 

"Did you say Momma?"

"Yes, Momma, she sent me to make the request since she has to look after the club."

"Very well then, it'll be on me, I owe her that much, do you have any preferences?"

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Godaime, I'm here for my check up!" Ino announced as she barged right in. Tsunade's brow twitched, but other than that she did nothing, her client staring at the bunch in awe. "Oh, you're busy, I'll come back another time then." Ino smiled sheepishly. 

"No, no, I'll give you you're check up in a minute...Is that Neji and Sasuke behind you..?" Tsunade inquired, a brilliant plan formulating in her otherwise scheming mind. (remember the spoiler I gave you in the chapter 'Goddess part 2) "You came looking for missions right?" both nodded, Sakura felt completely out of the loop. "Then you can start tomorrow, please follow this young lady out and she'll explain the details.

The young lady in question was her client. Her short cropped green hair framed her face adorably as her cat ears twitched atop her head, whit save for the tuft of green fur at the tips. Her tail was the same, the only color being at the tip. Her school girl, tied up at the front, showed off the flat planes of her stomach a belly ring glistening in the artificial lighting. Her plaited skirt, blue and white, was so short, that it barely covered anything. White thigh highs being the most covering article of clothing she wore, her blue stilettos being roughly six inches.

"Hi, I'm kitten." she introduced adorably, canceling out her slutty appearance.

"Sasuke." Sasuke didn't even bat an eye at her, he was 100 percent gay and had no desire to change now.

"Neji." He blushed, but only slightly as he tried to keep eye contact and not look away as was his impulse, secretly wondering what Hinata- stomp stomp stomp and out the window went that idea.

"Follow moi." she then skipped out of the office, looking like a child, with both males close behind her, looking toward Sakura as if asking what to do. She just waved, still feeling completely lost.

"Time for your check up."

* * *

"So ever since that killer has been running a muck and killing all my coworkers, Momma, your employer, sent for nin to guard us until that meanie is found. Sounds simple, right, all you gotta do is dance and keep your eyes peeled." She pantomimed as she walked. 

"Did you say dance?" Neji had had this feeling of dread since they left and that feeling had intensified as the words escaped her lips.

"Yup, you'll be under cover so this'll be easier."

"Where exactly are we being employed?" As they drew closer to a building, their worst fears were realized. The four story building with a pink neon sign proclaiming its name 'Club Strawberry Kiss', the only coed strip club in all of Konoha.

"Welcome to C.S.K, we'll be working together until that jerk is caught." Kitten struck a pose as she told them.

* * *

"So how's it look?" 

Tsunade sighed, how to say this...better be blunt about it. "Ino, you're not having one baby." Ino was about to panic. "You're having twins."

"T-twins." Shikamaru's knees felt weak as he collapsed into a chair that wasn't there before.

"Maybe even triplets, fraternal girls. You're going to have to come back in a week or so, that way we can be sure." thump. That was the sound of Shikamaru fainting.

"three..." he moaned as he lost consciousness. He wasn't the only one, Ino was struck dumb by this information.

"Maybe, it's still difficult to discern. This is your first pregnancy, right?" Ino nodded, slack jawed. "Then I want you to come see me every month and when you feel ill or anything of the sort that may put the babies at risk." again, Ino nodded. "Other than that, don't partake in exceedingly extraneous activities, stretch and walk daily if you can, eat healthy and avoid any antibiotics if you can."

"Okay." Ino finally said as Shikamaru came too by the use of smelling salts.

"Tr- do you have any close to home missions I could take." he was about to say troublesome, but didn't want Ino, his soon to be fiancée to take offense. Tsunade's eyes softened as she nodded.

"you came for some missions also, did you not Sakura?" Tsunade gestured for them to follow, leaving Ino alone to dress.

"Both of you can actually work on the same mission. There's a killer on the loose that's going around killing male strippers and homosexual or metro males. It's most likely a man so you'll be working close with Neji and Sasuke whom are going to be working undercover at Club Strawberry Kiss along with the authorities." Tsunade explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Shikamaru spoke as Ino came in and wound her way into his arms to listen in.

"Good, here are your yearly passes so that you and a friend can get in free for the entire year. Hope you finish soon." that was Tsunade's dismissal, so the three left.

* * *

"YOU'RE PERFECT!!!" a middle aged woman with long wavy black hair exclaimed as the two nin entered her office. "I'm Momma. Just sign here and you can start tomorrow!" the woman held out two contracts that the two signed without reading, thinking it was some kind of waver or something, smart move (I'm evil, leather clad Neji and Sasuke, here I come don't you love me ladies)

* * *

Author's Note: Get ready ladies for the Stripping Duo, Neji and Sasuke, topless and in leather that leaves nothing to the imagination. Naruto and Hinata are sooooooooo lucky! 


	39. This ain't a Scene

Author's Notes: How long's it been? Days? Weeks? Months? But hey, I'M BACK!!! I'm not gonna lie to ya', I've had the longest writers block since, but what's worse is MY COMPUTER'S BEEN HACKED!!! You know how you get those Trojan viruses? Well, for me, some anonymous spyware company hacked my computer so that I may be conned into buying their spyware. Sucks, I know, but to add onto that, all my chapters, nay, everything I've ever done in the name of anime, books, movies, and videogames has been...DELETED!!!

My life sucks...here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Gods I'm tired." a lone figure groaned, stepping out to the back of the multi-floored building, raising his arms high above his head, subtle pops occurring along his back and shoulders. He cracked his neck soon after, emerald eyes brightening with relief. 

The night was warm, the air thick with the smell of the rain soon to come. The occasional thunder clap sounding following a flash of light. The walls of the alleyway making the sounds all the more sinister. But the figure didn't mind, he loved it. Reveled in it. As if a euphoria was cast over him with each boom. His nostrils flared, his back straightened, it was as if all his cells came to life. Long golden hair clung to his bare back, as wings of ebony open and folded repeatedly.

The man adjusted his studded collar, suddenly feeling an unwanted disturbance. Rain struck down on his bare chest relentlessly, as if the skies suddenly decided to drop an ocean of water over the land, not caring for the drizzle that was usually the common precursor for storms. The man licked his lips in an alluring fashion, running a hand through his golden mane while the other hooked a thumb through the belt hoop of his leather pants, the waist barely passing his hips.

"Hey." a voice called from the shadows. The rain augmenting the silvery voice. The blond smiled seductively, a wicked gleam entering his eyes.

"Hello stranger." the man called out, striking a sexy pose while the hand that ran though his hair made a 'come hither' motion.

"How much for a night?" the voice inquired, approaching only slightly so that all that could be seen of him was a silhouette. His voice was husky, as if the blonde's every movement placed him over the edge.

"That all depends, how much you offering." the raven winged man tugged at the belt loops of his pants, pulling them lower and exposing even more skin.

"For you, anything you ask, come over here." the blond did.

The air whistled as a blade sliced through the air, aiming for the raven wing's throat.

* * *

Neji couldn't believe his luck! It had been over three months since he signed on to the mission with neither hide nor hair of the killer, then, just when he was about to give up, the idiot comes knocking. Neji thought he'd never show. 

The blade collided with the stone wall.

"Sorry, I can't except such measly payment..." Neji grinned, his now blond hair reflecting the light of the club onto the blade. "But since you're so nice..." Neji struck the man's wrists so that the blade would fly high into the air. "Maybe..." he elbowed the man's throat. "We can work something out." Neji's grin never left as he leisurely caught the falling blade, not moving save for his arm. His eyes never leaving the limp man.

* * *

"Are you sure it's him." Kitten asked, poking the bound and gagged man with a fork while in the safety of her girlfriend's arms. 

"Better be. Another night in confining leather and I'm going to scream." Neji admitted, secretly dreading what was going to happen if this wasn't the killer. He would not, could not, get used to leather. He could not bear the shame of the fact that...he's starting to enjoy this line of work. But what was worse was, aside from the fact that he'd grown attached to his coworkers, was that he was starting to prefer and grow very comfortable with leather.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya', he knows how to pick 'em." A busty woman with short, cropped black hair with pink highlights smiled, her hold on Kitten tightening as the man began to stir.

"Thanks Ryoko, you make me feel soo much better about myself." The sarcasm dripped from his every word, testament to the fact that he'd been hanging around Sasuke and Sakura far to much.

"I'm just saying. You make a hot blond. In fact, if I were straight, I'd definitely go for ya'." Ryoko chuckled at both his and Kitten's mortified expressions. "Don't worry so much love, you're the only one for me." she cooed finally, pressing a kiss to Kitten's forehead and nipping at her left ear.

"Still present." Neji interrupted, "but if you wish to continue, by all means go right ahead, I'll get you a larger audience if you want?" Neji offered, narrowly dodging the plastic cup that was hurled at his head as he laughed.

"Now I know the rumors are true." Shikamaru grinned as both he and Sakura entered, Ino farther behind them with Sasuke. "You are a different person behind closed doors."

"And now I shall introduce you to my new favorite Fraze. 'Bite Me'!"

"You really do make a good blond though." Sakura laughed, walking ahead of her partner to give both Kitten and Ryoko a hug in greeting. "Eeeek! Hands!"

"Ryoko, you just said I was the only one!" Kitten pouted, leaving Ryoko to explain the definition of "I'm a flirt" while Sakura rolled her eyes.

Hugging her brother, Sakura did a brief scan of him, making sure he didn't get nicked by his little scuffle. "Hopefully this was the guy, but we won't know for certain until the interrogations. For all we know, this could just be a copy cat, or worse, someone that works for the killer." Sakura explained, seating herself on the table, her right leg over her left with her tail resting on her lap.

"So we can stay?" Sasuke's voice sounded hopeful, he too was beginning to like working there.

"Yup, at least until we figure out what the deal is." Neji nodded at that, raking his talons over his scalp. Hoping beyond all hope that the dye didn't damage his hair.

Sakura gave a cat-like grin as she slid off the table and skipped behind Neji, her nimble fingers replacing his cruel ones in combing out his hair. She loved combing it for him, she just couldn't help it, he even let her use her claws...but only lightly, but hey, that's good news for her no matter how she looked at it.

"When's Momma getting here?" Ino yawned, wanting so desperately to go back to bed.

"You should've stayed home." Shikamaru sighed, seating her on a beat up armchair in the corner.

"And leave you alone in the presence of strippers, no thank you." Ino huffed, her hands rubbing her stomach.

"I feel the love." Ryoko barked, not in the least bit angry.

"You know what I mean."

"You don't want him to be tempted by out utter sexiness." Kitten purred.

"You got it doll face." Ino winked. "How else am I gonna keep his eyes on me while I look like a beached whale." Shikamaru made an indignant sound, not in the least liking what she said.

"Do I really come across that way." Everyone avoided eye contact and started up conversation, not wanting to step on his toes.

* * *

"Gaara, you've got a message." Temari informed, entering Gaara's office with her arms stacked with scrolls, documents and the like. 

"Put it there." Gaara pointed absentmindedly to the corner of his desk, reading one of many papers that needed to be signed.

"It's from Sakura." Sand snatched it out of her hands before the "ra" could leaver her mouth. The sand then proceeded to shove her out, leaving him alone.

It was a small package made of canvas, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, attached to a pink envelope. This made him smile, able to tell that it was a small gift for him. He could also tell, by the phantom scent that lingered on the package, that whatever it was, she had made with her own two hands. This filled him with excitement, turning it over in his hands so that he may remove the letter and open the gift.

It was a necklace. A necklace made of the most peculiar metal, chainlinks looking like a white liquid metal, and off it hung the most exotic charm he'd ever seen. A small circle, a thinner metal wire spiraling to the center, with a star, forming a pentagram of sorts. A precious stone, amethyst, was welded to the center, smaller stones being welded to the points of the star, their color representing the elements fire, air, earth, and water (not in that order) with a silver diamond at the top corner, representing the spirit. But the most...amazing feature of it was embedded within the medal. Strands of pink, Sakura's very own hair shone, augmented by the metal, contouring and following the pattern.

Gaara didn't know how long he stared at it, breathing in the scent that lingered, reveling in the her aura that had been imbued within the necklace. He was entranced, not by the necklace, but by the one who made it. The one who'd stolen his heart. The one who put a spell on him. The one he loved. His heart swelled with joy that he had her. That she thought of him, even though they were so far away. It had been so long since he last heard from her, and it was slowly grating on his nerves.

He opened the letter...:

Hello Gaara,

How've you been, I would've contacted you through the mirror, but this would make things much easier for us. I've been busy to say the least, Neji being disowned and moving in being the least of the issues. Ino's pregnant, she'll be having twins..or triplets, we're not sure yet since it's so soon. But guess what, Neji and Sasuke are on one of the oddest missions I've had the time to partake in. There's a killer on the loose, killing male strippers and gays and the like, and, even though he's here in Kohona, he's been eluding our every move. We don't know how long this mission's going to take, but I don't mind all that much. Shikamaru and I get to work together while Sasuke and Neji work under cover. Yes, they're working at Club Strawberry Kiss as male strippers. It's actually quite funny, Neji makes a cute blond, and pink really does work for Sasuke. Naruto's almost back to his old self, able to touch people, give handshakes and hugs with the occasional kiss on the cheek when he has a lot of energy. Everyone else is off doing their own missions, even Kakashi. I'll try to pay a visit as soon as I possibly can so that we may talk face to face...among other things, then we can discuss everything your heart desires.

With all my love,

Gaara wanted to laugh, dumping several pictures onto his desk. All of them were of Neji and Sasuke, with Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto popping up in them to mock them.

One was of Neji with blond hair and his wings being dyed black by Sakura, the leather pants he wore looking as if they were cutting off a circulation. Sasuke's expression being that of utter horror as he held up what looked like...snake skin pants. Saying his face was pale would be an understatement. The other picture was of Naruto with his index fingers hooked in Sasuke's mouth, as if trying to make him smile, Sasuke's black hair fading to pink at the ends and his eyes a violet shade. Naruto was clearly enjoying the situation. The last was of the finished product of Sasuke and Neji. Both males standing back to back, Sasuke with his his pink ended hair and Violette eyes and a very blond Neji. Neji, believe it or not, had Hinata in his arms, whom blushed cutely in her torn jeans and white tank. Naruto was in Sasuke's arms, a grin that could rival that of the cheshier cat's spread over his face. Then there was Sakura, kneeling on one knee in front of them, both arms outstretched with her hands making the "V" for "victory" sign. Her outfit being identical to Hinata's, but the heart on her tank top was visible.

"What's so funny?" Kankurou asked, entering the office without even knocking.

"Huh?" Gaara hadn't even sensed him, nor did he realize that he was laughing. "Oh, here." he handed his brother both the letter and the pictures before placing the necklace about his neck.

Kankurou burst out laughing. This startled everyone in the building, for his laugh was that loud.

* * *

"WHAT!?! What do you mean he wasn't the killer!?" Sasuke demanded, leaning over Tsunade's desk, but lacking the menace he needed to acquire the information he wanted. 

"Just as it sounded, he's not even a copy cat, he had a completely different M.O, he was just some random guy out for a kill. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you got him, but the killer you signed on for is still on the lose." Tsunade informed them, massaging her temples.

"You look more stressed then usual." Sakura said, looking at her teacher with sympathy.

"Ya' think?" Tsunade sighed. "With all these hate crimes happening, I don't know what to do. Don't these people realize I'm an old woman, can't they give me a break, just once!?" Tsunade wailed, desperate for a drink. She's even been eying the mouthwash, willing to do anything to get alcohol in her system. "First its crimes against those who fused with demons, now its people killing off male strippers. What's next, hate crimes against shinobi." No one could tell if it was a joke or not.

"Why don't you take a break, I'll cover for you." Sakura offered, helping a worn out Tsunade off her office chair and onto the couch.

"Can I have something to drink too?" Tsunade sounded so hopeful, her body shaking and aging oh so slightly.

"Yeah, you just rest..." Sakura was getting really worried about Tsunade. Though she looked young and sexy, she was still over fifty years old, and the stress was really hitting hard. No hokage ever had to deal with anything like this...at least, not that she knew of. "Neji, open the top right cabinet behind you, there should be some whiskey stashed in the back."

"So that's where you and Shizune hid it. I should've known." Tsunade chuckled before letting herself doze off for a few moments, only opening her eyes to accept the alcohol. Downing it in one gulp before holding out the glass for more, she moved mechanically, downing the burning liquid and holding it out for more, then repeating.

Sakura seated herself on Tsunade's chair, pulling out a pad of sticky notes and a pen before resuming where Tsunade left off.

"Anything I can do?" Sasuke asked, kneading at Tsunade's shoulders.

"Anything as long as you don't stop." her voice cracked as her guise slipped even further, wrinkles and silvery grey hair making themselves known.

"Okay, but I'm charging extra for this."

"Whatever..."

The three stayed like this for hours. Sakura reading and sorting all of Tsunade's paperwork leaving sticky notes on them with simple sentence explanations for what it's about. Sasuke massaging Tsunade's back, working out all the tense muscles without being to rough due to her rapidly aging form. Neji constantly refilling her glass and organizing all the mission reports, Tsunade still drinking and giving orders though she was asleep.

"Hey, Tsunade." Tsunade groaned to let Sakura know that she was heard. "There's a pattern here." Tsunade picked up her head, not even bothering to open her eyes. "For the demon hate crimes I mean. They all seem to be occurring in specific areas at specific times. Always at twilight, and each crime is in a section counter clockwise to the crime before it." Sakura explained, triple checking her work by marking where the crimes occurred with pins on a map. "Exactly how many people went missing anyway?"

"Forty-nine and counting." came her raspy reply.

"Were all of them gays and strippers."

"Only the last fifteen or so. First it was kids whom barely entered the academy if at all, and before that young shinobi, just starting off."

"Anything in common." Sakura was taking notes on a separate note pad.

"Just that they all fused with demons..." Tsunade paused to think. "They also all had a preference to males...or seemed to. They're just getting into strait men and gay women."

"Oh, so you're next?" Sakura teased.

"I'm too old, too hot, and too busy to even think about being taken and or killed." Tsunade groaned, downing the last of her whiskey.

"You're a lesbian!?" Naruto cried, just entering the office with Kakashi close at his heels.

"...Like most shinobi of my age group, we've had to sleep with both genders. And, due to my bad luck with men-"

"Them all dying and such." Sakura interupted, making Tsunade crack on eye open to glare tiredly.

"As I was saying, due to my bad luck with men, I've been preferring the company of women over men."

"Not one of her girlfriends has yet to die on her." a pillow collided with the window, barely missing Sakura's head.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd beat you senseless."

"You wouldn't because I'm the longest lasting student you've ever had and I'm willing to do your paperwork from time to time." Sakura sat cross legged on the desk as she said this.

"That too. But, mark my words, as soon as I find a new protegee..." her sentence ended with light snores.

"...I don't think the criminal belongs to Kohona..."

* * *

Author's notes: A filler, I know, but at least I updated!!! I hope you 


	40. It's an Arms Race

Author's Note: New chapter present and acounted for!!!

* * *

Neji and Sasuke were both on break when Sakura came to get them, Tsunade needing the three of them for something or other. Not that they minded, though it was Saturday, it was also a slow day. They wouldn't be missed. 

"What's the deal." Sasuke inquired, stretching before sending passerbies a lusty smile, making the girls giggle and the men growl in envy.

"It's about the guy Neji caught." Sakura answered, taking a turn off the main road and into an alleyway.

"Oh, Tsunade's the other way." Neji informed, following the muttering pink haired wonder as she took a few more, seemingly random, turns until they wound up in Naruto's neighborhood. "...What are you muttering about anyway?"

Sakura didn't answer, she just continued to mutter. She was even using her fingers, as if counting off items from a list of sorts. Her ears stood erect and her tail was making the oddest movements. She was irritated about something, and also distracted, so much so that she crashed into some pedestrian and didn't even apologize. She just kept walking, leaving Neji to do the deed for her.

"Kitten...?" Sasuke gave one of her pen names a shot. "Sakura?" he spoke louder upon realizing that she wasn't answering.

"It doesn't make sense!?!" Sakura bellowed, before going back to her mutterings, paying more attention to her fingers then where she was going.

"Sakura!?!" Neji cried, grasping her by her shoulders and steering her around the wall she was about to collide with.

"WHAT?!?" she demanded, finally looking at them. It was only then that they realized that Sakura was wearing spectacles, her reading glasses no longer usable due to the placement of her cat ears. Taking in her tired appearance and her tied up hair, she'd been studying something for a long time without rest. Typical.

"When did you go to bed last night?" Neji finally spoke, taking the spectacles off her nose and dropping them, the chain keeping them from hitting the ground.

"More importantly, where are we going?" Sasuke demanded, searching for a familiar face.

"We're getting Naruto, Tsunade needs him also." Sakura then thought for a moment. "I don't think I fell asleep." she said it as if it just dawned on her.

"Well if that's the case, meet ya' there." Sasuke then poofed away, off to see his blond lover, eager for a quick romp.

"When we get there, clothes better still be on!!!" Sakura called, knowing he'd hear her.

"When did you last eat?" Neji sighed, Sakura was becoming more and more of a pain. She'd cut eating all together if no one reminded her.

"I ate last night." she spoke proudly. She obviously didn't know what time it was.

"No, you ate at 5:30 yesterday, and it was only a sandwich. I know because I'm the one that made it. So, when do you plan on eating." Sakura gave him a look. The one that she always used when she forgot something 'mundane'.

"It's still early, I'll eat later." Sakura answered finally, continuing her trek to Naruto's house.

"No Sakura, its almost eight o'clock." Neji sighed again, pointing up at the darkened sky.

"Oh, how time flies." Sakura shrugged, her pace slowed.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours."

* * *

"Sasuke, no." Naruto moaned, trying to shove Sasuke away, half heartedly mind you. 

"Why not." Sasuke's grin was completely predatory, grabbing Naruto's wrists and holding them high over his head before kissing him, his lust evident as he pressed himself completely against Naruto, pinning him to the wall.

Someone cleared their throat, ending the heated moment to a brutal halt.

Naruto broke out of Sasuke's hold and gave him a shove to meet the glare of his landlord, the door still wide open from Sasuke's forced entry.

Sasuke gave a vicious growl as he glared at the old man, wishing that the geezer would miraculously spontaneously combust (O.O, lots of big word...). "Is there a problem." he tried to keep his voice civil, but that just made him all the more sinister.

"I should be asking you the same thing." with one last glare, the man turned to Naruto, his face turning from that of anger to that of sorrow.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, helping Sasuke off the ground without breaking eye contact with the man.

"I'm afraid so. I've been getting complaints about you, and this time, not about the noise."

"What is it, I don't think I've done anything wrong, and my poison hasn't injured anyone yet...has it." For the briefest moment Naruto's expression slipped to one of insecurity, fearing whatever the man before him had to say.

"That's just it, though you haven't yet, we've been running into a lot of drainage issues, and a lot of the families here are concerned for their children."

"Oh..." Sasuke pulled Naruto against himself, his arms wrapped loosely around Naruto's shoulders.

"There's more...you've merged with the Kyuubi...right." Naruto only nodded, barely catching the pink and gold from the corner of his eyes.

"So you're kicking me out...?" Naruto surmised, not all that shocked, but still hurt.

"I truly am sorry, you brought more life here than all the little ones...You can stay until you found a new place to stay...but no longer." the landlord gave one more apologetic glance before leaving.

"Just great." Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck, pressing gentle kisses along it.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke began.

"You can move in with us if you want." Sakura offered, entering the home with sure steps around the discarded clothing.

"You sure about that?" Neji piped up, nearly tripping over a pair of dirty underwear with...questionable stains. "You don't sleep enough as is." Something about what he said made the whole of team seven burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Was is something I said?"

* * *

Tsunade's Office was crowded with nin. All ranging from chuunin to anbu, even key members of all the families were present. Hinata's father and other elders included. As were Sakura's parents. They were all seated on foldable metal seats, all placed into rows so that the nin could be seated comfortably during the debriefing. 

"Alright, first things first." Tsunade turned to Neji. "The man you caught was the killer." the corners of Neji's lips lowered only a fraction in a frown.

"But...,"

"Perceptive as always. He was the killer, but he was working for an organization of rogue nin, experimenting their binding jutsus on people of all walks of life."

"Let me guess." Sasuke growled "The Akatsuki." Tsunade only nodded, her expression grim.

"It gets worse. They've been doing crimes like these in all the major hidden villages, making them look like a different type of crime rash in each village. Here, they all looked like hate crimes." Tsunade nodded to Sakura, seating herself as Sakura rose to her feet with a couple of envelopes.

"Out of all the people taken, all villages tallied in, only nine of the kidnapped people have been found, if you could even call them that." Sakura handed Sasuke an envelope with photos to pass around, the bodies within being mangled or worse, unrecognizable. One child was frozen, her face that of total agony with her ribs ripping through her skin will the organs hung loosely from them. The scary part being that she was the most recognizable. Sakura continued. "Four of all those taken were celestial maidens as well. None have been found, but we have reason to believe that they are still alive, if only barely."

"You know this how?" One nin, unknown to Sakura, inquired.

Sakura's eyes glowed as her aura flared. An invisible wind spiraling around her form before she reverted back to normal. The nin silenced himself.

"Moving on." Sakura gestured to Ino and Hinata whom rose from their seats to walk to her side. "Ino, Hinata, Myself and Tsunade shall be on round the clock guard." Voices rose in both objection and inquiry.

"I don't remember being part of the deal." Tsunade hissed under her breath.

"The reason this is so," the voices hushed, "is because we are celestial maidens as well. You too Tsunade, in fact, you're a very important one."

"Prove it." The voice came from the back, but from whom was a mystery.

"..." Sakura looked to her fellow Faeries for support.

Ino began to glow, followed by Hinata. Both took on their celestial guises, floating off the ground. Ino curled comfortably around her stomach, her right hand rubbing circular, clockwise motions over her belly. Her smile was serene as she floated onto Shikamaru's lap, his larger hand covering her left. Hinata just floated their, her legs changing into her tail, her gown now parting in the front for her tail to move more freely. She looked as if she were sitting, closer to Neji than her father would have liked.

"And you and Tsunade?"

Sakura sighed, turning inward, asking Alexial's permission to take her form. She then grasped Tsunade's hand before she, too, transformed, unlocking Tsunade's celestial form as she did so.

Tsunade's hair, releasing itself from its bonds, grayed and silvered. She aged, but at the same time, she became young. Her Hagoromo looked to be made of moonlight, circling her form as her gown, a dress hanging loosely from her shoulders, the front and back being held together by a sash of silver. The back of the gown grazing the floor as the front stopped just above her knees. The low v of her shirt showing ample amount of cleavage without going to far.

Tsunade stared at her hands in wonder, her eyes darting back and forth between them and her reflection in the glass cabinets. She then looked to Sakura, Ino and Hinata since she'd never actually seen them fully transformed.

"Moving on." Though the body had changed, grown taller and filled out, Sakura's voice remained, echoing barely present, but still there.

"To think..."

"Haruno-san." Sakura spoke, her voice holding a frigid edge as she addressed her mother. "If you wish to speak, I'd prefer it if you either spoke up, or wait till the meeting is over. Take your pick." Hushed conversation began again, everyone not knowing of Sakura's...family issues.

"To think Alexial would come back. One would hope that she stayed away from our plane." Sakura's disowned mother hissed, embarrassed by how things were turning out.

"Such insolence!" Sakura's voice matured, her voice echoing within the woman's skull. "One in your place should know to show respect to those who greatly out number and over power you. Or do you not know the precarious predicament you are in?" Alexial spoke with such venom, such force, that the very walls shook in fear of her anger.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grasped her hand, calming the maiden down in an instant.

"Fear not young one, I will behave." Alexial smiled kindly to him, her chakra entering him through his hand in a calming wave. This made Naruto smile one of his smiles, the first Naruto smile in weeks. Placing Naruto's hand in Sasuke's, she continued where Sakura left off.

"Several nin will be split off into groups of three to five, chosen by the team leaders I specify. Neji, you'll be placed in charge of Hinata's care and safe keeping-" The Hyuuga's present began to object, some standing from their seats in outrage. "Is there a problem?" it silenced them, her gentle words far more powerful than a yell. "The reason I chose Neji is because he has more than enough incentive to give his life for her. Shikamaru will be in charge of Ino, Shizune will be in charge of Tsunade, and I myself will be placed in the Kazekage's care." More hushed whispers began. "If you wish to be part of a specific team, speak now, no other information will be disclosed save for to the teams. Am I understood?" Collective agreements could be heard, save for the Hyuuga clan.

"You're all dismissed save for the team leaders." Tsunade announced ready to get everything set into motion. "Gaara, you still there?" Tsunade turned to the mirror on her desk, as everyone not specified filed out.

"Present."

"Alrighty, each of you will take whomever you were assigned to somewhere hidden, secluded, and you are not to tell anyone else, save for your chosen team." Tsunade started as soon as the last nin left her office. "The only ones of us you'll know the locations of is Sakura and myself. Hinata, Ino, you are forbidden from telling anyone where you are going, not even us. Absolutely no one. Only the team leaders will be at liberty to disclose this...And Neji, don't tell HInata's family." Neji nodded. "You will all be given large sums of money so that you may find suitable housing for yourselves. Oh, and boys, don't do anything that'll get you in a lot of trouble with certain family members, but if you do, don't get caught!" this was mainly directed to Neji, whom blushed slightly.

"Sakura," Gaara spoke, his voice barely hiding the longing he felt for her. "Temari should be there shortly to get you." he didn't need to tell her why he sent his sister, it was written clearly in his eyes. Sakura knodded, returning his gaze with one of her own.

"You have two days to leave. One to pick your team mates. Do you have any in mind?"

Neji was the first to clear is throat. "I know who I want to enlist, but I would also have one more added to my team." Tsunade shook her head.

"Don't even tell me that, but you have my permission. You may leave now if you desire." Neji nodded, turning toward Hinata with his right hand extended. Hinata blushed, reverting to her normal form before allowing herself to be lead out. Shikamaru doing the same soon after, coming to his decision to whom he wanted to take with him, but instead of leading her by the hand, he carried Ino in a bridal fashion, nuzzling her cheek tenderly.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" she turned to Tsunade, giving her her undivided attention.

"Would you leave Naruto and Sasuke here with me?" Tsunade looked hopeful.

"...Sure, I don't mind. Besides, I don't have the heart to seperate them, nor take them with me only to be bored the whole time."

"Hey."

"No offense." Sakura grinned.

"None taken. That just means I have you all to myself." Gaara gave her a suggestive expression before his image vanished from the smooth glass surface.

"I best be heading home, need to pack and wait for Temari." Sakura tried to act as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, but the blush that crept up to her cheeks was unhindered.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Neji spoke softly, carrying Hinata's bag over his shoulder. The dye completely removed from his hear and his eyes contact-less. His wings, however, had the slightest gray hue, but other than that, the black was just about completely gone from them. 

"Yes." Hinata nodded, her sister cradled in her arms as she drew her cloak tighter around the both of them. The night air chilling them to the bone.

The two had both agreed to leave that night, not wishing for any mishaps or hints as to where they were going. Kiba, Shino, Kakashi and Kage waiting a few feet down while Akamaru stayed by Hinata's side.

"Then let's go, I've already arranged for living quarters, I hope they'll be to your liking." That's all he said before leading her to the rest of his team, and then over the Konoha village wall, not wanting to leave any hint of their leaving.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ino wanted to demand loudly, but settled for a whisper as she slipped out her window, her bag close behind her. 

"You'll know when we get there." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her, handing one of her bags to Chouji and the other to Lee. Tenten grinned and waved silently in greeting once both of Ino's feet touched the ground. Both grabbed each others hands and did quick gleeful hops, not a sound coming from either of them.

"Let's go."

They were going to leave over the east wall, sticking to the shadows as they left the village. Their destination not completely decided.

* * *

"How're ya' feelin'?" Temari inquired, her voice echoing from the wind that carried her fan. Sakura refusing to open her eyes as she clung to it. 

"I still don't see why I couldn't fly myself." Sakura whimpered, not trusting the durability of the fan, even though she'd seen Temari ride it countless times.

"So, you stayin' in your suite, or in Gaara's?"

"Temari!!!" Sakura blushed, feeling sand start to strike her skin.

"We're entering the desert now...oh dear..."

"What?" Sakura's answer came in a mighty roar, her heart filling with both happiness and gratitude. Finally, something sturdy to ride on...(hehehe ;p). "No offense Temari, but I'd much prefer to ride him."

"Ooo, you kinky."

It had only then dawned on her what she had said. "TEMARI!!!" Sakura cried as she released the fan. She barely fell three feet before she landed on Gaara's back. Temari laughing the whole time as her translucent form, more wind than shape, danced about under Gaara's great wings. "Just so you know, your sister's a pervert." A hiccup sound reverberated from Gaara's throat, as if he were laughing.

He then picked up speed.

* * *

"No! No more tequila for you!" Naruto laughed, movie forgotten as he snatched the half full bottle and began to chug it down himself, ignoring the burn. 

"Hey! That's mine!" Tsunade made a clumsy grab for it, falling off the couch as a result.

"Don't hog it all!" Sasuke climbed over Naruto, trapping him on the couch with his body before taking the bottle and taking long swigs from it, keeping Naruto pinned while his unoccupied hand held Tsunade at bay.

"You two are worse than she is!!!" Shizune barked, torn between laughing at the hilarity of the situation and growling in annoyance.

"Proud of it!" Both males' laughter grew in intensity as Tsunade managed to get the liquor from Sasuke's hand and cradle it lovingly, like an infant.

"My precious."

"Hey, weren't we supposed to be watching that movie?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'll try to keep 'em comin'!!! 


	41. I Dare You to Move

Author's Note: In my own defence, I had the chapter finished, I just got distracted with revizing the previous ones. Sorry.

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, the setting sun reflecting off the ocean's clear blue waters. The white sandy beach being small and secluded by rocks and a small forest. A cottage hidden amongst the greater of the trees and rocks, invisible unless you knew where to look. 

"It's beautiful!" Hinata breathed, holding her sister's hand as both ran to the waves. Their laughs of excitement being augemented by the waves.

"You've really out done yourself." Kage grinned, ruffling Neji's hair as he passed, already setting up charms and jutsus that would keep the place hidden from accidental discovery.

"When did you find this place?" Kiba asked with his hand on Akamaru's head.

"...on one of my missions. It still has to be fixed up a little, but it has always been a sort of rest stop whenever I went in this direction. It's the only place I could think of that no one knew about." Neji explained, byakugan activated to search out any threats.

"Hmm...nice choice." was all Kiba said before stearing Akamaru around the perimeter to become better aquainted with its scent.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hanabi called, pointing at her sister, whom was submerging herself in the water. Neji arched an eyebrow, not in the least bit shocked as he walked to the child's side.

Neji crouched so that he was at her level, a gentle smile adorning his lips. "Don't worry, let her have her fun." he spoke, his voice an octave lower than usual. He then turned his head to enjoy the sunset, Hinata's form leaping out of the water and diving back in being the only change in the scenery. "Would you like to catch up and talk with your sister?" Hanabi's smile was answer enough. "Alright, but first, we need an empty bag."

"Why?"

"Well, you want dinner don't you? We're going fishing."

* * *

Shikamaru's team had been running through a dense jungle for months it seemed, far beyond Kohona's borders, but into who's was a mystery...At least to everyone but Shikamaru, whom seemed to be the only one who knew where they were headed. But that was to be expected considering he was the one with the map and compass. 

"Shiki-kun!?" Ino called, halting her steady run for the fourth time that day.

"What?" Shikamaru answered as he turned on his heel and headed for her side, not in the least preturbed.

Ino was extremely out of breath, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin and making her clothes stick. Her hand rubbed her stomach as she edged over to a fallen tree, seating herself on it while on the brink of tears. "When'll we get there?" she panted, sniffing on occation.

"Soon, would you like one of us to carry you?" he inquired, lifting her hair off her neck with one hand and using the other to hand her some water. Ino blushed, but nodded.

Chojii was by them in moments, lifting Ino into his arms without a moments hesitation while being careful of her growing belly.

"We should be there by night fall." Shikamaru said finally. "Tenten, can you try and find us a well hidden medow, I know its general location, but other than that..."

"Say no more. Just pass me the compass and map." Shikamaru obliged once he rose to his feet.

Tenten then aproached the nearest tree, placing her hand on the rough surface and closing her eyes. Then all went silent. All signs of life being blanketed by a quiet calm. Several pulls tugged at her form, some stronger than others, all leading to differents locations, but one spot was different. The pulls, the energy, was eratic. With pushes and pulls going in every which way. At its center was a medow with a steady river running through it. "There." she pointed as she openned her eyes to look at the compass. It was more north than east, but they were heading, relatively, in the right direction. "Once we get close enough, the compass should go haywire, but it'll be far enough so that the medow won't be spotted. Come, follow me."

Once all the bags were reorganized and split evenly between Shikamaru, Tenten and Lee they did just that, their pace doubled now that Ino had finally agreed to being carried. Then Tenten began leading them through many twists and turns around trees and animals alike without leaving so much as a foot print or broken twig. But their progress was doubled now that Tenten's been able to use her power.

It wasn't long before the Compass started to spin rapidly once the magnetic pull became chaotic. That's when the tree's became more closely packed and more difficult to navigate through. But Tenten's pace did not deter, and neither did theirs, her movements becoming more and more sure the closer they got to their destination. Then, they were in a clearing.

Several wild flowers of different kinds dotted the area with so many colors, and the river, crystal clear and not to deep, ran diagonally to them, starting from a waterfall. The center, where the river flowed, being where the only sunlight shown through. The rest being shaded by the canopy.

"We can set up camp there..." but Tenten gave him an incredulous look, as if the very thought of 'camp' was apalling. "You got a better idea."

"I do." she answered, her tone differing slightly from her usual one.

Tenten walked over to a more baren portion of the clearing, a few yards from the riverbank, and sat down facing away from it. The world then vanished again as she released control of her energies.

"You can set me down." Ino whispered, falling onto on of the bags in a seated position.

"What are you-" Shikamaru wasn't able to finish his sentence as a tree began growing a good distance from the meditating fairy. And it grew, becoming taller and taller, wider and wider.

Tenten broke out into a sweat as all her chakra was being drained by the tree until it began relying on her very life force.

"Tenten, stop!" Ino comanded, jumping to her feet and running to her side.

"But..." Tenten's body slumped and fell on its own acord, defying her will.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest, you just lie down." Ino left no room for discussion before she turned and began walking to the large tree. Some of its roots were over twice Ino's size, but she did not stop. Her destination being the opening in the tree itself, hidden by them. Shikamaru followed her in while Lee tended to Tenten.

"So I take it we'll be staying in here?" Shikamaru got his answer from Ino's actions. Her hand pushing aside a curtain of moss and vines to reveal the tree's hollow interior.

"I love it when I'm right." Ino chuckled to no one in particular as she skipped to the center. A ring of light then formed around her as her arms spread wide. The light illuminated the interior and a wind spiralled from the outer edges of this ring.

At first, nothing happened, but, soon, the tree began to shiver and groan as bits of the wall stretched out and grew to form a basket of sorts, large enough to hold a large adult (Chouji sized) comfortably. Several more grew out of the wall, evenly spaced from each other, while in the spaces, the wall seemed to push out and form shelves. But, half way through, Ino collapsed.

"Ino!" Shikamaru cried, rushing to her side and lifting her into her arms.

Her ears twitched. "Used to much energy." she murmured. "Nap time, the center bed is mine." she finished, curling into a ball before falling to sleep. This made Shikamaru chuckle.

"You're the boss."

* * *

"Gaara-kun!" was the last sound the red head heard before Sakura had slammed his office door shut, blanketing the room with the door's wonderful echo, followed by an even more divine silence. 

Sakura's ears were flat against her skull. Her fingers twitched. Her fangs were bared. Her tail was eratic. She was beyond the end of her rope with Gaara's remaining 'fiance' choices. She'd already contemplated many ways to make them disappear and no one would notice or link it in any way to her or the rest of Suna. Accidents do happen...But that was her alter egos at work. Not that she wasn't all for it.

"Let's see how long this lasts before my new secretary becomes fed up with them and sends them in." Gaara groaned, a cross between a human and beastly sound.

"But we're alone now. And it's quiet." Gaara's face brightened up at this. They were, indeed, alone. A miriad of...interesting thoughts ran through the older teen's mind, each more exciting than the last. One involving scattered paperwork and a new use for the desk. "Now hurry up and finish your work for the day." Sakura smiled sweetly, bringing Gaara's thoughts to an abrupt halt before trampling on them with her bordering on innocent mind.

"Only you...only you." Gaara groaned again as he sunk into his office chair and stared at his mountain of paperwork. Sakura smiled at him before pulling out a few scrolls and seating herself on the edge of his desk. Careful of the paperwork as she did so. "You sound disappointed." Sakura was truely oblivious, her eyes lacking their mischeiviousness that would usually appear when his thoughts went astray. Nope, pure obliviousness was what she was at the moment...but then again...

"Might I remind you that we're alone for the first time in days it seems..." Gaara let the sentence hang, praying that she'd at least agknowlege his train of thought.

The look appeared for the breifest of moments before it was repressed behind the mask of oblivious innocence. "So this is a perfect time to get your work done." He knew it. She was playing with him like he was her own personal toy...though it wasn't far from the truth.

"I see what your doing." Gaara grinned, knowing that work was going to be the farthest thing from his mind. He thought it was suspisious when she wore the ultra black mini with the question if their were shorts underneath or not. He should've known the very moment she left her dressing room. She hardly ever showed this much skin, and he liked it. But only on a private level since he almost killed three nin, four anbu, seven chuunin, and a few other passerbys as they walked to his office.

"What am I doing?" Her eyes shown brightly with mirth, adjusting her white knee-high socks and fixing the pouch strapped around bare thigh.

"You're very dangerous, you know that?" More fantasies ran through his head as he locked eyes with hers. They then traveled to the glint at her naval, the silver belly ring with the emerald center interisting him more then when she first got it. His eyes then travelled lower, the skirt that seemed to taunt him with its length, or lack there of. His eye then travelled back up to stare at the tiny black t-shirt with a silly white cartoon cat with a red bow on one ear. The the shirt was cut here and there, at the sides and at the collar and sleeves. The sides were then tied together and her shoulders were left bare save for the straps of her white undershirt that had also been cut just for the shirt.

"You like?" Sakura stood on his desk and did a twirl, her tail blocking the view of what was under the skirt. He licked his lips and nodded before she sat down, resuming her position at the edge of his desk. She then started reading one of the scrolls while one hand pointed at the undisturbed stack of papers. Signalling that she was done for the moment. Her head was turned in such a way that Gaara couldn't see her smirk.

"One of these days..." Gaara didn't finish his sentence, relenting to Sakura's pointing digit and pulling the first of many legal documents that needed his attention. But it was his attention that was lacking, his eyes darting frequently to the sultry Sakura. He sighed again, fearing for certain parts of his anatomy turning blue.

* * *

"I wonder how Sakura's doing?" Naruto pondered allowed from one of Tsunade's leather couches placed strategicly about the offfice. 

"Probably has Gaara with a bad case of blue balls, so I think she's fine." Sasuke chuckled, knowing this to be a theory and not an opinion.

"Do you think she...and him...so soon?" Naruto sounded bashful, the image of the innocent Sakura breaking with every passing hour.

"Probably, she's probably even trying the whole dominatrix scene on him!" Sasuke laughed.

"Probably!? You mean most likely!" Naruto added, grinning ear to ear... Both jumped from their seats, startling Tsunade from her nap, and marching toward the mirror that Lulu had left, fearing for their ever still innocent Sakura.

"What? What's hapenin'?" Tsunade inquired groggily wiping the drool from her lips and smearing her lipstick.

"We need to use your mirror." was Sasuke's quick response as Naruto blew on its smooth surface.Sasuke nearly fell over, afraid to blink. Their suspiciouns were no longer suspiciouns anymore.

* * *

Sakura sat on Gaara's desk, legs wide with one of her spiked heels pinning his shoulder and keeping it pressed against his chair. Here eyes were set in a seductive leer and her lips were slightly parted, daring him to move. 

Gaara's eyes were glazed over with an emotion far beyond human lust, his lips set in a wicked grin. He tried to move foward, his body at an awkward angle as his free hand traveled up her thigh.

* * *

A door opened to Tsunade's office before Kakashi entered while yawning. The three began to panic, completely forgetting how to dismiss the image. Thinking fast, Naruto and Sasuke darted for the silver haired jounin, attempting to ram into him. But he poofed out of the way just in time and apeared before Tsunade's desk. 

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted, finding it odd that Tsunade was awake at this hour of the day when she usually slept. In fact, she was wide awake it seemed. "What's up?" Suspicioun filled his voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Tsunade tried to act casual, but that was proving difficult considering she had quite literally thrown herself in front of the mirror. It was a miracle that Gaara and Sakura hadn't noticed.

Kakashi arched his brow, not liking the fact that she was lying to him, blatantly. But that was the least of his concerns as he heard a familiar giggle and an even more familiar growl. His blood froze with anger. It was as if something primal had awoken in him, something extremely paternal.

Kakashi then decided to take matters into his own hands by taking advantage of Tsunade's grogginess and the tangled heap that was his two male students. He poofed before five Kakashi's appearing around Tsunade's desk, four pulling Tsunade from the desk while the remaining took hold of the mirror.

* * *

Gaara had crawled onto the desk, Sakura's legs wrapping around his waist as his lips trailed down her neck with feverish kisses. His forearm proped his body up so that he wouldn't crush her under his weight while the other had vanished under her small shirt in favor of messaging her breast. 

"Gaara...you're work." Sakura breathed, not really caring what happened to the white pieces of parchment.

Nor did Gaara, whom scattered the pages with his groping hand, ripping Sakura's shirt during the process. He had far more important things to deal with than family disputes that held little concern for him to begin with.

"Gaa-" he silenced her with a kiss, his tongue doing battle with hers, his dominating over hers for the time being.

"It doesn't matter." he forced between kissing her. He rose up from her body momentarily while keeping their lips joint so that he may shrug off his robe.

* * *

"SAKURA!!!" Kakashi bellowed, startling the two teens from their activities. The two broke apart soon after. Sakura crimson faced and embarrassed beyond all reason. Gaara disappointed and furious. They had been interupted yet agan. 

Both males' eyes met, fury radiating from both their forms in waves while Sakura scurried to one of the office couches unseen due to the mirror. She didn't see any of the malicious glares the two were sending at each other.

"Gaara." was all Kakashi said.

"Kakashi." Gaara mimiced, sliding back to his chair and glaring at him. Gaara didn't even bother putting his shirt back on, he didn't find the need to. "I'll be seeing you." the image was then dismissed, leaving both to fume about the turn of events.

* * *

Author's Note: I thrive on your hate. Give it too me and make me live!!! Next chapter is half way done by the way. 


	42. Bad Boy

Author's Note:...looks like I lost another reader...oh well...here's the next chapter. A shortie but goodie.

* * *

It had been over a week since the..awkward situation between Sakura, Gaara, and Kakashi. Both teens being on edge, fearing that the jounin would pop up and take Sakura away. Though their fear was fruitless and the two were still together, and currently alone in Gaara's office again. Only difference was that Sakura was reading on a far off couch while Gaara made up for the 'missed work'. 

On the plus side, Gaara's remaining suitors were off on some shopping spree or other. This meant no unwanted distractions. Though the welcome one was still present, still showing off her new belly ring and, if one listened closely, purring contently.

"Koi." Gaara sighed, lowering the document he was reading.

"Nani Gaa-chan." Sakura's ears perked as her back straightened. She had an almost eager look on her face with the hope of moving or leaving the office.

The words died in his mouth, leaving him unable to kick her out of his office. But he had to get his work done. He just couldn't concentrate with her so near. But he knew it would be worse if she left. What could he do, he'd already called out to her, and she looked so eager to do something.

Sakura must have seen the turmoil in his eyes, making her chuckle lightly. "Mind if I do a little shopping? I could pick up some groceries and such if you want." Sakura offered sweetly.

"As long as you don't binge I have no problem." Gaara's face brightened with relief. She always knew what he needed.

"Aw, man..." Sakura pouted. "It won't be a spree if I don't binge a little. Let me be a girl once in a while." Gaara looked at her incredulously. "By no binging, how much are you talking here? What's the limit?"

* * *

Gaara really needed to re-evaluate the word 'binge' since he didn't truly know the definition. Sakura had been shopping for three hours already and she wasn't even half done. Gaara would still be working for another five or so hours. So that meant more shopping. 

But, quite frankly, if it weren't for Sakura's super strength, her arms would have started hurting an hour ago. Hers and her shadow clones', all three of them. Half of the many bags being mission related half of the remaining not even being for her and what was left being practical stuff. Now was the time to be a girl and not a nin.

Sakura's grin grew in intensity. What fun she was having.

* * *

"What is this!?!" exclaimed Fiora, a crimson haired nin from water country. She was the only one who wasn't dressed to impress, wearing her anbu uniform with the mask on the side of her head. It was of a fish. She was appalled by the amount of bags Sakura had come home with. 

"I did a little shopping, didn't you do the same?" Sakura inquired honestly, sending her clones off to place her many new clothes and accessories in her suite while she and two others carried the groceries to the kitchen.

"You bought all that with your allowance?" demanded Cindy; she was the brunette with pink highlights. She was glancing at her two bags and back to Sakura's many that were being carried off.

"What allowance?" Sakura asking, completely forgetting that the girls, since they were sent on frequent shopping trips, only were allowed so much to spend per week.

"How come you didn't get one!?!" exclaimed Viper, glaring daggers at her chaperone. "Have you been holding out on us!?" she stomped toward the defenseless chuunin with every intension of doing damage.

Sakura then realized her mistake. "I used my own money along with the allowance." she lied in Gaara's defense in order to avoid a riot.

"You had that much money!?" Fiora barked with an air of superiority.

"Yup, plus I bargain hunted. You'd be amazed by the sales I found." Not a complete lie, but a lie nonetheless. "Something you learn to do when you learn to keep a budget and save." Sakura added, giving off her own patented ice princess look. She then strutted off to the kitchen to cook.

"I don't think you were telling the whole truth." Fiora hissed silently as she followed Sakura to the kitchen. Sakura tensed, preparing herself for an assault.

"Believe what you want. Now do me a favor and get out of the kitchen. I don't bother you during your turn to cook so the least you could do is not bother me during mine." Sakura huffed as she washed her hands thoroughly.

"So how does it feel to fuck your way into his wallet? I bet it must feel good, in more ways than one." Fiora grinned wickedly.

"Can't say, I haven't slept with him yet, so I'll let you know what it's like when I get the opportunity. But, hey, I get extra points for keeping my slutty ways out of our conversations." Sakura cooed over her shoulder rising up to the challenge.

"At least I don't hang all over him like it was my right."

"Well duh, you haven't been given the opportunity to do so, which I know you would grasp first chance you got. And yes, it is my right given to me by Gaara himself which I exercise at my own discression."

"You called?"

"Gaara-kun." came Fiora's sugary whine as he walked in. He arched an eyebrow to show he was listening. "How come she didn't get an allowance?" she pressed, trying to be cute.

"She did, why do you ask." He'd given her a limit of a couple thousand, nothing much really (I'm talkin' American currency)

"But she bought so much, how could she have bought all that much with only five hundred. Either you gave her more than us or she stole everything!" she pointed an accusatory finger at the pinkette.

"I did no such thing." Sakura cried indignantly, her tail whipping this way and that. "And I told you, I used my own money and bargain hunted." Gaara nodded, grasping the lie and playing along with Sakura.

"You seem to be getting more and more paranoid about Sakura these days. Is everything alright?" Gaara really could care less about how she was, but he did have to at least pretend he was being fair.

She couldn't believe it. He was taking her side again. What did this Sakura have that she didn't? It obviously wasn't looks. Her figure was that of a skinny pear. She hardly had anything to look at, so how was it that she had Gaara completely wrapped around her pinky? "I'm gonna complain!" Fiora finally said before marching out, the threat not even making the two worry.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about the allowance."

"So did I, so no worries." Sakura smiled fondly. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"What answer are you looking for?" Gaara grinned lecherously as he rubbed his hands together.

"...I'm not on tonight's menu...but that may change if you help me." Sakura handed him a cutting board and knife.

"Koi..." Gaara wanted to swear, but they had company so he would have to behave for the time being. But that didn't mean he was going to enjoy it.

"Don't 'Koi' me. You'll get some, but only if you behave." Her voice was full of mirth. She knew what he wanted. She always did. But she had to hold out until they were totally alone. Her sanity depended on it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gaara inquired finally. He watched Sakura think on it, her eyes surveying the many options before handing him ten peppers of varying colors.

"We're having Fajitas." She decided, pulling out several packages of steaks.

"Have you ever made them before?" Gaara asked as he started cutting the peppers in half.

"Nope, but I've always wanted to try." Sakura replied, ripping the packages open before placing the raw meat onto her own cutting board. She then sliced them into half inch thick strips with her claws. They were much more effective than any knife.

"I'm the guinny pig."

"Why do you think I'm letting you help?"

* * *

That was then, this is now. Now being the remaining food stuffs were being flung about the kitchen as dinner cooked. 

No one knew who started it, whether it started when Sakura "accidentally" flung the egg at Gaara's head or when Gaara "unintentionally" smeared some chocolate cake batter on her back. All that is known is that all hell broke loose and war had been declared on the two nations of Gaara and Sakura.

No one was even brave enough to investigate the shouts and curious sounding splats. No one even looked in the general direction, fearing that they would somehow be drawn into mayhem. Not even the potential brides were brave enough, especially since some of the shouts sounded like some terrible beast.

The knowledgeable occupants of the room paled visibly.

Of course, that was until something that looked like a cross between chocolate and raw meat was thrown out of the kitchen and collided with Akuji, whom was approaching the door slowly. The thick and sticky substance striking his face and knocking him backwards, stunned.

Temari rushed in to his aid as the laughter increased in volume. The two teens guilty of the crime then rolled out of the kitchen in a messy tackle, a rolling tangled heap of limbs.

"Admit it!" Sakura demanded as she landed on his stomach in a straddle.

"I deny everything!" Gaara laughed loudly before rolling her over and pinning her long enough to wipe some of the gunk from his face and hair. But Sakura wiggled around underneath him, causing his form to rock violently before she was able to get him off. She then got up and tackled him again, the two rolling farther away from the kitchen.

No one said anything, they just looked away. Except one. Fiora. She was furious.

"Mind explaining this to me." she cried, interrupting their horse playing with her outburst. Both broke apart with much difficulty before staring her down.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." Gaara growled silently, but she heard it. The all did. She would most likely be the next to leave if this kept up. Something to look forward to in the long run.

"Don't worry, your message to the kage's has been sent. So calm down, the both of you can go take a bath and I'll take care of the kitchen." the two were gone before the sentence was finished, the only indication as to where they were being Gaara's door slamming shut. "I recommend you girls pack your things"

* * *

"Have I been a good boy?" 

"No. You've been a very bad boy."

"I thought you liked it when I'm bad."

"I do."

"Then let me have you."

"Would you wait for me? For when I'm ready?"

"I'd wait for eternity if I could."

"Do you love me enough to wait?"

"I love you enough to die."

"Then wait for me. Wait till everything is finished. Wait until it's my body to give."

"What do you mean?"

"My power stems from my purity."

"Alexial?"

"Wait till the war has ended. Then you will have her, have us. All of us as one. Once this war has ended the nine of us will merge and Sakura will no longer be a puzzle with separate pieces, but whole and unbroken."

"Why do you refer to this as a war?"

"There are some things mortals don't, can't, know. But I think it is time you learned everything. And in my telling of this tale you will learn the true severity of the ones who call themselves the Akatsuki. But not now. Tonight when all are asleep."

"Very well."

"...would it be too much to ask if I could stay like this for a little while longer?"

"You don't even need to ask."

"Thank you.

* * *

Author's Note: And the method to my madness emerges! For all those that have kept reading even though the GaaSaku lemon has yet to be recieved, I thank you from the bottom of my heart...anyway. I'll have the next chapter up eventually. X3 


	43. NejiHina 1

Author's Note: Did you miss me. I'm in an extreme NejiHina mood today, as you can tell, I'm on a roll and should have the next chapter up in a day or so, not even. Maybe.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san!" Hanabi's small voice called, facing the rooftop expectantly. 

"Nani Hanabi-sama?" as predicted, Neji had been "roosting" on the flat roof. But if he was actually surveying the perimeter or relaxing was anyone's guess.

"Hinata's gone missing again." she sounded annoyed with this. "Do you know where she's gone?"

Neji paused for a moment in time, doing a quick memory scan, as if searching for Hinata within the depths of his mind. "...If I'm not mistaken, she's entering her heat prematurely, so she must be hiding from..." Neji didn't finish, he knew whom she was hiding from.

"But do you know where she is?" Hanabi pressed further, somewhat ignorant of what Neji and Kiba were capable of doing once the kunoichi was found. "It's not safe for her to be by herself out there."

"I'll find her." Kiba interupted, grinning as he tapped his nose. He'd obviously been searching for her as well and he must have just caught her scent.

Neji growled and cursed under his breath. Hinata must still be close and entering her heat completely, that's why Kiba was able to detect her and not Neji.

"Why don't you stay and continue with your nesting." Kiba mocked before bounding west.

"Tell Kage he's in charge while I'm gone." Neji hissed before launching himself after the "mutt".

"What's with them?" Hanabi inquired before realization slapped her in the face. "Oh snap." Hanabi ran back into the house shouting at the top of her lungs, calling for whomever heard her first. She was going to get quite the earful for this one, she just knew it.

* * *

Kiba was in the lead by only a few yards as the two raced. Kiba in the lead, Neji following close behind and gaining. The two weren't so lost in their lust however. Though it's what drove them, it was something entirely different that kept them going: something entirely male. 

The two had been bumping heads for years. For as long as they could remember it seemed. The friction between the two reaching its peak. The role of 'alpha' being threatened in all fields. It was primal. It was masculine. It was instinctual. Some would even say it was irrational.

Splashing water could barely be heard over their beating feet and wings. Land animals of all kinds darted from Kiba's path. Birds and trees alike parted for Neji.

"Hinata!" both called in warning.

"Tasukete!" was Hinata's reply. This only made the two speed up. But what they found wasn't what they were expecting.

* * *

The inlet was small and secluded, the entrance being a cave with several platforms made of rock framing the mouth. The seawater spilled into the cave, forming a small waterfall with a pool so deep that you couldn't see the bottom, the edges of the pool's walls having crystals jutting from it. They were the only reason the cave could be seen due to their smooth surfaces reflecting the sunlight and illuminating the cave's interior. 

That's why Hinata couldn't understand how she was found, she was so careful. She'd taken everything into consideration. But what she didnt' expect was to be chased from hiding by five rogue anbu. They all appeared to be human, but they found her as if they knew exactly where she was and they carried a magic barrier as if they knew what to expect. Hinata would've sworn is she had the vocabulary fit for the occassion.

She was trapped, armed but defenceless. They surrounded her completely. This angered her greatly. She was submerged up to her neck in water, all her clothes hanging on a far away rock. She was completely naked save for a canvas bag that hung from her shoulder, its contents making it shink bellow the water's surface.

The cave opening was behind the leader it seemed, the rocky inlet behind it being her only saving grace. All she'd have to do is get to the cave's mouth in order to enter Kiba's scent range, and with her in heat he'd come like a shark to blood.

Plan formulated in her head, Hinata put it to action, diving deeper into the water. The two anbu behind her followed, as expected.

Hinata glared at them, byakuga activated, the vicious siren that slept within her emerging. She darted toward them, her movements erratic, but gracefull, dodging kunai and shuriken alike. Then finally, once she was close enough, she swiped her tail at them, knocking the air out of their lungs. Both began to swim up to the surface. But Hinata woud have none of it, catching one and dragging him down to the depths. He was no longer the composed and skilled anbu that he should have been. But a mass of desperate arms and legs, kicking and punching to be free of her grasp. But deeper they still went until his jerking was naught but the jerking of nerve ends.

As a precausion, Hinata tied him to a small collection of seaweed that grew at the bottom of the pool before swimming back to the top, only to encounter a net.

Then the unthinkable happened. Her tail, her beloved tail, split back into her legs. Her gills, necessary for her survival underwater, began to close and seal. The more she struggled the more she suffered and the faster the transforation went.

She was left with few options, the need for oxygen becoming urgent. She had to give up. Give up and pray that the others found a way to locate her as her captors dragged her out of the water and out of the cave.

The sun was warm and the wind cold, an awkward combination against her naked skin, made uncomfortable by the alternately rocky or sandy terrain on which she was dragged. The leers of the anbu making her attempt to cover herself. She couldn't do much else. The net that held her was draining away at her chakra and sealing her mana. She couldn't even perform the most simplest of spells, nor the most mundain of jutsu. She wanted to cry at the patheticness of her state and how easy her capture was.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my brother." one hissed as he passed her, kicking her in the process. Hinata just glared, picturing in her mind's eye what her companions would do to these anbu upon finding them.

The cold water startled her as it came into contact with her scraped skin, the salinity making it sting violently. But it helped in a way, giving her the strength to struggle and stall thier progress. Latching onto a jutting rock, Hinata wedged herself between it and the ankle deep water and sand.

They pulled and they tugged. They kicked and they struck. But she couldn't be moved, and whenever one was dumb enough to get within range, she'd send out a vicious kick or slap. The net however was draining her more rapidly, so much was taken that her attacks were no stronger then a small child. But she didn't care, even if it shortened her life by half, she wasn't going to be an easy catch.

"Hinata!" her heart inflated with joy. Neji and Kiba came to her rescue.

"Neji!" she called with the last of her strength as she began to slide out from the outcropping.

* * *

Both males, furious beyond reason, charged the anbu, weapons drawn. 

"The Akatsuki need her alive, take her!" the 'leader' commanded of the two, seemingly, weaker anbu.

The two then hoisted the net and its captive over the largest's shoulder. Mist began to seep from the very pores of the anbu, masking their scent, hiding their forms, and distorting their chakra placement and readings.

"Neji!" Hinata cried with the last of her strength, slipping into unconciousness as the net began to drain her very life force.

"Hinata!" Neji called, running in the direction her voice sounded. But the Anbu jumped in his way, halting his progression.

"Hinata!" Kiba broke through, sending one last glare at Neji and the Anbu. "She's mine to care for." He murmured as he passed the Hyuuga. The agressing nin were unable to stop him as he transformed into the giant beast that he held within. The thudding of his paws shaking the earth with their power and weight.

Needless to say, Neji was furious. Furious beyond reason. He turned to the remaining two. His wings flexing and his muscles rippling with menace. He entered a fighting stance, Byakugan activated and locked on his targets.

The one who seemed to be in charge added to the mist as the other seemed to fade within it. Even his chakra vanished from his keen eye. Not a sound was made. Everything looked and felt natural to a point where the animals and trees acted as they always did. But the only flaw to this deception was the time of day. Even though Neji watched the jutsu being performed, another, less keen, nin would still consider this a natural phenomenon.

A kunai struck Neji, peircing the skin between his shoulder blades, making Neji cry out in both surprise and pain. Another kunai struck his left bicep, and another got his thigh. But Neji did not cry out again.

Instead, he ground his teethe as he pulled the kunai he could out of his body and re-entering his fighting stance. The kunai in his back remained, the pain nearly crippling as cut through several nerves. The pain traveling all through his spine and wings. Neji closed his eyes, as if to meditate, shutting out the pain of his own body and steadying his breathing.

Something whistled through the air, narrowly missing his throat as Neji spun on his heel out of the way. Then what sounded like a thousand came to his ears.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!" Neji roared, spinning rapidly to deflect all the kunai and shuriken. He heard a curse then to his right. Neji then caught one of the kunai and hurled it in that direction.

Blood had spilt. Neji knew because he heard it splash into the water. He scooped up several more kunai and shuriken and sent them slicing through the air wherever he heard the distinct splash until the owner of all the blood and grunts came into Neji's feild of view. The anbu was no longer able to conceal his chakra.

"Found you." Neji grinned, his face holding a wicked detachment, as if they were only a game that had begun to bore him. And like one who grew bored with a game, he took all the peices and put them back. Using his chakra to form lines, attatching to all the projectile weapons that had been sent his way and sending them back to their owner.

Neji watched with a sick satisfaction as all the blades hit their mark. A stranges rapture coming over him as he watched the man open his mouth wide in a gurgled scream. The shuriken embedded in his throat slicing through his major arteries.

Several more projectiles struck Neji's back, almost forming a perfect line over his spine while some dotted his shoulder blades and the bases of his wings, ripping a hawk cry from his throat and sending him to his hands and knees.

"Pathetic." was all the leader of the rogue anbu said, twirling a kunia around his right index finger. He spat before bringing his boot down on Neji's back, smearing dirt and salt water into the open wounds while laughing.

Neji bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. His body spasming due to the intensity of it. But, Hinata needed him, not Kiba, and yet who was she getting. Neji could've laughed at how pathetic he truely was, but then, she called for him. Hinata cried his name. His, not Kiba's. This gave him the strength he needed. He stopped shaking.

"Hm?" the anbu arched his brow, unseen due to the mask he wore.

"You can get off now." Neji hissed, pushing himself up from the ground, knocking the nin off. Neji dusted himself off in a suave fashion. "Where is she going?"

"Who?" The anbu was strangely perturbed by Neji's detachment from the situation.

"Hinata. Where has she gone?" Neji kept turning his head, scanning for the anbu. He knew the one before him was a fake.

"The bitch you mean? Dunno, probably getting her just desserts somewhere." the clone waved his hand nonchelantly before Neji's hand found itself in its gut. The clone reverted to water before splashing on Neji's feet.

"Did I say something wrong? You look a bit upset? You want to save your _cousin_?" the voice had no definate location, the mist distoring the sound.

"No." the anbu made a sound of shock at how easily Neji denied him. "I want to save my love."

"You sick fuck. You sick incestuous fuck." the anbu's tone was that of disgust. He wasn't really expecting that answer.

"You have no idea." Neji wanted to agree with the anbu, the thought of Hinata's smile filling him with warmth and numbing the pain. This is what ultimately swung the battle into Neji's favor. He spread his wings wide and flapped his powerful wings. The wind formed by the mighty strokes dispersing most of the mist.

The anbu was found within moments. He had a sythe with a blade as long as Neji was tall. The anbu knew he was cornered and didn't stand a chance. That's why he was so calm. He'd known his fate long before the battle started it seemed.

Both were stood motionless. Their eyes locked. Their bodies wound tight and ready to spring.

* * *

Kiba had made...quick work...of the two anbu. He'd also freed Hinata from her confines, removing his jacket and wrapping it aroung her nude form. 

"Hinata..." Kiba sighed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as she snuggled deeper into his jacket.

"...Kiba-kun?" Hinata whimpered under the warm coat. The leather's silk lining feeling divine over her abused skin.

"Nani?" Kiba was by her side within moments, his hand placed on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Where...Where's Neji?" she inquired as she rose to search the horizon for his watchful form.

Kiba didn't answer at first. His anger and broken heart leaving him mute. "What's so great about him anyway!?!" he finally yelled.

"Kiba...kun?" Hinata was stunned speechless at his outburst. She'd never seen this side of him. It almost looked as if Kiba were crying.

"I...I love you."

"Kiba-kun...watashi-" Kiba's lips silenced her. His desperation. His sorrow. His love. His lust. He poured everything into that kiss. One of his hands went to the back of her head while the other snaked around her petite waist, pulling her against his tense form.

A twig snapped. A bag fell, crystals, shells, and other pretty objects spilling out of its openings onto the floor.

Both broke the kiss and turned to see whom their audience was.

"Neji!?!"

He stood there with his eyes wide. His heart broken and numb. A diagonal gash making its way from his right collar bone to his lower left rib with the blood dripping down his torso.

"Neji!" Hinata shot up to her feet before running to his side, not caring about anything save for the bleeding wound.

"Hinata-sama." he dodged her touch and avoided looking at her face all together. "I retrieved your things." he said coldly, handing her her clothes after picking her bag up while avoiding physical contact.

"Look at me." she tried to touch his shoulder, but he turned nad began to walk in the direction of their lodging. "Neji, look at me." she tried again, but with more authority in her voice.

Neji stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "It'll be night soon, you should get dressed and we should head back." he then continued walking.

"Look at me!!!" Hinata screamed, tearing off the jacket and running ahead of him. She then stopped and turned on her heel to face him. Yet he still refused to see her, Kiba's jacket laying discarded at his feet.

"I'll...go ahead." Kiba knew when he lost. He knew well. So he left, keeping his eyes on her face as he collected his jacket. He then left them, praying that he moved fast enough for them not to see the pain in his eyes.

"Neji!"

"What!?!" he barked, finally looking up to glare at her.

"I didn't kiss him."

"You didn't push him away."

"I was in shock."

"Could've fooled me." her slap was hard and unexpected. Both frozen with shock at what just happened.

"I didn't kiss him." she finally said, her voice barely heard over the wind.

"Then why didn't you push him away!?" Neji grabbed her arms, as if to shake her.

"I was shocked, I never expected him, of all people, to tell me that..."

"Tell you what." he shook her slightly.

"That he loved me. I just wasn't ready for that." Hinata stepped forward untill she was flush against Neji's body, not caring if the blood smeared onto her bare skin.

"Do you love him?" He needed to know.

"Yes." Neji tried to back away, but Hinata moved with him. "He's a brother to me, and a best friend."

"Do you love me?" Neji's control was lost, and he clung to every word that left her mouth and every emotion that entered her eyes.

Instead of answering, Hinata gave him the answer he needed. Her kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Time for Neji to "get some"...but how much depends on how I feel. Lol (ducks and covers). 


	44. NejiHina 2

Author's note: so much for on a roll...maybe that's why I told myself not to make deadlines...Oh well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

They arrived a short while after Kiba. Hinata was being cradled in Neji's arms, her scent masked by his, but still there. Both having wounds in need of attention.

"Welcome back..." Kage and Hanabi were the only ones to greet them. Kakashi was sleeping in one of the two rooms while the rest of Hinata's team were off, most likely to console Kiba.

"Is there an empty room?" was the first thing out of Neji's mouth as he landed.

"Yeah. It already has the healing supplies ready for you two." was his answer.

"Thank you, I'll go get my salves." Hinata then hurried off with her sister. Her footsteps light and barely audible.

"You do know what your doing, right? The family hates you enough as is." Kage sighed once the girls were out of earshot.

"...I'm sure." He was beyond sure. He took a step forward.

"She'll get pregnant if you finish." Neji froze, forgetting about Hinata's extreme fertility.

"Is there any way to prevent it? Completely?" Neji inquired.

"Here." Kiba tossed Neji a hard fruit that looked vaguely like a pomagranite.

"What is it?" Neji inquired upon catching it, the flesh of the fruit having a similar texture to a peach.

"A fruit with a forgotten name. When demons walked this world and their was no need for human counterparts, this fruit was used by demons who wanted to avoid having offspring. Think of it as a condom for demons if you will. The couple must eat from the same fruit and the female's fertility is temporarily nulled and the male is rendered impotent for the night. But you must eat from the same fruit. If you plant it and care for it, it can grow anywhere. So make sure to save the seeds and give them to Ten-ten so she can work her magic." Kage then walked off towards the beach, waving him off nonchalontly. "Now you can't say I never did anything for you." he called over his shoulder.

"Thanks...dad." Neji mumured the last bit as he went inside, staring at the fruit.

* * *

"Hinata," Neji entered the available room, only to find her in only her tank top and underwear. Her hair spilling over her shoulder as a look of total concentrastion was on her face. A healing aura of green encasing her hand as she healed her scraped up thigh. "Hinata." 

"Neji?" She looked up with a blush. She stopped what she was doing as he came in.

Instead of answering her unspoken question, Neji turned to Hanabi. "I need to speak with your sister in private, would it be alright?" He knelt to face her.

Hanabi seemed to think on it for a bit, scanning him for anything that should concern her. "I'm gonna try to find something to eat other than fish." she said finally before leaving, closing the door behind her. Neji then locked it.

"Neji?"

"Let me finish that for you." Neji offered kindly, placing the fruit in her hands as he took up where she left off; healing her upper thigh.

"What is this?" Hinata asked once she placed it on her lap. Her hands immediatly went to his chest, using a spunge to clean off the dried blood before healing the wound. It would leave a scar, but at least it would be completely healed.

Neji bit his lip. Not because he didn't know how to tell her, but because having her hands on his bare skin felt so good. He closed his eyes as a throaty moan was evoked from him.

"Neji." Neji didn't have to look to see the shy smile on her lips, but he loved to look at it. He opened his eyes into a leer, letting them travel from her supple lips to the mark on her neck made nearly an hour ago.

"Hinata, you can back away from this...if you wish it." His hands carressed the two puncture marks on her neck. "It's not to late to turn back."

"I don't want to." she said, not a trace of doubt in her eyes.

"The fruit will enable us to finish without...the unneeded consequences." Neji finally explained before lifting the fruit to her lips.

Hinata bit into it without hesitation, without breaking eyecontact.

Neji couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and licked the trail of nectar that traveled down her chin. Then he kissed her. Tasting both her, and the fruit.

The taste was like ambrosia to his tongue. It ingnited an inferno in his belly. Released the beast named lust from its confines. It sent the last of his reservations out the window, and he didn't care. Neji took his own bite from the fruit before kissing her again.

Hinata felt this wildness rise within her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling the decent to the futton. The cushioning of their fall. His weight between her legs. She loved it. She reveled in it. She took another bite and kissed him harder as she tried to increase the friction between them.

The fruit's nectar slid down their hands and dripped onto their chests. Neither of them cared. Both just licked at the juice trails and ate more.

Hinata then flipped them then in favor of stratling his hips. She made quick work of taking off her tank top. Neji growled his aproaval as he ground himself against her roughly, one hand holding her hip while the other held the fruit to her mouth. He didn't mind how the nectar trailed down his arms.

Hinata leaned over to lap it up, her licks making their way to his mouth. Neji ground against her again as they ate the fruit they shared between their mouths. A few more bites later and the fruit was nothing but a core to be discarded.

Neji tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed in the least. He had better things to occupy his mind with. Like removing Hinata's bra for example. He rolled them over again, pinning her beneath him as he ravaged her mouth again. He then hooked a talon between her soft flesh and the lace of the bra before pulling. The bra came apart as if to welcome him. A welcoming that he would not refuse.

Neji's lips found themselves around one of her rosy buds, altenating between licking, nipping, and suckling. Then switching and giving the other nipple equal attentions. Anything that brought pleasure to his love.

Hinata couldn't contain herself, she didn't know what came over her. But she was beyond self control. Her legs pulling him closer to herself as Neji kissed his way upward to her neck.

"Neji..." she panted, grinding herself against him in slight frustration. They were wearing to much clothing and it was driving her mad.

He got the hint, getting up in order to rid himself of his remaining clothing while Hinata shimmied out of her panties. She barely managed to get them off before Neji was on her again. Their tongues dancing within each others' mouths. Their limbs a tangled mess of passion.

Neji's lips began to travel south. His lips excruciatingly soft against her skin. She arched, but he pulled away so that his lips maintained their light pressure on her skin. Downward he went. Downward to her softest skin. Hairless due to her scales, leaving her swollen sex bare for him.

His tongue swirled, just above her folds, reveling in her moans. The sweet tortue almost bringing her to tears as she arched, one hand in his hair and pushing him where she wanted him to be. He smirked at her, his eyes locking with hers.

"Neji..." she panted.

"'Neji' what?" He taunted cruelly as his tongue flicked out, grazing lower.

"Neji, please!" she demanded, swiveling her hips in an attempt to get his tongue where she wanted it.

"This?" His tongue barely grazed her, but it was enough to send electicity through her spine and make her cry out in bliss.

"Yes, that!"

Neji smirked to himself. "As you wish."

Hinata arched off the futon in ecstacy, her back a perfect arch. She cried out, syllables almost impossible to make out. Her nails dug into the cloth of the futon beneath her pleasure ridden form. Neji's tongue bringing her to her limits, her climax almost at it's pique. But before it could be reached he stopped, evoking a sound of annoyance from her throat.

Neji kissed his way back to her lips. The taste of both the fruit and her still lingering on his tongue. His hunger for her never wavering as he slowed, his body hovering over hers as if waiting. His body poised above her.

Their eyes locked. Their fingers entwined. Their lips came together. Their bodies joined. His body entering her and finally claiming her virginity. Their bodies fit each other perfectly.

"I love you." Neji sighed against her lips as he started a slow rhythm.

"And I love you." Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist as his hips picked up in speed. The rhythme's tempo increasing. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Until their gentleness, their tenderness, was replaced by raw passion. A passion unreached until now. A passion that would last the whole night.

* * *

"Kage-san, what's that sound?" Hanabi turned to him with inquisitive eyes. 

"Nothing. Why don't you go get some more herbs while I get Kakashi. We'll be eating outside tonight." Kage wanted to cringe. He forgot to sound proof their room. Leaving poor, defenseless Kakashi in the neighboring room to listen to their love making.

"Shall I get Neji-nii-san and Onee-sama?"

"No! Er, no. They need their rest. It would be best to not disturb them."

"It doesn't sound like they're resting. It sounds more like their fighting."

"You have no need to worry about that, they most definately aren't fighting. Now, run along." once Hanabi had left, Kage performed the necessary hand signs in order to soundproof the room. Then he entered the room in which Kakashi was resting.

* * *

There Kakashi lay on his bed, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. His face was pale because of his illness, but a blush spread over his cheeks. A powerful thump was still heard against the wall. 

"Get. Me. Out."

"I'm so sorry. I forgot you coudn't move on your own anymore." Kage truely was sorry. He had no intention of putting Kakashi through this. Kage aproached Kakashi with sure and hasty steps. But just before Kage could lift him from the bed, Kakashi halted his progress.

"Is anyone out there still?" Kakashi cast his eyes downward at his...biological...reaction.

"Everyone is out for the time being." Kage reassured him, not shocked at all. He was somewhat faced with the same problem. "No more stalling." and with that Kage lifted the sickly nin in a bridal fashion, Kakashi being to tired to complain.

"Thank the Gods Sakura isn't here to see this." Kakashi wanted to laugh, but coughed instead. "I won't make it through the night it seems." A single, solitary tear began to bead at the corner of his eye, hidden from view.

"If you could, would you want to go see her?" Kakashi looked at his demon counterpart with such hope in his eyes that he didn't even need to say a word.

"I would like to. If only to have the chance to be her father and not her teacher. I want for everything to be put to rights and straightened out, but it looks like I'll have to leave that to you. I would give about anything...but it would be to selfish of me. So I wouldn't, even if I could."

"Is there any last wish you'd like me to grant?" Kage pressed, a solemn resolve masking his face.

"Just that I be taken away from everyone. I wish for the image of me being strong to be their remaining memory. But I guess that's selfish as well." Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"It is the desire of all fighters to be remembered as strong." Kage assured him as he walked off, away from their lodging. Away from the beach. Away from their companions. Away from all and into the thickening wood.

"Thank you." They traved the next few yards in silence. The wood in which they walked silencing themselves as the two passed.

"...Not to long ago Neji... my son and I, had a talk. Well, more like he gave demands that I was expected to fulfill." Kage smirked at the memory, but the smile wasn't entirely happy. "He told me that, even if it meant his own anguish, that I would save you." Kakashi turned to Kage, a strange and confusing feeling slithering its way up his spine. "You see, he'd grown attached to Sakura and her team over the years. He's also become quite the gentleman whom can't stand the sight of a woman's tears." Pride shown in Kage's eyes. Such a powerful pride that it could make all those that saw it eager to find out why they were so proud.

"What are you saying?" Kakashi finally coughed out.

"That you better take good care of the kids, or, so help me, you'll be a dead man walking." Kakashi didn't have a say in the matter as Kage became pure energy.

"No, wait!" but it was to late. Kage and Kakashi were finally merging.

* * *

The sun seemed to be lazy that following morning. Almost as if the prospect of rising was cringe worthy. But still it rose, painting the sky with light and chasing away the veil of night. Today would be a somber day, the birds' song being almost nonexistent. But it was still a pleasant morning. 

"Morning." came Neji's voice as Hinata awoke with a yawn. She had been using him as a pillow, her head tucked under his chin as she lay half on him and half on the futan. His arm cusioning her neck and wraping around her shoulders loosely. His wings were spread wide over the futon and floor as he lay on his back so that he may better accommidate her.

"Morning..." she slurred her reply, waging an internal debate as to wether to get up or go back to sleep.

"You can sleep in a few more minutes if you want. I won't mind." Neji couldn't stop himself from smiling, she was just so cute.

Hinata stiffled a yawn before laying her head back down. She had every intension of going back to sleep, but her stomach decided to make itself known with its growl.

"Or we can get up and have breakfast?" he stated it as a question, but he doubted already knew the answer. Hinata got up slowly with Neji's aid, scanning for her discarded clothing. "Try looking over there." Neji pointed to where the fruit's core lay on her shirt, staining it with its remaining nectar.

Hinata looked at it for a moment before heading in the oposite direction toward her bag before fishing out some new clothing; her faery outfit. She then began to dress very slowly. She was still quite tired and was off balance due to her grogginess.

Neji just watched. He was enjoying watching her, chuckling at her clumsiness until his stomach also made itself noticed. Neji didn't want to stop watching her, but he needed to get up also. Luckily his pants were nearby so he didn't have to move very far to dress.

"Neji," Hinata began. "Could I possibly use your hair tie?" her fingers were in the process of combing out her hair. But taming it was proving to be a problem.

"Yeah..." Neji searched along the futan's edge in search of the leather strip that he was using the pevious day. It took him about a minute, but he found it almost completely under the futan. "Here." he tossed it to Hinata, whom caught it with little to no difficulty, showing that she was waking up.

"Thank you." she then pulled her hair over her shoulder before tying it there. Then she waited for Neji, her stomach giving another growl.

"I'm coming." he assured her as he stretched. His muscles popped all the way down his back and wings. He then flexed his wings as he walked to her side. "Ready?" though ready for what he didn't know. He just had a feeling to ask.

Hinata paused for a moment in time before nodding, though she wasn't entirely sure. They left the room anyway. But the moment the door was openned the most delicious smell entered their nostrils, making them purr in delight and hasten their steps.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-san?" Hinata stared in awe as the nin moved about the make-shift kitchen. Black feline tail holding a bowl of batter. His wings, black as night, were miniturized for mobility. He was the spitting image of health.

"So he did it then?" Neji wasn't sad. More the oposite really. He was proud of his father, a serene smile lighting up his face as the pride and gratitude filled his eyes and heart.

"Much to my dismay." Kakashi grinned though, you could tell by how his mask framed his mouth. "Pancakes and eggs?" Kakashi was holding two pans over a fire pit. The pancakes a perfect golden brown and the eggs sizzling with bacon on the other pan. It made their mouths water (mine too).

"I'd love some. Bacon too please." Hinata couldn't take her eyes off the food as her plate was being served and Neji's was being cooked. She barely got a few bites in when Kiba and Akamaru came rushing in, salivating at the smell.

"Morning." Kakashi greeted as he gave Neji his plate. Hinata just waved, her mouth was full at the moment.

Kiba took one deep breath, then growled. He glared at Neji with such disdain, such menace, that all the room's occupants feared he'd transform.

"Don't you think it's a little soon?" he spat at Neji, whom just continued to eat. He had no intension of fighting today, he was still tired from...previous activities.

"If you're going to fight, wait till everyone's fed and no sooner."

* * *

Author's Note: there, you happy now...? Love you ;-p 


	45. The Beggining of the End

Author's Note: Sorry to say, but the fanfic is drawing to a premature close in the next few chapteres...I guess I'm falling out of love...

"If you're going to fight, wait till everyone's fed and no sooner."

"How about we don't fight and say that we did?" A very un-Neji responce, but he was in no mood for combat. He took another bite from his pancakes.

Kiba growled again, his hair standing on end as his nails extended into claws.

"That's enough!" Hinata ordered, making all turn to her in shock. "Kiba, you and I need to talk, NOW!" Hinata stood from her seat and Neji made a move to follow. But Hinata placed a hand on his arm, signalling for him to stay put and eat. Her face was gentle, serene even, but then she turned and marched outside with a scowle.

Kiba just stood frozen, his feet rooted to the floor as his eyes followed the kunoichi.

"Kiba!" Hinata called impatiently, jolting Kiba into motion while everyone watched him go.

Hanabi crossed herself before placing her hands together as if in prayer. "Well," Hanabi clapped her hands before turning to Kakashi "since, Kiba's gonna die, can I have his serving?"

* * *

"Kiba." Hinata started once she was sure he was listening. "What's gotten into you?"

"You already know what! I love you, and I can't stand the fact that that...guy's won your heart and not me." Kiba barked. "Or did you forget what he did to you? Did you forget all that he's said or done to you in the past? All he's done was hurt and ridicule you. Why would you want that?"

Hinata turned to him as realization struck. He was worried and didn't want to she her hurt. Hinata smiled. "Is that it? You should know by know that he's changed. He's changed a lot in the past. We all have." Hinata sat down as she said this, patting the earth to her left.

"I've seen little change in him, the only difference being that he doesn't threaten you anymore. I don't know what you've seen." Kiba sighed as he accepted her envitation.

"The fact that you've seen that proves that he's changed. But I do think you for worrying about me." Hinata wrapped her arm around his shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. "I can't help the fact that I love him, and I'm sorry I can't love you the same way. You're more family to me then most of the people I share a name with. You're my shoulder to cry on and I'm sorry, but my feelings won't turn into something more. But please, don't hurt Neji."

Kiba looked into her eyes, searhing for something, anything, that could give him hope. He sighed. "I won't make any promises, because if he hurts you, in any way, I swear, I'll steal you from him." The last bit wasn't for her, the threat was for Neji, whom was listening in from around the corner.

"If I hurt her, then I'll want you to do much more then steal her." Neji stepped into plain view. "If I hurt her, I'll give you my life"

* * *

"Shiki-kun!" Ino called from her basket like bed, rolling over onto her side to get more comfortable.

"Yes?" Shikamaru's head poked in through the entryway to their current abode.

"Can you tell your daughter to stop kicking me." Ino smiled as she rolled back onto her back.

"At it again? I wonder who she get's it from" he grinned, slipping in before joining Ino in the bed.

No one could figure out how she did it, but Ino always seemed to know who was doing what in her womb. Whether it was their daughter and her kicking or their sons with their moving. All they did know was that Ino's pregnancies were going by fast. Beyond ihumanly fast.

Not that Ino minded, Tsunade was shocked when Ino called and told her that there would be two boys and a girl instead of all girls. Shikamaru however was torn between beign ecstatic and concerned. Three kids. How was he going to provide for three kids?

"The boys are much more accomodating." Ino snuggled into the coverlet with Shikamaru laying on his side next to her, his hand poking the small foot imprint.

"That's why I say she takes after you." he chuckled.

"Did you ever doubt?" Ino's smile then began to dim. "The pregnancy's going by fast...They may be born any day now..." Ino started, placing her hand over his.

"Since your a rabbit demon and a celectial maiden, worshipped as a fertility goddess, one would think it'd go by pretty fast..." he nuzzled her neck as he spoke.

"We haven't even thought of names for them...not yet anyway..."

"Want to come up with some now?"

"I do, but...call me paranoid, but I have this strange feeling of dread. The forest is ominously quiet..."

"Ten-Ten said the same thing. She and Lee went out to set up traps around the perimeter." Shikamaru explained.

"When did they leave?" Ino inquired as she curled around her stomach.

"About an hour ago. I have some shadow clones guarding the area, but I don't think we're facing any threat right this moment." But the fact that guards and traps were set meant that danger wasn't far off. Shikamaru spooned himself around Ino, pressing his cheek against hers.

"I'm getting worried." Shikamaru kissed her temple in response.

"Don't worry, you know how the kids get when your worried."

"You're right...What do you think about Ran?"

"Orchid?...For which one?"

"For one of the boys."

"I dunno, it fits, but I don't want them made fun of as they grow up."

"True, but he's gonna be gay, I can already tell, and Ran seems perfect for him." Ino pressed, liking the idea more and more.

"It's amazing how you know this already."

"Heehee. And Botan for our little girl."

"I can't argue with that one, but are you gonna name all our kids after flowers?" Not that Shikamaru could bring himself to complain.

"Yup." she giggled.

"...Tsutsuji?"

"...Tsutsuji..." Ino said it as if she were tasting it before she beamed at him. "I like it!" The moment she said it was the moment nin in black cloaks burst in followed by none other then Itachi.

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried as she began to levitate, wrapping her arms around her fiance to be. "Hang on!" she commanded before speeding upwards, effectively leaving the cloaked nin behind as she propelled herself through the branches of their "tree house" and toward the blue of the sky.

"Hello." then all they saw was black.

* * *

By the time Shikamaru awoke, night had cloaked the sky with black velvet and diamonds. His body was sore and he felt as if his bones were made of lead, but he still found the strength to rise...only to realize that he was alone.

Panic seized his heart as he looked around frantically, searching for any sign as to where his love was, or anyone for that matter.

"INO!!" he cried, over and over, but silence was his only answer. Ino was gone, and his comrades were nowhere to be found. Shikamaru couldn't help it, he cried.

* * *

It wasn't long until all the nin were gathered together, at the border between the nations of wind and fire. All equally furious, but none could compare to the emotions of Shikamaru.

"How could this happen!? How did they find them!?" Sasuke demanded, fearing the worst for his second favorite blonde, half transformed with his scales standing on end like some angry feline.

"I don't know! All I know is we have to find her!" Shikamaru snapped. He couldn't think properly and everyone's emotional states were leaving him confused and unable to think. His love was gone and he didn't know what to do.

"...And we will..." Sakura growled silently from her pirch on Gaara's back, she was by far the "calmest" of them all, Gaara's growls voicing her anger for her. "If it was Itachi that took her then finding her should be simple. Sasuke!"

"Hai." Sasuke straightened his back as he turned to her.

"Naruto!"

"Hai!" Naruto jumped before standing at attention.

"Itachi should still have your poison in his veins, correct."

"Yes...Why?"

"I knew you got it from somewhere." was all Kakashi said as a slight grin bloomed on his face. He locked his eyes with his illigitamite daughter with pride before summoning his ninja hounds.

"Yo..." Pakkun looked at his master with disdain. "I never pegged you for a cat..." he mumbled before resuming his intended sentence "You called?" The other dogs had similar reactions to Kakashi's new form, but still nudged against their master's leg for their turn of affection.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I need for both of you to mix your blood so that they can smell it." Sakura commanded as she slid off of her love's back.

Sasuke instantly took out a kunai and took it to his palm, slicing across the skin and letting the blood pool in his cupped hand. Naruto, however, wasn't so quick to follow orderes, debating how he was going to go about following the order. Shikamaru made a move to rush him, but Naruto finally bit his tongue, letting the blood mix with his saliva, where the deadliest of his poison's resided before slidding his bleeding tongue into the pooled blood in Sasuke's hand. At first nothing happened, but then the blood started to simmer as it darkened to an almost purple shade, the light giving it a green and oily sheen.

Sasuke's eyes glazed over with lust for a moment before he turned to the pack of canines and lowered his hand so that they would smell the solution. They did without a moments delay, memorising the scent as best as they could. In fact, they were so busy "memorizing" that one of the smaller ones got high off the scent, wobbling back and forth with a silly look on it's face.

"Pup..." Pakkun shook his head in annoynce before nipping at the dog's tail to snap him out of it.

"Why can't we use your magic?" Kiba inquired, sorely missing Akamaru. He had been left behind to "babysit" Hanabi.

"He can block magic, he would have to if he was able to abduct the Faery Queen. But he can't block his scent, not completely anyway, especially with Naruto's unique poison still running through his veins." Sakura explained as the dogs bounded off, following a faint trail to the north.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, sorry it took so long to update, and I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be wrapping this one up in the next few chapters. Sorry, but I'm falling out of love with the fic...on a brighter note, I will finish this fic if it's the last thing I do!


	46. I'M HAVING A BABY!

Author's Note: I FINALLY HAVE SPELL CHECK!! It's a miracle! Enjoy this little twist in the story!

* * *

No one knew how long they ran. The large party was not paying attention to time, weather, or dangers. They had no time for it. Their main concern was to get their missing comrade back safe and sound, and they were closing in.

"It shouldn't be long now!" Pakkun called over his shoulder, weaving and winding through the trees with expert ease.

"Good." Shikamaru grunted, trying so hard to maintain his pace. She would be back in his arms soon, which should be comforting him. But the fact of the matter was, who knew what was happening to her now, and all he could do was hope he got there with enough energy to spare.

* * *

Ino's cries could be heard throughout the compound. But nothing anyone could do was able to stop her.

"What's going on?" Itachi inquired, staring at the blonde maiden curiously, panic trying to worm its way into his voice.

"How should I know?!" Hidan demanded. He's never been in a situation such as this.

"Don't stand there like a couple of idiots!" Ino barked between her cries. "Get help! I'M HAVING A BABY!!" The two started to panic. They didn't know the first thing about children, let alone child birth.

"What do we do?!" Hidan turned to Itachi, praying that the other Nin knew something.

"I don't know! I've never seen a baby being born! I've hardly ever seen a baby!" Itachi admitted.

"You can't expect me to believe that?!" Ino bellowed. Her contractions were getting worse. "You have a little brother; of course you've seen a baby!"

"They were never in the compound!" Itachi informed her in his own defense. "Mother only came back when Sasuke could finally walk and talk!"

"What kind of screwed up family brought you up?!" Ino threw a random rock at his head in frustration. "Get me Sakura! Get me Tsunade! Get me SOMEBODY!!" Ino wailed, giving Hidan ample reason to do just that.

"Why are you following her orders?" one of the henchmen asked nervously.

"You have any idea how to deliver a baby?" Hidan started. "Do you know anything about giving birth?! Because all I know is that people can die from child birth, you want that? Because if she dies I'm blaming you all!" that got them moving, everyone running about searching for anyone who knew something about child labor.

* * *

They didn't know what to think when they arrived, the entire compound alive with panicking Nin.

"Does anyone know how to deliver a baby?!" one cried as he ran by, only to have another run in the opposite direction shouting the same question. They even saw Hidan, panicking at the predicament.

"You?!" it was Itachi, looking as if his prayers have been answered, startling their large rescue party.

"Itachi!" The Nin of Konoha and Suna drew their weapons in order to fight. But he just ignored them; grabbing Sakura by the wrist and dragging her down a hall, leaving everyone else to follow.

"What's going on?!" Sakura demanded, struggling against his hold. Itachi didn't answer; he just kept going, leading them towards Ino's cries. "What's wrong with Ino?!"

"I don't know!" Itachi snapped. "All I know is that the rabbit is about to give birth and I have absolutely no idea what to do!"

"Why didn't you say so?!" Shikamaru interrupted, running ahead towards Ino's voice.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Sasuke caught up to his brother to look him in the eyes. "You never panic."

"Well I'm panicking now. I don't know the first thing about babies, and if she dies then you can consider me fertilizer. There was something in his eyes in that moment. A distant memory of pain, of torture, of fear. Itachi was afraid of something, those fears adding to the confusion of Ino's predicament.

"What's happened to you?" Sasuke didn't understand why, but he was suddenly scared for his brother. "What did they do?"

"Nothing." he hissed, picking up his pace before turning a corner. They then found themselves in a large antechamber made entirely of stone, empty save for an alter against the wall to the far right. Ino was on the floor on the opposite side, clutching Shikamaru's hand as she suffered another powerful contraction. Sakura went to medic mode instantly.

"Ino, how long between contractions?" Sakura inquired as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and adjusted her forehead protector.

"A little less than a minute." she moaned.

"I need as many clean towels you can find, a small tub of warm water and some blankets!" Sakura commanded, not caring who carried out the order.

Itachi got up to move.

"No!" Ino hissed. "Itachi stays. It's time for him to learn what it takes for life to be given."

"Fine. Itachi, I want you next to me at all times." Sakura snapped her fingers and pointed to the spot next to her so he could have a clear view of the baby being born. A few contractions later and a group of rogues handed her heaps of towels and a few blankets. "Good, set up the sheets so that Ino can lay on them. Shikamaru, I need you to undress Ino's lower half. Sasuke, your my messenger so stand by till I give you further orders, everyone else get out and close the door behind you. Make sure to stay in the hall. Gaara, make sure everyone behaves themselves." Sakura ordered, pleased to see that everyone followed her orders.

Itachi just stared in fascination. To say he was mesmerized was an understatement, following Sakura's every movement and never taking his eyes off of Ino. He wasn't joking when he said that he's never seen a birthing, he's hardly even seen babies. His father had deemed it unnecessary for his development.

"Itachi..." Sasuke began, watching his brother closely before approaching his side. "Are you alright?" Itachi was startled from his reverie of thoughts. "Why are you crying?"

Itachi touched his cheek, dismayed by the fact that he was indeed crying. But why? He looked to his brother as if to ask. "I remember." was all he said as he knelt by Sakura's side.

Sasuke's heart filled with happiness. His brother remembers. His brother is coming back to him. "It's not too late. You can still..." But Itachi shook his head.

"We're both deluding ourselves if we think I could go back." Itachi watched as Ino's first child crowned.

"But you remember. Wasn't it your dream to-?"

"Don't." Itachi interrupted as he attempted to lock himself back up and revert back to his old self. He watched Ino with bewilderment and envy. Watch how Shikamaru held her, comforted her, showered her with kisses and held her hands. Just because he remembered didn't mean that he was going back. He'd given up his wish to become the man he was now. The man he was bred to be.

"What if we could find a way to grant your wish?" Itachi froze, tearing his eyes from Ino's child to his brother. "What if we could turn you into a woman? What if we could give you a husband or a child to love and care for? What if-"

"Stop!" Itachi spoke before he even realized. "It could never happen, it would never happen!" The tears streamed down his cheeks as the miracle of life was performed in front of his eyes.

"Not with that attitude." Sakura spared him a glance, one glance. And that glance broke him. "If you help me, help us, not only will I grant your wish, but I will also free you." Sakura couldn't risk another glance, but her voice seemed to do the trick, sending him back into his thoughts.

Almost an hour later the first, Tsutsuji, had been pushed out. Now it was time for the second, Ino didn't even have time to rest.

"Sasuke, send in Tenten and Hinata. Itachi, dampen a towel so we can clean the baby off." Itachi stared at her for a moment, was she serious? "Now would be nice." Itachi complied a moment later, lightly dabbing the baby's red skin as Tenten and Hinata rushed in. "Hinata, wrap the baby in a dry towel then hand him to Itachi. I'll need you to take over cleaning him afterwards."

Hinata worked beautifully, gently lifting the infant and wrapping him and a loose bundle before placing him in the crook of Itachi's arm. She then summoned some water to gently run over Tsutsuji's skin, careful of the baby's face as she finished cleaning him.

Tsutsuji was relatively quiet through the whole ordeal, blinking slowly as he was gently turned. His blue eyes staring over Itachi's shoulder in a very Shikamaru fashion. But as soon as Hinata was done he started to whimper.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Itachi felt his heart seize with panic.

"No, don't worry; he just wants his mommy and daddy." Sakura reassured him. "Shikamaru, there's your baby boy."

"Go hold your baby." Ino managed to smile as she tiredly shooed her love away.

Shikamaru was hesitant at first, not sure what to do, but then decided to follow his gut. He approached Itachi slowly, seeing something grow in the man's eyes.

"May I?" Shikamaru didn't know why he asked, but he did."

"...Of course." Itachi was almost reluctant to let him go, but the baby wanted his father. Itachi was slow when he handed Tsutsuji to Shikamaru, careful with his frail body.

"Hey." Shikamaru murmured, a smile blooming on his face as he looked down on his son. And what a beautiful boy he was. His dark hair was so fine on his head with storm clouds in his eyes. He didn't have rabbit ears like his mother's, but his ears did have a definite point.

Tsutsuji reached out for his father, making Shikamaru one of the happiest men on earth.

"I'm gonna cry." Sakura admitted while fanning her eyes and trying to get her head back in the game. "No crying..." she repeated like a mantra, making Sasuke and Itachi chuckle at her.

"I am crying." Tenten laughed, stroking Ino's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

* * *

While everything was happy and joyful inside, out in the hall was a different story. It was a full out war.

Sure some of the rogues waited in the hall obediently, the rest got it into their heads that they could kill the Nin from Konoha and Suna for the glory it would surely bring.

This left the Nin with no choice but to fight, turning the hall into a battle field, pausing only when Sasuke poked his head out to request Tenten and Hinata.

Bodies littered the ground as the cries of men echoed throughout the area, save for the antechamber.

It's a good thing it was sound proofed because Sakura was going to be pissed when she saw this mess. No one even wanted to think about how Ino and Shikamaru would react to this mess…lovely.

* * *

Once Botan had been born Ino was given a moment's reprieve. Ino was finally able to look at her children. She could already tell that Tsutsuji was going to look just like her father, staring in awe at how he wore the same expression as her love. She then turned to her daughter, whom seemed a bit fussy while she was being cleaned.

It was a true shock to see Itachi holding her children, but for some odd reason she couldn't bring herself to panic. She knew instinctually that her daughter was in safe hands. Her daughter's hair was so pale that it looked silver, curling up and around her face and ears. Her rabbit ears flopped over, a pearly white color with dark brown, almost black tips. She even had a cute and fluffy tail.

"You've made some truly beautiful children." Itachi smiled serenely as Botan nuzzled his neck and dozing off.

"Thank you." Ino didn't know what else to say. Her body then spasmed as Ran made himself known. "Here he comes!" Ino choked as she resumed her breathing and pushing. It wasn't as bad as the first two, but that was probably because she'd already pushed out two, what was one more. Besides, Ran was smaller than his siblings.

"Almost done." Shikamaru cooed, adjusting Tsutsuji rest against his shoulder, freeing up one arm so that he could hold Ino's hand. "You're almost done." He then kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

"Shikamaru-san…" Itachi gestured to the infant in his arms, signaling for Shikamaru to take his daughter. He got a smile in return as Shikamaru gently lifted her into his arms, careful of her brother. He stayed close to Ino as he sat down.

"Man, when this is done I'm demanding some form of payment." Sakura joked as she arched her back, stretching it out.

"When you're done I'm giving you the privilege of being my maid of honor." Ino tried to sound flippant about it, but her voice cracked from the stress on her body.

"Don't you think I'd fit the part better?" Sasuke thought aloud, earning a playful smack from Sakura, a look from Itachi, and a pained laugh from Ino. Shikamaru just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Ahaha! Didn't see that one coming did ya'!


	47. Farewell to the White Snake

Author's Note: Here's another shocker for you! Lol!

* * *

To say Sakura wasn't happy was an understatement. To say she was angry didn't even come close. To say she was furious…that was a better assumption.

"For some odd reason I recall asking for you to behave." Her voice was calm. This bode ill for her comrades. "What I don't recall is asking for you to kill everyone. But I could be wrong. You tell me because maybe my memory isn't what it should be."

The reason for her anger wasn't necessarily the fact that all the rogue nin were dead, save for the ones that stayed out of the fighting. No. The reason she was angry was because the hall was littered with corpses and blood to a point where you couldn't see the floor. The smell was so strong that she smelt it all the way by Ino. Had she not used her floral wind the babies would have to suffer their first day of life breathing in death.

"Baby, we can explain." Gaara took a cautionary step forward, both hands up.

"I'm listening." She turned the full force of her glare to him.

"They started it!" He didn't care how childish that sounded, the truth was the truth…plus Sakura was scary when she was angry.

"…fine. I believe you." Gaara visibly relaxed. "But when we come out this hall better be spotless. I don't even want to smell it." Sakura then turned to the remaining rogue nin. "Get me some clean sheets." They were gone in an instant. Sakura then turned on her heel and marched back into the antechamber, slamming the door behind her.

"How do we do that?" Naruto whimpered.

"Simple. First we burn everything to ashes." Naruto nodded to show Gaara he was listening. "Then we sweep everything out the window." Naruto nodded again. "Then finally we make the hall smell good. Does anyone know how to do that wind thing?"

"We can burn some of Naruto's poison." Kiba offered.

"Sure, if you wanna get high." Kakashi's sarcasm didn't help the situation at all.

"We'll just clean up, and then hopefully we can get Gaara to talk her into getting rid of the smell." Neji then started direct everyone out of the hall and around the corner.

Once the coast was clear, Gaara belched out a scorching flame. The heat cremated the gore and left an uneven glass surface, not that Gaara minded. This just made sweeping the ashes so much easier. He then summoned his sand to collect the ashes and bring them back into his gourd.

"I'm finished." Gaara called once he was sure he'd gotten everything.

"That was fast." Kiba gave Gaara a thumb up as he covered his nose.

* * *

"Itachi…" Sakura began, walking over to his side.

He turned to her, careful of the little bundle in his arms. Ran was out cold, nuzzling his shoulder contently.

Ran looked just like his sister, but he lacked a tail. And on his right ear was an extra spot. He was somewhat smaller then the first two, but he was healthy.

"Yes?"

"Is it truly your wish to be a woman?" Sakura knelt before him, keeping her voice soft and her words to the point.

Itachi blushed. "I want to be a mother. I want to be able to have a husband and bear a child. I want…but it could never be."

"I'm asking you because it could be."

"Lies."

"I speak the truth." It was Alexial who spoke, and she didn't take kindly to being called a liar.

"How then?" he demanded, not realizing who he was talking to.

"I've raised the dead." She boasted, her hair growing in length. "I've destroyed kingdoms. I've defeated gods. What makes you think something so simple as granting your wish would be impossible? Sora is a testament to this. Just supply me with something of equal value." Alexial stood before him, fully transformed with a calculating air about her.

Itachi stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the celestial before him, but before he could give his answer his master rose before him from the shadows of the alter.

"Good work." He clapped, looking identical to Deidara, just with a plethora of tribal tattoos and peircings. "I should've expected you'd be the one to bring her."

Itachi's hold on the child tightened as he unconsciously placed himself between the nursing Ino and his master.

"You?!" Alexial hissed vehemently.

"It's been a long time my sweet. How long has it been?"

"I should've known the son of Aeris was behind all of this. You foul, loathsome creature." Alexial barked.

"Temper temper. My dear loveless, on this plane I am known as Nagato."

"You are known as swine! How many more lives must you destroy?!" By now Sakura's comrades had burst in and formed a wall of protection around Ino and Itachi.

"However many necessary for my entertainment." He admitted.

"Vile beast, return my servants unto me!" Alexial demanded.

"The snake you mean? He's already long gone."

"What have you done to our guardian?! What have you done to Orochimaru?!" This earned her several shocked stares.

"I've done the smart thing. I got him while he was young. Of all my conquests he was the most entertaining. Corrupting his child mind was so much fun, then when the white snake was completely mine to control I sent him out into the world. I've turned all whom he loves against him. Your creature of balance and rebirth is no more."

"What did you do?!"

"Simple, I absorbed him into myself. Didn't you wonder why he was no longer active." He laughed viciously.

"Do you realize what you've done?! What your actions could bring about?!" Alexial cried, her arms outstretched as if to defend those behind her.

"Why do you think I did it? I'm the son of the Goddess of Chaos, what do you expect?"

"Not even Aeris would approve."

"Like I care what mommy dearest approves of." Nagato waved her off as if it were a trivial matter.

"Was destroying the celestial realm not enough for you?! Now you must destroy the realm of mortals?"

"You've got it my love. You know, my offer still stands. Become my Queen. My plans are incomplete without you by my side as rulers of the Gods."

"Not on your life asshole!" It was Gaara who spoke, stepping in front of his love. "There's no way I'd let you lay a hand on her!" Gaara's sand sifted out of his gourd as black sand. It wreathed about him, forming a halo as his Hagoromo took shape. His clothes disintegrated into sand, making itself part if his earthy halo before black pants took form around his legs. The material was shear and wispy, held up by golden sash. The markings on his forehead and cheek made themselves known, identical to Alexial's. His red hair grew in length, looking like blood dripping down his back and shoulders.

"Impossible?!"

"I guess I forgot to mention, I've given up some of my powers." Alexial taunted as she leaned over Gaara's back. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders.

"Guess he didn't get the memo." Gaara grinned.

"How disgusting. He's a human." Nagato said it as if it were something vile.

"More along the lines of demon. Or do you not remember my preferences." Sakura made a shooing motion behind her back, trying to discreetly send her friends to safety.

"Unfortunately I remember quite well." Nagato bared his teeth before turning to his hidden subordinate. "Itachi, bring me the celestial maidens, now!"

"Itachi, don't you dare." Sasuke turned to his brother instantly. "Not when your wish is so close to being granted."

"I…" Itachi looked down at the infant in his arms. Ran looked up at him with his stormy eyes before reaching up to touch his face. He looked so sweet, so curious. "I…" he was torn. Sasuke was right. His dream was about to be granted by the ones he was ordered to capture. But if he switched sides then what would happen. He feared he may not survive if he sided with the celestials.

"Don't worry Itachi." Ino sighed, handing her oldest two to her lover so that she could feed her youngest. "We'll protect you."

"Why?" Itachi needed to know for what he's making the risk.

"Who else is going to watch over my children when I'm off on missions? Certainly not Naruto or Sasuke, they'd be too busy screwing each other's brains out or something." She chuckled.

"Thank you." Itachi smiled as one final tear slid down his cheek before his face hardened with resolve. He stood and turned, ready for whatever would be dished out at him.

"Looks like you've lost another one." Gaara and Alexial both charged Nagato, and the fight was on.

"Sasuke!" Alexial called as she dodged one of Nagato's punches. "Get everyone out of here! Take them to Lulu's, she'll know what to do." Gaara pulled her out of the way of another blow. "Tell her everything!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Itachi demanded, they'd been traveling for at least an hour by now, his arms cramping up from holding Botan in the same position as they traveled.

"We're going to Suna." Sasuke replied, following Naruto as the blond as he knocked the branches out of the way so the babies wouldn't be harmed.

"Why Suna, Konoha isn't that far if we go east."

"But Lulu lives in Suna right now. And Lulu is the person we need to see. We're just lucky we're in Rain country. We should be there in an hour or so if we keep up the pace." Sasuke explained.

"We still have a problem though; they'll arrest me on sight." Itachi sped up to run by his younger sibling.

"No worries, we'll disguise you." A wicked gleam flashed through Sasuke's eyes. "How do you feel about cross dressing?

* * *

Author's Note: A request to all the Final Fantasy 7 fans who are reading my fanfic, I have a new story uploaded called "Princess's Song: The Legend" read it and tell me what you think.


	48. Puzzle Pieces

Author's Note: I finally tied things up with the actual show and manga...kinda. Go Me! Well, here ya go. The next chapter.

* * *

"I was wondering when the time would come." Lulu sighed as Sasuke finished explaining the situation.

"So what do we do?" Ino inquired.

"We will do nothing. You are going straight to your suite to rest." Lulu ordered. "Itachi, Sasuke, you two are going stick with me. Shikamaru, you're going to make sure Ino and the babies get their rest. I have a large crib already made for the young ones that should be to your liking. Go on." Lulu shooed the couple up the stairs, Chouji carrying Ino and Botan while Shikamaru carried Tsutsuji and Ran.

"Seriously, what now." Kakashi finally spoke, his patience waring thin due to the situation.

"Simple, we summon the celestial maidens to let them know the one who chased them from their home has resurfaced. Alexial and Gaara will surely need their help given the circumstances." Lulu explained as her hand rummaged around her cleavage. Her face lit up after about a minute before she pulled out a crystalline mirror.

"Do you even know who all the remaining celestials are?" Hinata inquired, eager to return and aid Sakura's battle.

"Of course, ever since the ten guardians have been comprimised I've been given the task of guarding their whereabouts."

"Ten guardians? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, but strangely, he already knew the answer.

"The nine tailed beasts and the white snake. It was their original duty to guard and protect the celestial maidens."

"I thought so...but why would they be trusted with something so important, especially since they were so...malicious." Naruto pressed.

"They weren't always like that. When the realm of celestials, Reikai, the realm of demons, Makai, and the realm of mortals, Ningenkai, were seperate realms the nine tailed demons were the strongest of their realm. They kept the balance in their world and protected Reikai and Ningenkai from those that would wish to disrupt that balance. But as time progressed and the bonds between the realms strengthened, the white snake was born. The white snake was the one who guarded where the three realms intersected. The were usually born within the most balanced and logical of beings. They were also given the gift of being able to traverse between realms freely. Alexial and the white snake of the time were the best of friends, she even helped in guarding the borders and went with him whenever he decended into the other realms."

"Who was the white snake of the time?" Kiba interupted, earning a look from Lulu.

"Orochimaru."

"How?! That must have been thousands of years ago!" Temari exclaimed.

"If you'd let me finish then you'd understand. I swear, the lot of you could learn to have more patience." Lulu huffed.

"Please, continue." Kakashi shot the younger nin a glare before he made himself more comfortable in his seat.

"Well, Orochimaru and Alexial were quite close, almost like siblings. They told each other everything, their favorite places to visit belonging to Makai. Through Orochimaru she met the nine tailed beasts, she and the one tail even fell in love. In fact, due to this love, the relations between Makai and Reikai strengthened, allowing the two to marry. But it was never meant to be.

The son of Aeris, who's name shall never be spoken till it is finally forgotten, he was furious. His lust for Alexial driving him to madness. Demons and Celestials alike fell to his madness. At the brink of Reikai's distruction, the queen of Reika, Makai's king and Alexial met with Gaia, the mother of Ningenkai and goddess of this earth, pleading for her refuge. She agreed of course, but before they could leave. The king of Makai had been destroyed and the queen of Reikai had been bound to her palace, never to escape.

It was up to Alexial to send those of Makai and Reikai to Ningenkai, but she only had the power to merge them with the humans and no more. She had saved her people, but the son of Aeris would have none of that. In an effort to subdue her, he had bound her to Ningenkai.

The nine tailed beasts, whom had remained with her when she merged the beings of the realms, tried to rescue her, to protect her, but they were no match for him. Orochimaru's power was the only reason they had survived that battle. But there was nothing that could be done. Makai had been destroyed, and all that was left of Reikai was the palace where the queen still resides to this day. Forever bound in loneliness.

Near death, the ten struggled to protect Alexial and Ningenkai. But in this time Alexial formulated a plan that would save her loved ones and halt the war until it could be won. With the last of her power she forced the son of chaos out of the realm and formed an impenatrable gate. Giving the nine tailed beasts and Orochimaru the keys that kept the gate sealed. She then scattered them to different points of the planet to maintain the balance of the world and guard the realm's keys.

But the one tail refused to leave her. He was her husband, and she his wife. He refused to leave her to fend for herself in her weakened state. But both knew that if he'd stayed then he would have died. Alexial wouldn't be able to live with herself if that had happened, but she also knew that he would have gone mad with grief and would follow her to the grave. That would have defeated the purpose of giving him the key..."

"What did she do?" Kankuro spoke softly, he was awe struck by the history that Lulu had given him, he didn't know how to react to it. And judging by the silence in the room, nor did anyone else.

"With a heavy heart, she erased his memory of her, the she erased herself from the remaining of the ten guardians. That task took the last of her strength. She no longer had the will to fight, even as the Haruno family found her and did those terrible things to her.

From then on, the ten guardians became vicious creatures that carried out their duties without any semblance of humanity. The balance was never threatened and always even and Aeris's son never set foot in Ningenkai, till now."

"That's why the nine tailed beasts were being hunted, isn't it?" It finally made sense, but one piece of the puzzle was still missing. "But how did he get in? Gaara, Sakura and I are still alive." Naruto informed.

"Yes, but the son of chaos had found ways to send his wicked intent and currupt those that he could. How, I do not know, but he did. So when Orochimaru's key was obtained, the curruption within his soul made a weakness within the gate, allowing him to break in, even though not all the locks were undone."

"Is their anything we can do? I can't just sit here while my daughter faces that monter alone!" Kakashi growled.

"I will summon the celestials, they will aid in the battle. Itachi, Sasuke and I will go and try to resurrect the king of Makai while the rest of you try to release the queen of Reikai." Lulu spoke as she pressed the crystalline mirror to her forehead.

"Why is it that you have the means of contacting the celestials then? And why are we going to try and resurrect the king of Makai?" Sasuke understood everything up to that point.

"While you are the reincarnation of Alexial's son, you are also an Uchiha, the last remaining bloodline of the king. The both of you are the heirs to the throne so-to-speak. Just as I am now queen."

"You lost me, come again?!" Naruto's confusion was met with a chuckle.

"Your lover is a prince of the demon realm, I know it's confusing, but please try to keep up sweetie."

"When this is over you're going to explain this again to me." Naruto pouted, before turning to his lover. "And you're fucking me when we finish this."

* * *

"Where is he getting his strength from?!" Gaara cried as he delt another blow to the stomach of Aeris's son.

"I don't know!" Sakura called back, dodging as beams of light homed in on her position. "This is getting rediculous!"

"Give up my dear, it'll all be over soon." the man laughed. "All you have to do is say my name."

"Rumpelstiltskin!" that got a laugh out of Alexial as she sent a spear of light at Nagato. But he didn't find Gaara's joke all that comical.

* * *

"Okay, how are we doing this?" Neji demanded, already missing Hinata's presence. The celestials had already been sent to aid Alexial, all but Ino.

"We pray. Pray that there is something left of the true Orochimaru that'll let us to the other realms." Lulu then pressed her lips to the crystal, a ring of red light forming at her feet. Archaic symbols and lines drawing themselves around her feet. It completed itself with an outer ring before a beam of light shot up to the sky, parting the clouds as it went. "Time to go." Lulu tried to smile, but even she was prone to nervousness.

"After you princess." Sasuke bowed at the waist with his arm outstretched towart the beam of light.

"Ha ha." Itachi half grinned as he entered the beam. "Very funny."

"Better get used to it, you will be one when this is over." That got a full smile from Itachi as the three became orbs of pink light before shooting up into the sky before the beam thinned and vanished.

"I guess it's our turn...anyone know what the hell we have to do?" Just as Naruto finished his sentence a blue ring, almost identicle to Lulu, began to form around the remaining party. "Soooo...? Anyone hava a clue what this queen is like?"

* * *

Things were looking grim for Alexial and Gaara, their strength was waning while Nagato's seemed limitless. All they could do was dodge around him and strike where they could. But in the end he would always heal himself.

"Orochimaru's strength must be behind this!" Alexial deduced, back flipping out of the way of exploding clay birds and spiders.

"He also has gained Deidara's techniques." Gaara replied as his sand formed a cocoon around Alexial before any of the exploding clay could reach her. But that left him bare to attack.

Kunai comprised comprised entirely of clay launched themselves at Gaara's exposed back, but before they could embed themselves into him a sphere of water surounded them.

"Alexial, Gaara!" It was Hinata, fully transformed, her tail thrashing angrily as she swam through the air to both their sides. She then cupped her hands, prestine water pooling before floating in front of her. Hinata spred her arms wide, forming a wall around the three, successfully thwarting any and all attempts of attacks from projectile objects.

"Thank you." Gaara sighed in relief, leaning against the liquid barrier tiredly.

"Don't mention it." Hinata smiled before leaning over to heal his wounds. "Our brothers and sisters should be here soon." Hinata spoke, finishing up with Gaara and turning to Alexial's injuries.

"And the others?" Alexial stilled Hinata with her question.

"They wen't to what's left of Reikai, while Lulu, Sasuke, and Itachi went to go resurrect the king of Makai." Hinata explained, restarting her healing of Alexial.

"Thank the gods."

"I'm sorry, but this is all I can do." Hinata frowned once she finished.

"Fret not Atlantis, my wounds are healed, that's all I need for the time being." Alexial gave Hinata one of Sakura's patented reassuring smiles.

"My shield will only hold up for so long, are you ready?" Hinata inquired.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Gaara stretched, watching in almost wrapt fascination as the wall of water collapsed into a puddle on the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm getting started on the next chapter now, so I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. R & R please!


	49. Makai

Author's Note: Sorry I took a while. But here it is. It's a long one too. ;p

* * *

The plane on which they walked was barren and grey, as if nothing but sorrow could exist there. Not even the laws of physics existed here. The land made of little islands that floated in midair, threatening to be knocked into another by any outside force. Rivers of black flowed above in a perfect, winding stream. While bellow floated debris of battles long past. The sky was an ominous red while clouds of pink provided a change of scenery above and below them.

"It's like the sharingan..." Itachi breathed, as if he stepped into the world of torcher he'd created.

"It is. Through the sharingan you bring your victims to this place. This is all that remains of Makai." Lulu informed the two. "Though we are granted safe passage through this place, anyone else would suffer the pulls of the different parallels, dimentions, and worlds."

"Is that why they scream so, even before I deliver my first strike?" Itachi inquired, reaching up to run his fingers through the red river in an attempt to distract himself from the voices that danced on the wind.

"Yes." Lulu responded, taking a few stepps forward, her face solemn but her strides resolute.

"Will this the future of our world?" Sasuke jogged up to Lulu, not wishing to leave her side for a moment. The whispers of the land tearing at his mind and bringing tears to his eyes.

Lulu turned to him, but his face trapped the words in her throat. Both males looked to her in askance, their eyes glazed with fear, sorrow, and regret. "...No." Lulu finally said, pulling the youngest of the two into her arms and smiling reassuringly to the eldest. "Because we won't let it. The King's grave is not far off."

"But what about the others?" Itachi pressed, refering to the voices that drifted in and out of earshot, slicing at his mind and attemting to rob him of his sanity.

"Fear not the spirits. They are mearly what remains of the dead. The soul has already passed on to another life, leaving the anger. The hate. The sorrow. Do not lend these wraithes your ears, they only mean to add you to their ranks." Lulu ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair as she spoke, calming him in an almost motherly fashion. "We should hurry, every moment is a moment the celestials won't get back."

* * *

They had split up after what had seemed like an hour of searching. That way they could cover more ground.

"That must be it!" Sasuke called over his shoulder, hoping one of the other Uchiha would hear him.

"Where is it?!" Itachi called back from a platform above him.

"Down there." Sasuke pointed once his brother leaped down to join him.

"Let's wait for Lulu to get here, then we'll go down." Itachi recommended, eyes darting this way and that until they settled on Lulu's approaching form to his right.

When Lulu arrived she did a quick primp. Adjusting her purple lipstick, fixing her hair, and rearranging the belts of her dress. All in the span of a minute before she turned to the youngest of the three. It was amazing how she was able to move so nimbly with that floor length dress with all those belts and heels. _Soon I'll be a woman, just like her_. Itachi thought, secretly idolizing the last female Uchiha..._well, she won't be the last for long_. He wished as what was left of his family conversed.

"Ready?" She asked, looking both in the eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sasuke admitted, already missing his team.

"Let's go." and with that the two lept to the lowest platform where the only building stood.

* * *

The shrine was simple, almost shabby as if quickly made. The building itself having only two stories. But it's aura cackled with an electricity that made your hair stand on end. It's lone archway loomed overhead, leading way to a lone tree that was as tall as the shrine, but not as dead as the land.

"The mother tree!" Lulu gasped, pressing her hands to the barren tree's wide trunk. "She lives." Lulu could have cried at the sight.

"What is the mother tree?" Sasuke whispered, not sure if he wanted to interupt his aunt.

"The mother tree is the heart of Makai. If she lives then we may have a chance." Lulu smiled, leaning against the tree. "She is Makai's historian, Makai's keeper, Makai's mother. Though she can't bring Makai back to what it was, she hold's all of Makai's power."

"What's her name?" Sasuke found himself asking, wondering how he knew it had a name.

"Reidou." Lulu then looked up to the tree's branches. "Reidou-sama, would you grant us safe passage to the late king's tomb?"

The wind howled then, forcing the clouds to spiral and the sky to clear above the floating island.

"I grant you safe passage." a woman's voice echoed, startling the two male shinobi. "But under one condition."

"Name your price." Lulu pressed.

"I wish to be with my children again. Would you give me a home in your plain? Makai is no more and my children need me." The tree sounded so sad, so forlorn that they all wished to embrace and confort the disemboddied voice.

"You need not even ask." Lulu smiled kindly, looking like a child against the knarled bark.

"Thank you. Princess."

"Yes?" Somehow Itachi knew that the entity were adressing him.

"In order for me to enter your plane, you must take your place as princess and my priestess." Reidou informed, one lone root rising from the barren earth and reaching out for him. "But by taking the tittle of princess means that you will no longer be eligable to be king. Would you be accepting of this?"

"If I were king then I'd lead my people to ruin. No, my wish is to take the tittle of Princess."

"Then come Minku-hime, we must purge you of your sins and purify my new home."

"Yes Reidou-sama." Itachi knelt before the tree, it's root pressing against his forehead before rings of light, almost exactly like the ones that brought them there appeared around the two.

"My queen. My prince. You will continue on your own. In that shrine you will be separated and you will each be put through trials. The king is gone, but his power is not. You will prove yourselves worthy of your tittles and the powers it brings."

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke inquired.

"Her new name is Minku. She has already taken her trials, and though she had originally failed, she has earned her name." Reidou corrected kindly.

"What trials?" Itachi, no, Minku questioned.

"The trial all Uchiha were given, weather or not they had the capabilities to use the Mangekyou Sharingan and what they would do for it. Though Itachi aquired it, he did it in the worst way." She spoke as if the Itachi of then and the one of now were two different people, and for all intents and purposes, they were.

"There was another way?!" Minky exclaimed in shock.

"The original way was through these trial's, but another way was to make a great sacrifice. And sacrifice you did in the end. While Itachi slaughtered his family and killed his friend, Minku risked her life to aid the celestials, cast asside the tittle of prince, and is now offering herself to a life of servitude."

"If you did not have the Mangekyou Sharingan then you would have earned it now." Lulu finished.

"Come now, we have a long way till we clean the name of the royal family." and with that, both the mother tree and Minku vanished in a beam of light.

"Good luck...my sister." Sasuke murmured, watching the sky where the beam vanished.

"Sasuke, our trials await us." Lulu was nervous. You could tell by how she fidgited with her sleeves and bangs.

"I'm ready." The two then entered the shrine.

* * *

As soon as he entered the shrine, Lulu vanished.

"Lulu!?" Sasuke cried out, searching around him frantically, not ready to be alone.

"When have you been such a coward?" a voice snickered at him.

"Who's there?!" Sasuke demanded, drawing a kunai and getting into a defensive stance.

"Nobody but you." it laughed before it also vanished, taking with it the ominous feeling that crawled down his spine and the voices that hissed into his ears.

Sasuke waited a moment longer before replacing the kunai, finally taking in his surroundings.

While outside it was a run down shrine, inside was a complex catacomb of stairways and levels with hidden entrences. Their was a stair way that went down to a lower level.

Their was a stairway to either side of him, leading to a balcony of sorts where statues of the nine tailed beasts stood sentry, their eyes forever staring.

"I'm already missing you my love." Sasuke sighed once his eyes locked with the Kyuubi's before decending the stairs. At the landing there was a pedistal with a miniature figurine of Shukaku stood. Behind it being a large gap filled with a pool of a green liquid that even he couldn't jump, but the only door was on the other side.

How was he going to get across? He couldn't jump it. He couldn't fly. And there wasn't a jutsu of anykind that hid the floor and swimming didn't look that safe either.

Sasuke leaned againsed the pedistal and sighed.

"Young prince who seeks passage to the lower levels." A voice spoke, sounding exactly like Gaara. "Before you is a lies a pool of liquid sorrow, capable of melting all that lives. Beyond lies the lower levels and the next riddle. Get across."

"Some help you are. Don't I get a hint?" Silence was all that answered him. "See if I let you sleep with my Sakura after this." he growled before aproaching the ledge. "Okay, you can melt all that lives. Great, now if only I could die, swim accross, then resurrect myself." Sasuke scanned his surroundings for something, anything that could be used as a bridge of some sort.

There was nothing.

"...what would the others do?" Did shadow clones count? It was worth a shot. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A perfect Sasuke clone poofed into existence within moments. Sasuke checked himself out before sending the clone into the pool.

Nothing happened. He was still there, fully submerged and swimming with ease. The clone then began to shift into his snake form and slithering back up.

Sasuke smirked as an idea came to mind with a memory of Naruto and his multiple shadow clones. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried out again, creating many more shadow clones and having them transform completely into snakes. Then then began to slither over to the gap, biting eachother's tails until one reached the other ledge. Both end snakes winding around something to hold the makeshift bridge steady.

"Gotta remember to thank Naruto for the idea." Sasuke said to himself as he crossed, only slightly disturbed by fact that he was walking on himself. Once he reached the other side, the clones vanished and he decended down the stairs to the next level.

* * *

The next room was almost identical to the last, only this time it was the nibi that sat on the pedistal and the pit was filled with spires that looked sharp enough to cut through diamonds. Platforms floated high overhead, moving about in random directions. Sasuke aproached the figurine and tapped it's head, almost as if petting it.

"Young prince that wishes to reach the other side and the lower levels, welcome." A Sakura sound-alike purred huskily. "For each platform that will take you across safely you must answer a riddle. Here is the first:

_**A hoard of rings am I,  
but no fit gift for a bride;  
I await a sword's kiss.**_

Answer this for the first of six, and pet me to give me your answer"

"You're worse then your boyfriend." Sasuke grumbled. "What ring is unfit for a bride?..Unless it's not a ring for your finger." Sasuke then proceded to pace. "Rings can also be links, like in a chain. But what wait's for a sword's kiss?" Sasuke looked at the spikes bellow and the moving platforms above, walking backwards and looking around.

"Ow." Sasuke jerked forward, a rock with a sharp edge had poked his back. "Armor!" Sasuke exclaimed, rushing over to the little statuette and stroking its head. "The answer is chainmail."

"Correct." the Sakura sound-alike purred before a platform lowered around the middle of the room, to far for him to leap to, but it was a start. "Here is your second riddle:

_**My life can be measured in hours,  
I serve by being devoured.  
Thin, I am quick  
Fat, I am slow  
Wind is my foe.**_

_**What am I?**__**"**_

"Okay, time and an element." Sasuke looked around the room, racking his brain. His eyes settled on the dancing firelight of the torches that illuminated the room. "A candle." Sasuke thought allowed before petting the figurine again. "The answer's a candle."

"Correct." what was most likely the second to last platform lowered.

_**"Screaming, soaring seeking sky  
Flowers of fire flying high  
Eastern art from ancient time  
Name me now and solve this rhyme"**_

"...Fireworks?" Sasuke asked while stoking the nibi's head.

"Correct." a platform lowered, almost a foot away from his ledge.

_**"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.  
It lies behind stars and under hills,  
And empty holes it fills.  
It comes first and follows after,  
Ends life, kills laughter."**_

"That's easy, darkness." Sasuke beamed at himself, almost greatful to Orochimaru and his unintentional help for this riddle.

"Correct." another platform lowered.

_**"A harvest sown and reaped on the same day  
in an unplowed field,  
which increases without growing,  
remains whole though it is eaten within and without,  
is useless yet the staple of nations."**_

"Another easy one." Sasuke stroked the smoothe stone. "The end was a give away. The answer is war."

"Correct." The farthest platform fell, leaving only one riddle to be solved. "Your final riddle is thus:

_**Greater than a God,  
More evil than a devil.  
The poor have it,  
The rich don't need it.  
If you eat it, you'll die.  
What is it?**_

"...I don't know, nothing is greater than a god, they're god's."

"Correct. You may proceed to the next room." Sasuke didn't realize that he was still touching the statue, but it turned out well in the end.

"This is to easy!" Sasuke laughed as he leapt from one platform to the next.

* * *

By the time he reached the ninth level he was beyond exhausted. He was hurt and bleeding. And he feared he dislocated his arm and maybe broke a rib or two. But more then ever, he missed his team. Just by Naruto being there would give him strength. Sakura would be right next to him, healing his wounds and joking lightly. He even missed Lulu, wishing for her guiding presense.

"Alright Kyuubi." Sasuke panted. "Show me what you've got." Sasuke then carrested the Kyuubi's figurine, eager to get out of there.

"Welcome." Instead of a disembodied voice like all the others, a kneeling figure slowly appeared in front of him, forcing Sasuke to back up and stare in awe. Soon after the gap vanished and a stone floor took its place.

He looked just like Naruto. Only his skin was flawless. His hair was a little longer, the golden strands glowing like the sun. The only difference being the nine long tails, each with a ribbon and a bell tied to the ends. That, and his eyes were the Kyuubi's signature red.

"Naruto...no, Kyuubi." Sasuke caught himself, the will to fight draining from his form.

"I'm whomever you want me to be." he cooed, aproaching the tired Uchiha at a leisurely pace.

"What do I have to do to pass through." Sasuke tried to keep his mind in order. This wasn't Naruto.

"Steal the bells." the kyuubi whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Done." Sasuke then made a quick grab for the nearest tail, only to have the Kyuubi jump and backflip out of the way.

"Try again." the Kyuubi taunted, looking rather lazy, but at the same time, very aroused. "I could give them to you." He began, spinning out of the way as a shadow clone launched itself up from the ground. "You could please me."

"What?" Sasuke didn't know what startled him more, the given alternative or how the Kyuubi appeared behind him, his hand's caressing Sasuke's member.

"Please me. I know you want to. Your yerning for him gave me this form. Take advantage of it. It's a win win scenario. I've been alone for so long." the Kyuubi ground against Sasuke's back.

"No!" Sasuke was appauled that the Kyuubi would even think that he would take the offer. The anger giving him the strenght to lash out, catching on of the tails and removing the ribbon with the bell. "No matter how much you look like him, you're not him!"

"Aren't we?" the Kyuubi didn't seemed fazed in the least that he lost one of his bells.

"No. For one thing, Naruto's far sexier then you." Sasuke spat, forming several shadow clones and charging the fox, distracting him from the one that snuck up behind him. Before the Kyuubi could react the clone had grabbed two more ribbons and had loosened a third.

"I highly doubt that little runt has the sexapeal needed to keep you interested. While he's still a novice in the art of seduction, I wrote the book on the matter!" Appearantly the Kyuubi's sexapeal was something he prided himself in.

"Really? I would think that the Nibi wrote the book." Sasuke goaded, sweeping his leg across the floor in an attempt to trip his opponent.

"The cat only has looks and grace going for her, she's to naive for anything more." the Kyuubi hissed, leaping over Sasuke and rolling out of the way of an axe kick. "I've got the whole package."

"Eh." Sasuke shrugged to the best of his capabilities, favoring his dislocated arm as he moved. "Could've fooled me." he narrowly missed the Kyuubi's attempt to impale him with his claws, reaching out and grabbing another ribbon with it's bell. "Four for me!"

"You got lucky!" Kyuubi pointed before performing a roundhouse kick, striking Sasuke's injured ribs.

Sasuke cried out in shock and pain, collapsing on the ground while cluching his side. He tried to get up, but it hurt like hell. "Looks like I'm gonna need my other armed." Sasuke cringed, he had hoped he could put off popping it back into place when he met up with Lulu, that way she could heal him properly. _So much for that idea._ Sasuke thought bitterly. He then slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the pain in his side and bracing himself for the pain before popping his arm back into the socket. "Fuck!" Sasuke cried out before panting tiredly.

"Poor baby." Kyuubi didn't sound in the least bit sorry though, he was more turned on then anything. "You could avoid this. All you have to do is please me."

"...Alright." Sasuke groaned, discarding his weapons and removing his shirt slowly, not because of the pain, but because he knew how much Naruto went wild for the slow unveiling. The stripper in him coming out as his stripped, stopping once he unbuttoned his pants. "You want more, strip me yourself." Sasuke's eyes became half lidded and his voice deepened.

The Kyuubi was thoroughly pleased, the golden fox strutting over to his darker combatant. "This will definately please me."

"I can tell." Sasuke then grabbed the hair at the back of the Kyuubi's head and pulled him down for a searing kiss. His other hand traveling lower to caress the fox's firm ass before they massaged the base of his tails.

The Kyuubi moaned his approaval, arching and grinding against Sasuke wantonly. His eyes closed in bliss and his lips parted to groan and mewl freely.

This was when two shadow clones yanked at four of the remaining ribbons, causing him to yelp in pain.

"You really think I'd cheat on Naruto that easily?!" Sasuke then elbowed the fox's throat, making him cough and gasp for breath.

"A fox can hope." Kyuubi spat, infuriated that he'd been tricked so easily. This left him with one bell. One. Fucking. Bell. Kyuubi was NOT happy.

"One more." Sasuke rang the bells before securing them in his pouch before replacing it on his leg. He didn't bother putting his shirt back on. It was to hot anyway.

"Yes. One more." The Kyuubi repeated. The two then launched into another round. Neither of them speaking. Just fighting without the aid of spells or jutsu. Just their own strength. And Sasuke was losing.

But then, by some miracle, the remaining bell, the loosened ribbon, came undone. At first, both of them were to shocked to move, but once the bell chimed it awoke the two from their shock.

The Kyuubi dove after it, his fingers barely grazing the smoothe metal surface before Sasuke gave his tails a vicious yank. This caused the Kyuubi to howl in pain and curl into the fetal position, giving Sasuke the chance he needed. He snatched it up and rant to the side of the room where the next door should be.

"Congratulations." All anger vanished from the Kyuubi's voice as he rose, not in Naruto's form, but as a shoulder height, nine tailed fox. "You've passed my test." he grinned.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"You had to prove your cunning in this level, and you did. You have earned your passage, and your tittle." the nine tail then pressed his nose to the wall, causing the stone wall to shift until a stone archway formed.

"Sasuke!" It was Lulu, looking a little worse for wear, but she was alive and happy to see him.

"Lulu!" Sasuke rushed into her embrace. Glad to see she's safe. "How did your trials go?"

"Pain in the ass. Really got me good, but I'm here. What took you so long?" Lulu began healing him as she spoke, turning him this way and that until she was sure she got everything.

"The Kyuubi decided to look like Naruto and tried to get me to sleep with him." Sasuke tried to wave it off, but he had to admit it, he was more than a little horny and he couldn't wait to get back to Naruto. Then they won't leave the room for a whole month...maybe longer.

"You ready for the final test?" Lulu asked.

"What? I thought that was the last one." Sasuke was exhausted, he didn't know if he wanted to take the last trial yet.

"Don't fret, we're together and I don't think we'll have to do anything physical." Lulu reassured him, leading him to the center of the large room they were in. A statue stood tall, reaching the ceiling. It was almost like a totem pole, with all the nine tailed beasts in order, with Shukaku at the top and the Kyuubi at the bottom.

"Took you long enough." it was the voice from the entrance, it sounded like it came from behind the totem.

"I thought you'd never arrive." It was another. But this one sounded like Lulu. "Your final test..." Out stepped a clone that looked exactly like Lulu.

"Is to tell us what you would sacrifice." Following Lulu's clone was one of Sasuke's.

Then all faded to black and all Sasuke could see was his clone.

"What would you sacrifice for this power?" the clone questioned, eyes unblinking and seeing everything like the statues that guarded this shrine.

"If this power would save and protect my loved ones, I would sacrifice almost anything." Sasuke didn't even need to think about it. He knew the moment he spoke with Reidou.

"...Good answer." And with that the two merged, tripling Sasuke's power and granting him something more.

* * *

Author's Note: How'd you like it? To tired to beta, but to nice to let you wait another day. But rest assured, I will get ahold of spell check again...once someone gives me their microsoft word. Then I will start revisiting all the chapters and touching them up, fixing as many errors as I can find. ;p


End file.
